Só O Amor Salva
by Florence D. P. Snape
Summary: Conheça 30 anos da história de Severus Snape. Repostando. FIC COMPLETA. Para maiores de 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01**

**Hogsmead**

**Maio 1976**

– Liberdade! Finalmente!

Era o que mais se ouvia dos alunos de Durmstrang e Hogwarts naquela tarde.

Depois de tanto insistirem, finalmente os alunos do 5º ano de ambas escolas conseguiram convencer os professores de que mereciam um fim-de-semana de folga antes dos exames finais. O destino escolhido por eles: Hogsmead.

– Justo no NOSSO fim-de-semana de folga, aparece essa gente pra lotar o povoado! – ouvia-se um rapaz de cabelos pretos arrepiados comentar com outros três rapazes, todos sentados em uma mesa num abarrotado Três Vassouras.

– Se está ruim pra você, retire-se. Uma fuça a menos pra termos que encarar e latidos a menos para agüentarmos. – retrucou uma aluna da Durmstrang que estava na mesa ao lado, sentada com mais cinco pessoas.

Os rapazes pareciam ter sido estuporados pelas palavras dela, nem mesmo o moreno, James Potter, retrucou imediatamente. Quando "voltaram a si" a linda moça e sua turma já haviam desaparecido.

* * *

Estavam Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape e Malfoy sentados numa mesa no Três Vassouras, rindo muito da cara dos marotos quando a garota os colocou em seus devidos lugares.

– Mas quem é ela? – perguntou Lucius.

– Durmstrang. – respondeu Avery.

– Sério, Avery? – ironizou Malfoy. – Eu jamais teria percebido se não fosse você me contar! Imbecil! Se ela está com o uniforme de Durmstrang é óbvio que ela estuda lá!

– Eles vieram para conhecer o povoado e vão jantar em Hogwarts essa noite, antes de voltarem para Durmstrang. – disse Nott.

Snape apenas os ouvia e a olhava.

Ela era linda. Longos cabelos castanhos, brilhosos, cacheados, que lhe caíam por sobre os ombros até as costas. E quando ela se levantou, junto com os amigos, Snape pôde ver seus olhos, eram de um verde escuro, como a mais escura e hipnotizante esmeralda.

Todos rapazes ficaram atônitos quando ela passou pela mesa deles, em direção à porta.

– O que f-foi isso? – perguntou Nott.

– Ela é _veela_! – disse Malfoy.

– _Veela_? Então ela é francesa? – perguntou Avery.

– Francesa e _veela_, em _Durmstrang_? – perguntou Snape.

– Muito estranho, não é? – pontuou Lucius.

– Muito. – concordou Snape.

* * *

No resto da tarde, no caminho até o castelo, Snape não conseguia tirar ela da cabeça. O momento em que os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele, por mínimos segundos, o hipnotizara. E o perfume que ela deixara no ar ao passar por ele, não havia como esquecer.

* * *

**À noite em Hogwarts...**

– Boa noite, crianças! – falou o diretor, Albus Dumbledore, se levantando de sua cadeira. – Antes de iniciarmos nosso banquete quero convidar a entrar no Salão os alunos de Durmstrang que nos farão companhia no jantar dessa noite. Por favor, que entrem nossos convidados!

E as grandes portas de carvalho se abriram e 42 alunos, em fila e uniformizados, entraram no Salão, encabeçados pela bela garota que havia colocado James Potter em seu devido lugar.

– Sejam bem-vindos, espero que apreciem nosso banquete! – encerrou Dumbledore, correndo os olhos pelos alunos de Durmstrang, parando por alguns segundos na garota da frente, pensando onde já havia visto aquela expressão, curioso. – Que inicie a comilança!

E belos pratos apareceram sobre as grandes mesas.

Alguns alunos de Durmstrang sentaram à mesa da Sonserina. Os demais espalharam-se pelo Salão.

– Então, acho que concordamos que é impossível comparar Hogwarts à Durmstrang, certo? Pelo que ouvi, lá vocês realmente aprendem as coisas... – disse um rapaz muito loiro, sentado à frente da _veela_.

– Não entendo o que o senhor...?

– Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.

– Certo. Tire minha dúvida, _Sr. Malfoy_, por que você está sentado com os alunos se nem está com as vestes da escola? – desdenhou ela.

– Já me formei. – disse ele, pomposo. – Estávamos, meu pai e eu, de passagem por Hogsmead quando fomos convidados pelo diretor, Dumbledore, a nos juntar para o banquete desta noite, meu pai não quis vir, mas eu não perderia jamais uma oportunidade de me sentar com alunos de uma grande instituição como Durmstrang.

A garota apenas olhou para o loiro, encerrando a conversa. Ela se virou de volta à mesa dos professores, olhando para o diretor. Lembrava de tudo o que seu pai já lhe dissera a respeito do velho Dumbledore: "_Poderoso, mas caduco_." "_Amante da ralé_." "_Um mentiroso e um manipulador excepcional, mas fraco demais para aceitar a glória de seus próprios feitos._".

_"Bem... ele não parece ser bem certo da cabeça mesmo... eu esperava mais..."_ – pensou ela.

Mas, tirando o decepcionante diretor, Hogwarts era magnífica. Não que ela não gostasse de Durmstrang, bem pelo contrário, ela adorava tudo o que era ensinado lá: Artes das Trevas, Venenos, Duelos. Mas estava encantada pelo castelo, pela grande propriedade, pela estranha calma que parecia existir dentro daquelas paredes.

E calma era algo que ela pouco conhecia, calma não existia nos lugares de onde ela vinha.

Decidida a se transferir para Hogwarts, naquela mesma noite, ela saiu mais cedo do banquete, rumo ao corredor.

Junto com ela levantou um interessante rapaz, alto, de cabelos e olhos negros. Ela já o tinha reparado no bar, esta tarde.

No corredor, em frente às portas do grande salão, ela se aproximou dele e, graciosamente, pediu ajuda.

– Por favor, saberia me informar com quem eu falo para poder usar a rede de Floo

do castelo?

Snape pareceu confuso por um momento, respondendo em seguida.

– Creio que com qualquer um dos professores. – e deu as costas à garota, escondendo as mãos que suavam.

Esperando um tempo no corredor, observando o rapaz se afastar, ela avistou uma professora e foi até ela.

– Com licença, sou aluna de Durmstrang e preciso urgentemente ir até em casa. Quero saber se há possibilidade de eu usar a rede de Floo do castelo.

– Bem, se é urgente... falarei com o diretor para irmos até a sala dele. A única lareira autorizada do castelo é a dele. Me espere aqui. – e Minerva McGonagall voltou a entrar no Grande Salão.

* * *

Tudo conversado, e a garota foi conduzida até o escritório do diretor. E, entrando na lareira, desapareceu em meio às chamas.

* * *

Ao abrir os olhos, passado o terrível incômodo que sentia sempre que usava a rede de Floo, ela notou que a casa parecia vazia. Luzes da sala e dos corredores estavam apagadas, nenhum barulho se ouvia e não havia criados à vista.

Caminhando até a escadaria que dava para o segundo piso, ela passou pela porta de acesso do que chamava de Sala de Treinamento, – local aonde aprendia, com seu pai, noções avançadas de Duelos e Feitiços e outras matérias as quais ele chamava de "coisas que nenhuma escola vai lhe ensinar" – ela viu que havia movimento no interior da Sala, empurrou a porta devagar e o que ela viu e ouviu alterou todo o rumo dessa história...

Dentro da sala havia umas vinte pessoas sentadas ao redor de uma grande mesa, em silêncio, e um grande baú ao canto. Mais próximo à lareira, havia um vulto em pé de frente à alguém sentado numa grande poltrona

– Não se preocupe, Milorde, Hogsmead não será verificada esta noite. – disse uma voz baixa que nitidamente tremia.

– Espero que assim seja, Avery. Faça por merecer a marca que lhe foi concedida. – respondeu outra voz, suave.

E ela reconheceu, temerosa, como sendo seu pai sentado na poltrona.

Ela sabia que era sempre perigoso quando ele sibilava suave daquele jeito.

– Agora abra esse baú atrás de você e livre-se do corpo da sua trouxa que eliminamos pra você. – continuou Lord Voldemort.

Congelado, Avery abriu o baú e o que viu fez ele desabar em lágrimas.

– _Crucio_. – e Avery estava caído no chão, agonizando.

– Perdão, Milorde... – murmurou Avery, encolhido no chão.

– Há coisas que Lord Voldemort perdoa, meu servo. Outras, não. Espero que você não mais misture–se com sujeiras desse tipo.

– Si-sim, Mestre... não, nunca mais. – e, tremendo, Avery levantou-se do chão e foi em direção ao baú. Ele pegou o corpo da esposa morta e ia em direção à porta quando ouviu:

– E antes que você morra sem saber, a cadela trouxa estava grávida. – uma leve pausa, as pessoas ao redor da mesa prenderam a respiração, e Voldemort as olhou. – Eu não preciso lhes lembrar qual é o nosso objetivo, preciso?

E ela já não pôde mais ficar ali. Correu escada acima quando ouviu Avery se aproximar da porta. Estava com o coração aos pulos, sem querer compreender o que havia se passado.

Mas ela sabia o que significava tudo o que ouviu... ele era _aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_. Seu pai.

_"Por Merlin... eu não consigo acreditar."_

Está certo que ele nunca foi de demonstrações de afeto ou do que quer que fosse, nem mesmo lembrava se algum dia ele a abraçara por vontade própria, geralmente era ela quem tomava a iniciativa e os abraços não duravam mais de 2 segundos. Mas... daí a ele ser _Voldemort_ é outra coisa!

Entrou no seu quarto e sentou na cama, em choque.

Já ouvira falar sobre ele, se auto-intitulava Lord, e estava organizando um exército de seguidores para "purificar" a raça bruxa, tomar o poder do Ministério e outras loucuras do tipo...

Bem, ela não tinha qualquer opinião sobre os trouxas, mas não queria que eles fossem dizimados!

Rapidamente, ela juntou a maior parte de suas coisas numa mala e a reduzira, guardando-a no bolso.

Entrara em casa sem que ninguém a visse, iria sair da mesma maneira.

Sem fazer barulho, ela desceu as escadas, passou pela Sala de Treinamento, chegou à sala principal, entrou na lareira, e chamou pelo primeiro lugar mais próximo de Hogwarts de que se lembrava:

– Três Vassouras!

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Revisando e repostando!

Tinha cada erro grotesco na fic que eu me obriguei a tirar ela do ar e revisar tuudo enquanto eu traduzia.

Nada da cronologia original foi modificado. Algumas cenas inúteis foram deletadas e outras cenas foram acrescentadas.

Pra quem está aqui pela primeira vez, deixe explicar: esta é a minha versão da história do Snape, ao longo da fic você acompanhará mais ou menos 30 anos da vida dele. Aqui também está a história da garota chamada Florence que aparece no quinto livro, citada pela Berta da Penseira do Dumbledore.

Coloco nos capítulos o mês e o ano da história. A maioria das datas são verdadeiras, mantive a cronologia original da J.K., sem alterar datas importantes, como a morte dos Potter, a volta de Voldemort, os anos deles em Hogwarts, etc. Mas há mudanças drásticas como a data do casamento dos Potter – alterada em quase um ano –, a tomada do Ministério por Voldemort e as mortes de alguns personagens.

**Esta fic é separada em três partes:**

**Primeira Parte:** de Maio 1976 até Novembro 1981 (capítulos 01–36)

**Segunda Parte:** toda em Dezembro de 1981 (capítulos 37–45)

**Terceira Parte:** apartir de Agosto de 1991 a Agosto de 1998 (capítulos 46–86)

**Epílogo:** Julho de 2002 – capítulo 87.

* * *

**TUDO QUE VOCÊ RECONHECER NÃO ME PERTENCE. **

**HARRY POTTER E TUDO O QUE O ENVOLVE PERTECEM À J.K. ROWLING E À WARNER BROS.**

Deixem reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

**Contando a Verdade**

Ela enviara um patrono na direção do castelo e agora aguardava alguém vir buscá–la nos portões da propriedade.

McGonagall veio ao se encontro.

– Preciso ir até o diretor... – a menina arfava.

– Mas, o que a senhorita está fazendo aqui? Você acabou de pedir para usar a lareira para ir embora! Qual seu nome?

– Florence, Florence... Delacour.

– Ok, Srta. Delacour. O que você tem pra falar com diretor Dumbledore?

– Eu... gostaria de falar apenas com o diretor, por favor.

McGonagall respirou fundo, olhando para a garota, em desagrado.

– Me siga.

E a levou até a sala do Diretor.

– O Diretor ainda não retornou do jantar, peço que o aguarde. Há balas de limão neste pote, se quiser.

– Obrigada, professora.

McGonagall saiu.

E Florence não conseguia parar de pensar, não sabia o que diria ao diretor... e se dissesse que era filha de Voldemort e ele simplesmente a atacasse e matasse sem dar chance de ela se explicar?

Um pavor começou a surgir.

Não havia pensado em como seria daqui pra frente, como viveria com tal segredo? Não teria como esconder isso do diretor, provavelmente ele descobriria por _legilimens_. Ela era boa em oclumência, mas duvidava muito que seria melhor que Dumbledore.

E assim passou-se o tempo, sua cabeça num turbilhão e nada do diretor chegar.

Ela adormeceu na cadeira, cansada de esperar.

* * *

Dumbledore entrou em sua sala e deparou-se com a menina ali, adormecida. E, novamente, ele se pegou tentando lembrar aonde já havia visto aquela expressão. Ela estudava em Durmstrang, provavelmente seus pais estudaram lá também, ou talvez apenas seu pai, pois o diretor tinha certeza de que a menina era parte _veela – _por conta da estranha beleza que ele notara se desprender dela e afetar todos à sua volta; portanto, sua mãe deve ter estudado em _Beauxbatons_.

Foi devagar até ela e a acordou.

– Bem... boa noite, Srta. Delacour. E eu não quero soar rude, senhorita, mas são 3hs da manhã e eu tive a impressão de que você havia ido pra casa pela rede de Floo da minha lareira mais cedo, estou errado?

– Perdoe-me, Diretor, é que... eu não sei por onde começar... eu... eu preciso muito falar com o senhor mas não sei por onde começar! – ela estava nitidamente perturbada.

– Vejo que você não está nada bem... faremos o seguinte: eu lhe faço as perguntas e você as responde, aceita?

– Sim, obrigada.

– Bem, vamos começar. Quem são seus pais?

Ela sorriu, triste.

– Essa é justamente a pergunta que será mais difícil de lhe responder... vou começar lhe contando quem foi minha mãe, pode ser?

– Como quiser.

– Minha mãe se chamava Sophie Delacour. Ela se apaixonou por um homem e eles... bem, eles se descobriram vítimas do Encantamento.

– Abençoados pelo Encantamento, você quer dizer. – e ele a olhou por cima dos oclinhos meia–lua.

– Que seja. Eles passaram a morar juntos, na casa que minha mãe herdara dos pais. Ela, quando descobriu que estava grávida, não quis contar a ele de imediato pois sabia que meu pai não era dos que amava crianças, então manteve a gravidez em segredo, até que não pôde mais e contou. Meu pai, contrariando as expectativas dela, aceitou de bom grado. Depois de um tempo ele foi viajar a negócios e ficou muito tempo fora, mandava dinheiro pra minha mãe todos os meses. Veio para me ver nascer e ficou por um tempo, mas depois que fiz um ano raramente ele vinha nos visitar. Quando eu tinha 5 anos minha mãe descobriu que estava doente, Síndrome Draconiana. Ela morreu 2 anos depois.

– E desde então você mora apenas com seu pai, que se chama...?

– Veja bem... Prof. Dumbledore, ele sempre me tratou muito bem, sempre tive tudo do bom e do melhor! Ele não é dos mais carinhosos, mas sempre disse ter muito orgulho de mim. Me ensinou tudo desde pequena e quando fui expulsa de Beauxbatons ele compreendeu e me pôs em Durmstrang de imediato...

– Quem é o seu pai?

– Tom Riddle. – ela fechara os olhos, temerosa, e ao abri-los, Dumbledore não mais sorria. Ele estava sério, quase amedrontador. Ela adiantou-se a explicar antes que fosse tarde demais: – Eu sei, eu sei o que você está pensando, mas não foi ele quem me mandou aqui! Aliás, eu nem sabia quem ele realmente era até algumas horas atrás em que fui até em casa contar pra ele que pediria minha transferência de Durmstrang para cá e vi uma coisa horrível... – ela começou a chorar – Eu vi ele torturando Tio Avery, vi a esposa dele, Amanda, grávida, morta. Foi horrível! Eu fugi! A primeira pessoa em que pensei em pedir auxílio foi o senhor, eu não sei o que fazer! Meu pai sempre disse que você era poderoso e que, apesar de não simpatizar com suas idéias, respeitava o senhor...

– Bem... acalme-se, criança. – Dumbledore voltara a sorrir. – Faremos o seguinte. Já que você está fugida, não poderemos pedir sua transferência, pois aí seu pai descobriria que você veio pra cá... você fará, depois de amanhã os exames que os alunos do quinto ano fazem, que chamamos de N.O.M.'s, se você passar, ficará no sexto ano, se não passar, fará o quinto. Combinado?

– Claro que sim, mas durante esses dois dias que ficarei hospedada aqui, onde me alojarei?

Ao terminar a frase Dumbledore já havia colocado o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça.

– É o que veremos agora.

"_Incrível! Eu vejo coragem e... uma sede imensurável por poder. O desejo de ser a melhor! Sem sombra de dúvida, está em seu sangue. _ SONSERINA_!"_

– Bem, – sorriu o diretor, – sinto dizer que eu já imaginava... foi só por descargo de consciência mesmo. Agora vou guiá–la até a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, onde será a sua casa. E você poderá ter acesso aos livros da Biblioteca, caso queira estudar para os exames. Qualquer dúvida pode perguntar aos professores.

– Muito obrigada, Prof. Dumbledore. Ninguém nunca fez por mim o que o senhor está fazendo, acredite.

– Eu acredito, criança. Eu acredito.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

**Detenção Meteórica**

Snape acordou cedo, sua primeira aula do dia começaria apenas as 10hs. Resolveu, então, ir à biblioteca estudar.

Ao sair do dormitório masculino deu de cara com ela, a francesa desconhecida de Durmstrang.

– Durmstrang agora se mudou pra cá?

– Não, _eu_ me mudei pra cá. – ela se virou para a saída. – E um bom dia pra você também.

"_Metida." _– ele pensou, olhando-a sair do salão comunal, vazio àquela hora.

Ele foi à biblioteca.

Ela estava lá.

* * *

Florence viu quando ele entrou; viu ele ir para o meio das estantes e resmungar em voz baixa, provavelmente ele não encontrara o que queria.

Madame Pince foi até ele.

– O que procura, Sr. Snape?

– Poções Avançadas, a última edição.

– Ah, a Srta. Delacour acabou de pegar o último exemplar. Por que não senta com ela? Acredito que os dois estudam pelo mesmo objetivo

Ele resmungou, bufou e se sentou noutra mesa.

Ele queria muito ignorar a presença dela. Mas depois de dois minutos parado, com a pena na mão, olhando para ela, pensando, sem perceber, no quanto ela era linda com aquela expressão concentrada, ele se irritou consigo mesmo, jogando a pena na mesa, bufando. Pôde ouvir ela rindo.

"_Srta. Delacour." _– desdenhou ele, em pensamento. Havia algo nela que o irritava, o fazia sentir estranho. _"Que raios ela está fazendo em Hogwarts?"_

– Devia aprender a fechar sua mente, Sr. Snape. – ela sussurrou.

Ele a olhou, ódio em seus olhos.

– Não devia entrar na mente dos outros sem permissão, Srta. Delacour. – ele rosnou.

Ela ignorou completamente o comentário dele.

– Bem, respondendo sua pergunta: estou aqui para prestar os N.O.M.s, assim como você e outras centenas de alunos. Se quiser, pode sentar aqui comigo. Sou ótima em Poções, posso ajuda–lo.

– Não-preciso-de-ajuda. – ele falou entre dentes.

– Então, tá.

Florence voltou aos estudos, esquecendo-se completamente dele.

Snape bufou, levantando-se e indo sentar com ela.

– Poderíamos estudar juntos? – perguntou, polidamente.

– Claro, qual seu nome?

– Snape.

– Seu primeiro nome. – pediu ela.

– Severus Snape.

– Florence Delacour. – ela lhe sorriu.

Snape ficou vidrado por um minuto.

– Poderia não fazer mais... _isso_? – ele rosnou.

– Desculpe-me. Sem mais sorrisos. Vamos começar por Poções?

– Sim.

Dez minutos depois e eles não mais brigavam. Descobriram, ao invés, um amor em comum por poções e feitiços.

* * *

As horas se passaram e eles não perceberam.

– Que horas temos aula, agora, Severus?

– As 10hs.

– Nossa! Então, já estamos atrasados!

E eles saíram correndo em direção a sala de Transfiguração.

McGonagall os olhou interrogativamente.

– Posso saber o motivo do atraso?

– Estávamos estudando na biblioteca, Prof McGonagall. – disse Snape.

– Certo. Sentem-se.

– Onde posso me sentar, professora? – perguntou Florence.

– Pode sentar comigo, Srta. Delacour. – disse um rapaz.

Ela o olhou, reconhecendo imediatamente.

– Nem em um milhão de anos, Black.

Sirius sorriu, amuado.

– Srta. Delacour, sente-se ao lado do Sr. Snape, já que se conhecem. – disse McGonagall.

E ela sentou.

* * *

A comida em Hogwarts era muito melhor que a de Durmstrang. Florence almoçou ao lado de Snape e seguiram de volta para a biblioteca após o almoço. Mas no corredor:

– Achou alguém para lhe aturar, Seboso?

James e Sirius apareceram por trás deles.

– E quem é você? – ela olhou James dos pés a cabeça, como se ele fosse algo nojento grudado no chão do corredor.

– James Potter, grifinório. – ele respondeu.

– E tem orgulho disso? – desdenhou ela.

– Você vai me pagar, novata!

– Diga quando, Potter.

– Perto do lago, em 15 minutos.

Ela olhou para Snape que concordou com a cabeça.

– Nos vemos em 15 minutos.

* * *

Os marotos já estavam no lago.

– Vocês não vão fazer isso, vão? – disse Remus.

– Não enche, Remus. A Delacour não sabe com quem se meteu. – disse Sirius.

– Eu acho que _vocês_ é que não sabem.

– Do que você está falando, Remus? – perguntou Sirius. – Eu conheço ela e...

– Ela é de Durmstrang. – interrompeu Remus. – Uma escola conhecida por sua ênfase em magia negra.

– E daí? – perguntou James.

– Vocês já pararam para pensar que Dumbledore a colocou para fazer os N.O.M.s com a gente, sem ela ter cursado nem uma semana de aula aqui? – esclareceu Remus.

James e Sirius se olharam.

Ao longe vinham Florence e Snape.

– Tarde demais, mas obrigado pelo aviso, Remus. – disse James.

– Vamos atacar antes, James. – disse Sirius.

* * *

Eles estavam a menos de dez metros quando Florence percebeu a intenção de James.

– Prepare-se, Severus. Eles não vão esperar a gente chegar mais perto. Consegue acertar eles dessa distância?

– Talvez.

– Então, tente. Agora! Expulso! – e James voou longe.

– Expelliarmus! – gritaram Sirius e Snape ao mesmo tempo, mas ambos erraram.

– Mobiliarbus! – falou Florence.

E uma árvore se chocou contra Sirius, que ficou desacordado sob ela.

James levantara, mas não por muito tempo.

– Locomotor Mortis. – lançou Snape.

E James foi ao chão, as pernas se debatendo.

– Mas o que significa isso?! – gritou McGonagall, que vinha correndo até onde eles estavam. – Finite Incantatem. – disse ela, apontando para James, e olhou para os três. – Detenção, os três! Snape e Delacour, deixarei que o Prof. Slughorn decida a detenção de vocês. E Potter, enfrentar dois sonserinos sozinho...!

– Eu não estou sozinho, professora. Ela – e ele apontou Florence. – jogou uma árvore contra Sirius!

– Mas, o quê?! Onde ele está? – exclamou McGonagall.

E James mostrou a árvore caída em que Sirius estava debaixo.

– Srta. Delacour, em um único dia aqui conseguiu armar uma confusão dessas! Vou ser obrigada a relatar isso ao Diretor. – disse McGonagall, brava.

– Me desculpe, Prof. McGonagall, mas foram eles quem começaram. – disse Florence, com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

– Não interessa! Vão agora ao seu diretor. Sr. Snape, você sabe onde fica a sala dele. E espero que expliquem a ele exatamente o que aconteceu aqui.

– Sim, Prof. McGonagall. – disse Snape.

* * *

Bateram na porta da sala do Prof. Slughorn. Logo a porta foi aberta e o professor apareceu.

– Severus. – disse Slughorn olhando de Snape para Florence. – E a senhorita deve ser Florence Delacour, certo?

– Sim, senhor. – ela disse.

– Mas o que os traz à minha porta? – perguntou Slughorn.

– Nós fomos mandados aqui pela Prof. McGonagall. – começou Florence, inocentemente.

– Por quê? – perguntou Slughorn.

– Porque estamos em detenção. – disse ela.

– Por que motivo? A senhorita chegou aqui ontem. – ele a olhou estranhando.

– Porque Black e Potter nos atacaram no lago e revidamos. – disse Snape.

Slughorn respirou fundo.

– Certo, vejo que vocês se tornaram amigos. A Srta. Delacour, em menos de 24hs, já tomou para si as suas inimizades, Severus. – os dois alunos se olharam envergonhados. – Eu tenho alguns caldeirões que precisam ser limpos. Hoje à noite, estejam as 20hs na sala de Poções.

* * *

Voltavam da sala de Slughorn quando encontraram McGonagall num corredor.

– Espero que tenham contado a verdade ao Prof. Slughorn. – disse a professora.

– Sim, senhora. Teremos uma detenção hoje à noite, limpando caldeirões com as unhas. Lhe parece satisfatório? – perguntou Florence, irônica.

– Não, Srta. Delacour. E mantenha esse tom e serei obrigada a informar ao Diretor.

– E ele faria o quê? Me colocaria em detenção? – retrucou Florence.

– Não, ele comunicaria aos seus pais a sua malcriação.

E ela olhou para a cara vermelha de raiva de McGonagall e sorriu.

* * *

**Eram 19hs.**

Eles estavam na biblioteca, estudando.

– Acho melhor irmos jantar, Severus. Daqui à uma hora temos de cumprir uma detenção.

– Humpf, nem me lembre disso. – rosnou ele.

E ela sorriu olhando pra cara emburrada dele.

Snape empacou por dois segundos inteiros.

– Eu já te pedi... – grunhiu ele.

– Ok, mas não entendo como isso te afeta tanto. Eu to sempre me controlando perto de você! – exclamou ela.

– Vamos jantar duma vez. – disse ele, emburrado.

* * *

**20hs.**

Estavam à porta da sala de Poções.

– Pronto para a detenção mais rápida da sua vida, Severus?

– O que você quer dizer? – perguntou ele, estranhando.

– Você verá!

Bateram.

– Boa noite. Deixem suas varinhas aqui sobre a minha mesa, nas bancadas estão os caldeirões a serem limpos esta noite. – disse Slughorn.

Eles fizeram como o professor pedira, pegaram as luvas e panos e produtos sobre a mesa dele após deixarem as varinhas e se encaminharam aos primeiros dois caldeirões.

Um minutos depois, Snape esfregava, Florence já havia terminado o primeiro caldeirão.

– Mas... como você fez isso? – ele murmurou, espantado.

– Segredo... mas me deixe ajudá-lo...

Ela pôs a mão desenluvada dentro do caldeirão, espalmou-a, fechou os olhos, se concentrando e...

– Foi assim que eu fiz... – sussurrou ela.

O caldeirão estava limpo, limpíssimo!

Passaram aos outros caldeirões, limpando tudo em menos de 20 minutos. E foram até a mesa de Slughorn que corrigia alguns trabalhos.

– Professor, nós já acabamos. – disse Florence.

– Como? – Slughorn os olhou, confuso.

– Já terminamos de limpar os caldeirões, como o senhor pediu. – disse ela.

Slughorn levantou de sua cadeira, e andou pela sala.

– As varinhas de vocês...?

– Estavam o tempo todo sobre sua mesa, senhor. – disse Snape.

– E vocês terminaram em menos de meia hora... – murmurou Slughorn, sem entender. –Certo. – ele voltou à mesa e lhes devolveu as varinhas. – Acredito que estão dispensados.

E os dois saíram.

Snape estava espantado com as habilidades da novata. Da bela e inteligente novata.

– Como você fez aquilo? – perguntou ele.

– Mágica sem varinha.

– Mas... – ele respirou fundo. – Eu já tinha ouvido falar, mas nunca tinha visto.

– Pois eu faço. Mas não espalhe, do contrário seremos obrigados a cumprir detenções pelas férias adentro. – pediu ela.

Entraram no Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

– Boa noite, Severus... – disse Florence, e deu um beijo no rosto dele.

Snape levou um minuto inteiro para se recompor. Ela esperou que ele voltasse ao normal, parada na frente dele.

– Boa noite, Florence. – murmurou Snape.

E eles seguiram cada um para seu dormitório.

* * *

Florence tomou um banho, vestiu-se e agora estava deitada.

Provavelmente não dormiria.

Pensamentos interessantes, altos, de cabelos e olhos negros invadiam sua mente.

* * *

Snape tomou banho e agora estava deitado, olhando para o teto.

"_Amanhã, não vou deixar passar de amanhã."_

Convidaria ela para o baile de final de ano, nem que isso lhe custasse a vida.

Ninguém além dele levaria Florence ao baile.

* * *

**1 dia antes dos N.O.M.s.**

**2 dias para o Baile de Final de Ano.**

Snape acordara decidido.

Rapidamente desceu as escadas e chegou ao salão comunal. Era muito cedo, havia apenas uma pessoa lá. Ela lia concentrada uma espécie de guia. Ele se aproximou.

– Aparentemente, gosta de acordar cedo, não? – perguntou ele irônico.

– Que susto, Severus! – reclamou Florence.

– Desculpe. Mas o que você tanto procura aí?

– Uma pessoa. – disse ela.

– Você deve pensar que eu sou um idiota. – retrucou ele, com frieza. Ela levantou a cabeça o olhando, surpresa. – Naturalmente, se você está olhando um guia de endereços bruxo é porque está à procura de alguém.

– É minha madrinha, quem eu procuro. – ela disse, chateada.

– E não a encontrou?

– Não.

– E ela mora aqui na Inglaterra? – perguntou ele.

– Sim. Ficou amiga da minha mãe quando ela veio estudar inglês aqui. – disse Florence, ainda olhando para o guia.

– Sabe o nome completo dela?

– Sim. Mas só o de solteira. Não sei dizer se ela casou ou teve filhos ou mesmo se já morreu.

– E o nome dela é...? – perguntou ele, impaciente.

– Eileen, Eileen Prince.

Snape ficou parado olhando para ela com cara de quem não acreditava.

– Sua mãe se chama Sophie Delacour? – perguntou ele.

Florence o olhou, entre espantada e temerosa, perguntando:

– Sim! Como você sabe?

– Porque a sua madrinha, Eileen Prince, se casou e teve um filho. Portanto, você não vai encontrá-la no guia pelo sobrenome Prince.

– E eu a encontrarei como? – quis saber ela.

– Eileen Snape. – e ele lhe sorriu de canto.

– Ela é _sua_ mãe?

– Sim.

– Mas... o que mais você sabe sobre minha mãe? – Florence precisava saber até onde ele conhecia a história.

– Não sei nada, apenas que elas se conheceram aqui, enquanto sua mãe fazia um curso. Sophie engravidou, minha mãe foi a madrinha do bebê. Seu pai proíbe você de entrar em contato com ela, desde os seus... dez anos?

– Sete. Mas isso é incrível! Muita coincidência!

– Quer escrever à ela? – perguntou ele. – Ela vai ficar muito feliz quando receber sua carta.

– Sim! Vamos até o corujal! Agora!

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

**FICS COMPLETAS TAMBÉM MERECEM REVIEWS!**

DEIXE A SUA OPINIÃO!

BEIJOS!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

**Visitantes Já Esperados**

Florence e Snape entraram atrasados na aula de revisão de Herbologia.

Mas mesmo que tivessem se apressado, do corujal às estufas era uma boa corrida.

Na entrada da estufa de número quatro, Dumbledore conversava com a Prof. Sprout.

– Srta. Delacour, Sr. Snape. – cumprimentou o diretor.

– Bom dia, Diretor. – cumprimentou Florence, enquanto Snape apenas acenou com a cabeça.

– Srta. Delacour, preciso trocar uma palavra com você. – disse o diretor. – Pode ir na frente, Sr. Snape, ela logo lhe alcançará.

Snape assentiu e entrou na estufa.

– Então, Florence, o que achou da escola?

– Tudo ótimo, Prof. Dumbledore.

– Nem tudo está ótimo, que eu tenha ouvido... – ele sorriu. – Devo dizer que não me impressionei que em menos de 24hs a senhorita tenha conseguido parar em detenção. Nem me espantou que seu mais novo amigo seja o Sr. Snape. – Dumbledore se tornou mais sério. – O que realmente me impressionou foi o fato de que vocês dois limparam, ontem à noite, trinta caldeirões, em menos de trinta minutos, absolutamente, ou aparentemente, sem magia.

– Não acredita que isso seja possível, Diretor?

– Não. E nem a senhorita acredita que seja. – ele a estudou sob os oclinhos meia-lua. – Há alguma habilidade sua que esqueceu de me comentar, Srta. Delacour?

– Não. – mentiu ela.

Dumbledore riu abertamente.

– Não há dúvidas de que você é filha de seu pai! Mas, – ele voltou a ficar sério. – Foi muito conveniente da sua parte esquecer de me contar uma habilidade tão... interessante.

– Mesmo que eu tenha realmente feito magia sem uma varinha, não acho justo que eu e Severus tenhamos de limpar caldeirões nojentos por termos ensinado uma lição àqueles metidos! – reclamou ela.

– Eles dois também cumprirão detenção, Srta. Delacour. Assim que o Sr. Black voltar a andar, ouvi dizer que uma _árvore_ de tamanho considerável se chocou violentamente contra ele.

– Não sei do que o senhor está falando.

– Imagino que não saiba. – ele respirou fundo. – Mas creio que isso não voltará a acontecer, não é?

– Não, Diretor. Não voltará a acontecer, desde que Potter e Black entendam seus devidos lugares.

– Certo. Agora, vá para sua aula. E, qualquer coisa que precise, vá à minha sala.

– Obrigada, Diretor.

* * *

Quando Florence entrou na estufa de número quatro, Snape já fazia par com Rosmerta, uma menina muito atirada da Corvinal. Sobrou para ela, então, se juntar à Longbottom, um menino da Grifinória, de quem ela nunca tinha ouvido falar.

– Eu sou ótimo aluno em Herbologia. Não tão bom em Poções, mas minhas notas são satisfatórias... você é Florence Delacour, certo?

– Sim, prazer conhecê-lo, Frank. – respondeu ela, olhando para onde Snape estava, percebendo a cara de desagrado dele.

Frank percebeu que ela olhava para Snape.

– Pense que sua dupla poderia ser muito pior. – disse ele. – Pelo menos para o seu amigo está sendo...

– O que você quer dizer? – perguntou ela.

– Rosmerta andou anunciando aos quatro cantos que eles estão namorando. E que ele vai convidá-la para o baile.

– Baile? Que baile? – ela não sabia de baile nenhum.

– É, o Baile de Final de Ano. Será depois de amanhã. Não sabia?

– Não.

– Bem, se eu já não tivesse convidado Alice para ir comigo, eu a convidaria.

– E eu posso ir, mesmo sem par? – ela quis saber.

– Claro! E você é nova aqui, todos entenderiam.

– Mas, desde quando Rosmerta diz que namora Severus?

– Desde o terceiro ano... – riu Longbottom. – Ela diz que o destino dos dois está entrelaçado... ela acredita nessas coisas de adivinhação.

– Que bobagem! – Florence exclamou.

– Quem acredita nessas coisas de adivinhação? – perguntou Snape se aproximando deles.

– Rosmerta. – disse Florence.

– Ela andou dizendo por aí que você é a alma gêmea dela e que vocês namoram escondidos desde o terceiro ano. – disse Longbottom. – E ainda mais: que, agora você está andando com Florence apenas para causar ciúmes nela, pois vocês, aparentemente, estão brigados.

– Mais que idéia mais absurda e sem propósito! – Snape ficou irritado. – Eu jamais namoraria alguém de Hogwarts!

– Mas de Durmstrang... – comentou Longbottom, num sussurro.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Snape quis saber, bravo.

– Se o chapéu lhe serviu, Snape, use-o! – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

* * *

Dumbledore retornara à sua sala, onde dois homens o aguardavam.

Avery observava as milhares de coisas inúteis, mas interessantes, que Dumbledore tinha por ali, enquanto Abraxas Malfoy limitava-se a olhar os livros, sem tocar em nada, com nojo. Nunca gostara de ler, a única maneira de ter se formado em Hogwarts fora copiando provas e trabalhos de outros colegas.

– Que audácia de Dumbledore nos fazer esperar. – reclamou Malfoy, impaciente.

– Ele deve estar chegando, Malfoy. – disse Avery, sentando na poltrona.

– Isso pouco me importa. Não estou acostumado a esperar. – disse Malfoy, sentando também.

– Não precisa esperar mais, Sr. Malfoy. – uma voz calma se fez ouvir, atrás de onde os dois homens estavam sentados.

Dumbledore os cumprimentou silenciosamente e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

– A que devo a visita? – perguntou o Diretor.

– Estamos procurando por minha sobrinha. – falou Avery.

– Sua... _sobrinha_? – estranhou Dumbledore.

– Sim, ela sumiu, não é vista há três dias. Desde que a turma dela veio à Hogsmead.

– Ela é estudante de Durmstrang, devo supor? – perguntou Dumbledore.

– Sim. Ela esteve em Hogwarts na noite do banquete, meu filho a viu. – falou Malfoy.

– Mas, depois, nem sequer avisou à escola ou... aos pais para onde iria. – continuou Avery.

– Os problemas de vocês em administrar o que quer que vocês chamem de família não são de minha competência. Ela nem mesmo era uma de minhas estudantes. – disse Dumbledore.

– Você está certo, Diretor. Mas estou preocupado com ela. – disse Avery.

– E deve mesmo se preocupar. Uma pessoa, principalmente uma menina, andar sozinha por aí, num país desconhecido. É para se preocupar.

– Bem, de qualquer forma, fica o aviso de que uma menina de aproximadamente 16 anos está perdida. Se ela aparecer... – disse Avery, levantando.

– Lhes informarei. – completou Dumbledore.

– Isso me parece muito estranho. – comentou Malfoy, ainda sentado, olhando para Dumbledore, desconfiado. – Tivemos a impressão de que ela teria vindo para cá. Que ela lhe pediria... abrigo.

– Você está sugerindo, Sr. Malfoy, que eu estou escondendo uma menina da sua própria família?

– Eu jamais insinuaria isso, Diretor. – disse Malfoy, irônico. – Mas me parece uma bela hipótese.

– Sintam-se à vontade para procurá-la pelo castelo. – disse Dumbledore. – Mas, já pararam para pensar que ela talvez não esteja perdida? Que, talvez, ela tenha saído de casa porque quis, ou porque tenha tomado conhecimento de algo de que não tenha gostado?

– Ainda não sabemos de nada. – disse Malfoy, levantando, por fim. – Não saberemos até encontrá-la.

– Não esqueçam de me avisar quando a encontrarem. – pediu o Diretor, com palpável ironia na voz, aos dois homens que saíam de sua sala.

* * *

Florence e Snape entravam pelas portas principais do castelo, quando ela pulou para um canto da parede.

Malfoy e Avery vinham conversando pelo corredor.

– Jovem Snape. – cumprimentou-lhe Malfoy.

– Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Avery. – cumprimentou Snape.

– Está preparado para seus N.O.M.s? – perguntou Avery, claramente falando sobre outra coisa que não os exames.

– Sim, senhor.

– Certo, temos de ir. Nos veremos logo. – disse Malfoy.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e os dois homens seguiram caminhando para fora do castelo.

* * *

Snape retornou até onde Florence havia sumido detrás de uma coluna.

– Pode me explicar o que foi isso?

– Nada, eu apenas... ehrm... foi meu brinco, isso, ele caiu e eu vim pegar antes que alguém o pisoteasse. – disse ela.

Snape a olhou, completamente descrente.

– O que aconteceu realmente? Por que você se escondeu dos senhores Malfoy e Avery?

Ela apenas suspirou e disse:

– Eles são... seguidores de você-sabe-quem.

– E daí?

– Como, _"e daí"_? Eles são seguidores do Lord das Trevas, Severus!

– Sim, você-sabe-quem e o Lord das Trevas são a mesma pessoa. – ironizou Snape. – Mas por que você estava se escondendo deles?

– Porque... ora, porque sim! Vai me dizer que você é partidário desses malucos? – exclamou Florence, revoltada.

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para o pátio atrás deles.

– Severus! Você não pode!

– E quem, exatamente, é _você_ para me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer? – rosnou ele, cruel.

– Sou... sua amiga. – respondeu ela.

– Eu conheci você ontem! Não se considere tão especial. – desdenhou ele.

Florence olhou para ele, sentindo uma dor estranha, um aperto inesperado. Ela parou de caminhar, observando ele seguir caminho pelo corredor sem nem olhar para trás. E as lágrimas vieram.

* * *

**22hs**

Florence estava no salão comunal, sozinha, lendo.

Ela não aparecera no grande salão para jantar.

Snape a observava, de longe.

Que raios estava acontecendo com ele? Conhecera ela ontem, mas ela mexera com ele de tal forma que vê-la chorar era uma dor quase física para ele.

O dia inteiro fora um inferno; ela sumira. Temera que ela tivesse indo embora. Mas Dumbledore lhe informou que Florence estava na biblioteca. Ele chegou a ir até lá, mas ao vê-la não teve coragem de se aproximar.

Agora ela estava ali, lendo um livro.

Ele se aproximou.

– Ainda está brava comigo?

– Não exatamente brava. – respondeu ela, sem olhá–lo. – Magoada, seria o mais correto.

– Me desculpe.

– Não tem do que se desculpar. – ela o olhou, séria. – Quer virar um deles, é problema seu. – havia uma espécie de tristeza em seus olhos verdes escuros, uma certeza absoluta do que estava falando. – Mas escreva o que eu lhe digo, Severus, fora daqui não serão mais apenas detenções, não haverão mais caldeirões imundos para limpar, bichos nojentos a serem destripados; não haverá Dumbledore para manter a sua cabeça sobre seu pescoço. Fora de Hogwarts as coisas são muito diferentes. Principalmente quando você erra. – ela se levantou, o livro que lia apertado contra seu peito, e olhou fundo nos olhos dele. – Quer ser um deles? Seja. Mas não espere ser perdoado. – e ela subiu para o dormitório feminino.

Snape ficou no salão comunal, sentado em frente à lareira, seus olhos perdidos nas chamas que crepitavam e seus pensamentos nela.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **E já temos problemas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

**O Acordo**

Snape acordou cedo no dia seguinte e desceu para o salão comunal. Mas Florence não estava lá. Ele esperou por um tempo mas ela não apareceu. Decidiu seguir para o Grande Salão.

Hoje começariam os N.O.M.s, não podia ficar se preocupando com ela. Não deveria se preocupar.

_"Maldição, onde será que Florence se meteu?!"_

* * *

Florence estava na casa que era de sua mãe, em Hogsmead.

Esperava por alguém, sentada na sala de estar. Tiffany, sua elfa doméstica, descia as escadas com uma pequena bolsa nas mãos, dentro da qual estava o vestido, sapatos e outros acessórios para o baile de amanhã à noite.

Suspirou.

Snape ainda não a convidara.

_"Vai ver ele vai convidar a tal Rosmerta, mesmo..."_

Bufou.

_"Que demora!"_

Ele dissera que viria antes das 8.

Seu pai.

As chamas da lareira crepitaram, altas, e Tiffany sumiu.

– Você demorou. – atirou ela.

E ele apenas a olhou, largando a capa sobre o sofa e sentando.

– A senhorita me fez procurá-la por todo o mundo bruxo. – ele comentou.

– Eu recebi sua carta e aqui estou. O que você quer?

– O que você pretende?

– Terminar meus estudos em Hogwarts. – disse ela como se fosse o óbvio.  
– Debaixo das asas de Dumbledore? Estou certo de pensar que contou a verdade a ele?

– Sim. Dumbledore me aceitou, mesmo sabendo de quem sou filha.

Ele riu, sem emoção.

– É óbvio que ele a aceitaria. Você é minha filha, tem meu sangue. Tão poderosa quanto eu. Você é uma aliada perfeita para a tal Ordem da Fênix... e ele nem teve trabalho em procurá-la, você caiu do céu.

– Não pretendo me aliar a ninguém. – disse ela, brava.

– Não? E o que fará?

– Vou terminar meus estudos e me mudarei para algum lugar que me permita estudar Poções e viver minha vida em paz.

– Não tomará partido? – perguntou ele, procurando confirmação.

– Não. – ela ficou quieta, o tempo que agüentou. – Essa guerra é estúpida, é um absurdo! O que você pretende com isso?

– Minhas atitudes são claras, assim como meus objetivos.

– _Purificar o mundo_? – zombou ela. – Apenas bruxos puro-sangue merecem viver. Quem é você para decidir quem merece viver ou morrer?

– Não me espanta que você não compreenda meu objetivo. Sua mãe... ela era uma tola. Acreditava nessas baboseiras, amor... – ele riu, desdenhoso. – Uma fraqueza humana, jamais salvaria alguém.

– Não fale dela! Ela amava você.

– E eu a tive em alta estima... mas o poder, não há sentimento melhor que o poder.

– Vamos fazer um acordo, então. Você não interfere na minha vida e eu não me meterei nos seus planos. – disse Florence. – Não interfira nas minhas escolhas, nem nas minhas amizades. Não importa quem ou o quê sejam, trouxas, mestiços ou sangue–ruins.

– Certo. E, assim, você não tomará partido?

– Exatamente. – confirmou ela.

– Não me agrada nem um pouco saber que você pretende ter ou já tem amizades tão indesejáveis, mas...

– Não é mais da sua conta, certo? – disse ela.

– É. – ele levantou. – Uma boa sorte em Hogwarts. Apesar de saber que você não vai precisar. O que eles ensinam ali é...

– Ridículo. – ela completou, num sorriso. – Concordamos em alguma coisa.

– Em muitas coisas. – ele olhou para ela, sério. – Você é minha filha. Não esqueça disso. E, se suas opiniões algum dia mudarem, você será muito bem vinda ao meu lado.

– Obrigada, pai. – disse ela.

Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez em concordância e se virou para a lareira, pegando o Pó de Flu e sumindo entre as chamas verdes.

E Florence soltou o ar que não percebera segurar.

– Tiffany, pode aparecer agora. Ele já se foi.

– Obrigado, Mestra. – guinchou a elfa, saindo da cozinha.

– Eu estou voltando para Hogwarts, Tiffany. – disse Florence pegando a bolsa com as coisas para o baile. – Arrume nossas coisas, pois vamos passar um tempo na casa de minha madrinha. – e ela entrou na lareira, desaparecendo nas chamas que a levaram de volta para Hogwarts.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** a mesma de sempre - REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06 **

**N.O.M.s**

Florence encontrou Snape sentado à sombra de uma árvore, um livro em seu colo.

– Hey, Severus. – ela cumprimentou ao sentar-se do lado dele.

– Então, você já está de volta... – ele nem levantou os olhos do livro para de dirigir à ela.

– O que há de errado com você? – perguntou Florence, estranhando a atitude dele.

– Eu estive pendando sobre o que você me disse ontem... parecia até que você sabia do que estava falando.

– E eu sei, Sev... – ela suspirou triste.

– _Sev_? – ele olhou pra ela, uma sobrancelha arqueada, interrogativamente. – É assim que vai me chamar agora?

– Você não gostou? – sorriu ela.

Ele não respondeu.

Ela seguiu falando:

– Meu pai... ele é partidário de você-sabe-quem.

– E ele maltratava você? – perguntou Snape.

– Não exatamente...

– Eu sei como é isso. – disse ele. – Meu pai era trouxa e ele abominava a magia. Ele fez da vida da minha mãe um inferno. E da minha também...

– Por isso você quer se aliar a você-sabe-quem? – perguntou ela, preocupada.

– Em parte.

– Não faça isso, Severus! – murmurou ela. – Eu falei sério ontem à noite. Não haverá apenas detenções, mas sim _Cruciatus_ e _Imperius_ quando você errar! – ele não respondeu. – Não há nada que eu possa fazer pra que você mude de idéia?

Ele ficou calado, sem olhar pra ela.

Florence levantou e ia sair quando ele segurou sua mão.

– Você vai ir no baile... amanhã?

– Ainda não sei. Não tenho par. – disse ela.

Ele sorriu por dentro.

– Quer ir comigo? – ele perguntou.

– Com duas condições. – ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, sorrindo travessa, Snape a olhou.

– Quais?

– A primeira, você me promete pensar no que te pedi. – disse ela.

– Em não me tornar um deles?

– Exatamente.

– Certo. E a segunda? – perguntou ele.

– Eu posso te chamar de Sev.

Ele fez uma careta quanto à isso, mas respondeu:

– Certo, mas não na frente dos outros.

– Combinado! – ela deu beijo no rosto dele. – Então, Sev, temos uma prova de Feitiços dentro de 20 minutos, vamos?

E eles seguiram juntos até o castelo.

* * *

As provas prática e teórica de Feitiços transcorreram tranquilamente.

Florence saiu antes de Snape e ficou no corredor esperando por ele.

Rosmerta saiu logo depois dela e também ficou no corredor.

– Florence, estou correta? – perguntou a corvinal.

– Sim. E você é Rosmerta. – disse Florence.

– Sim. O que você pretende?

– Como assim? Estou aqui para estudar, como todo mundo. – Florence se fez de desentendida.

– Com _meu_ Severus; o que você quer com ele? – perguntou Rosmerta, brava.

– Ele é meu amigo. A mãe dele é minha madrinha. – Florence segurou-se para não rir. – Eu soube que você é afim dele, verdade?

Rosmerta ficou roxa de raiva e vergonha.

– Sim, é verdade...

– Quer ajuda para conquistar ele? – perguntou Florence, tentando não rir.

– Você faria isso? – os olhos da corvinal se iluminaram.

– E por que não? Se ele gostar de você, eu ajudarei. – mentiu ela.

– Muito obrigada, Florence! Eu vou indo, então. Tchau.

– Tchau.

Snape ia saindo da sala de provas. Florence ria no corredor.

– Qual é a graça?

– Rosmerta.

– O que tem ela? – perguntou ele, em desagrado.

– Ela estava parada aqui no corredor, esperando você sair. – começaram a caminhar para as masmorras. – Ela ainda tem esperanças de que você a convide para o baile.

– Que absurdo!

– É. E eu disse que iria ajudá-la a conquistar você. – ria Florence.

– Você o quê? – Snape parou de andar, olhando furioso para a amiga.

– Foi apenas para fazê-la calar a boca. Não fique bravo. – ela disse, segurando no braço dele.

E eles estavam tão próximos. Snape sentiu o coração saltar. Voltaram a caminhar.

– Não estou bravo. É só... absurdo. – resmungou ele.

– Mas ela é bonita. – provocou Florence.

– Mas eu não tenho nenhum interesse nela. Ela é burra. Não intendo como ela foi para na Corvinal!

– Nunca imaginei que preferisse as inteligentes, Sev. – brincou ela.

Ele não disse nada.

Seguiram para a prova de Poções.

* * *

Snape saiu primeiro da prova de Poções, ficou esperando por Florence no corredor.

Mas Rosmerta já estava esperando por ele ali.

Pouco antes da prova ela ouvira comentários de que Snape teria convidado Florence para o baile e precisava tirar isso a limpo.

– Snape? – chamou Rosmerta se aproximando dele.

Ele fez que não a ouviu e continuou olhando para o outro lado, até que ela o puxou pela manga da camisa. Ele se virou para ela, com um olhar frio.

– O que você quer, Rosmerta?

– É verdade que você convidou a Delacour para ir ao baile de amanhã com você?

Snape olhou para o corredor, ignorando a pergunta dela.

– É verdade? – ela insistiu, a voz embargada.

– Sim, é verdade! – afirmou ele, enfim; e de uma maneira tão ríspida que a corvinal se encolheu. – Por que? Não me diga que esperava que eu lhe convidasse? Me deixe em paz.

– Você está apaixonado por ela, não está? – ela perguntou, acusando–o.

Ele ignorou a pergunta e disse:

– Me deixe em paz, já estou farto das suas estórias!

Rosmerta saiu correndo pelo corredor, chorando.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

FICS COMPLETAS MERECEM REVIEWS!

BJUS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

**O Baile**

**Noite do baile de final de ano**

Snape esperava por Florence no salão comunal, junto com outros vários rapazes que também esperavam por seus pares.

Ele vestia roupas pretas, uma espécie de fraque, só a camisa de baixo era branca.

– Mulheres! Por que demoram tanto para se arrumar? – vários garotos reclamavam.

A porta do dormitório feminino se abriu e saíram duas meninas de lá. Nada de Florence. Snape estava mais do que impaciente, andava de um lado para outro em frente à lareira. Novamente, a porta abriu. Uma outra garota saiu.

Ele bufou.

Resolveu se sentar no sofá, de costas para a escada dos dormitórios.

Dez minutos depois, Snape estava sozinho no salão comunal.

Mas logo ele sentiu um calor na orelha esquerda.

– Demorei, Sev? – sussurrou ela.

Ele se levantou, aproximando-se dela. Seus corpos e rostos próximos.

– Você está... linda. – murmurou ele.

– Você também. – ela repousou as mãos em seu peito.

Muito próximos.

Ele estava perdido nos olhos dela, tão verdes. Ele desceu os olhos para os lábios pintados de rosa dela.

Florence viu nos olhos dele que ele queria a mesma coisa que ela. Portanto, ela inclinou o rosto pra cima e seus lábios se encostaram nos dele, levemente.

Snape sentiu uma onda elétrica irradiar de seus lábios, invadir seu corpo.

Foi rápido, displicente, quase inocente.

Os lábios dela, sedosos, macios e rosados roçando levemente sobre os lábios finos dele.

Florence ia se afastar, mas ele a impediu, sugando seu lábio inferior. Florence levou a mão ao rosto dele, entreabrindo a boca ao sentir a língua dele roçar seus lábios.

Mas foram interrompidos.

– Me desculpe! – um segundanista entrava no salão comunal, apavorado.

– Já estávamos de saída. – Florence sorriu para o menino, antes que Snape o azarasse.

O casal passou pelo menino de braços dados.

Mas não sem antes Snape olhar feio para ele.

* * *

O Grande Salão estava magnificamente decorado.

– Lindo! – ela suspirou.

– Não fazem festas assim em Durmstrang?

– Não. Nós até temos festas no final do ano, mas nosso telhado não é mágico. Nem nossos banquetes são tão magníficos quanto os daqui. E... – ela olhou nos olhos dele. – ...as companhias lá não são tão agradáveis. – Florence sorriu tentando fazer ele estupidificar-se. Mas não funcionou.

– Você não me afeta mais tanto. – ele sorriu de canto.

– Não? – estranhou ela.

– Não. É só eu me concentrar, premeditar que você vai sorrir, aí eu consigo desviar.

Eles sentaram numa mesa ainda totalmente desocupada. Snape olhava pra ela, como se quisesse dizer algo.

– O que há, Sev? – ela falou baixo.

– Eu... estava pensando onde a senhorita estava hoje pela manhã?

– Ahm, e eu lhe devo explicações, Sr. Snape? – ela lhe sorriu, marota.

– Sim. – ele a olhou interrogativamente, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ela aumentou seu sorriso, Snape paralisou.

– Desculpe... – pediu ela.

Mas ele logo "acordou".

– Então, onde esteve? – perguntou ele.

– Em Hogsmead, na minha casa.

– Tem uma casa em Hogsmead, mas estudava em Durmstrang? – estranhou ele.

– É. Fui buscar este vestido e as coisas pro baile. Também fui pedir à Tiffany para arrumar minhas coisas, pois vamos viajar nas férias.

– Tiffany?

– Minha elfa.

– Vai viajar para onde? – quis saber ele.

– Para a casa da minha madrinha. – ela sorriu.

Snape, que olhava os professores que chegavam, virou-se rapidamente para ela.

– Você vai ir pra minha casa? – um sorriso se formando nos lábios.

– Você, _por obra do acaso_, mora lá. – ela brincou. – Veja, Severus, Frank e Alice chegaram. Vamos convidá-los a sentar conosco?

– Pode ser.

Snape se levantou e foi até o casal. Logo os três vieram em direção à mesa que Florence estava e os quatro iniciaram uma conversa sobre as expectativas de cada um nos N.O.M.s.

James e Lupin, que acompanhava Lily, passaram por sua mesa.

– Sozinho, Potter? – provocou Snape.

Lily olhou feio para James e então para Snape.

Florence cutucou Snape para que ficasse quieto e se levantou para se apresentar à Lily.

– Sou Florence Delacour.

– Prazer, eu sou Lily Evans.

Lupin pegou a mão de Florence e levou aos lábios.

– Sou Remus Lupin.

– _Enchantè, Monsieur Lupin._ – brincou ela, com sotaque francês. – Não querem sentar conosco?

Remus olhou para Lily que assentiu.

– Aparentemente só cabem 3 casais nesta mesa, Potter. – comentou Snape.

James deu as costas, enfurecido.

* * *

Dumbledore levantou da sua cadeira, silenciando a todos.

– Chegamos a mais um final de ano. E eu não vou fazê-los esperar mais um minuto sequer para festejarem o fim das provas. Que entre agora, a banda convidada da noite, As Esquisitonas!

E um palco magicamente apareceu e uma música alta começou. O povo todo se aglomerou na pista, em frente ao palco.

Florence e Snape ficaram sozinhos na mesa. E ela o puxou para que fossem para a pista. Ao levantarem, Snape a puxou de encontro a ele, tomando-lhe os lábios, num beijo suave, quase casto. Florence provocou ele, mordendo seu lábio inferior, olhando em nos olhos negros. Não conseguia se controlar, cada vez que ficava muito perto do corpo dele o seu próprio incendiava.

– Vamos dançar? – murmurou ela.

E eles foram para a pista. Uma música mais lenta começando a tocar. Snape abraçou-a pela cintura com uma mão, a outra segurando a mão direita dela.

Florence gostava muito de dançar e, embora não conhecesse a música d'As Esquisitonas, estava realmente gostando do som e da companhia. Snape dançava muito bem. E estar assim, nos braços dele, as peles se tocando, era irresistível e delicioso. Um arrepio correndo em sua espinha quando Snape desceu as mãos por suas costas.

– Que tal se nós pararmos um pouco, Sev. – ela falou em seu ouvido, murmurando, arrepiada. – Estou morrendo de sede.

– Por mim, tudo bem. Não aguento mais esses sapatos sociais. – ele a pegou pela mão, indo para fora da pista.

Sentaram novamente na mesa.

– Vou pegar uma bebida para nós. – disse ele, beijando-a nos lábios, antes de ir à mesa de bebidas.

* * *

– O que você vê nele? – perguntou James, jogando-se sobre a cadeira ao lado dela.

– Se veio me provocar, está assinando seu atestado de burrice. – advertiu Florence.

– Não. Estou falando sério. – ele a olhou, sério demais; a camisa social amassada, para fora da calça, a gravata desfeita.

– Mesmo? – perguntou Florence.

– Sim. – ele estava realmente falando sério. – O que você fez pro Snape se apaixonar por você?

– Eu não sei te dizer. Acho que quando coloquei os olhos nele eu soube que...

– Soube que se apaixonara. – ele respirou fundo, parecia desolado. – Eu sei como é isso.

– Mas o que há com você? – Florence o olhou, entre espantada e curiosa.

– Hogwarts inteira sabe, não vai fazer mal você saber também... – ele suspirou, triste. – Eu sou apaixonado pela Evans, desde a primeira vez que a vi.

– Lily? Mas ela, pelo que eu vi e já ouvi, não te suporta.

– Eu sei. Mas, eu queria te perguntar... como você fez isso?

– Isso o quê, criatura? – exclamou Florence, tentando não rir.

– Snape sempre foi fechadão, caladão, na dele, rude com quem tentasse se aproximar. Só costumava andar, e isso nem sempre, com uns caras boca-braba da Sonserina. Eu quero saber o que você fez pra que ele se apaixonasse por você, quero ajuda para conquistar a Evans. – James bebeu mais um gole da garrafa de firewhisky que tinha na mão.

– Eu não fiz nada. Apenas, aconteceu.

Ele estava atirado sobre a mesa, quase chorando.

– Quanto você bebeu, James? – perguntou ela.

– Um pouco.

– Por que não a convidou para vir com você ao baile? – perguntou Florence.

– Eu tentei, mas ela... ela me rechaçou. Aí, eu pedi para Remus convidá-la...

– Para que nenhum outro a convidasse. – ela sorriu. – Muito sonserino da sua parte.

Ele a olhou, e por cima do ombro dela pode ver Snape vindo, com um vinco entre os olhos.

– Bem, seu namorado vem aí. Eu, – ele fungou. – vou indo.

E James saiu, abalado, sentando noutra mesa, observando Lily conversar com Remus.

* * *

– O que ele queria? – perguntou Snape, bravo, sentando.

– Ele... queria saber o que foi que eu fiz para que a criatura mais fechada e carrancuda da escola se apaixonasse por mim em dois dias. – murmurou ela, sorrindo.

– Por que? – um sorriso enviesado.

Florence olhou pra ele.

– Você não negou... quer dizer que você _está_ apaixonado por mim.

Ela se aproximou mais dele, seus rostos muito próximos.

– Obviamente. – murmurou ele, roçando os lábios sobre os dela, capturando o inferior, mordiscando. Ela suspirou sobre seus lábios. Ele passou ao pescoço dela.

– Vamos para um lugar mais reservado? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Florence se arrepiou, mal conseguindo responder, apenas concordando com a cabeça. Ele se levantou, oferecendo o braço a ela, que aceitou.

* * *

Snape levou Florence até a Torre de Astronomia.

– Aqui é lindo, Sev... – murmurou Florence, encantada.

– Você não chegou a ter aulas de astronomia, mas é aqui a sala.

– Tem aulas aqui durante a noite?

– Sim.

Ela estava encostada na amurada, admirando o céu, uma brisa gelada cortava o ar.

Snape se aproximou por trás dela, envolvendo sua cintura, o rosto em sua nuca.

Florence se arrepiou, deitando o corpo em seus braços.

– Flor... – ele chamou, em seu ouvido.

– _Flor_?

– Se você pode me chamar de _Sev_, eu também posso te dar um apelido ridículo.

Ela se virou de frente pra ele, sorrindo.

– Você é tão linda... – ele sussurrou. – Você aceita?

– O quê?

– Ser... minha namorada? – ele falou, meio tímido.

– Posso pensar? – ela brincou.

– Eu entendo... – ele se afastou dela. – Você não quer se envolver com alguém como eu.

– Alguém como você? Como assim, você tem 4 braços, 4 orelhas e duas bocas, por acaso?

– Pobre e mestiço. – rosnou ele.

– Cala a boca, Severus. Foi uma brincadeira... eu não preciso de tempo para descobrir o que eu soube desde o primeiro dia em que te vi.

Ela se aproximou dele, encurralando-o contra a parede, beijando-o nos lábios, mordendo, provocando.

Snape enlaçou sua cintura, ela levou uma mão ao seu rosto, a outra mantendo em seu peito.

Ela não dissera se aceitava ou não seu pedido, mas era o sinal que ele precisava para tornar o beijo verdadeiro. Ele roçou a língua nos lábios macios e ela aceitou. Suas línguas dançavam, brigavam, lançavam choques por seus corpos. Estavam ofegantes, Snape desceu os lábios pela pescoço dela, a sensação dos beijos dele sobre sua pele era como fogo, e enquanto a língua percorria seu pescoço ficava muito difícil pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Severus Snape.

Resistir?

Impossível.

O vento frio que cortava a torre, não mais era sentido pelo casal. Florence deixou-se levar pelas emoções que ele despertava em seu corpo e mente. Mas um choque que nada tinha a ver com os calores que Snape lhe causava ou com o vento frio, passou por seu corpo.E ela o empurrou na parede, o olhando, incrédula. Snape a olhou, sem entender.

– O que houve? – ele arfava, como ela.

– Eu não acredito... – ela passou as mãos em seu rosto. – Isso existe... de verdade.

– O que existe, Flor?

Ela baixou os olhos, sorrindo, deitou a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo seu coração.

_"Bate exatamente como o meu... como minha mãe disse que seria."_

– Você não acreditaria se eu contasse. – ela murmurou.

– Tente.

– Minha mãe e meu pai, eles eram abençoados pelo que se conhece por Encantamento.

– _O_ Encantamento, que une duas pessoas de tal forma que...

– Sim. E minha mãe me disse que eu tinha muitas chances de ser, também, abençoada. Eu nunca acreditei muito nisso, de duas pessoas se amarem de tal forma que suas mentes se unam, que ficar longe um do outro se torna impossível... eu não acreditava, até agora. – ela o olhou.

– Até agora? Você está dizendo que acha que... _nós_?

– Sim... – ela sussurrou. – Seu coração bate no mesmo ritmo que o meu. Sente... – ela pôs a mão de Snape sobre seu peito.

– Então...?

– Então... se isso realmente for verdade, explica por quê eu e você não nos desgrudamos desde que nos vimos. – explicou Florence.

– Significa que você, linda, inteligente, – ele a apertou mais contra seu corpo, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – ... gostosa... é toda minha, sem chance de escolha?

– Exatamente. – riu ela.

Snape sorriu, malignamente.

– Não faça mais isso. – ela sussurrou sobre seus lábios.

– O quê?

– Sorrir assim... você fica muito sexy. – sussurrou ela.

Snape tomou os lábios dela, possessivo.

– Você fica tão deliciosa assim, ofegando em meus braços; seus olhos brilham, sua pele fica mais quente...

– Eu sou meio _veela_, você já deve ter percebido...

– Não só eu. Mais da metade da escola ficou paralisada na primeira vez que te viu. – ele falou, emburrando.

– Ciúmes?

– Sim. E, com ou sem Encantamento, você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

– Você não me perguntou nada, não me lembro... – ela perguntou, ingenuamente, brincando com os botões da camisa dele.

– Aceita ser minha? – perguntou ele.

– Sua o quê?

– Minha, minha namorada.

Florence se arrepiou, perdida no olhar intenso dele.

– Mas você me conhece há apenas dois dias... – murmurou ela.

– Mas, como você mesma disse, você pertence a mim.

– Hmm, adorei esse _"pertence"_...

– Eu tenho tendência a ser possessivo, Srta. Delacour.

– Eu serei o que você quiser que eu seja. Faça o que quiser comigo, Sr. Snape. – sussurrou ela.

– Nunca diga isso a um sonserino...

Snape a empurrou contra a parede e capturou sua boca em um beijo avassalador, as mãos dela foram à cintura dela, puxando-a contra seu corpo, como se pretendesse uma fusão dos dois à parede da torre. Ela brigava com os botões da camisa dele, já tendo jogado a gravata ao chão. Ele desceu uma mão pelas costas dela, sentindo-a tremer contra seus corpo, desceu ao colo dela, voltando ao pescoço e riu suavemente quando ela arqueou o corpo de encontro ao seu.

– Sev... acho melhor nós pararmos. – ela sussurrou, a respiração descompassada.

– Também acho... – ele apoiou a cabeça em seu pescoço, aspirando o perfume maravilhoso que se desprendia dela. – Você tem um perfume que está me enlouquecendo.

– Só você sente ele...da mesma forma que pra mim, – ela deitou a cabeça em seu pescoço, cheirando, mordiscando-o. – você tem um cheiro que...

Ele se sentiu arrepiar, a pressão em suas calças se tornando insuportável.

– Realmente, é melhor irmos. – ele disse rouco.

* * *

Ao chegarem no salão comunal da sonserina, vários casais estavam nos sofás e cadeiras.

Florence lhe deu um selinho e se virou para seguir para o dormitório feminino.

Snape ficou a olhando se afastar e um calor subiu por seu corpo. Ele foi até ela, a puxando, colando-a na parede, tomando seus lábios num beijo possessivo.

Suas línguas dançavam em um ritmo quente, entrelaçando-se em perfeita sincronia. As mãos dela percorriam o peito dele, uma perna erguendo-se ao lado dele. Ele pousou uma das mãos em sua coxa, puxando-a mais para si, ficando entre as pernas dela.

Florence gemeu deliciosamente em seus lábios.

Snape desceu ao seu pescoço, a mão apertando e movendo-se em sua coxa.

– Sev... por favor, pare.

Ele parou, ela desceu a perna.

– Parece que cada vez fica mais difícil te soltar... – murmurou ele.

– Eu sei. E só vai piorar.

– Melhorar, você quer dizer? – ele a olhou malicioso.

– Boa noite, Sev. – e ela foi em direção às escadas.

– E meu beijo?

– Não me arrisco a chegar perto de você novamente. – riu ela. – Que horas vamos amanhã de manhã?

– Após o café. Quem acordar primeiro...

– ... espera o outro. Boa noite.

– Boa noite, Flor.

* * *

Florence tomara uma ducha.

O calor do corpo de Snape ainda no seu próprio. Ainda podia sentir a pressão dele contra ela na parede.

Adormeceu, arrepiada.

* * *

Snape demorou a dormir.

O perfume dela impregnara-se em seu corpo, mesmo depois do banho.

_"Deliciosa, linda, inteligente... e minha."_

Adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

"_Minha."_

* * *

**Nota da autora:** REVIEWS?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

**Na casa de Eileen**

Eles acordaram cedo e logo depois do café seguiram para as carruagens que os levariam até a plataforma de Hogsmead.

* * *

6 horas depois chegavam à King's Cross.

Eileen esperava ansiosamente por eles na plataforma 9 ¾.

_"Florence deve estar tão linda."_

E de longe ela reconheceu os cabelos negros de seu filho – que vinha de mãos dadas a uma cascata de cabelos marrom-dourados, acompanhados de olhos verdes escuros e um sorriso estonteante.

– Severus e Florence!

E ela correu para abraçar o filho e a afilhada.

– Madrinha! – exclamou Florence.

– Oi, mãe.

– Por Merlin, querida, você está tão linda! – Eileen olhou para os dois. – Mas o que significa essas mãos entrelaçadas?

– Bem, mãe, é que... nós estamos juntos. – disse Snape.

– Namorando?

– Sim, madrinha. – confirmou Florence.

– Sua mãe deve estar se divertindo muito lá do céu! – riu Eileen.

– Por que? – perguntou Florence.

– Vamos indo que eu conto em casa. Segurem-se em mim.

E eles aparataram.

* * *

A casa de Eileen não era luxuosa ou mas era muito bonita. Era uma casa comum de dois pisos. Eileen fazia o que podia para mantê-la com jeito de lar.

– Flor, você pode colocar suas coisas no meu quarto. – disse Eileen.

– Eu não quero incomodar, madrinha.

– Nem ouse repetir isso, querida. Essa casa não é muito grande, portanto, você ficará comigo, no meu quarto.

– Mas eu posso dormir no sofá da sala e Florence fica com meu quarto, mãe. – disse Snape.

– Meu querido, não precisa. – disse Eileen.

– Eu insisto. – Snape olhou para namorada.

– Eu aceito, então. – respondeu Florence.

– Certo, certo. Então, vamos jantar? Vocês devem estar mortos de fome. – disse Eileen indo pra cozinha.

Na cozinha, Tiffany já tinha o jantar pronto.

– Oi, Tiff.

– Mestra! – guinchou a elfa, indo abraçar as pernas de Florence.

– Ela não lhe incomodou, madrinha?

– Mas que incomodar que nada! Estou é ficando mal acostumada. Vou acabar economizando para comprar um elfo pra mim!

Os três sentaram à mesa.

– Mal posso expressar minha felicidade em ter você aqui, Florence. A última vez que te vi, você tinha 7 anos!

– Eu também estou muito feliz em tê-la reencontrado, madrinha.

– Mas, me contem! Vocês estão juntos! Como foi isso? Desde quando? – quis saber Eileen.

– Oficialmente, desde ontem, mãe.

– Ah! Os bailes! – exclamou Eileen, rindo. – Sua mãe, Florence, ela deve estar muito feliz por vê-los juntos! Desde que estávamos grávidas, ela já dizia que você e meu Severus ficariam juntos e que seriam abençoados pelo Encantamento.

– Verdade? – perguntou Florence, encantada.

– Sim! Vê-los juntos me faz acreditar que ela está olhando por você, de onde quer que ela esteja. A parte do Encantamento, também é verdade?

– Sim, madrinha. – disse ela, enrubescendo.

– Ops. Então é melhor você dormir no meu quarto, Flor.

– Mas por que, mãe? – estranhou Snape.

– Porque, mocinho, a porta do seu quarto não vai impedir você de entrar nele. – ela o olhou séria. – E, se eu bem me lembro, esse negócio de Encantamento é... _forte_.

O casal se olhou, sorrindo, envergonhados.

– Aha! – Eileen percebeu os olhares. – Então, eu estou certa. Flor, você dorme no meu quarto.

* * *

Os dias passavam muito rápido. O calor aumentava a cada dia. O romance entre Snape e Florence esquentava igualmente. As noites, longas e quentes, esquentavam ainda mais quando, na alta madrugada, ela descia à cozinha, procurando um copo d'água. Sem nunca ter chegado realmente até a cozinha. Sem nem ao menos chegar às escadas. Snape a atacava no corredor, a puxava para dentro do seu quarto, onde eles chegavam ao limite que as roupas permitiam, sempre parando antes de se descontrolarem por completo.

* * *

Ela alcançara o corredor escuro. Chegara às escadas. Nada. Ele não estava ali, não esta noite. Desceu até a cozinha. Tomaria sua água e, quem sabe, na volta, ele estivesse ali para... um arrepio percorreu seus corpo ao pensar no que ele lhe fazia sentir.

Acendeu a luz da cozinha, pegou um copo, abriu a geladeira, fechou, serviu-se de água. Um vulto, atrás de si. Um sorriso nos lábios rosados, um arrepio que passou por seu corpo, um calor no baixo ventre. A luz foi apagada. Um corpo quente encostando-a contra a mesa. Um beijo e uma mordida na nuca, indo à orelha.

– Boa noite, Srta. Delacour. – ele ronrronou em seu ouvido.

As pernas dela bambearam. Uma risada abafada em seu pescoço.

– Frio? – perguntou, provocando, e a virou, colando seus corpos.

Os lábios entreabertos dele eram tentadores, um convite ao pecado. Florence o atacou, num beijo estarrecedor, ganhando um gemido rico e profundo dele por sua audácia. Ele tinha o gosto do chá de ervas com gengibre que ele gostava, amargo, forte e sedutor. Não havia nada além de prazer na boca de Severus Snape, e nas mãos, nos cabelos macios, no corpo quente. Nem um milímetro separava seus corpos. Qualquer noção que ainda tinha, ela perdeu quando os dentes dele seguraram seu lábio inferior, sugando-o gentilmente, sensualmente.

Snape a apertou mais contra a mesa, beijando seu pescoço, indo ao colo. E ela quis a boca dele novamente, precisava dele. Ele permitiu que ela lhe tomasse os lábios, agarrada em seus cabelos, movendo-se para longe, o nariz dele acariciando sua bochecha.

– Você. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, provocando, com os lábios, a pele do pescoço dela. – Minha. – ele beijou-a até chegar oas lábios novamente, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior. – Ficou claro?

Florence tomou um fôlego trêmulo, sem conseguir encontrar a voz para responder pois a língua dele desceu para experimentar a pele entre seus seios. Um barulho. Eles se separaram num pulo. Ofegantes, os lábios inchados, os olhos pesados de desejo.

– Acha que sua mãe acordou? – ela murmurou.

– Não, ela tem o sono pesado... – e Snape avançou nela novamente, sentando-a sobre a mesa, ficando entre suas pernas. – Você é tão quente... linda, gostosa. – e ele voltou à linha entre os seios dela.

– Só sua, Sev... – ela jogou a cabeça para trás, deliciada.

A luz foi acesa. Os dois, em choque, se separaram e olharam para a porta, onde uma Eileen, entre furiosa e divertida, os encarava.

– Mãe!

– Madrinha!

– Os dois, subam, agora, cada um em seus devidos quartos, por favor.

Os dois passaram por ela, em direção às escadas. E Eileen agarrou-se à manga de seu robe, para que eles não a ouvissem rindo.

* * *

No corredor do andar superior, Snape empurrou Florence de encontro à parede, colando seus corpos violentamente. Um beijo profundo, que acabou tão rápido quanto começou e eles se separaram, cada um seguindo para o seu quarto.

* * *

Amanheceu. Um calor infernal. Florence estava sozinha no quarto, Eileen já descera para o café. Ao sair para o corredor, pode ver a porta do quarto de Snape entreaberta. Ela não se conteve e entrou. Ele dormia, destapado, sem camisa, como estava na noite anterior. O quarto tinha o perfume dele, forte. Ela se aproximou da cama dele, sentando na ponta, próximo ao rosto dele. Afastou os cabelos que caíam sobre a face. Passou os dedos sobre os lábios finos que os seus conheciam tão bem.

– Florence? – Eileen estava parada na porta.

Florence se levantou rapidamente da cama dele.

– Me desculpe, eu...

– Não se desculpe, minha querida. Vamos conversar, nós três. – ela se virou para sair, sorrindo. – Acorde Severus e desçam para o café.

Florence voltou até a cama, deitando. Seu coração acelerava só em estar tão perto do corpo dele. Roçou seus lábios sobre os finos entreabertos, sentindo sua respiração quente em seu rosto.

– Sev... acorde.

Ele se mexeu mais de encontro à ela, envolvendo sua cintura.

– Severus. – ela chamou-o no ouvido, beijando-o no pescoço.

– Continue assim e eu jamais sairei dessa cama. – ouviu a voz rouca de sono.

Florence riu.

– Levante, sua mãe quer conversar conosco.

– Bronca? – ele abriu os olhos, preocupado.

– Não, acho que não.

Florence tentou sair da cama, mas ele não afrouxou o braço sobre ela.

– Sev, eu quero sair.

– Quer mesmo? – ele se aproximou mais, colando seus corpos sob as cobertas.

– Não, – ela suspirou, Snape beijava seu pescoço, uma mão em suas coxas. – Eu não quero sair daqui, – ela enroscou as mãos nos cabelos pretos. – Mas sua mãe vai subir e, aí sim, levaremos uma bronca.

Ele parou, a contragosto, e levantou. Florence ficou o observando, mordendo o lábio inferior, inconscientemente.

– É melhor você ir, Flor. Se continuar sentada na minha cama, me olhando assim, eu não respondo por mim.

– Certo. Fui. – ela riu e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Tiffany já arrumara a mesa. Eileen estava na janela, onde desenrolava pergaminhos da perna de uma coruja-das-torres.

– Correspondência, madrinha?

– Sim. As cartas de vocês com os resultados dos N.O.M.s e a lista de material para o sexto ano. – ela fechou a janela. – Esta é a sua. Severus já estava acordado?

– Não, mas eu o acordei e ele disse que logo desceria.

– Ótimo. Vamos nos sentar.

Snape chegou à cozinha no momento em que elas se sentavam.

– Filho, sua carta com os resultados dos N.O.M.s.

Ele pegou imediatamente, olhando para Florence que lia uma igual.

– Como foi?

– Tudo Ótimo. E você? – perguntou Florence.

– Tudo Ótimo, também. Até em Runas você foi bem?

– Sim, eu achei que ia mal, mas me enganei!

Eileen estava calada.

– Mãe, você queria... conversar com a gente? – disse Snape, temeroso.

– Sim. – ela ficou séria antes de cair na risada. – Me desculpem... não vou repreendê-los, só quero que tenham consciência do que estão fazendo.

– Não estamos fazendo nada, madrinha.

– Ainda não, Florence. Mas, pelo que eu vi ontem... e pelo que tem acontecido todas as madrugadas no corredor e no quarto de Severus, eu imagino que não demore muito para vocês... não mais se contentarem com beijos e carícias superficiais.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu.

– Não quero que se afastem. – continuou Eileen. – E mesmo que eu quisesse, vocês não conseguiriam se separar... a magia de união entre vocês é palpável, eu pude ver ontem. Apenas, tentem se controlar, não se precipitem.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Snape falou:

– O que acha de um passeio pela vizinhança, agora pela manhã, Florence?

– Acho ótimo! Você me comentou que Lily Evans mora por aqui, poderíamos tentar encontrá-la.

– Lily é adorável, Florence. – comentou Eileen. – Ela costuma vir me visitar nos finais de semana em que meu filho prefere ficar na escola, do que com a própria mãe.

– Ah, mãe, sem drama.

– Um dia, você será pai, aí EU é que vou te dizer para não fazer drama quando SEUS filhos não vierem para casa nos finais-de-semana.

* * *

Eles caminhavam sob o sol forte.

– Onde vamos? – perguntou Florence.

– Lily mora no bairro aqui ao lado, Godric's Hollow. Potter também. – respondeu Snape.

– Hm. – ela lembrou do pedido de ajuda dele. – James gosta dela, não é?

– É muito óbvio, não é?

– É. Ele veio falar comigo no baile, lembra? E ele me disse que todo mundo sabia desse amor e que Lily não quer nada com ele.

– Não é bem assim... – sorriu Snape.

– Não?

– Eu conheço Lily desde antes de Hogwarts, Flor, e eu ousaria dizer que ela gosta, sim, do Potter. Só que ele é...

– Metido, arrogante, presunçoso. – completou Florence.

– Isso que você só o conheceu por dois dias.

– Você também é metido, arrogante e presunçoso, e eu amo você. – ela o beijou. – Poderíamos ajudá–los, o que acha?

– Se você quiser. Mas Lily não é fácil de se convencer. – advertiu Snape.

– Nós somos dois sonserinos, ela é apenas uma grifinória. – brincou Florence.

* * *

Caminharam umas três quadras, até avistarem um parque.

– Que lindo que é aqui. – comentou Florence.

– Lá está ela. – disse Snape.

Lily, ao longe, estava sentada sob uma árvore com duas outras meninas.

– Não vamos lá agora, a irmã dela, a mais alta, Petúnia, está lá. – disse Snape.

– E o que que tem? – estranhou Florence.

– Ela é uma invejosa. Me detesta. Mas Lily a adora.

– Ok. Vamos esperar.

– O que quer fazer, enquanto esperamos? – perguntou ele.

E ela o olhou, travessa.

– Não lhe parece óbvio? – disse Florence, sorrindo.

– Eu não vou namorar no parque. – ele emburrou.

– Ah, vai sim. Vamos aqui sob esta árvore.

– Tem sombra, pelo menos. – reclamou ele, sentando do lado da namorada.

– Desemburre, Sev. – disse ela, mordiscando a orelha dele.

– Minha mãe está certa. Se nós não nos controlarmos mais eu não respondo pelos meus atos. – disse ele, olhando-a como se fosse um homem faminto e ela um pedaço de carne.

– E quem disse que eu quero que você se controle? – murmurou Florence.

E ele a tomou os lábios num beijo profundo, possessivo.

* * *

– Ugh, que nojo! – exclamou Petúnia, ao olhar para o parque.

– O que há, Tuney? – perguntou Lily.

– Olha lá, aquele garoto Snape beijando alguém!

– Então, eles estão mesmo juntos! – Lily sorriu.

– Você conhece ela?

– Florence Delacour, ela veio de Durmstrang para Hogwarts no final do ano, dois dias antes dos N.O.M.s. – disse Lily.

– N.O.M.s?

– É, as provas finais. – Lily se levantou.

– Vai ir até lá? – horrorizou–se Petúnia.

– Claro, Severus é meu amigo, quero conhecer melhor a namorada dele.

– Pois vá sozinha! – e Petúnia se virou, indo para casa.

* * *

– Atrapalho? – Lily perguntou ao se aproximar do casal que se beijava.

– Claro que não, Lily. Sente-se. – convidou Snape.

– Você é uma milagreira, garota! – falou Lily para Florence.

– Como assim?

– Em dois dias você fez esse rabugento se apaixonar por você e se tornar... civilizado. – brincou a ruiva.

– Civilizado? – riu Florence.

– É! Quando foi a última vez que te vi aqui no parque, Severus? Há uns 2 anos atrás? – perguntou Lily.

– Mais ou menos. – murmurou ele.

– Nossa, e aqui é tão lindo. – comentou Florence.

– Eu adoro, venho praticamente todos os dias. Está na casa dele? – perguntou Lily.

– Sim. Eileen é minha madrinha.

– Que sorte a sua! Eileen é um amor de pessoa. – Lily olhou para o parque, crianças passaram correndo perto deles. De repente ela parou de sorri. – Ih... lá vem o James. Vou indo. Tchau. – e ela saiu praticamente correndo do parque.

E James Potter veio caminhando na direção deles.

– Oi, eu só queria me desculpar pelo meu comprtamento no Baile eu estava...

– Bêbado. – completou Florence.

– É. Eu acho que vou desistir da Evans. – ele olhou para onde Lily tinha acabado de ir.

Florence olhou para o namorado e respondeu:

– Eu quero te ajudar, James.

– Mesmo? Mas porquê? – perguntou James, desconfiado.

– Talvez porque não queremos mais ver você fazendo papel de idiota na frente da escola interia. – disse Snape.

– Nada disso. – riu Florence. – É que achamos que a Evans gosta de você também... E ela é uma garota legal e se é você quem ela quer... ela merece ser feliz e não nos custa nada ajudar vocês.

– Ok. – concordou James, sentando na frente deles.

– Primeiro você deve para com os presentes caros. – Florence disse. – Você tem que fazer ela querer você, não o seu dinheiro. Para de agir como se você fosse o centro do universo. Garotas não gostam disso.

– Ninguém gosta disso. – murmurou Snape.

– Seja simples. – Florence continuou. – Dê a ela um pouco de quem você realmente é, se ela gostar mesmo de você, ela vai querer mais. – Florence piscou para James.

E assim eles passaram uma tarde interessante falando sobre a futura vida amorosa de James Potter.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Reviews... cadê?... cadê?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

**Amigando–se com o Inimigo**

Eram mais de 4 da tarde, a conversa rolava solta entre os dois casais. Eles estavam nos balanços, Snape empurrava Florence e James, Lily.

– Bom, eu tenho que ir. – disse James. – Se me dão licença, minha mãe me pediu ajuda para o jantar de hoje à noite.

– Mas você tem mesmo que ir, tão cedo, James? – falou Lily. – Estávamos nos divertindo tanto.

James sorriu e disse:

– É, eu tenho que ir. – e ele beijou Lily no rosto de leve e se virou para Florence e Snape. – Eu não vou beijar você, Severus. Mas não me importaria de beijar Florence.

– Vai pra casa de uma vez. – rosnou Snape se colocando entre James e a namorada.

– Ok. Tchau. – e James foi pra casa, rindo.

– Ele não é tão insuportável quanto eu pensava. – disse Lily.

– Você gosta dele, então, Lils? – perguntou Florence.

– Sim. – disse a ruiva, corando. – Ele sempre foi tão irritante! Mas desde ontem ele tem sido mais gostável. Eu realmente gostei de passar o dia no parque com ele e vocês.

– Ele gosta muito de você. – disse Florence.

– É, eu sei.

– Todo mundo sabe. – murmurou Snape.

– Isso quer dizer que você está cogitando dar uma chance a ele, Lils?

– Sim. Se este é o verdadeiro James Potter, eu definitivamente darei uma chance a ele.

* * *

Logo que chegaram na casa de Eileen. Snape parou antes de entrar, abraçando Florence pela cintura, puxando-a contra ele e a empurrando na parede da casa.

– Linda... – ele beijou delicadamente seus lábios, indo ao pescoço e colo.

– Sev, sua mãe pode nos ver...

– Deixa que veja. – ele suspirou em seu ouvido. – Você está me enlouquecendo, Flor.

– Severus? Vocês chegaram? – eles ouviram Eileen chamando de dentro de casa.

E eles seguiram até onde vinha a voz dela.

* * *

**1º de Setembro de 1976.**

A viagem até a Plataforma 9 ¾ foi muito tranquila. O Sr. Evans ofereceu carona para Snape, Florence e Eileen na sua minivan.

Estavam os seis na plataforma, esperando o último sinal para embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts, os três já tendo embarcado suas respectivas bagagens.

– Olhem lá, James e Sirius. – falou Florence.

– Eu soube que Sirius está morando com os James.

– Desde quando, Lily?

– Há uma semana, acho.

– Por isso ele não apareceu mais no parque. – murmurou Florence.

Lily olhou para a amiga, desolada.

– Como eu pensei, Flor. Mudanças passageiras.

Florence e Snape não disseram nada, apenas olharam para onde James estava, ambos furiosos.

James apenas desviou o olhar.

* * *

– James, o Snape está realmente namorando a Delacour?

– Sim, Sirius, eu já te disse isso um milhão de vezes na última semana. E já me encheu esse papo do quanto você acha ela linda. Da onde você a conhece, afinal?

– Florence costumava passar os finais-de-semana e férias na Mansão Black, até uns três anos atrás.

– Por que?

– O pai dela viajava bastante, ela não podia ficar sozinha. Meu tio Cygnus era amigo do pai dela, portanto Florence costumava ficar com eles. Tia Druella a adorava, Narcisa e Andrômeda também. Bellatrix a detestava. Minha mãe se apaixonou por Florence, desde a primeira vez que a viu, num jantar na casa de Tia Druella, e assim, sempre que Cissy, Drômeda e Bella iam lá pra casa, Florence ia junto.

– Aparentemente, sua mãe não é a única pessoa apaixonada por ela... – provocou James.

– Nah, ela nunca olhou pra mim. Nem como um amigo distante. – Sirius suspirou. – Não sei o que ela viu no seboso.

James ficou olhando para onde Sirius olhava.

– Lily está te olhando, cara!

– Eu sei. – falou James, cabisbaixo.

– Você sabe? – estranhou Sirius. – O que há? Não gosta mais dela?

– Gosto, muito mais do que no ano anterior.

– E então?

– Você não entenderia. – suspirou James.

Como dizer ao amigo que Snape e Florence o ajudaram a se aproximar de Lily, e que o Seboso não era tão desagradável assim?

* * *

Lily, Florence e Snape despediram-se dos Evans e de Eileen e subiram à bordo. Por sorte, acharam logo uma cabine vazia.

– Bem, eu tenho que ir até o vagão dos monitores. Já volto. Vou trazer Remus comigo. – disse Lily.

– É complicado ter uma amiga importante... – brincou Florence.

E Lily saiu, rindo.

– Sozinhos, enfim. – disse Snape, passando um braço sobre os ombros da namorada, puxando-a para si.

– Não seja maldoso, Sev. – riu Florence.

E Snape a beijou, uma mão em suas costas, puxando-a mais, outra mão em sua perna, afastando a saia.

– Sev, pare...

– A culpa é sua... – ele beijou seu pescoço, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Quem mandou ser tão gostosa.

E ele não parou.

* * *

Lily foi ao vagão dos monitores.

– Tudo bem, Lily?

– Olá, Remus, como foram as férias?

– Muito boas, obrigado. E as suas?

– Interessantes. – ela sorriu.

– Interessantes?

– Florence Delacour esteve hospedada na casa de Severus. Eu pude conhecê-la melhor e ela é incrível.

– Amigou-se com sonserinos no verão, Lily? – brincou Remus.

– Não fale assim! Passamos a maior parte do tempo no parque, inclusive James foi conosco algumas vezes.

– James? O meu amigo James Potter? – estranhou ele.

– O próprio. – sorriu Lily.

– Está me dizendo que você, Florence Delacour, Severus Snape e James Potter tiveram conversas agradáveis durante as férias sentados em um parque? Dois grifinórios e dois sonserinos? James e Severus? – ele não estava acreditando.

– Inacreditável, não é?

– Sem brigas? – insistiu Remus.

– Ah, às vezes voavam algumas farpas, mas nenhuma varinha foi levantada.

– Sinceramente, você só acredita no que está dizendo porque estava lá. Não pense que eu acredito. – disse ele, por fim.

E os dois patrulharam os corredores do Expresso de Hogwarts antes de irem para a cabine em que Florence e Snape se agarravam.

* * *

– Cara, ta tudo lotado! – reclamava Sirius.

– Pois é.

– Olhe ali, a Evans entrando naquela cabine com Remus, vamos lá com eles.

– Acho melhor não, Sirius. – James puxou o amigo pela camisa.

– Qual é? Por que não?

– Eu sei que... que pode lhe parecer bizarro e muito, muito estranho, mas eu passei o verão inteiro conversando amigavelmente com Lily, Florence e Severus.

– _Severus_? Desde quando o Seboso Snape virou _Severus_? – exclamou Sirius.

– Eu disse que lhe pareceria bizarro.

– Não é bizarro, James, é absurdo! Cara, estamos falando do mesmo Snape?

– Sim, Sirius. O mesmo Snape caladão, metido a melhor aluno, arrogante de sempre. Apenas descobri que ele não é tão intragável quanto nós pensávamos.

– Quem é você e o que fez com meu amigo James Potter? – exclamou Sirius.

James ignorou a pergunta e passou pelo amigo, indo até a cabine em que Lily entrara, parando na porta, sem entrar.

– Vamos entrar, mas sem brigas, combinado? – perguntou James.

– Eu estou alucinando, só pode ser isso. – disse Sirius, incrédulo.

– Sirius?

– Ok, tô pagando pra ver.

* * *

A porta da cabine se abriu, James colocou a cabeça para dentro.

– Tudo bem? Lily? – disse ele.

– Olá, James. – respondeu Lily.

– Florence?

– Hey, James.

– E aí, Remus?

– Tudo certo, James. – cumprimentou Remus.

– Severus?

– James. – cumprimentou Snape, seco.

– Não quer entrar? – convidou Florence.

James sorriu.

– Eu até quero, mas... Sirius está comigo.

– Então, não. – falou Snape.

Florence olhou para Snape e então para James.

– Podem entrar, sim, James.

– Valeu, Florence.

E James abriu a porta por completo, entrando ele e depois Sirius.

– Prometo me comportar. – disse Sirius, em tom de brincadeira, olhando para Florence.

James sentou ao lado de Lily, Sirius ao lado de Florence. Snape esticou o braço sobre os ombros da namorada, puxando-a de encontro à ele.

– Ciumento. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, de modo que só ele escutasse e deitou a cabeça em seu pescoço; ele só rosnou.

* * *

1 hora depois, o carrinho de doces estava no corredor. Florence foi a primeira a levantar, abrindo a porta.

– Quer alguma coisa, Severus?

– Não. – disse ele, olhando para a janela.

– Pare de bobagens, eu pago.

Ele a olhou, sério.

– Não. – rosnou ele.

Ela rolou os olhos e comprou diversos doces pra dividir com todos.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**O Banquete de Abertura**

Ao chegarem em Hogsmead, subiram os seis na mesma carruagem. Hagrid ficou pasmo.

– Podem me explicar...? – disse o meio-gigante.

– Nada não, Hagrid. – respondeu James.

– Como, nada? Se minha memória não falha... esta senhorita aqui – ele apontou para Florence. – ... atirou, recentemente, uma árvore na cabeça do Sr. Black! – ele apontou para Sirius.

– É uma trégua, Hagrid. – disse Lily, rindo.

– Uma trégua? – ele olhou desconfiado para James e Snape. – E vai durar mais ou menos até quando? Só pra eu saber.

– Pelo menos até o final do banquete de abertura você pode ficar tranquilo. – falou Sirius, num sorriso cínico, encarando Snape.

* * *

Se o guarda-caça se espantou em vê-los juntos, o que dizer, então, dos que os viram entrando no grande salão.

Pettigrew estava à porta do salão aguardando os amigos.

– Hey, Peter! – cumprimentou James, seguido por Remus e Sirius.

– He-ey! – ele os olhou, nervoso, alternando para Snape e Florence.

– É, estamos dando uma trégua no momento. – Sirius comentou ao amigo desentendido. – Bizarro, não?

– Aham, bastante. – Pettigrew estava assustado.

* * *

McGonagall pediu silêncio. Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira, olhando para todas as mesas, parando por um segundo sobre os grifinórios e sonserinos que, até então, conversavam cordialmente ao fundo do salão.

– Aos que já estavam conosco antes, bem-vindos de volta, aos que estão iniciando o primeiro ano, muitas felicidades! – ele se curvou sorrindo aos primeiranistas que aguardavam a Seleção. – Profª. McGonagall, tenha a honra. – ele sentou.

– Muito bem. – falou McGonagall, indo à frente dos primeiranistas. – Quando eu chamar seus nomes, venham até aqui, sentem-se no banco e colocarei este chapéu em suas cabeças.

E a Seleção se seguiu tranquila. Corvinal e Sonserina receberam, cada uma, 12 alunos. Dos outros, 18 foram para Grifinória, 15 Para a Lufa-Lufa.

* * *

Após o banquete, Lily e Florence conversavam com Remus na mesa da Grifinória.

– Onde está Severus, Florence? – perguntou Lily.

– Ele já foi para o Salão Comunal com Nott e Travers, ambos do sétimo ano. – disse ela, chateada.

– Ele está tentando conseguir informações sobre os N.I.E.M.s? – perguntou Remus.

– Infelizmente não creio que seja isso, Remus. – disse Florence.

– Isso é ruim. – comentou Lily entendendo o que a amiga queria dizer.

– Eu sei, Lily. Nas férias ele recebeu cartas de Abraxas e Lucius Malfoy, assim como do Nott e do Travers.

– É realmente muito ruim. – disse Remus.

Florence sorriu, triste.

– Você viu onde James foi? – perguntou Lily, sabendo que isso alegraria a amiga casamenteira.

– Saudades? Ou seria ciúmes? – brincou Florence.

– Nada disso! Apenas...

– Não precisa me explicar, Lily. Amar é mesmo complicado... – ela suspirou. – Vi James subir as escadas, creio que para o Salão de vocês, com Sirius e Pettigrew.

– Srta. Delacour? – Dumbledore chegou por detrás deles.

– Prof. Dumbledore, como vai o senhor?

– Ótimamente bem. Me acompanha até minha sala?

– Claro. Boa noite, Lily. – beijou o rosto da amiga, fazendo o mesmo com Remus. – Boa noite, Remus.

* * *

Ela se sentou em frente à mesa do Diretor.

– Aceita um chá? – ofereceu Dumbledore.

– Sim, obrigada.

– Então, querida, como foram as férias?

– Ótimas, diretor. Fiquei com minha madrinha, fiz amizade com Lily e James...

– E quanto ao Sr. Snape? – o diretor foi direto.

– Ahm... estamos namorando.

– Posso acreditar que não contou nada a nenhum de seus novos amigos, incluindo Severus? – perguntou Dumbledore.

– Eles não sabem e não saberão de nada sobre a minha família.

– Eileen também não comentou nada na frente do filho?

– Não.

– Assim, pelo menos por enquanto, me parece melhor. – Dumbledore suspirou. – Seu pai a procurou, não é?

– Sim, no dia do baile do final do ano letivo. Não lhe contei porque não tive tempo. – explicou Florence.

– O que ele queria?

– Nós... fizemos um acordo.

– Um acordo? – estranhou Dumbledore.

– Ele não se meterá na minha vida, se eu também não interferir nos planos dele. – disse Florence.

– Não pretende tomar partido na guerra, Srta. Peverell. – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

Ela o olhou, séria, ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo sobrenome que seu pai lhe dera.

– Não. – respondeu ela. – Tenho planos de estudar Poções na França, talvez conseguir um estágio em Durmstrang. Fazer um mestrado na área.

– E quanto ao Sr. Snape?

– Não posso prolongar essa relação para além de Hogwarts. – ela olhou para o chão, triste. – Seria perigoso demais para ele...

– E o Encantamento?

Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando em azuis. Lembrou-se das palavras do seu pai. _"Dumbledore acha que sempre sabe de tudo. Muitas vezes ele acerta."_

– Se meu pai pôde resistir, eu também conseguirei. – disse ela.

– Devo imaginar que seu namorado não sabe de suas intenções em se mudar para a França?

– Não, Severus não sabe. Mas, aparentemente, ele tem outros planos dos quais eu também não faço parte.

– Do que está falando? – estranhou Dumbledore.

– Ele tem andado muito com Nott, Travers... se correspondido com Malfoys e outros. Eu temo que...

– Que ele se torne um dos seguidores de seu pai. – completou o diretor.

– Sim.

– Eu já venho reparando nisso desde o final do ano letivo que passou... mas achei que, com a sua chegada, ele mudaria de opinião.

– É uma escolha sem volta, Dumbledore. – ela falou, séria.

– Eu sei. Muitos ex-alunos meus, brilhantes e poderosos como Severus, ou apenas com grande potencial financeiro como os Malfoys, ou burros demais para terem certeza do que querem...

– Crabbe e Goyle. – ela comentou, sorrindo.

– Exatamente, eles se envolveram com as atividades de seu pai. – ele respirou fundo. – Vou manter um olho em Snape a partir de hoje, Florence. Será muito perigoso para todos nós se seu namorado realmente se alistar às fileiras de seu pai.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite. Florence entrou no salão comunal. Nada do Snape.

- Hey, Johann. - ela chamou um rapaz que subia as escadas para o dormitório masculino.

- Diga, Srta. Dellacourt.

- Você viu Nott, Travers ou Snape por aí?

- Travers chegou não faz muito tempo, mas já saiu novamente com aquela menina que se diz namorada dele. Snape e Nott... eu os tinha visto ir em direção ao pátio, há mais de meia hora atrás.

- Obrigada.

Florence foi direto para seu dormitório. Sentou em sua cama e suspirou, triste. Por que seu namorado tinha que ser tão teimoso?

_"Mas Severus não tem porquê realmente acreditar no que eu disse à ele sobre não haver perdão, não haver volta, depois que alguém se torna Comensal. Se ao menos eu pudesse contar à ele..."_

Florence tomou um banho. Vestiu-se para dormir e pegou um livro para ler, enquanto o sono não vinha.

* * *

**Na manha seguinte...**

Snape acordou cedo, tomou um banho, se vestiu e desceu ao salão comunal para aguardar pela namorada, para tomarem café da manhã juntos e irem para suas aulas da manhã, sendo dois tempos de DCAT a primeira. Meia hora de espera e nada de Florence descer.

- Hey, Scott.

Uma loira de olhos bem azuis o encarou, entendiada.

- O que é, Snape?

- Florence já acordou?

- Ela saiu cedo hoje de manhã. – respondeu a menina, sem olhar mais pra ele.

- E ela disse onde ia?

- Se ela não disse ao próprio namorado onde ia às 6 da manhã, Snape, como eu poderia saber? – ironizou a garota.

Ele não respondeu.

_"Maldição!"_

* * *

Depois de se inscrever para os testes para o time de quadribol, que seriam no sábado, Florence foi para a entrada do salão comunal da grifinória. Por sorte não esperou muito, logo Remus e Lily saíam do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Bom dia, Lily e Remus!

- Bom dia, Florence. – responderam os dois.

- Estão indo para o grande salão? – perguntou Florence.

- Sim. – respondeu Lily.

- Vamos juntos, então.

- O que houve com Snape? – perguntou Remus.

Florence torceu os lábios.

- Não me pergunte. Eu não saberia lhe responder.

- Brigaram? - perguntou Lily.

- Ainda não.

Remus riu.

* * *

Snape os viu entrar no grande salão. Observando Remus Lupin que sorria demais ao lado de Florence. Guardara um lugar vazio ao seu lado na mesa da Sonserina, mas ela não veio em sua direção, sentando com os Grifinórios. Ele tremeu de raiva. Errara com ela, não a avisara que sairia, nem a que horas voltaria. Mas isso não dava à ela o direito de ignorá-lo! Seguiu-os com os olhos, deixando o grande salão no momento em que ela iniciou uma conversa, animada demais na sua opinião, com Sirius.

* * *

**Aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

Quando Florence chegou, Snape estava sentado sozinho na mesa dupla. Ela se aproximou.

- Bom dia, Severus.

- Está falando comigo? - ele foi grosso.

- Aparentemente, sim. Você não é meu namorado?

- Aparentemente, sim. – ironizou ele.

- Você está sendo irônico comigo? Com que direito? – sibilou ela, furiosa.

- Você sumiu, hoje pela manhã. - ele rosnou.

- Eu sumi? _Eu?_ Onde o _senhor_ esteve ontem, até altas horas da madrugada?

Eles discutiam baixo.

- Com Nott, como você bem sabe. – respondeu ele, sem emoção.

- Onde?

- Dentro dos terrenos do Castelo, obviamente. – murmurou ele.

- _Onde?_

- Na orla da Floresta Proibida. - ele rosnou, contrariado.

- Fazendo o quê, exatamente?

Ele pausou, antes de responder, cauteloso.

- Você não iria gostar de ouvir. E eu não posso contar.

Florence gelou, o olhando entre incrédula e apavorada.

- Você não pode! Severus! - ela se tornou séria.

- Como eu lhe disse uma vez, Florence, você não tem o direito de mandar em mim. – ele a olhou, sério.

- E você não tem o direito de estragar as nossas vidas... - ela sussurrou triste.

E ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Snape bufou, não podia vê-la chorar; lhe partia o coração.

- Me desculpe, Flor. – ele murmurou.

- Não, Severus. Há uma única coisa que eu já deixei clara que exijo de você. – disse ela, furiosa.

- Que eu não me torne...

- Exatamente. - ela o cortou. - Não me importo se você é pobre... - ele revirou os olhos. - E eu sei que isso te incomoda! Mas eu não me importo! - Florence olhou fixamente nos olhos dele. - Da mesma forma que não me importo com suas mudanças de humor, pelo contrário, eu adoro! Amo você, Sev... eu te amo exatamente como você é! - ela lhe tocou o rosto, beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente. - Mas não me peça para aceitar que você se torne um Comensal. - ela terminou num sussurrou quase inaudível.

Prof. Page entrou na sala, dando início aos dois tempos de DCAT com Grifinória e Sonserina. Florence não tocou mais no assunto. Snape não conseguiu esquecer.

Nunca.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**A Torre & O Quadribol**

Eram 18hs quando Florence voltou para o salão comunal da sonserina. Ela foi para o dormitório, tomou um banho, se vestiu linda e desceu para o salão comunal. Snape já estava lá. Seu coração deu um salto ao vê-lo esperando por ela. Florence parou na frente dele.

– Você está linda. – murmurou Snape.

– Pra você. – ela se aproximou mais dele.

Snape tomou os lábios macios e rosados para si, sentindo a língua quente dela pedindo passagem por seus lábios, que ele consentiu. Tinha urgência e saudade naquele beijo, as mãos dele em sua cintura, as dela mergulhadas em negros muito lisos. Separaram-se quando o ar lhes faltou, olhando um nos olhos do outro.

– Me desculpe...

– Você já foi desculpado, Sev...

Sem nada dizer, ele logo voltou a fechar os milímetros entre seus lábios para outro beijo estarrecedor. Os lábios quentes dela eram tentadores demais, um convite para experimentar os gostos lá dentro, e ele invadiu a boca doce com a língua, ganhando um gemido deliciado dela.

– Acho melhor irmos... – murmurou ela, quando seus lábios descolaram.

– Verdade, – ele ronronou em seu pescoço. – Vamos.

* * *

O passeio pelo lago foi maravilhoso. Beijos e carinhos, toques e mãos atrevidas. Voltaram à tempo do início do jantar no grande salão.

– Quer dar mais uma volta? – convidou ele, quando terminavam o jantar.

– Onde, Severus?

– Na Torre de Astronomia. – murmurou ele.

Ela o olhou, travessa. E eles saíram do salão, em direção a Torre.

* * *

Florence caminhava entre as luzes das aberturas, Snape a observava.

– Você fica linda ao luar...

– Mentiroso! – ela começou a correr, rindo dele, que tentava pegá-la.

Mas Snape a alcançou e segurou-a nos braços, colando-a na parede com o corpo. Ele a empurrou com força, ficando entre as pernas dela, tomando seus lábios possessivamente, as mãos indo às pernas dela, subindo por debaixo da saia.

– Gostosa... – ele murmurou, rouco, descendo ao pescoço, indo aos seios dela.

– Só sua... – ela gemeu, entregue.

Snape sorriu entre seus seios.

– Abaffiato. – ele apontou a varinha para a torre, e a guardou nos bolsos. – Minha... toda minha. – ele sussurrava, a voz rouca de desejo.

Ele passou as mãos por debaixo da blusa que ela usava, acariciando os seios por sobre o sutiã.

– Você gosta disso, não? – a boca próxima à orelha dela.

Florence fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Snape sorriu pelo canto dos lábios perante a falta de resposta dela. Ele então puxou o sutiã um pouco para o lado, acariciando diretamente o mamilo intumescido. Florence gemeu sobre os lábios finos. E ele continuou com a mão sob a blusa dela, enquanto a outra mão agarrou sua bunda e ele pressionou seu membro rijo contra o meio das pernas dela.

– Ah, Sev... – as mãos dela agarraram os cabelos negros, gemendo.

Snape soltou um gemido rouco, abafado, mordendo o pescoço dela. Ele desceu pelo pescoço, por entre os seios, passando para a barriga e subindo a boca por debaixo da blusa dela.

Florence tomou consciência do que ele pretendia segundos antes de sentí-lo fechar os lábios sobre seu mamilo, lambendo. Foi impossível não gemer.

Snape voltou aos lábios dela, se esfregando impetuosamente no meio das pernas dela.

– É melhor pararmos... – ela pediu arfando, tocando o membro rígido sobre a calça dele.

Snape suspirou em seu pescoço, retirando a mão dela de seu membro, voltando o rosto para ela.

– Tem razão. – ele a beijou, apaixonadamente, tentando acalmar o desejo que fazia incendiar sua pele.

Eles se arrumaram, roupas foram desamassadas, lábios foram desinchados, cabelos arrumados. Voltaram ao salão comunal da Sonserina, sem fazer barulho. Estava tudo vazio.

– Vai ser muito difícil dormir. – ela comentou, suspirando.

– Eu vou direto para o chuveiro. Um banho bem frio talvez me acalme. – ele rosnou.

Ela se arrepiou, foi em direção à porta do dormitório feminino, mas parou se escorando na parede.

– Sev... – chamou, manhosa. – Eu estou sentindo um calor... – e desceu as mãos ao meio de suas pernas, sentindo a calcinha encharcada.

– Eu não sou de ferro, Srta. Delacour. – ele falou entre dentes, visivelmente tentando se controlar.

Ela lhe sorriu, deliciada com o efeito que tinha sobre Snape, tão forte, tão orgulhoso, simplesmente descontrolado por seus encantos, louco de desejo por seu corpo.

– Boa noite, Sev. – e ela se virou, caminhando lentamente, os quadris balançando de maneira sensual.

Snape sentiu a pressão em suas calças tomar proporções insuportáveis, apenas um banho frio não resolveria. Teria que dar um jeito de esvair esse desejo sozinho.

* * *

E era dia de jogo de quadribol.

Depois de três tentativas de pedir silêncio, Dumbledore desistiu de dar os avisos de praxe de que violência e esporte não combinavam. O barulho era insuportável, grifinórios e sonserinos se provocavam. Até mesmo o mais recente e espantoso grupo de amigos de Hogwarts, onde 3 eram sonserinos (Florence Delacour, Severus Snape e Regulus Black) e 4 grifinórios (Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin), estavam se insultando hoje. As mesas das duas casas estavam uma ao lado da outra.

– E, então, Potter? Pronto para perder este ano? – Regulus perguntou, de costas para a mesa da Grifinória.

– Já se esqueceu do que aconteceu no ano passado, Black?

– Acho que você é que está meio esquecido, James... – disse Florence.

– E do que eu estou me esquecendo, _Sra. Snape_? – debochou James.

– Este ano EU estou aqui. – e ela se virou para a mesa da Grifinória.

Todos se olharam.

– E o que isso poderia significar? – perguntou Sirius.

– Talvez você entenda o que isso quer dizer quando tiver que ir visitar seu amigo na enfermaria, Black. – falou ela.

– Pra mim já chega! – Lily se levantou. – Essa discussão é ridícula!

– Eu não acredito que vocês possam ter alguma ilusão em nos vencer. – falou Regulus.

– Veremos, Black. – disse James.

– Sabe, Potter, você é tão superior, sempre tenta mostrar que é o melhor. Que tal uma aposta? – disse Snape.

– Snape tomando partido em relação ao quadribol? – debochou Sirius.

– Pela_ minha_ namorada, Black. – Snape enfatizou, sabendo que isso enfureceria Sirius. – Pelo prazer que terei em vê-la abrir a cabeça dele. – apontou para James.

– E o que apostaremos, Snape? – rosnou Sirius, olhando para Florence.

– Se este ano nós ganharmos o Campeonato de Quadribol, você e James entrarão em campo com o uniforme da Sonserina e nos entregarão a Taça. – disse Florence.

– James, isso é ridículo! – falou Lily.

– Mas, e se nós ganharmos? – perguntou james, ignorando Lily.

– Eu, Florence e Regulus vestiremos os trapos de vocês e lhes entregaremos a Taça. – disse Snape, esticando a mão para que James apertasse.

– James, por Merlin, você não vai aceitar isso, vai? – perguntou Lily.

– Feito. – e James estendeu a mão, apertando a de Snape.

* * *

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas.

– BOM DIA, ALUNOS, PROFESSORES E CONVIDADOS! AQUI LHES FALA IAN YORK, HOJE TEREMOS UM DUELO DE TITÃS AQUI! A RIVALIDADE ENTRE SONSERINA E GRIFINÓRIA É ETERNA! E, DE ACORDO COM O QUE PODE SER OUVIDO NO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ, NEM MESMO A NOVA E ESTRANHA AMIZADE ENTRE DELACOUR, SNAPE, OS IRMÃOS BLACK E POTTER SERÁ EMPECILHO PARA QUE A BRIGA SEJA FEIA!

– York! – ralhou McGonagall. – Você não deve incitar a violência!

– MAS O QUE IMPORTA É O JOGO LIMPO, PESSOAL! E ENTÃO? TODOS PRONTOS PARA UM GRANDE JOGO?

E a arquibancada gritou.

– OK! VAMOS DAR AS BOAS– VINDAS AO TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA! O RECÉM– NOMEADO CAPITÃO E APANHADOR JAMES POTTER! OS BATEDORES, SIRIUS BLACK E CARTER BONES, O TRIO T DE ARTILHEIROS DAVE THURMAN, MAX TRENTINI E ASHLEE THOMPSON E O GOLEIRO FRANK LONGBOTTOM!

E aplausos e vaias foram ouvidos. James entrou na frente, fazendo acrobacias, sendo seguido pelo restante do time que ia sendo chamado.

– UMA ENTRADA TRIUNFANTE DA GRIFINÓRIA! O TIME PERMANECEU O MESMO, CONTRARIANDO AS ESPECULAÇÕES DE QUE POTTER ESCALARIA EVANS MESMO ELA NÃO SABENDO DIFERENCIAR O POMO DA GOLES! – McGonagall olhou feio para York. Os sonserinos caíram na gargalhada, acompanhados por outros alunos. – AGORA, VAMOS COM ELES, QUE NÃO SÃO CONHECIDOS POR SEU JOGO LIMPO...

– York! Não insulte os alunos!

– OK, OK, PROFª. MCGONAGALL... QUE ENTRE O TIME DA SONSERINA! O CAPITÃO EM SEU ÚLTIMO ANO, O GOLEIRO JAY CARTER! OS BATEDORES, TAYLOR TRAVERS E, DIRETAMENTE DE DURMSTRANG, LINDA E DE GOSTOS SUSPEITOS...

– Ian York! – gritou McGonagall.

– ...FLORENCE DELACOUR! OS ARTILHEIROS JOHN SIAN, ANNE BARTON E WILLIAM CROW! E O APANHADOR, O BAIXINHO E PERIGOSO, REGULUS BLACK!

O time da Sonserina ensaiara um entrada incrível, arrancando aplausos e gritos ensurdecedores da platéia.

– Capitães! – chamou a Prof. Hooch.

James e Carter desceram até o campo de areia. Os dois apertaram as mãos, fortemente.

– Queremos um jogo limpo, rapazes... – pediu Hooch, antes de avisar quem começaria com a goles. – Sonserina! – e atirou-a para cima, apitando o início do jogo.

– E A SONSERINA COMEÇA, SIAN E CROW DÃO UM OLÉ EM TRENTINI, ATIRAM PARA BARTON QUE... MARCA! 10 A ZERO PARA SONSERINA. E POTTER DESVIA DE UM BALAÇO PERIGOSÍSSIMO ATIRADO POR DELACOUR. BLACK REVIDA, TENTANDO ACERTAR O IRMÃO... DELACOUR DEVOLVE! MAS QUE INVEJA DO SNAPE! E LONGBOTTOM DEFENDE! E O TRIO AVANÇA... PASSAM POR SIAN, POR BARTON, BLACK DERRUBA CROW E... TUDO EMPATADO! 10 A 10! E OLHA LÁ, POTTER E BLACK DESCENDO EM DISPARADA, SERÁ O POMO? E SIAN ROUBA A GOLES DE THOMPSON, E VOA À TODA E... MARCA! 20 A 10 PARA A SONSERINA! E O TIME DA GRIFINÓRIA SE IRRITA... PARECE QUE CROW E TRENTINI SE DESENTENDERAM, E LONGBOTTOM ESTÁ TENTANDO APARTAR! E OS BALAÇOS ESTÃO VOANDO COMO NUNCA HOJE! TRAVERS E BLACK ESTÃO NUMA LUTA PESSOAL! DELACOUR ATACA POTTER NOVAMENTE E... ELE DESVIA! E... CARTER DEFENDE! BARTON E SIAN ENGANAM THOMPSON E... PONTO PARA A SONSERINA! 30 A 10! ONDE ESTARIA O POMO? CADA UM DOS APANHADORES ESTÁ EM UM CANTO! E DELACOUR NÃO DESISTE, APARENTEMENTE POTTER É UMA PERSEGUIÇÃO PESSOAL! E... BLACK VIU O POMO! POTTER VOA EM DIREÇÃO AO MESMO PONTO! ESTÁ NO MEIO DO CAMPO!

– Dá o fora, Potter, eu vi primeiro!

– Cala a boca, Black... – e James sentiu uma dor forte na orelha.

– E... POTTER ESTÁ CAINDO! DELACOUR O ACERTOU! E BLACK PEGOU O POMO! SONSERINA VENCE A PRIMEIRA PARTIDA DO CAMPEONATO!

Os sonserinos gritavam, os jogadores desceram para abraçar Regulus e Florence. Ela correu até a arquibancada e se grudou em Snape, ao que a maioria gritou:

– Eca!

– Uhg!

Depois do beijo, Florence foi ver o que tinha acontecido com James. Madame Hooch imobilizava o garoto numa maca. Ele já estava acordado.

– E ai, James? – cumprimentou Florence.

– Você é persistente... – ele murmurou. – E forte, caramba, isso doeu... e Lily?

– Ela está chorando um rio de tanta preocupação. – ironizou Florence.

O moreno sorriu.

– Você nos deu um baita susto, caindo daquele jeito. – falou Sirius.

– É porque vocês me amam... – James fez uma cara de dor.

– Veja o que você fez, Delacour! – vociferou Sirius.

– É um jogo, Black. E eu vi você tentando nocautear o seu irmão.

– Da próxima vez...

– Vai ser você ali naquela maca! – ela soltou os cachos do coque, rindo, debochada.

Sirius não respondeu. Cinco minutos depois, o tempo que levou para ele acordar do feitiço dela, Florence já havia sumido, assim como a maioria da platéia.

* * *

A festa no salão comunal da Sonserina era total. Além de terem vencido, o convencido do Potter tinha ido parar na ala hospitalar com a cabeça aberta! A comemoração durou dias, assim como a zoação com os grifinórios.

* * *

James ficou apenas 4 dias na enfermaria. Uma poção para rejuntar os ossos da cabeça e outra para dor foi tudo o que ele precisou tomar. Uma certa ruiva de olhos verdes não saiu do lado dele, nem por um minuto sequer.

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 15**

**Ciúmes & Escolhas**

A festa da vitória já terminara.

Prof. Slughorn viera mandar todo mundo pra cama as 2 da manhã. Florence já estava de banho tomado, de pijamas e no dormitório feminino. Mas tinha um certo vulto de vestes negras que ela tinha que ver. Precisava ver.

* * *

Snape estava sentado num sofá no canto do salão comunal, lendo um grande livro, Magia Prática Defensiva e Seus Usos Contra as Artes das Trevas, terceiro volume_._

– Hey, Sev... – ela murmurou no ouvido dele. – O que você tem?

– Nada. – resmungou ele.

– Como _nada_? Você não estava comemorando com a gente...

– Não gosto de quadribol. – ele respondeu, seco.

– Nem eu... – disse ela. – Prefiro ficar com você. – ela sorriu, sentando ao lado dele, suas coxas se tocando.

Ele se manteve rígido, olhando para o livro.

– O que está havendo? – perguntou Florence, chateada.

– Nada.

– Ah! Que droga, Severus! Se você não me contar o que está de errado, eu não posso te ajudar!

– Por que acha que há algo errado? – ele a olhou.

– Porque eu conheço você. O que é?

– Não é nada, realmente. – ele voltou a ler. Florence sentiu o sangue subir e arrancou o livro das mãos dele. – Me devolva! – ele rosnou.

– Não, até você me dizer o que está te incomodando!

– O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Srta. Delacour. – ele sibilou.

Ela tomou um banho de água fria ao ouví-lo chamá-la pelo sobrenome.

– Seu cabeça-dura, imbecil... – ela murmurou, e atirou o pesado livro nele. – Fique com essa merda desse livro. Se não quer me contar o que está acontecendo, tudo bem. Tenha uma noite miserável, _Sr. Snape_.

Ela virou as costas e foi em direção os dormitó respirou fundo e a segurou pelo braço disse:

– Me... desculpe.

Florence se virou e olhou pra ele.

– De novo, Severus? É a segunda vez que você faz alguma coisa que acaba me magoando. – murmurou ela.

– Talvez, então... você não devesse me perdoar. – ele soltou o braço dela.

– Que droga! Você não entende? – ela sentou novamente, desta vez bem colada à ele. – Eu amo você. Eu não quero e não vou deixar de perdoá-lo. Mas não pretendo fazer isso pra sempre, Severus. – ele a olhou. – Você sabe do que estou falando.

– Da primeira conversa que tivemos, sobre...

– Se tornar um Comensal, sim, é sobre isso, também. Eu vi você saindo com Nott hoje, durante o aquecimento de quadribol. – Florence respirou fundo. – Eu amo você. Mas não vamos poder ficar juntos se você optar por eles e não por nós.

Snape ficou um tempo olhando as chamas na lareira e, então, perguntou:

– Por que não posso ter os dois?

– Porque... – ela sorriu, triste. – ...eu não poderia ficar ao seu lado. – ela olhou pra ele, absorvendo o significado daquela pergunta. – Eles matam gente como a Lily, Severus. E eu amo ela! É uma grande e querida amiga! _Sua_ amiga desde que você era pequeno!

– Mas eles tem dinheiro, tem poder. Pagariam muito bem por uma mente como a minha.

– Eu... eu vou fazer de conta que essa conversa não existiu e que você nunca me disse isso. – disse ela, incrédula.

Florence levantou. Snape se ergueu do sofá e a segurou novamente.

– Eu fiz de novo. – disse ele.

– Fez.

– Que maldição, eu só sirvo pra te magoar!

– Não é verdade. – disse ela, sorrindo.

– Mas eu sempre faço você chorar! Pelo menos uma vez por semana.

– Bem, isso é verdade... mas, você me faz muito feliz, também. Especialmente quando diz que me ama, que vai me proteger, que deseja que nossos filhos se pareçam comigo.

– E desejo mesmo!

– Eu não concordo. – ela se aproximou dele, passando as mãos sobre o rosto dele. – Eu adoraria que eles tivessem seus cabelos, seus lábios, seus olhos.

– Meu nariz? – e uma sobrancelha foi erguida.

Ela riu.

– Não, realmente, não o seu nariz... mas tudo em você é maravilhoso, Sev. Seu senso de honra, sua inteligência. Até mesmo sua teimosia é um charme! E você é quente, – ela se encostou completamente no corpo dele, olhando em pretos, com desejo. – Seu corpo... seu cheiro... eu amo tudo em você. – e os lábios macios acariciaram os dele.

E Snape tomou-a nos braços, beijando aquela boca que o enlouquecia. Sentindo as mãos dela tentando entrar por debaixo de sua roupa. O pijama que ela usava era macio e, por debaixo deste, a pele dela estava quente. Snape se sentou no sofá, Florence caiu sentada sobre seu colo, uma perna de cada lado dele, sentindo-o duro sob a calça do uniforme que ele usava. Ele a atacou no pescoço, descendo beijos ao colo sobre a camisa do pijama dela, as mãos em seus quadris, apertando-a contra si. Uma mão dele subindo por debaixo da blusa, afastando o sutiã para o lado e um dedo acariciando o bico do seio dela.

– É melhor pararmos, Sev... – ela gemeu, perdida.

– Uhm... – ele grunhiu em seu ouvido.

Ela puxou os cabelos negros, forçando-o a beijar seus lábios novamente e saiu do colo dele, parando na frente dele, encarando-o. Snape ficou a observando.

– Linda... gostosa. – ele sussurrou, a voz carregada de desejo.

Florence sorriu, sensualmente, aproximando-se dele, e se inclinou, as mãos nas pernas dele, mordiscou o lábio inferior dele, passando a língua em seguida, provocando.

– Toda sua. – e ela se afastou. – Boa noite, Sev.

– Boa noite, Flor.

E seguiu para o dormitório, o corpo queimando por ele.

Snape estava louco de desejo por ela, os sentidos aguçados pela sensação ainda presente dela sentada sobre seu membro. Seria mais uma noite de banho frio. E soluções solitárias.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Feriado de Natal**

Finalmente o feriado de natal chegara. O banquete estava maravilhoso, o salão e todo o castelo estavam enfeitados. Florence e Lily esperavam pelos rapazes na porta do salão.

– Onde estão esses imbecis? – perguntou Florence, brava.

– O que há com você? – perguntou Lily.

– Nada.

– Não minta, você esteve o dia todo assim. – contrariou Lily.

– _Assim_ como?

– Desanimada e furiosa. É o Severus de novo?

– Por que acha que poderia ser ele? – desdenhou Florence.

– E teria alguma outra razão para fazer com que Florence Delacour se entristecesse que não um vulto alto de cabelos e olhos negros? – debochou Lily.

– Teimoso feito uma mula. – murmurou Florence.

– Que você ama, sabe Merlin por quê. – completou Lily.

– É... é ele, sim, o problema.

– O que ele fez? – perguntou a ruiva.

– Sumiu, de novo. Com Travers, Nott e Avery.

– Isso é ruim. – comentou Remus, chegando.

– Eu sei... mas não sei mais o que fazer. – disse Florence, triste.

– Acha que ele já...? – perguntou Remus.

– Não, ainda não. Mas... eu não sei mas no que acreditar. Às vezes, parece que ele já tomou uma decisão.

– Isso é muito ruim. – disse Remus. – Mas ele nunca pareceu ser preconceituoso.

– Isso é, ele nunca demonstrou ter preconceito, sempre foi amigo da Lily. Sem ofensas.

– Não estou ofendida. – disse Lily, sorrindo.

– Mas temo que ele encontre outros motivos para fazer isso. – disse Florence.

– Para se tornar Comensal? – perguntou Remus.

– É.

– Quem, o Snape? – perguntou James, chegando junto com Sirius; Pettigrew atrás deles.

– Não interessa. – cortou Florence. – Vamos entrar?

– Não vai esperar seu namorado, Florence?

– Não, Sirius. Ele sumiu.

– Mas isso é ótimo! – exclamou Sirius.

Florence ignorou o comentário.

E eles entraram no grande salão. Florence sentou junto aos amigos, na mesa da Grifinória. Dumbledore discursou sobre as influências de certas escolhas erradas ou precipitadas na vida de cada um. O direto já imaginava que, na volta do natal, provavelmente, muitos alunos já estariam com a Marca Negra no braço ou, pelo menos, com data certa para serem marcados.

O banquete começou e nada de Snape.

O banquete terminou e nada dele aparecer.

– Vai ver ele já foi para casa. – tentou Remus.

– Não. Nós combinamos de ir juntos.

– Pode ir comigo, Florence. Passe a noite lá em casa. – disse Lily.

– Se não for incomodar.

– Não! Minha mãe te adora.

– Snape vai ficar louco da vida por você ter sumido. – comentou James.

– Que se dane.

* * *

Florence enviou uma carta à madrinha, antes de sair de Hogwarts.

_Querida Eileen,_

_Severus sumiu, de novo._

_Não sei onde ele se meteu, mas temo não ser coisa boa (lembra do que te falei na última carta?)._

_Bem, estarei por perto, Lily me convidou para dormir na casa dela. Amanhã pela manhã eu apareço aí._

_Não conte a ele onde eu estou._

_Beijos,_

_Florence._

_PS: Brigue com ele!"_

* * *

Snape chegou no salão comunal da sonserina já eram mais de 23hs, o banquete já terminara há muito tempo. Esperaria por Florence ali mesmo. Mas depois de uma hora de espera, Florence não aparecera.

– Hey, Cavendish! – ele chamou uma garota que saía dos dormitórios femininos.

– O que é, Snape?

– Florence ainda está arrumando as coisas dela?

– Não, Florence saiu faz tempo. – disse a garota.

Ela já tinha ido. Sem ele. Sem nem avisá–lo.

_"Maldição!"_

Ele estava encrencado. De novo. Pegou sua mala e foi à lareira enfeitiçada para a saída dos alunos quer perderam o trem.

* * *

**Rua da Fiação**

Snape chegou em casa. Tudo estava mergulhado em silêncio.

– Mãe?

– Severus! – Eileen saía da cozinha. – Que bom que chegaram! Onde está Florence?

– Ela... não está aqui?

– Não. Ela não veio com você? – perguntou Eileen, estranhando.

– Não... achei que ela já estivesse aqui. – mentiu ele.

– O que aconteceu?

– Nos desencontramos, aparentemente.

– Mas não estavam juntos no banquete? Não dormem na mesma Casa, não frequentam o mesmo Salão Comunal? – insistiu Eileen.

– Sim.

– Você não esteve no banquete, Severus? – acertou ela.

– Claro que estive!

– Não minta.

Ele bufou.

– Não, mãe, eu não estive. – rosnou ele.

– E onde o senhor estava? – inquiriu Eileen.

– Com uns amigos.

– Fazendo o quê, na hora do banquete de natal?

– Nada, mãe.

– Então, você não esteve no banquete de natal, ao lado da sua namorada, porque estava vagando pelo castelo com alguns amigos fazendo _nada_? – Snape não respondeu. – Onde está Florence, Severus? – insistiu Eileen.

– Eu não sei.

– Não sabe?

– Não. – ele engoliu em seco.

– E o que pretende fazer?

– Vou ir até a casa dos Evans, talvez Lily saiba onde Florence está, isso se ela não estiver lá.

E ele saiu.

* * *

Florence e Lily conversavam no quarto da ruiva.

– Vai ir amanhã para a casa de Eileen, Flor?

– Vou, pela manhã.

– E o que vai fazer quanto a Severus?

– Não sei. Eu amo ele, mas... não posso aceitar que ele se torne um Comensal. – disse Florence, triste.

– Já disse isso a ele?

– Sim. Muitas vezes.

– E ele?

– Não me deu certeza de que não, nem de que sim.

Bateram na porta do quarto.

– Lily, querida? – disse uma voz feminina do outro lado da porta.

– Fale, mãe. – respondeu Lily.

– Severus está lá embaixo. – disse a Sra. Evans.

Lily olhou para Florence.

– O que vai fazer, Flor?

– Vou ir lá falar com ele.

Florence abriu a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas. Ele estava sentado na sala.

– Boa noite, Severus.

Snape levantou rapidamente ao vê-la.

– Por que está aqui? – perguntou ele.

– Por que você não estava no banquete? – ela perguntou, ignorando a pergunta dele.

– Minha mãe me mandou vir buscá-la. – ele ignorou a pergunta dela.

– Sua mãe?

– Sim.

– Isso é estranho. Eu enviei uma carta para Eileen avisando que eu dormiria aqui hoje. – disse Florence.

– Você a avisou? – ele não entendeu.

– Sim.

– Então, houve um engano. Vou indo. Boa noite, Florence.

Ele já estava na porta quando ouviu.

– Mas você é mesmo um grande imbecil... – ela murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas transbordando em seus olhos.

Ele se virou.

– Bateu seu recorde, Severus. Me fez chorar duas vezes em menos de 24hs. – disse ela.

– Vamos pra casa, Flor. Temos que conversar. – pediu ele.

– Não... não hoje.

– Por favor.

Ela respirou fundo.

– Eu vou, mas não ouse falar comigo. Não quero ouvir nem um rosnado seu.

– Eu prometo que ficarei quieto.

* * *

O caminho até a casa de Eileen foi completamente silencioso. Snape olhava para Florence, que tentava disfarçar as lágrimas que desciam.

– Flor... – tentou ele.

– Cala a boca.

E ele não tentou mais.

* * *

Entraram em casa. Eileen os esperava na cozinha, um bule de chá de camomila pronto sobre a mesa.

– Boa noite, madrinha. – Florence recebeu um beijo de Eileen.

– Tudo bem, querida?

– Tudo... – ela fungou.

– Não parece.

Snape entrou na cozinha, recebendo um olhar de reprovação da mãe.

– Eu a encontrei. – disse ele.

Eileen revirou os olhos.

– Madrinha, eu vou subir e me deitar.

– Faça isso, querida, eu levarei um chá pra você.

Florence saiu da cozinha, subindo as escadas.

– Quanto à você, Severus... por quê? – perguntou Eileen, brava.

– Eu... não pensei que... – começou ele, gaguejando.

– Exatamente, meu filho, você não pensou. Aliás, pelo que Florence tem me contado por cartas durante o semestre, você não tem pensado, absolutamente!

– Ela, com certeza, exagerou, mãe.

– Então, me conte, em que parte ela exagerou? Na qual diz temer que você se torne um Comensal da Morte? Ou na que teme ser obrigada a abandoná-lo caso você realmente faça tal imbecilidade?

Ele ficou quieto, não imaginava que sua mãe soubesse de seus planos.

– Florence não vai me abandonar. – afirmou ele.

– E o que te faz ter tanta certeza disso?

– Estamos ligados pelo Encantamento...

– Isso não significa que ela não se afastará de você, Severus. – cortou Eileen.

– Mas...?

– Você tem que entendre que vocês estarão para sempre ligados, sim. O amor entre vocês jamais morrerá, por mais longe que estejam, pelo tempo que for. A magia de vocês dois se conectaram e não há nada que desfaça isso. Mas, se ela quiser, e tiver motivos para tanto, ela pode, e irá, se afastar de você. Florence tentará esquecer você nos braços de outro. E pretendentes não faltam, meu filho. Ela é linda, inteligente...

– Eu sei disso.

– Mas ela ama você. Por obra da mãe dela, que não cansava de dizer que nossos filhos ficariam juntos, vocês são abençoados pelo Encantamento... mas isso não será o suficiente para mantê–la ao seu lado se você se aliar àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

Snape ficou quieto. O medo de perder Florence aliado à sua sede de poder e fortuna o confundia. Não podia perdê-la. Mas já tinha tudo combinado, antes que terminasse Hogwarts ele receberia a marca.

– Eu vou me deitar, meu filho. Pense, por favor, no que eu te disse. Não jogue o amor de vocês pela janela, você vai se arrepender no futuro.

– Boa noite, mãe.

Eileen serviu uma xícara de chá, deu um beijo no filho e subiu para o quarto.

* * *

Snape subiu logo depois, ouvindo as vozes femininas que vinham do quarto de sua mãe. Ele se aproximou da porta para tentar ouvir melhor.

– ... eu morreria se ele fizesse isso. – Florence chorava.

– Eu sei... Flor, eu falei com ele...

– Não adianta, madrinha... eu já falei com ele mais de mil vezes! Aquela mula...

– Não chore mais, meu amor... olhe, correndo o risco de plagiar Dumbledore: o amor sempre vence, no final.

– Mas, e até o final, o que acontece?

– Até o final... a gente sofre. – Eileen suspirou. – Agora, vamos tentar dormir...

E Snape não ouviu mais nada. Foi para o quarto dele e deitou na cama após um banho. As palavras de sua mãe ecoando em seus ouvidos

_"... se ela quiser, e tiver motivos para tanto, ela pode, e irá, se afastar de você." _

_"Tentará esquecê–lo nos braços de outro..."_

_"Com outro."_

Um monstro rugiu em seu peito. Não admitiria que ela fosse de outro, Florence era dele, pertencia à ele.

_"... vocês são abençoados pelo Encantamento... mas isso não será o suficiente para mantê–la ao seu lado se você se aliar àquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado."_

E, com um aperto no peito, ele adormeceu, mergulhando num sono leve e agitado. Tendo sonhos em que ele andava com ela grávida, linda, sorrindo ao seu lado, pelo parque ali de perto; mas, de repente, seu rosto não era mais seu, e era Sirius Black, ou então, Remus Lupin, quem segurava nas mãos dela e a beijava os lábios, acariciando o ventre distendido.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **ai ai, sabemos que isso aqui vai ficar muito, mas muito, pior nos próximos capítulos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Mais desculpas**

**No dia seguinte**

Snape acordou cedo. Cedo demais. Dormira pouco e mal. Se vestiu e saiu no corredor; viu Eileen descendo as escadas.

– Bom dia, mãe.

– Bom dia, meu filho.

E ele olhou para a porta entreaberta do quarto do qual ela recém saíra.

– Florence ainda está dormindo, se quiser pode entrar, mas não a acorde... – disse Eileen.

E Snape foi para o quarto de sua mãe. Florence estava deitada de bruços, abraçada num travesseiro, os cachos espalhados sobre suas costas e ombros, cobrindo, parcialmente, seu rosto. Ele levou a mão e, carinhosamente, retirou-lhe o cabelo do rosto, passando as pontas dos dedos sobre os lábios macios, sobre os olhos.

Florence acordou, sentando na cama rapidamente ao ver que ele estava ali.

– O quê você está fazendo aqui?

– Vim ver se você está bem e... eu preciso te pedir desculpas. – ele murmurou.

– Pela centésima vez em menos de um ano que te conheço... – ela murmurou, sem olhar para ele.

– É...

– Eu não deveria te perdoar mais... não deveria mais ficar perto de você. – ela observava o sol entrar pela janela. – Sabe qual é a minha vontade?

– Qual?

– Ir embora... para a França. Morar com minha tia... ela acaba de se casar, vou ser um incômodo para ela e o marido, mas é melhor do que continuar aqui.

– É tão ruim assim, ficar aqui?

– Claro que não! Eu adoro a Eileen e... infelizmente, amo você mais do que seria saudável pra mim... mas, você não entende! – ela o olhou. – As escolhas que você quer fazer... que, aparentemente, você já fez, estão erradas, não fazem parte de um caminho que eu pretenda seguir. Eu quero ter uma família, Severus. Reconstruir o que eu não tenho mais. Quero uma vida normal! Morar em Hogsmead, ter muitos filhos, me casar com o homem que eu amo... estudar Poções e ser feliz. É só isso que eu quero!

– Eu vou fazer você feliz.

– Como? Se não há uma semana em que eu não chore de preocupação por você, ou por medo de que você tenha feito a escolha que eu desaprovo! – exclamou Florence. – Se somos um casal, devemos fazer escolhas juntos, considerando a opinião de ambos. Eu não posso vivver com a escolha que você quer fazer.

Florence se levantou da cama, indo ao banheiro, voltando de lá vestida e escovada. Ela foi para a porta sem nem olhar para ele, que ainda estava sentado na cama.

Snape a alcançou antes que saísse, ficando de frente, muito próximos.

– Pretende mesmo ir embora? – temeu ele.

– É o que eu mais gostaria de fazer... e, eu acho que precisamos dar um tempo.

– Um tempo? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

– Sim. Pra que você decida o que é mais importante, nós ou eles.

– É óbvio que nosso relacionamento é muito mais importante! – ele exclamou.

– Então me demonstre isso! Pare de sair mais com eles do que comigo... dê mais atenção à mim do que ao Travers! Não responda mais às cartas que os Black e os Malfoy te mandam.

– Como você...?

– Eu reconheci os brasões das famílias nas cartas que você recebeu. Estudamos Genealogia Bruxa em Durmstrang.

– Mas, se eu não responder...?

– Eles pararão de escrever. Você não tem nada a perder, ainda não é um deles, não tem a Marca Negra tatuada no braço. Eles não vão vir atrás de você.

– Eu vou parar de escrever a eles, então. – disse ele, sabendo que isso não os faria para de procurá–lo; ele já tinha até a data marcada do dia em que receberia a Marca Negra.

– Me prometa. – Florence pediu.

– Eu prometo. – ele mentiu.

Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

Snape a abraçou e beijou, sentido o delicioso perfume que se desprendia dela, aproveitando o toque sedoso dos cabelos dela sobre sua pele. Logo ele iria perdê–la, e ele sabia que isso seria inevitável.

* * *

**Dia de Natal**

Pela tarde, Snape e Florence foram ao parque que estava lindo. Todo coberto de neve, como que saído de um sonho.

– Severus, eu devo estar alucinando... – Florence murmurou.

– O que houve?

– Olha lá, debaixo da nossa árvore!

– É... tem um casal se agarrando embaixo da nossa árvore, o que que tem isso? – ele não entendeu o espanto.

– _O que é que tem_? Olhe de novo! Não é apenas um casal se agarrando debaixo na nossa árvore! São _Lily e James_!

Snape olhou.

– Mas... é mesmo! – ele disse espantado. – Então nosso plano de juntar eles funcionou!

– Sim!

E os dois foram conversar com o mais novo casal de Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Feliz Natal**

O jantar de natal foi fantástico. Tiffany preparara tudo, sem dar o mínimo trabalho para Eileen.

Desfrutaram de uma sobremesa maravilhosa e, agora, estavam os três em frente à lareira, Florence e Snape no mesmo sofá, abraçados. Eileen na poltrona, sorrindo para eles.

– Fico muito feliz em vê-los assim... – comentou Eileen.

– Mas você já sabe do mais novo casal do bairro? – perguntou Florence.

– Quem?

– Lily e James. – respondeu Florence.

– O menino dos Potter e a querida Lily Evans? – Eileen perguntou.

– Vimos eles se agarrando debaixo na nossa árvore no parque. – disse Snape.

– Mas que natal...! – Eileen riu.

* * *

**1h.**

Eileen já estava no décimo sono.

Snape também já havia dormido.

Florence, por ter acordado tarde, estava sem sono, ficara lendo na sala e acabou dormindo na poltrona.

* * *

Snape levantou no meio da noite e a encontrou dormindo na sala, a camisola curta aparecendo por debaixo do robe aberto.

* * *

Quando acordou, Florence estava nos braços do namorado, sendo carregada escada acima.

– O que houve, Sev?

– Apenas estou te levando para o meu quarto, para que você possa dormir numa cama confortável e não toda torta numa poltrona.

Ela acordou rapidamente.

– Está me levando pro seu quarto?

– Sim. Você vai dormir na minha cama.

– Com você?

– Sim, comigo. – era natal, afinal de contas! Por que não acordar ao lado daquela que possuía seus pensamentos?

E ela lhe sorriu, maliciosa.

– Eu disse dormir, Florence!

Entraram no quarto dele e Snape a colocou na cama. Florence retirou e lhe alcançou o robe.

Snape não pode evitar olhar para o corpo dela, coberto apenas pela camisola. Ele a beijou suavemente nos lábios e foi ao banheiro. Florence ficou observando ele se afastar da cama. O cheiro dele estava por todo o quarto, inebriando os sentidos dela.

_"Na cama, sozinhos... isso não vai dar certo. Dormir vai ser a última coisa que eu vou conseguir fazer... "_ Pensou ela.

* * *

No banheiro, Snape tentava controlar a reação do corpo à tentação sobre a cama. "_Devo ter ficado louco!"_ Acabara de trazer Florence para no quarto com ele, para dormir na mesma cama! Agora ela estava ali... aquele corpo delicioso, naquela camisola mínima, estava ali, tudo ao alcance dele. Dormir seria muito difícil.

Ele trocou a cueca por uma mais apertada, na esperança de conter seu membro, e vestiu novamente a calça de pijama. Respirou fundo e foi para a cama.

Florence não se moveu quando ele deitou.

– Flor, você está acordada? – seu tom era quase um sussurro.

– Sim, Sev. – ela se virou de frente para ele.

Muito próximos.

Ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer.

– Está com frio? – ele perguntou, sabendo que era uma pergunta boba.

– Não... – ela se aproximou mais dele, encostando seus corpos.

O poder _veela_ o atingiu, de leve.

Snape a envolveu com os braços, puxando-a mais pra perto, colando seus corpos, afastou os cachos, beijando-a no pescoço. Uma mão na cintura dela. As pernas se enroscando.

Florence tentava, em vão, resistir ao toque quente, podia sentir a excitação dele em sua barriga. Eles estavam ali, seminus, entre quatro paredes, sem nenhuma possibilidade de serem interrompidos. Florence deixou seu desejo por ele falar mais alto e o poder veela fluir, atingindo e envolvendo-o. A mão dele escorregou até suas coxas, levantando a camisola.

– Sev... – gemeu ela.

Florence guiou a mão dele até seu seio, sobre a camisola, onde ele pôde perceber que ela não usava sutiã e começou a provocar um mamilo, suavemente. Mas ele não suportou por muito tempo e afastou a camisola, vendo o seios fartos, e iniciando carícias por toda a pele quente e macia.

– Flor, me faça parar agora. – ele ronronou em seu ouvido, a mão nas coxas dela, outra sentindo os seios fartos em sua mão, os mamilos rígidos... Florence gemia, o corpo grudado no dele.

– Severus... – ela pgou a mão dele e levou até o meio das pernas, mostrando que estava completamente molhada; ela soltou a mão dele e pôs a própria mão por dentro da calcinha, abrindo mais as pernas, mostrando a ele que se acariciava.

– Florence, por favor... – ele gemeu quando a viu por a mão sob a calcinha, se tocando, o ar sendo impregnado pelo cheiro doce do sexo dela.

Florence parou de se acariciar e se deitou ao lado dele, novamente, sem mais tocá-lo ou se tocar. Snape a encarava, desejo refletido em seus olhos pesados.

Florence desceu os olhos, encontrando o tórax largo e nu... percorreu os olhos ainda mais pra baixo e pode ver o contorno do membro dele completamente enrijecido sob a calça do pijama.

– Eu não sou de ferro, Severus Snape. – ela murmurou.

E sob o olhar confuso dele, ela se ajoelhou na cama, segurou as pontas da camisola e a retirou, completamente.

Paralisado. Severus Snape estava paralisado pela visão a sua frente.

Ninguém poderia dizer que ele não tentou impedir que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto. Ela tomou a iniciativa. E ele estava no limite.

_"Não a toque! Não a toque!"_ – era tudo o que sua mente conseguia articular.

Florence voltou a se acariciar, descendo as mãos aos seios, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Snape a observou, sentindo a cueca ficar impossivelmente apertada.

Florence levou um dedo aos lábios, chupando-o sensualmente, antes de descê-lo pelo corpo, indo para dentro da calcinha.

– Pare, Florence... por Merlin, pare ou eu... – a voz rouca de desejo.

– Você...? O que você vai fazer, Sev? – ela gemeu, o dedo ainda brincando em sua intimidade. – Não suporto mais sentir apenas suas mãos sobre meu corpo... eu preciso sentir você, inteiro... – ela se inclinou sobre ele, tocando-o por cima da calça. – ... dentro de mim.

– Florence, por Merlin, eu não posso me controlar se você não se controla! – seu tom saiu exasperado.

Florence engatinhou ate ele, colocou uma perna de cada lado das dele e sentou sobre ele.

– Eu não estou pedindo pra você se controlar, Sev. – ela sussurrou no pé do ouvido, se abaixando para roçar os seios no peito dele, gemendo, a língua passando lentamente sobre os lábios finos dele.

– Flor... – mas ele não conseguia mais raciocinar, apenas gemer e responder à língua que o atiçava mais.

Ela, sentada sobre ele, sentindo a pressão do membro rígido sobre seu clitóris, começou a rebolar, suavemente. Florence deslizou as mãos pelo peito dele, arranhando-o, e distribuiu beijos e mordidas por todo seu tórax, subindo ao pescoço, onde a cada mordida que dava, ouvia um gemido rouco saindo da garganta dele e o sentia elevar o quadril contra ela, procurando mais contato.

– Severus, me faça sua... – ela gemeu. – Eu não agüento mais essa tortura...

Snape subiu uma mão até o rosto dela, puxando-a para um beijo profundo, possessivo, sendo correspondido prontamente. Virou o corpo de lado, fazendo-a deitar na cama, e se pôs sobre ela, percorrendo o corpo curvilíneo com as mãos, apertando e massageando os seios e aquelas coxas e bunda que o tiravam do sério. Tudo o que seus ouvidos captavam eram os gemidos deliciosos dela.

Ele distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço, mordiscando-a na orelha. Florence voltou a acariciá-lo sobre a calça, atiçando-o ainda mais. Ele gemeu rouco em seu ouvido e desceu a mão dos seios em direção ao meio das pernas dela, sentindo a calcinha completamente encharcada; ele passou seus dedos levemente por toda a entrada dela, por cima da calcinha, fazendo-a vibrar sob si. Ele interrompeu os beijos, não conseguindo conter um gemido alto, quando a sentiu pôr a mão dentro de sua cueca para acariciá-lo, libertando seu membro do aperto que a cueca lhe causava... ela o masturbou, deliciosamente. Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela, ajudando-a nos movimentos... mas não demorou muito para que ele a fizesse parar, segurando suas mãos acima da sua cabeça, arfando.

Snape abriu mais as pernas dela, esfregando-se na entrada do corpo delicioso dela, apenas a calcinha fina os separava. Florence gemeu alto. Ele desceu o rosto até os seios e os chupou... cada um a seu tempo... revezando em lambê-los e apertá-los entre os lábios, os mamilos vermelhos devido toda atenção. A boca ainda dava atenção aos mamilos, quando a mão dele desceu até a calcinha molhada, percorrendo-a pelas laterais. Florence gemeu alto. Snape sorriu em satisfação; fazendo um caminho de beijos e mordidas na pele quente dela, até alcançar o pé do ouvido:

– Foi você quem provocou,... aguente a tortura. – e ele a sentiu tremer.

Ele continuou lambendo e mordendo cada pedaço dela com uma fome de muito tempo.

Quando sentiu ele descer os beijos para a região do ventre, Florence não sabia mais o que era raciocinar. Ela se agarrou aos cabelos negros, a sensação dele beijando-a na região da virilha, um dedo acariciando seu clitóris, a transformavam em um ser de pura sensações. Nada mais existia a não ser ele e aquelas mãos tão perto de onde ela mais ardia. A respiração descompassada, os gemidos altos, incontroláveis, e toda a lubrificação natural demonstrava o quanto ela estava pronta e desejosa para acolhê-lo.

Snape retirou-lhe a calcinha, mantendo os beijos na virilha, levando um dedo à entrada encharcada, tocando-a tentativamente, ouvindo seu próprio nome sair dos lábios dela num gemido de prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que ela abria mais as pernas. Ele refez o caminho até os lábios dela, colocando-se à entrada do sexo dela. Os batimentos cardíacos dos dois estavam altos, tão altos que os vizinhos poderiam ouvir. Ele a encarou e começou a penetrá-la, lentamente; sentiu uma resistência e forçou mais, enterrando-se por completo dentro dela.

– Está doendo? – ele sussurrou, rouco.

– Não... – ela gemeu.

Ele a tomou os lábios, movendo os quadris em um ritmo lento, que foi aumentando, gradativamente, à medida que ela lhe acompanhava ou lhe implorava para que fosse mais rápido. Seus corpos suados eram um só. Florence gemia e implorava que ele fosse mais fundo, mais rápido; o nome dele sendo repetido como um mantra. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, suas pernas trancando nas costas dele; Snape a atacou o pescoço e os seios, abocanhando um mamilo, sugando-o, lambendo-o, um sentimento maravilhoso de posse ao vê-la enlouquecida em seus braços, ele enfiado entre as pernas dela, possuindo-a.

E Florence sentiu o orgasmo tomar conta de seu corpo. Ela gemeu alto, arranhando-o nas costas, o beijando, sofregamente, e Snape não parou de meter dentro dela.

– Você é muito gostosa... – gemeu ele, rouco, arfando. – Goza pra mim...

E ela gemeu ainda mais alto quando ele voltou a dar-lhe atenção aos seios, metendo-se mais e mais fundo dentro dela. Ela sentiu o orgasmo tomar conta do corpo novamente. Snape sentiu ela apertando-o mais dentro de si e não teve forças para continuar. Ele enfiou-se completamente e gozou dentro dela, o rosto entre os seios macios, gemendo rouco.

Assim que a consciência foi retornando, Snape a beijou delicadamente pelo pescoço, chegando aos lábios, murmurando:

– Eu amo você, Flor.

Ela sorriu contra os lábios dele.

– Você também ouviu? – ela perguntou suave.

– Nossos corações? Sim.

Ele sorriu e se deitou ao lado dela, puxando-a para seus braços. Dormiram nus, os corpos enroscados.

* * *

**Manhã do dia seguinte...**

Eileen acordou e notou que a afilhada não estava na cama. Aparentemente, Florence nem havia dormido ali. Ela saiu no corredor, a porta do quarto do filho estava fechada, ela se aproximou e percebeu que um feitiço havia sido lançado na mesma.

Eileen sorriu e desceu as escadas, indo à cozinha.

– Bom dia, Tiffany.

– Bom dia, Mestra Snape.

– Sabe onde está Florence?

– Mestra Florence dormiu no quarto com Severus. – guinchou a elfa.

– Como eu desconfiava. – Eileen respirou fundo, feliz pelo jovem casal, mas preocupada. – Arrume o café, sim. Com certeza eles acordarão com fome.

* * *

Snape acordou sentindo um peso sobre seu peito. Abriu os olhos e encontrou Florence dormindo sobre ele. Ele afastou as cobertas e olhou, estavam ambos nus. Sentiu o corpo relaxado pela atividade da noite e o perfume dela e seu próprio misturados no edredom. Ele acariciou o rosto da amada, tirando os cabelos que a cobriam. Lindos olhos verdes escuros se abriram, encarando-o, sonolentos.

– Bom dia, Sev... – ela sorriu.

– Bom dia, Flor.

Eles ouviram um barulho na cozinha.

– Sua mãe já deve ter acordado...

E ele a olhou, meio apavorado, procurando o relógio na mesa de cabeceira.

– Com certeza, já passa das dez...

– Será que... ela sabe? – perguntou Florence, nervosa.

– Minha mãe, com certeza, já sabe. E ela deve ter confirmado com a sua elfa que você dormiu aqui. – ele se espreguiçou e envolveu nos braços o corpo quente da namorada. – Vamos descer e encarar umas perguntas?

– Não vai ser possível evitá–las, não é? – ela perguntou.

– Não.

– Posso tomar um banho aqui, no seu banheiro? – pediu Florence.

– Só com uma condição.

– Que condição?

– Que eu possa tomar banho também...

Florence o olhou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Snape a pegou no colo, levando-a até o banheiro, beijando-a ao colocá-la no chão.

Entraram sob o chuveiro, se beijando, as mãos tocando onde quer que alcançavam, sem se contentar. Snape a ergueu do chão, as pernas dela envolvendo seu quadril, as respirações já descompassadas. Ele completamente duro, ela molhada de desejo por ele. Ele a atacava o pescoço e os seios, esfregando-se em sua entrada, fazendo-a gemer, uma mão agarrada aos cabelos dele, a outra o arranhando os ombros.

– Sev... agora. – implorou Florence.

– Por que... – ele perguntou, arfando. – Por que que eu não consigo me controlar? – e meteu nela, fundo. E ela gemeu, deliciada. – Você é muito gostosa... eu não consigo mais... me controlar. – e ele se enfiava dentro dela, completamente, sentindo-a apertá-lo.

– Não pare, não pare... – era tudo que ela sussurrava.

E não demorou muito para que ela gozasse, apertando-o ainda mais, as pernas se fechando ao redor da cintura dele. E ele não mais segurou, gozando dentro dela.

Florence desceu as pernas e cairia se ele não a tivesse segurado.

– Uma vez, eu li que o sexo com uma _veela_ é muito melhor do que com uma mulher comum... – ele começou a dizer, ainda ofegando. – Mas não imaginava que isso tornava impossível de resistir... mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não conseguiria parar de meter em você... – ele passou as mãos pelo corpo dela. – Eu acabei de gozar mas eu quero mais... – ele murmurou, beijando-a. – ...seu cheiro é um afrodisíaco... e sua pele...

Ele a beijou, um beijo forte, possessivo, que durou longos minutos.

– Feliz natal, Severus. – murmurou Florence.

– Esse é o melhor natal de toda minha vida. – ele disse, fazendo-a sorrir – E você é meu melhor presente, Flor...

– É melhor nós terminarmos esse banho antes que sua mãe venha atrás de nós... e as perguntas se tornem ainda mais embaraçosas.

* * *

Já era quase meio-dia e nada dos dois descerem. Eileen estava sentada na varanda dos fundos da casa, lendo o Profeta Diário.

– Mestra Snape, Tiffany prepara o almoço ou espera? – a elfa apareceu na porta.

– Pode tirar a mesa do café e começar o almoço. Aqueles dois, pelo jeito, não vão descer tão cedo.

Mas ela estava enganada. Dez minutos depois, haviam passos na escada e vozes. Eileen foi para a sala.

– Bom dia, crianças. – disse Eileen, sorrindo.

– Bom dia, madrinha.

– Oi, mãe.

– Feliz natal. – ela abriu os braços e Florence foi a primeira a abraçá-la.

– Feliz natal, madrinha.

– E meu filho não me dá um abraço?

– Feliz natal, mãe. – ela a abraçou.

– Venham comigo até a varanda, sim. – pediu Eileen.

Eles a seguiram e se sentaram juntos na rede, Eileen na cadeira.

– O que quer que tenha acontecido esta noite... – começou Eileen.

– Mãe, eu me responsabilizo.

– Meu filho. – ela riu. – Eu duvido muito que a responsabilidade seja apenas sua. Está estampado no rosto dos dois. – Florence corou violentamente. – Não tem porquê se sentir envergonhada, Florence. Mais cedo ou mais tarde era óbvio que isso aconteceria. E eu sabia que não demoraria a acontecer, desde aquela noite que peguei vocês na cozinha... eu só quero pedir que vocês se cuidem.

– Eu pedi para Madame Pomfrey uns vidros de Poção Contraceptiva, antes de vir pra cá.

– Bem pensado, Florence. Eu quero netos, mas não antes que os dois sejam capazes de sustentá-los. – disse Eileen, sorrindo.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** se você for ler em português e em inglês você perceberá algumas diferenças entre os capítulos 15 de cada uma. Lá na versão em inglês, eu troquei a cena do chuveiro por outra cena. Se você sabe inglês, vale a pena ir lá verificar, com toda certeza! Beijos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Um Aniversário Especial**

**9 de Janeiro de 1977.**

Eles ainda tinha dois dias de férias antes de voltarem para o castelo. Florence planejou um aniversário mais do que especial para o namorado. Ela transformou o quarto dele em um quarto de motel, algo sexy que ela tinha visto em uma revista trouxa de Lily. Ela trabalhou o dia inteiro na decoração a nos toques finais da própria roupa. Por sorte, Eileen havia pego o filho para ajudá–la a remover o excesso de neve do jardim naquela tarde. Quando eles estavam quase prontos no jardim, Florence estava com tudo pronto ali no quarto. Ela tomou banho, se vestiu e ficou aguardando pelo namorado.

* * *

Snape estava cansado.

Era aniversário dele e isso significava bolo e presentes, certo?

Errado!

Ele tinha comido bolo, sim, e recebeu presentes também, mas logo depois disso ele teve que ir ajudar a mãe no jardim. Ele odiava fazer qualquer coisa no jardim. Logo que tudo estava pronto lá fora, ele correu pra dentro de casa, indo escada acima para o quarto, pensando em um banho e em achar Florence em seguida para finalmente ter um feliz aniversário. Ele sorriu maliciosamente com o pensamento do que faria com ela quando a achasse. Desde o último natal era só isso que eles faziam todas as noites. Sexo e dormir. Nem sempre nessa ordem. Ele chegou ao corredor do andar de cima e parou em frente a porta do quarto. Mas naquela ali não era a porta do quarto dele. Havia uma porta estranha no lugar onde a porta do quarto dele deveria estar.

Ele bateu na porta. Não ouviu nada. Ninguém veio abrir. Bateu novamente. Nada. Bufou. Resolveu entrar. E paralisou na porta. Nem parecia que ainda estava em casa. Aquilo não era o quarto dele, ali parecia mais um motel trouxa!

Florence estava parada em pé, em frente à uma enorme lareira, um robe negro era tudo o que ela vestia, aparentemente. Ele sentiu-se endurecer e caminhou até ela. Florence se virou pra ele, um sorriso sexy nos lábios. Sem dizer nada, Snape a puxou para si a tomou seus lábios, lenta e sensualmente, apesar a mão a segurar com força na cintura. Ele aprofundou o beijo, tornando-o mais quente, enquanto começava a descer as mãos pelo corpo dela.

Florence o empurrou até a parede e colou seus corpos. Ele a fitava, os olhos pesados, líquidos de desejo.

– Feliz aniversário, Severus. – ela disse, num sussurro, antes de colar novamente os lábios nos dele. – Tome um banho e venha aproveitar o seu presente.

Ele correu pro banheiro, tomou um banho rápido e eficiente e logo voltou pra quarto, nu, os cabelos ainda pingando água.

Florence estava em pé ao lado da cama.

– Posso fazer com você o que eu quiser? – perguntou ele, rouco, indo até ela.

– O que você quiser. – confirmou ela, sensualmente.

E ele a ergueu do chão, jogando-a sobre a enorme cama que havia ali. O robe negro dela foi desatado e ele paralisou. Florence estava nua debaixo daquele robe! Colou os lábios nos dela, enquanto uma mão ia de encontro aos seios. Ele ouviu gemidos abafados, e as unhas dela o arranhavam nas costas. Ele levou a boca até o ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha, ouvindo Florence gemer mais alto; desceu trilhas de beijos, mordidas e lambidas pelo pescoço, colo, parando nos seios, dedicando atenção especial à cada um.

– Severus! – arfou ela.

Ele sorriu, malicioso, continuando as carícias pelo abdômen, alcançando as coxas e a virilha.

Florence quase gritou de prazer, ao sentir a boca do namorado tão perto de seu centro.

Ele olhou para ela e tocou um dedo sobre a entrada já encharcada do corpo dela. Ela jogou a cabeça pra tráz. Ele afastou os lábios, expondo a entrada para seu ataque e mergulhou a língua nela. Florence gemeu e gritou. A sensação da língua dele movendo-se lentamente sobre seu clitóris era indescritível!

Snape sentiu ela ficar cada vez mais molhada e penetrou dois dedos dentro dela, sentindo as paredes ao redor deles se contraírem, ao mesmo tempo que seus ouvidos foram banhados de gemidos que faziam seu membro pulsar.

Ele cessou os toques e subiu pelo corpo dela, novamente. Florence tinha os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos e arfava, deliciosamente, a pele suada, arrepiada, extremamente sensível, parecia seda à luz das chamas da lareira.

Uma nova trilha de mordidas foi traçada pelo corpo dela, os gemidos mais altos, ele sentiu as mãos dela em seus cabelos.

Florence puxou os cabelos negros pra cima, com força, rosnando:

– Mete em mim, agora...

Ele sorriu de canto, sexy e ignorou o que ela dissera.

Mas Florence puxou novamente seus cabelos e ele reagiu: prendeu as mãos dela sobre a cabeça e tomou os lábios avermelhados, metendo-se de uma só vez dentro dela. Um grito de prazer foi abafado pela sua língua que invadia a boca da namorada e dominava a dela. Ele se movia fundo e lentamente, combinando os movimentos de seus quadris com os da língua. Soltou os braços dela e levou as mãos ao corpo curvilíneo sob si, aumento o ritmo com que se metia dentro dela. Florence enroscou as pernas em sua cintura e jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.

– Olhe pra mim! – ordenou ele, vendo que ela estava no auge. – Quero ver você gozar pra mim, vamos, abra os olhos!

Ela obedeceu e sentiu o orgasmo a varrer.

Florence ainda sentia os efeitos de um orgasmo maravilhoso quando Snape inverteu as posições, sem sair de dentro dela, segurando-a sobre si, ordenando:

– Cavalgue.

– Não... Severus... – gemeu ela, perdida de prazer.

Mas ele segurou em seus quadris e movimentou seu membro dentro dela, fazendo-a tremer e se ver obrigada a obedecê-lo.

Snape sentiu ela subir em descer sobre seu membro e a puxou de encontro ao seu peito, tomando os lábios dela nos dele e metendo-se dentro dela, violentamente. Queria senti-la gozar mais nos braços dele, queria sentir o corpo dela render-se ao dele, amolecer sobre seu corpo. E ele fez. Invadiu a boca dela com sua língua, sentindo o corpo dela aquecer ainda mais sobre o seu, as mãos em seus ombros o apertavam.

– Isso... – gemeu ele. – Goza pra mim...

– Severus... ahh...

E Florence derreteu em seus braços.

E o desejo e prazer que ele sentiu foi incontrolável. Com ela amolecida, ainda gozando, em seus braços, Snape inverteu novamente as posições e se meteu violentamente dentro dela, sentindo as paredes apertadas envolverem seu membro, o canal já extremamente sensibilizado o acolhia por inteiro, sentindo-o pulsar, levando-a a outro orgasmo violento. Que se intensificou, quando ele se despejou dentro dela e, depois de umas estocadas em velocidade decrescente, ele parou, retirando-se lentamente de dentro dela.

Florence fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo completamente relaxado.

Mas Snape não estava satisfeito. Ele desceu beijos pela pele quente dela e voltou a mergulhar a língua em sua feminilidade.

– Severus, não... – gemeu ela.

Mas ele a ignorou, continuando a desfrutar do prazer dela em sua boca. Mas antes que Florence gozasse novamente ele se deitou sobre ela, enfiando-se por completo, fazendo-a gemer e tremer sob si.

– Quanto mais você agüenta? – perguntou ele, arfando, rouco, em deboche.

Florence encarou o namorado nos olhos e respondeu:

– O quanto mais você tiver pra me oferecer...

E ele voltou a movimentar os quadris, abocanhando um seio, sugando o mamilo. Florence gritou.

– Deliciosa… – ronronou ele.

– Ai, Sev…

– Está bom?

– Sim... – gemeu ela.

– E vai ficar melhor.

Snape começou a possuí-la violentamente, como um louco. Os corpos aumentavam de temperatura a cada movimento dele. Florence ficando ainda mais apertada ao redor dele, prendendo-o em seu interior, e eles gozaram juntos. Ele não conseguira impedir os gemidos que lhe saíam dos lábios, enquanto terminava de se despejar dentro dela.

Ele deitou na cama e a puxou para seu peito. Ambos suados e sonolentos.

– Você gostou do seu presente? – sussurrou Florence, os olhos fechados.

– Se eu gostei? Tem alguma dúvida, Sra. Snape? – ele testou.

– Do quê você me chamou? – ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, sorrindo.

– Por que? É alguma mentira? – ele a olhou, pretos intensos em verdes apaixonados. – Você é minha.

Florence sorriu e respirou fundo, aconchegando-se nos braços dele.

Snape acarinhou seus cabelos, até que ela dormiu. As palavras de sua mãe voltavam a perturbar seus pensamentos. Não queria pensar no que sentiria se perdesse Florence. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não poderia mais recuar na decisão que tomara.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **aproveitem esses últimos momentos de paz, pois logo começa a tristeza.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Uma Grande Imbecilidade**

**12 de Janeiro de 1977**

E a volta para Hogwarts seguiu normalmente.

* * *

O ano transcorria sem grandes acontecimentos. Snape ainda saía com Travers, Nott e, agora, Regulus Black, que passara a acompanhá-los e saíra do time de quadribol da Sonserina.

* * *

A Sonserina ganhou a Taça das Casas e o Campeonato de Quadribol.

O maior acontecimento do final do ano foi Sirius Black e James Potter, com a cabeça enfaixada pela terceira vez naquele ano, entrando no campo de quadribol com o uniforme da Sonserina, para entregarem a Taça ao time vencedor.

* * *

**Maio 1977**

E era véspera do baile de final de ano.

Na noite seguinte seria o grande dia.

O castelo fervilhava de casais se encontrando e combinando a que horas se encontrariam.

* * *

Florence foi até o salão comunal da Grifinória. Precisava falar com alguém. Precisava falar com Regulus, mas ele sumira. Junto com Snape e outros mais que ela preferia nem pensar. Parou em frente à Mulher Gorda.

– _Hipogrifo Dourado_. – ela disse e a pintura lhe lançou um olhar de incredulidade. – É, eu sei a senha. Poderia fazer o favor de abrir essa passagem?

A Mulher Gorda a olhou de cima a baixo e, depositando uma taça com algo que parecia xerez barato sobre uma mesinha, resmungou ao abrir a passagem, lentamente. A garota entrou e sentiu a atmosfera do salão grifinório, tão diferente do salão da Sonserina. Ela viu Lily, Remus e James sentados em frente à lareira. Ela deixou o corpo cair ao lado dos amigos, no sofá avermelhado.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lupin.

– Ele sumiu. – Florence esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, fechando-os. Lily abraçou a amiga. – Gostaria de saber o que fazer quanto à isso tudo... – murmurou ela, lágrimas descendo.

Remus e James observavam a amiga. Foram raras às vezes em que eles a viram daquela forma, confusa e derrotada, sem saber o que fazer. Simplesmente não era um comportamento típico de Florence Delacour. Os lindos olhos verdes escuros perdidos em algum ponto das chamas da lareira, fitando, talvez, uma solução invisível para seu problema.

Lily respirou fundo. Gostaria de poder ajudá-la a resolver seus problemas com Snape e devolver o ar alegre e imbatível da amiga.

Florence levantou os olhos e viu os três amigos a encarando.

– Por Merlin! Será que vocês poderiam parar de me olhar com se alguém tivesse morrido?

Eles riram.

* * *

Era tarde quando Florence voltou para o salão comunal da Sonserina, vazio àquela hora.

– Florence. – um murmúrio rouco.

Ou talvez, nem tão vazio.

Ela não se virou, ódio subindo. Fechou os punhos ao lado do corpo, segurando-se para não socá-lo.

– Onde você estava? – perguntou Snape.

Agora ela se virou e o encarou, furiosa.

– Onde eu estava? _EU_? Onde é que _VOCÊ_ estava? – gritou ela.

– Aqui, esperando por você.

– Cala a boca, Severus! – ela estava enfurecida. – Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. _Onde-você-esteve-durante-o-dia-inteiro? _– rosnou entredentes.

– Com... uns amigos. – falou ele, respirando fundo.

– Era tudo o que eu precisava saber. – falou ela e continuou em direção aos dormitórios.

Snape não a impediu.

* * *

Florence chorava debaixo do chuveiro.

_"Maldito Snape!"_

Por que que ele não entendia? Por que ele _não queria _entender? Se ele tomasse a decisão errada ela seria _obrigada _a se separar dele! Seu pai jamais aceitaria que a filha se casasse com um mestiço, ele mataria Snape assim que os visse juntos.

– Maldito... – ela murmurou, um aceno da mãos e a água parou de cair.

Vestiu uma roupa de dormir e um robe por cima. Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta do dormitório. De qualquer forma, amanhã era o baile e ela iria com ele. Foi para a sala do salão comunal mas ele não estava mais lá. Voltou e bateu na porta do dormitório masculino.

– Florence... – Regulus foi quem apareceu na porta, a encarando, apavorado.

– Eu não vim aqui te falar nada, Regulus. – foi ríspida. – Só quero saber se Severus já dormiu.

– Ele... ele não está aqui, não o vi mais... desde que chegamos. – respondeu ele, meio incerto.

– Certo.

_"Aonde aquele infeliz se metera?"_

* * *

Snape saiu pra dar uma volta. Sabia que perderia Florence mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela o avisara. Sua mãe o avisara. Seu coração o avisara. O senso óbvio o avisara.

_"Mas que diabos Florence sabe? O que ela esconde?"_

Ele ouviu passos na outra ponta do corredor. Se escondeu num nicho da parede.

– Quem está aí? – era uma voz feminina conhecida.

_"Rosmerta?"_

Snape se mostrou.

– Sou eu. – disse ele.

– Devo estar sonhando. Encontrar você num corredor escuro, à essa hora da noite, sozinho... – ela sorriu sensualmente, se aproximando.

– Apenas uma coincidência. Já estou voltando para meu salão comunal. – ele se virou e voltou pelo corredor.

– Não, não precisa ter pressa. – ela o alcançara e passou uma mão no ombro dele, empurrando-o na parede. – Temos a noite toda.

– Que tipo de vagabunda é você? – ele falou, ríspido.

Mas, ao contrário do que ele esperara, a garota sorriu e não se ofendeu.

– O tipo que você quiser, Severus... – e ela o beijou, pressionando-o na parede com seu próprio corpo.

* * *

Florence vagava pelos corredores escuros do castelo. Nenhum sinal dele. Ouviu um barulho. Se escondeu atrás de uma estátua. Remus passou, o símbolo de monitor–chefe estampado no uniforme. Florence seguiu sua busca quando o amigo desapareceu no corredor. Ouviu vozes. Foi ver o que era. E acabou encontrando muito mais do que procurava.

* * *

Rosmerta pressionava Snape na parede, beijando seu pescoço, lasciva.

– Severus? – Florence chamou, sem acreditar.

Eles se assustaram, Rosmerta saiu da frente dele.

– Não é nada do que... – Snape começou, desesperando-se ao ver as lágrimas contidas em verdes escuros e a raiva estampada em suas feições.

– ... _não é o que eu estou pensando_? – Florence riu, diabolicamente. – Que clichê, Sr. Snape! Eu esperava mais de um aluno tão inteligente. – ela balançou a cabeça em negativa e deu as costas, saindo dali antes que as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos transbordassem.

– Maldição! – ele esmurrou a parede.

– Não diga que se arrependeu, Severus... – Rosmerta voltou a se aproximar. – Vamos aproveitar...

Snape a segurou pelos pulsos, com força

– _Quem _você pensa que é? – ele cuspiu nela. – Se acha melhor do que Florence? Se enxerga, Rosmerta! Você não passa de uma vagabunda! – e ele a largou e seguiu no corredor atrás da namorada.

* * *

– _Hipogrifo Dourado._ – Florence chorava.

A Mulher Gorda a olhou e, sem dizer nada, abriu a passagem.

Florence se atirou na poltrona macia. Lily e James estavam ali se agarrando num canto escuro e viram quando a amiga entrou aos prantos. Correram até ela.

– Mas o que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily, sentando-se ao lado de Florence.

– Severus...

– Que novidade que ele é o problema. – falou James.

– Eu o vi com a Rosmerta... – continuou Florence, em meios aos soluços.

– O QUÊ? – os dois grifinórios se espantaram.

– Florence, do que você está falando? – perguntou James.

– Ele sumiu o dia todo, como vocês sabem, e... quando eu cheguei no salão comunal, ele questionou onde EU estava!

– Que absurdo! – falou Lily.

– O mesmo babaca de sempre! – indignou-se James.

– Então, eu fui pro dormitório. – continuou Florence. – Tomei um banho e voltei à sala para conversarmos, mas ele não estava mais lá e não havia ido para o dormitório. Eu saí pelos corredores e o encontrei... – e as lágrimas não a permitiram continuar.

– Com a _Rosmerta_? Aquela vagabunda?

– É, James. – Florence confirmou.

– Que imbecil! – irritou-se o amigo.

– E depois, quando ele viu que você o viu, o que aconteceu? – perguntou a ruiva.

– Eu saí de lá correndo, Lily. Não sei. Acho que ele me seguiu.

Florence chorou até adormecer de cansaço, no colo da amiga.

* * *

– Eu vou ali fora. – falou James, depois de um tempo, se levantando do sofá em que estava.

– Fazer o quê, James? – perguntou Lily.

– Snape é teimoso, se ele realmente seguiu Florence ele ainda deve estar no corredor. – e ele saiu para corredor.

Como James previra, Snape estava sentado em frente ao quarto da Mulher Gorda.

– Severus.

– James. – cumprimentou Snape, em desagrado.

– O quê...? – o grifinório respirou fundo, se brigasse seria muito pior. – Tem alguma explicação pro seu momento de imbecilidade? – uma sobrancelha foi arqueada. James não se intimidou. – Cara, ela te ama... chora um monte por sua culpa e... você a trai? – Snape respirou fundo, levantando e indo até uma janela. – Diga alguma coisa!

– O que você quer que eu diga, James? – Snape rosnou.

– A verdade!

– É simples, eu estava andando, a vagabunda da Rosmerta se atirou em cima de mim e me beijou.

– Conta outra! – James riu sem achar muita graça.– Você podia ter impedido se não quisesse.

– É, eu podia. Mas Florence acabara de brigar comigo e... – disse Snape, rosnando, com raiva de si mesmo.

– Por culpa de quem ela brigou com você?

Snape bufou.

– Minha.

– Por que? – insistiu James.

– Porque eu sou estúpido o suficiente para perder uma mulher como Florence.

– Pela primeira vez, eu concordo com você, Severus.

Um silêncio curto se deu.

– Ela está aí dentro? – Snape indicou o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

– Sim. – confirmou James.

– E ela vai ficar?

– Aparentemente, sim. Ela já dormiu, cansada de tanto chorar. – Snape fechou os olhos como se James o tivesse atirado um balde de água fria. – Eu não entendo, cara... se você não suporta vê-la chorando, por que dá motivos para que ela chore?

– Talvez porque eu não a mereça. – ele falou baixo.

James se assustou com a sinceridade com que aquilo fora dito.

– Mas não há muito o que fazer, não é? – perguntou James – ...vocês são abençoados pelo tal Encantamento, o que significa que ficarão juntos.

– Não, exatamente. Me disseram que, se Florence tiver motivos suficientes, ela pode se afastar de mim. – murmurou Snape.

– E é isso que você quer?

– Não! Foi um momento de imbecilidade, como você mesmo disse! – exasperou-se Snape.

– Acho que amanhã você vai ter que tentar se desculpar... e ainda tem o baile. – lembrou James.

– O maldito baile. – Snape rosnou.

– É, o maldito baile. Só que ela e Lily tem se preparado duas semanas para o maldito dia de amanhã.

– E eu estraguei tudo. – ele se apoiou na parede fria.

– Ainda não, Severus, pode ser que ela aceite suas desculpas.

– E pode ser que não. – completou Snape, voltando a sentar exatamente onde Potter o vira pela primeira vez naquela noite.

– Vai ficar aí? No chão? – perguntou James.

– Vou.

– Ok... – James caminhou até o quadro da Mulher Gorda. – Tá falando sério?

– Sim.

– Se você a ama tanto... o suficiente para passar uma noite dormindo no chão... cara, eu realmente não te entendo.

– Não tente entender.

James sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e entrou no salão comunal.

* * *

– Florence vai ter uma surpresa quando acordar amanhã, Lily. – falou James, assim que o quadro se fechou atrás dele.

– O que... ele ainda está ali fora? – perguntou ela, sussurrando para não acordar a amiga que dormia em seu colo.

– Não apenas está, como vai dormir ali. – disse ele, sentando no sofá ao lado da namorada.

– No corredor?

– No corredor. – assentiu ele.

– Nossa... você dormiria no corredor por minha causa, James?

Ele hesitou, antes de responder:

– Mas é claro!

Lily lhe sorriu.

– Vai dormir aqui no sofá? – perguntou ele.

– Vou. Se eu sair, ela acorda... – Lily acarinhava os cachos da amiga que, mesmo dormindo, chorava.

– Então, vou te fazer companhia. – e passou braço sobre os ombros da namorada.

– Obrigada. – ela o beijou nos lábios, suavemente. – O que Severus te disse?

– Que a vagabunda se atirou nele e que não teve como impedir.

– Que mentira. Ninguém, nunca, pegaria ele desprevenido.

– Pois é.

– Ele realmente está deitado no corredor? – quis confirmar Lily.

– Não, ele está sentado. – respondeu James.

– Nossa, que romântico... se arrepender do que fez ao ponto de dormir no chão!

– Acha que Florence vai perdoá-lo?

– Não tenho tanta certeza disso, James.

* * *

Florence acordou, não reconhecendo, de imediato, aonde estava.

– Bom dia, Flor. – cumprimentou Lily.

– Oi... – ela sentou no sofá. – Que horas são?

– Ainda é cedo. Mas você tem que ir se arrumar para podermos ir para o café.

– Verdade. Obrigada por terem me aturado... – agradeceu Florence.

– É pra isso que servem os amigos. – falou James.

Florence riu e saiu para o corredor. Paralisando com o que viu.

– Severus?

Ele acordou, se levantando rapidamente.

– Florence... bom dia.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – falou ríspida, tentando controlar o coração que saltava à boca.

– Esperando você sair.

– Desde que horas? – perguntou ela.

– Desde ontem.

Florence o olhou, sem acreditar.

– Você está deitado aí no chão desde ontem à noite?

– Sim.

– Por que motivo?

– Para te pedir perdão. – disse ele, num murmúrio.

– Não, não desta vez, Severus. – e Florence caminhou pelo corredor, descendo as escadas.

Ele a seguiu.

– Eu não fiz nada, foi ela...

Florence parou de andar a se virou pra ele.

– Não é só por ontem à noite! E você sabe! Você continua saindo com aqueles seus amigos! – ela quase gritou. – O que vocês estabam fazendo ontem? Onde você estava?

– Em Hogwarts, obviamente, eu não saí do castelo.

– Você continua se fazendo de desentendido! O que você, Nott, Travers e sei lá mais quem estavam fazendo ontem?

– Nós estávamos apenas conversando.

– Sobre?

– Você não vai gostar de saber. – ele foi sincero.

Florence se virou para encará-lo, parando de caminhar.

– Então, você já fez a sua escolha?

– Não.

– Me dê seu braço esquerdo, Severus.

Ele a olhou, espantado.

– Como você sabe?

– Sei de muitas coisas que você nem sonha. Seu braço.

– Não há nada nele.

– Mostre-me. – Snape esticou o braço esquerdo, erguendo a manga. Estava branco. – Então, talvez, ainda haja uma chance de você sair ileso. – murmurou ela, antes de voltar a andar pelos corredores, descendo as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

– Eu já disse que meus interesses com esse tipo de gente são apenas no quanto eles podem pagar pelas minhas habilidades.

– Isso só mostra o quanto você sabe sobre eles... – ria ela, debochada.

Haviam chegado no corredor do salão comunal. Ele a segurou pelo braço, virando-a de frente para ele.

– Se você sabe de alguma coisa, me fale. – rosnou ele.

– Não sei de nada,_ Snape_. – ela cuspiu o sobrenome dele. – Só sei que eu frequentei a casa dos Black e dos Malfoy por anos na minha vida e nunca pensei em ser como eles. – ela se virou para a parede de pedra, soltando seu braço do aperto dele. – _Sangue–puro. _– e a pedra se abriu.

– Isso é porque você não é pobre.

– Eu já disse que não me importo que você seja pobre! – ela gritou com raiva.

– Mas eu me importo!

– Seu teimoso dos infernos! – gritou em resposta, indo para o dormitório feminino.

Snape esperou por ela no salão comunal para irem juntos pro café.

* * *

Foram para o grande salão. Em silêncio. Ela foi em direção à mesa da Grifinória, ele para a da Sonserina. Florence nem olhou pra trás ao sentí-lo se afastando para a outra mesa.

– Bom dia a todos. – falou ela, de mal humor.

– Ainda vai ao baile com ele? – perguntou Sirius.

– Não sei nem se vou ao maldito baile.– respondeu ela, murmurando.

– Poderia ir comigo.

– Não estou a fim de festa, Sirius. Mas obrigada pelo convite.

* * *

A poucos lugares dali, na mesa da Corvinal, Rosmerta sorria, falando para uma amiga, alto o suficiente para que Florence ouvisse.

– Acho que Severus me convidará para o baile depois de ontem à noite. – muitas cabeças se viraram para ela e depois para Florence que continuava a tomar seu café como se nada tivesse sido dito. – Você que é tão amiga dele, Lily, Severus lhe comentou algo? – continuou Rosmerta, falando alto, cheia de si.

– Ah, sim. – confirmou Lily, se virando para Rosmerta. – Ele me comentou sobre uma vagabunda que se atirou nele no corredor na noite passada. Mas ele a dispensou e foi dormir na porta do salão comunal da Grifinória.

– Ele dormiu no corredor do sétimo andar? – perguntou uma menina, Jenny, com quem Rosmerta sempre andava. – Por que?

– Porque Florence dormiu lá. – disse Lily, como se fosse óbvio.

– Ual... Snape deve gostar muito dela... – comentou Jenny, recebendo um olhar torto da amiga.

Rosmerta inchou de raiva.

Florence apenas a olhou, um sorrisinho debochado nos lábios.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Uma Última Dança**

Após o almoço, Snape encontrou Florence no salão comunal, sozinha.

– Você ainda vai no Baile comigo?

– Sim. – ela respirou fundo. – Hoje é nossa última noite aqui no castelo antes das férias de verão e... – ela pausou o olhando, séria. – Será também nossa última noite como namorados.

Ele a encarou em silêncio por um tempo.

– E não há nada que eu possa fazer pra mudar isso? – ele perguntou, por fim.

– Sim, há! Mas você não vai fazer. Eu já te dei muitas chances, Severus. Você as jogou todas fora. Este é o fim.

Florence não deixou as lágrimas cairem, mas ele as percebeu mesmo assim. E, com um movimento de cabeça, ele concordou com ela; apesar de sua mente estar a gritar que ele deveria fazer algo, ele nada fez e nada disse.

* * *

**Naquela noite**

Snape observou ela se aproximar. Florence estava maravilhosa, os cabelos soltos com pequenas flores enfeitando-os, um belo vestido rosa escuro e uma maquiagem leve.

– Você está linda. – murmurou ele.

Mas ela fez que não o ouviu.

Ele lhe ofereceu o braço e ela aceitou; e, em silêncio, eles caminharam para o Grande Salão.

* * *

Eles sentaram junto aos amigos Grifinórios. Florence conversava normalmente enquanto Snape se mantinha quieto, como era de costume, conversando apenas quando lhe dirigiam a palavra.

– Lily! – Florence exclamou de repente. – Mas o que é isso no seu dedo?

Lily corou.

– Eu a pedi em casamento. – respondeu James.

Florence segurou as lágrimas e abraçou o casal de amigos.

– Eu estou muito feliz por vocês!

– Nunca pensei que você teria capacidade para tomar uma atitude dessas, Potter. – disse Snape. – Parabéns.

– E vocês já tem a data? – Florence perguntou.

– Sim. Próximo 14 de fevereiro.

– Nossa. Que clichê, James. – riu Florence.

– E quando é que você vai mostrar que tem coragem de pedir Florence em casamento, Snape? – perguntou James.

Florence olhou para o ex-namorado e sorriu, triste, mas logo disfarçando; afinal, ninguém ali sabia do rompimento deles.

– Nós dois temos outros planos antes de nos casarmos, James. – Snape respondeu. – Queremos nos formar primeiro e depois pensaremos nisso, certo, Flor?

– Exatamente. Já conversamos e achamos melhor esperar. – Florence seguiu com a mentira.

E a música começou a tocar e todos os casais seguiram para a pista de dança.

Florence e Snape dançaram uma única música, uma última música antes de dizerem tchau aos amigos e irem cada um para sua casa.

* * *

Florence passou a maior parte das férias de verão viajando.

Ele foi visitar a madrinha apenas quando tinha certeza que Snape não estaria em casa. O que acontecia com bastante frequência. Eileen estava mais do que apenas preocupada com o filho, mas não havia nada que ela ou Florence pudessem fazer.

* * *

**Setembro 1977**

Florence retornou para Hogwarts.

Aquele seria o útlimo ano dela na escola.

Ela via Snape todos os dias e eles até trabalhavam juntos em Poções, mas ela o tratava como um estranho. Ele tentara conversar algumas vezes mas ela o ignorou. Florence sabia que ele continuava a sair do castelo na maioria das noites com Travers e alguns outros; retornando apenas nas altas horas da madrugada. Ele geralmente a encontrava no sofá do salão comunal nessas noites; Florence nunca conseguia dormir até que visse que ele estava de volta, são e salvo. Ela estava muito preocupada. Ele estava arruinando a vida dos dois. E não havia nada que ela ou ninguém pudesse fazer sobre isso.

* * *

**Dezembro 1977**

**Férias de Natal**

Florence havia prometido à Eileen que passaria o natal com ela, por isso ela estava na Rua da Fiação. Snape estava em casa também, mas eles se ignoravam na maior parte do tempo e conversavam apenas quando necessário.

* * *

Aconteceu um dia antes do Natal.

Snape saiu de casa as três da tarde e quando Eileen for se deitar, as nove da noite, ele ainda não tinha retornado ou dado qualquer notícia. Florence viu as lágrimas nos olhos da madrinha quando Eileen lhe desejou boa noite e subiu.

Florence tentou ocupar a mente, mas nada adiantava, ela só pensava nele, no que ele poderia estar fazendo naquele momento. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, precisava saber se ele estava bem.

Florence correu escada acima e trocou de roupa, cuidando para não acordar a madrinha. Pegou um casaco e desceu as escadas, indo à lareira com Pó de Flú nas mãos.

– Casa Delacour, Hogsmead! – ela chamou e as chamas verdes a consumiram.

* * *

Assim que abriu os olhos e viu a sala da própria casa, Florence saiu de dentro da lareira e bateu o pó das vestes.

Quando já estava suficientemente limpa, ela olhou ao redor. Ela tinha imaginado tudo; eles se casariam no pátio dos fundos, uma cerimônia pequena e simples. Eles teriam muitos filhos e as crianças cresceriam naquela casa; Hogsmead tinha ótimas pré-escolas e era pequeno o suficiente para que ela se sentisse relativamente segura ali.

Mas nada daquilo iria acontecer.

Florence limpou as lágrimas que haviam caído e seguiu para fora de casa. Ela sabia que ele estava por Hogsmead, ela podia sentir a magia dele.

* * *

Florence entrou e sentou na Casa de Chás da Madame Pudifoot, os olhos grudados na janela. Ele estava perto. Mas já eram mais de onze horas e ela ainda não o vira.

Pelo jeito ela viera até ali por nada.

"_Ele deve estar la na Rosmerta!_ " Pensou furiosa. _"E eu me preocupando a toa!"_

Florence levantou, pagou pelo chá que tomara e saiu para a rua coberta de neve. Ela olhou rapidamente na direção do bar da família de Rosmerta, mas se recusou a ir até lá. Não demonstraria estar com ciúmes. Ela se virou para voltar para casa.

Foi quando ela os viu; cinco homens caminhavam na rua, tendo saído de um beco um pouco mais adiante do Três Vassouras.

Florence os reconheceu.

"_Travers, Nott, Abraxas Malfoy e o filho, Lucius e o outro é..."_

E lá estava ele. Vestido dos pés à cabeça de preto, um capuz cobrindo o rosto; mas ela o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Podia sentir sua própria magia chamando pela dele, reconhecendo-o como sua outra metade. Florence se aproximou sorrateiramente e se escondeu atrás de um pedra para ouvir o que eles diziam.

– Nunca pensei que você seria realmente capaz, Severus. – dizia Lucius Malfoy.

– Cheguei a pensar que você serviria apenas como nosso Mestre em Poções, mas pelo jeito me enganei. O que você fez ali... – Abraxas Malfoy riu. – Aqueles aurores não tiveram a mínima chance de se defender. Parabéns e seja bem-vindo ao nosso grupo. Você dois também. – ele se dirigiu a Nott e Travers. – Seus pais ficarão felizes de saber. Logo entraremos em contato para marcá–los como um de nós. Tenham uma boa noite. – e Abraxas e o filho Disaparataram.

Florence ficou congelada atrás da pedra. Ela viu quando os Malfoys sumiram e logo Travers and Nott caminharam para longe. Snape estava sozinho no meio da rua. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Sem ter certeza de nada, Florence saiu de trás da pedra e o encarou.

Snape a olhou, assustado por vê-la ali.

Florence sacudiu a cabeça em negativa e se virou, indo para casa. Mas ele correu atrás dela e a puxou pelo braço, virando-a para si.

– Vamos entrar ali e beber algo. – não era uma pergunta, ele a puxou em direção ao Três Vassouras.

– Me solte! – Florence rosnou, fazendo-o soltar-lhe o braço. – A única coisa que eu beberia agora é veneno. De repente, uma vez que eu estiver morta, pare de doer tanto... – e as lágrimas caíram; lágrimas de dor e de raiva misturadas. Ela queria quebrar a cara dele e abraçá-lo ao mesmo tempo; ele não tinha consciência do que acabara de fazer realmente, mas era culpado de qualquer forma.

Florence voltou a caminhar para casa.

Ele não voltou a impedí-la, nem a seguiu. Ele apenas a olhou se afastar; lembrando da voz dela lhe dizendo que era o fim. E ele permitiu que as próprias lágrimas rolassem.

"_Eu realmente a perdi dessa vez. Para sempre."_

* * *

Florence voltou para a casa da madrinha. Ao sair da lareira e se deparar com o total silêncio, ela desabou. Sentando no sofa e deixando o choro a dominar.

Eileen saía da cozinha quando viu a afilhada se jogar sobre o sofá e soluçar em lágrimas.

– Flor, querida. O que aconteceu? Onde você foi a essa hora? – Eileen se aproximou e sentou ao lado dela.

– Ele fez... madrinha. Ele se tornou um deles! Eu vi, hoje à noite ele... matou alguém. Ele passou no teste! – e ela chorava.

– Oh, minha querida... – Eileen abraçou a afilhada e começou a chorar também. – Não há mais volta agora...

– Não. – Florence murmurou.

Elas choraram até que as lágrimas secaram.

Florence, então, foi para o quarto, juntou as coisas e desceu para dar tchau à madrinha.

Snape chegou em casa enquanto Florence abraçava Eileen. Ele viu as duas malas dela próximas à lareira e soube que ela estava indo embora.

– Não se esqueça de mim, ok? – Eileen pediu. – Venha me visitar sempre que quiser. Você sempre terá um lugar aqui.

– Eu sei, obrigada, madrinha. Eu amo você. – Florence murmurou.

E sem olhar para ele uma única vez, Florence pegou as malas, as encolheu, guardou-as no bolso e entrou na lareira, indo para casa.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **se você leu a original e está relendo agora você percebeu que parece estar um pouco diferente esta parte. Bem, está sim; na original eu fiz Snape e Florence reatarem uma última vez antes de brigarem. Mas decidi mudar isso. Agora a dor é mais real, na minha opinião. E eu adoro histórias que me fazem sofrer – a vida já é apática o suficiente.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Estamos Namorando Agora**

Florence passou o dia de natal com os Evans.

Ela e Lily conversaram bastante sobre o rompimento de Florence e Snape e a repercussão que a decisão dele teria no futuro de todos.

Elas conversavam no quarto de Lily:

– Lily. Eu pensei muito e... tem algo que eu quero que você saiba sobre a minha família. – disse Florence, séria.

– O que há de tão horrível na sua família para que você seja tão relutante em falar deles?

– Meu pai... ele não é uma boa pessoa, sabe. – Florence respirou fundo. – Promete que não vai sair correndo?

– Claro.

– Promete que não vai deixar de ser minha amiga?

– Eu prometo, Florence.

– Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado... ele é meu pai. – Florence sussurrou.

– O quê? – Lily perguntou, chocada. – Tá de brincadeira?

– Não. A história toda é bem comprida... mas isso é o principal que eu queria te contar.

– Quem mais sabe disso?

– Minha madrinha, Dumbledore e você.

– Eu nem sei o que te dizer, Florence. – murmurou Lily.

– Estou aliviada que você não saiu correndo apavorada.

– Eu jamais faria isso, conheço você. Você não é o seu pai.

– Esse é um dos maiores motivos que me afastam de Severus. Ele se aliou a eles... – disse Florence, triste. – Se meu pai descobre que eu amo o Sev... ele vai matá-lo.

– Porque ele é mestiço. – compreendeu Lily.

– É. Mas, de qualquer forma, não posso ficar junto dele, porque também não concordo com o que eles fazem! Como posso pensar em criar meus filhos frequentando a casa de gente como os Lestrange?

– Impossível. – riu Lily em concordância – Mas o que você pretende fazer?

– Tentar seguir minha vida. Esquecer o Severus...

– Acha que consegue?

– Não sei. – Florence abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos. – Mas falando sinceramente? Não. Eu sinto falta dele, Lily. Muita falta... dos olhos enigmáticos me encarando, dos lábios deliciosos... sem falar na falta que as mãos dele me fazem... e na voz! Quem daria uma voz tão profunda e sexy a um homem se não tivesse a intenção de enlouquecer toda população feminina? Isso sem falar na cama...

– Eu já entendi! – cortou Lily, respirando fundo em seguida. – Minha amiga, você está ferrada.

– O que eu faço?

– Esquecê-lo está fora de cogitação. A não ser que você tente nos braços de outro.

– O quê? Quem? – estranhou Florence.

– Sirius. – Lily viu a cara de desagrado da amiga e continuou: – Me escuta! Meus pais vão sair amanha à noite e James vem jantar aqui pra gente... bem, você sabe... eu posso pedir pra ele trazer o Sirius e daí vocês conversam e tals...

– Não. Nem pense nisso, Lily.

– Ele é louco por você. Vai adorar te ajudar a esquecer Severus!

– Não sei se isso pode dar certo...

– Ao menos tenta, Flor.

– Ok, mas não prometo nada. – murmurou Florence.

* * *

**Na noite seguinte...**

O jantar foi incrível.

Florence contou para James e Sirius o que havia contado para Lily no dia anterior e os dois deram a maior força pra ela, disseram que sempre seriam amigos, não importava de quem ela era filha. Mas Sirius não se impressionara.

– Eu já imaginava que seu pai não podia ser boa coisa... afinal, todos na minha família só falavam bem dele! – riu Sirius.

* * *

Logo depois da janta, James e Lily subiram para o quarto para... bem, você pode imaginar o que eles foram fazer sozinhos num quarto com a porta fechada.

Florence e Sirius ficaram na sala, assistindo desenhos na TV; Florence no sofá e ele no tapete.

– Você parece triste. – disse Sirius. – E eu posso imaginar porquê.

– Me desculpe, Sirius. Eu sei que isso te incomoda, mas eu não posso evitar. Eu não sei como evitar.

– Eu posso te ajudar... – ele levantou do chão e se sentou do lado dela no sofá. – Eu sei que você ainda ama ele... talvez você sempre vá amá-lo. Não que eu entenda, mas... enfim, se você quiser esquecê-lo e me der uma chance eu posso te fazer feliz. Mais feliz do que ele jamais te faria.

– Eu não sei, Sirius... parece que eu estaria usando você se eu fizesse isso, porque eu sei que você gosta de mim...

– Eu amo você. – disse Sirius.

– E tem a questão do Encantamento também... de repente eu jamais serei capaz de esquecê-lo.

– Me dê uma chance de te fazer feliz, Flor. Por favor.

Florence respirou fundo.

– Você entende que eu não te amo, Sirius?

– Sim, eu entendo. Mas você vai amar, eu sou fácil de amar!

Florence riu.

Sirius se pôs de joelhos na frente dela, uma mão dela entre as dele.

– Você me concede a honra de te fazer feliz? – pediu ele.

– Sim, Sirius. – disse ela, sem ter qualquer certeza do que estava fazendo. – Vamos tentar essa loucura.

E ele sentou do lado dela novamente, nunca tirando os olhos brilhantes de felicidade do rosto dela. Uma mão dele acariciou o pescoço dela e a puxou em direção a ele. Ele a beijou, levemente no começo; mas quando Florence mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior ele tomou aquilo como um sinal para mais. A língua dele encontrou a dela e ele ficaram de amassos no sofá por um bom tempo.

* * *

Quando James finalmente desceu as escadas, ele encontrou o casal de amigos no sofá. Sirius tinha um braço ao redor dos ombros de Florence e eles estavam sentados muito próximos. Ele sabia que deveria ficar feliz pelo amigo, afinal Sirius era apaixonado por Florence desde antes de ela ir para Hogwarts. Mas ele não conseguia ficar feliz por Sirius; ele sabia que Florence jamais esqueceria Snape. James era um realista, enquanto Sirius era um sonhador.

James sentou do lado deles no sofá sem comentar nada.

Depois de um tempo, Florence se levantou, deu um beijo no namorado e subiu para dormir.

James apenas a olhou; era claro como água que ela ainda estava sofrendo pelo Snape, estava no rosto dela pra todo mundo ver, apenas Sirius se recusava a enxergar.

* * *

Florence encontrou Lily saindo do banho.

– Então, vocês conversaram? – perguntou Lily.

– Sim. Estamos namorando agora.

– Como assim? Que maravilha! Conte-me detalhes! – disse Lily, sentando ao lado da amiga sobre a cama.

– Ele disse que quer me ajudar a esquecer o Severus e me pediu uma chance pra me fazer feliz... ele até ficou de joelhos na minha frente. Dai eu disse sim. – Florence forçou um sorriso.

– Que bom, Flor! Ele é completamente diferente do Sev, ele vai ser bom pra você.

– É eu também acho. – murmurou Florence.

Mas quando ela disse boa noite pra Lily e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, o coração dela contava uma história diferente. Florence não sentira nada enquanto beijava Sirius mais cedo naquela noite; ela sentira o amor dele por ela, sim, mas ela não tinha nada para devolver para ele. _"Será que eu algum dia vou amar o Sirius?" _Ela se perguntou. Ele era lindo, inteligente, engraçado. Todas as meninas em Hogwarts o queriam.

Florence tentou segurar as lágrimas que tentavam rolar. O problema todo era que ela sabia a verdade; ela estava tentando se enganar, mas ela sabia. Não era por Sirius que o sangue dela fervia e a magia dela clamava; não eram dele as mãos pelas quais o corpo dela ansiava; não era a voz dele que a fazia tremer de prazer. Não era Sirius quem fazia o coração dela disparar. E ela sabia. Ela sabia de tudo.

E as lágrimas vieram.

* * *

**9 de Janeiro de 1978**

Dois casais andavam de mãos dadas pelo parque coberto de neve. Era um dia extremamente gelado mas a neve havia parado de cair. Um sol fraco até se arriscava a aparecer por entre as nuvens.

– Florence! – alguém a chamou.

Florence se virou e viu Eileen caminhando na calçada, cheia de sacolas de supermercado nas mãos. Ela deu um beijo no namorado e tchau para os amigos e foi até a madrinha.

– Me deixa te ajudar, madrinha. – ofereceu ela, pegando algumas sacolas das mãos de Eileen.

– Obrigada. Como você está, querida?

– Nada a reclamar. E você?

– Estou bem. – disse Eileen.

Elas caminharam juntas em direção à casa de Eileen e logo chegaram.

– Entre e tome um chá comigo, Flor. – convidou Eileen.

– Ele...?

– Severus não está em casa. Ele nunca está em casa mais... mesmo hoje sendo aniversário dele, ele prefere passar com Merlin-sabe-quem, fazendo Merlin-sabe-o-que!

Florence assentiu e seguiu Eileen pra dentro de casa. Elas deixaram as sacolas no chão da cozinha e uma pequena elfa doméstica apareceu e começou a organizar as coisas.

– Boa tarde, Mestra Eileen! – disse a elfa.

– Oi, Sam. Prepare um chá para nós.

– Sim! Agora mesmo! – e a elfa começou a retirar delícias dos armários e arrumar sobre a mesa.

– Ela é sua? – Florence perguntou sentando-se à mesa.

– Sim. – Eileen se sentou na frente dela. – Severus me deu ela de Natal.

Florence não disse nada.

– O que você tem feito, Flor?

– Eu passo a maior parte do tempo em casa, em Hogsmead. As vezes eu venho dormir nos Evans; me sinto um pouco sozinha lá em casa. – Florence se serviu e começou a comer.

– Eu vi você e Sirius no parque... você o beijou. – comentou Eileen servindo-as de chá.

– Sim, nós estamos namorando. – Florence murmurou, tomando um gole de chá.

Eileen a olhou, séria.

– Você está usando ele.

– Não! Madrinha, claro que não! Sirius sabe que eu ainda amo... – Florence reformulou a frase. – Ele sabe que eu não o amo... mas ele me pediu por uma chance pra me fazer feliz. Eu concedi.

Eileen bebeu o chá e comentou apenas:

– Tudo poderia ser tão diferente, não é?

– Sim. – disse Florence, sentindo as lágrimas transbordarem nos olhos.

– Você tem todo o direito de seguir em frente com a sua vida, minha querida. Apenas me prometa que não vai se esquecer de mim e que, quando você tiver seus filhos, me permitirá ser como uma avó para eles.

– Eu não vou te esquecer, madrinha e agradeço pela oferta mas... não será fácil isso acontecer.

– O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Eileen confusa.

– Você sabe que dizem que a magia está intrinsicamente ligada tanto ao corpo quanto à alma da pessoa, não sabe? – Eileen assentiu com a cabeça. – Então, por causa do Encantamento a minha magia pode não aceitar que eu crie laços com outra pessoa cuja magia ela não reconhece como sua outra metade... e eu li que isso interfere com meu corpo, me impedindo de conceber um filho se o pai não for a minha outra metade.

– Ou seja, Severus. – completou Eileen, séria.

– Sim. – disse Florence corando. – Se eu não tivesse conhecido ele, não teria problema, pois minha magia nunca teria como saber que ela tem uma outra metade; mas agora...

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, mas Florence não aguentou mais e teve que perguntar:

– Como ele está?

– Não muito bem, mas eu não sei com certeza. Eu não vejo ele desde o Natal. Ele me mandou dinheiro, três dias atrás. Muito dinheiro. Ele também comprou uma parte do terreno do vizinho e, portanto, meu jardim dos fundos está maior. – Eileen suspirou, triste. – É muita coisa, muito rápido. Eu fico pensando no que será que ele fez nesses últimos dias pra conseguir tanto dinheiro.

– Ele pretende voltar pra Hogwarts?

– Ele me disse que sim. – Eileen terminou de beber o chá e olhou para Florence. – Ele me comentou algo sobre reuniões. Você sabe que reuniões são essas?

– Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que eles planejam coisas... eu me lembro do meu pai ter muitas reuniões onde eles só conversavam; eu nunca ouvi gritos, nem feitiços sendo lançados nessas reuniões. Com exceção... da reunião que eu assiti na última vez que estive na casa do meu pai. Eles tinham assassinado alguém mais cedo naquela noite. A esposa de Avery. E ela estava grávida do primeiro filho deles. – Eileen a olhou, em choque. – Mas eu acho que o Severus está trabalhando em algum tipo de laboratório de Poções. Ele me disse uma vez que eles pagariam muito bem por uma mente como a dele.

– Por que você-sabe-quem precisaria de Poções? – estranhou Eileen.

– Para caso de os Comensais se ferirem em batalhas. Severus provavelmente prepara antiinflamatória, repositora de sangue, recontrutora de tecidos e ossos e, talvez Polyjuice e venenos...

– Entendo. – foi tudo que Eileen disse.

Elas ficaram em silêncio novamente. Florence foi a primeira a falar:

– Eu tenho uma nova elfa doméstica, o nome dela é Mellody. E a consegui para ajudar Tiffany. Porque, as vezes, fazemos festas lá em casa e fica tudo uma bagunça e acho injusto a Tiffany ter que cuidar de tudo sozinha.

Eileen sorriu para a afilhada e perguntou:

– Você pode passar a noite aqui para podermos conversar mais?

– Mas e se...? – Florence sentiu o coração bater mais rápido só de pensar em vê-lo.

– Ele não vai vir pra casa, Flor. Eu já te disse que não o vejo desde o Natal.

– Eu só... – Florence estava nervosa.

– Do que você tem medo, afinal, Florence?

– Eu só... não sei como eu reagiria se ele... aparecesse aqui no meio da noite. – murmurou ela, corando violentamente.

– Ah, entendi. Eu não quero me meter, mas você e Sirius, por acaso...?

– Não. – disse Florence desviando os olhos, ficando ainda mais vermelha. – Eu não consigo. Eu não me sinto atraída por ele nesse sentido...

– Certo. Então, você vai ficar aqui hoje?

– Sim. – disse Florence. – Eu só vou ir lá nos Evans buscar as minhas coisas e já volto pra cá.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **vocês conseguem imaginar o que vai acontecer, não conseguem?


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**Uma Noite Inesquecível**

Snape estava cansado.

A reunião daquela noite havia sido terrível; muitos planos, muitos erros cometidos por Black e Lestrange, acobertados por Malfoy. Punições a todos que erraram.

Eram quase 4 horas da madrugada, sua mãe com certeza estaria dormindo. Assim, ele entrou em casa fazendo o menor barulho possível. Foi à cozinha, bebeu água – muito gelada, estava febril, nervoso, cansado; triste, sem sombra de dúvida.

Subiu as escadas e parou no corredor. A porta do quarto dele estava aberta. Ele jamais deixava a porta aberta quando saía.

– Florence. – murmurou, seu coração saltando à boca.

Andou mais uns passos até a porta e parou novamente, os olhos fixos na figura sobre a cama. Ela estava ali; linda, adormecida, uma camisa velha branca dele em seu corpo, as pernas descobertas. Ele se aproximou devagar, não chegando tão perto ao ponto de o poder _veela_ o atingir com muita força. Sentou aos pés da cama, longe dela, apenas perto o suficiente para admira-la sob a luz suave do abajur de cabeceira. Ela estava ferrada no sono. Ele sabia. Nas muitas noites que dormiram juntos, naquela mesma cama, ele acordava pela manhã, bem cedo para poder observa-la enquanto dormia, mas Florence sempre sentia que estava sendo observada e acordava. Mas desta vez isso não aconteceu. Ela continuou dormindo.

"_Perfeita..."_

Ele suspirou, triste, e foi para o banheiro, precisava tomar um banho. Já sabia o que seria a noite; ele não dormiria, ficaria a observá-la – até que ela acordasse e brigasse com ele.

* * *

Florence acordou com o barulho do chuveiro.

"_Barulho de chuveiro?"_

Ela levantou rapidamente e ficou espreitando à porta do banheiro. Menos de meio minuto depois que ela havia levantado, Snape apareceu na porta, apenas de toalha da cintura pra baixo, o corpo molhado do banho. E a simples visão dele semi nu, fez as pernas dela amolecerem, o coração disparar e um ódio sem tamanho surgir.

– O que está fazendo aqui, Snape? – sibilou Florence.

– A intrusa aqui é você. Eu moro aqui, esta é a casa da _minha_ mãe! – Snape rosnou.

– Aqui é também a casa da minha madrinha. Ninguém te convidou pra vir aqui Snape. Dê o fora!

– Agora, por acaso, eu tenho de passar a avisar quando eu quero vir dormir na minha própria casa? – desdenhou ele. – Dê o fora, Delacour.

E eles ficaram se encarando, Florence com a varinha apontada pra ele; Snape com os braços cruzados e olhando-a com ar de desafio. Ninguém se renderia, nenhum dos dois daria ouvidos ao que seus corações, que batiam juntos, berravam.

Florence foi a primeira a se mexer. Ela se virou e passou a catar as coisas dela pela penteadeira e joga-las na pequena bolsa que estava ao lado da cama. Com a varinha, ela chamou as roupas que estavam na cadeira.

– Isso, dê o fora daqui. Vá pra casa dos seus amiguinhos grifinórios. – sussurrou Snape, arrependido de ser a razão por ela estar indo embora.

Florence foi ao banheiro e se trocou. Saiu de lá em um vestido de lã xadrez.

– Acho que isso é seu. – disse ela, dobrando a camisa que antes usava e deixando-a sobre a cama. E ela foi para a porta, tentando evitar que as lágrimas caíssem entes que ela estivesse fora dali.

Ms ele viu; os olhos dela brilhavam mais do que o normal. Ela estava chorando. Ele a fizera chorar. E ele não pôde se conter, alcançou a porta antes de Florence e a fechou.

Ficaram frente a frente, os dois, muito próximos. Ela baixou o rosto, fechando os olhos, permitindo que lágrimas silenciosas caíssem.

– Abra a porta. – mandou Florence, olhando-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas misturadas à raiva.

– Eu não posso te deixar ir... – ele sussurrou. – Simplesmente não posso... – ele passou as mãos pelo rosto dela, limpando o rastro que as lágrimas haviam deixado, passando os dedos de leve pelos lábios, dando um passo pra frente. Estavam a milímetros agora, a bolsa dela indo ao chão.

Snape se aproximou até encostar o corpo no dela; ele sabia o que aconteceria se a beijasse, ele não pararia antes de tê-la feito dele novamente, não pararia até que a tivesse gemendo sob si, o corpo dominado por prazer. O arrepio que cruzou o corpo dele foi refletido pelo dela. Florence perdeu o controle sobre os poderes _veela_ – como sempre acontecia quando ele estava por perto – e Snape sentiu o corpo reagir mais à presença dela, o encanto _veela_ envolvendo-o completamente. E ele aproximou os lábios dos dela, tomando de leve o lábio inferior, os olhos fechados.

– Não faça isso... – ela pediu, sussurrando, movendo seus lábios por sobre os dele.

– Não posso, não consigo parar...

E ele a beijou, profundamente, apaixonadamente, perdendo os sentidos nos lábios e no corpo dela, que ele puxara de encontro ao dele. Como ele havia sobrevivido tantos dias sem o gosto dos lábios dela; sem sentir o corpo dela contra o dele?

E ela a pressionou contra a porta fechada, subindo o vestido pelos braços dela, jogando-o no chão. Florence estava nos braços dele, vestindo apenas numa combinação em renda fina branca, os seios fartos ressaltados pelo delicado sutiã.

Florence se derretia nos lábios dele, uma mão se perdendo nos cabelos dele, ainda molhados do banho.

Snape inclinou a cabeça, de modo a arrebatar completamente os lábios dela, deliciado com a própria habilidade de fazê-la estremecer. A tolaha foi ao chão junto com o vestido dela que lá já estava. E ele puxou Florence pelo quadril, tirando-a do chão. Ela entrelou as pernas em seu redor dos quadris dele. E ele a carregou até a cama, deitando por cima dela, descendo os lábios pelo rosto, colo, seios e voltando à boca, beijando-a possessivamente.

Florence estava reduzida a suspiros e gemidos. A língua dele acariciando a dela por completo a fazia perder a coerência dos pensamentos. Uma das mãos longas e hábeis dele sobre os seios dela, a outra passeando pelas coxas.

Snape desceu os beijos para o colo, novamente, retirando o sutiã dela desta vez. Os lábios descendo mais pelo corpo delicioso dela, passando pela barriga, ventre, coxas, pernas e fazendo o caminho tortuoso de volta, marcando-a mais forte, mais possessivo do que nunca. Ele parou, a centímetros dos lábios inchados dela. Os olhos verdes dela o encararam intensamente, cheios de desejo. E ele colou tomou os lábios dela, numa carícia suave, demonstrando todo amor que sentia por ela através daquele beijo. Ele desceu novamente os lábios pelo pescoço dela, indo aos seios, lambendo-os e mordiscando os mamilos rosados.

– Severus... – Florence gemeu.

E ele sentiu que ia explodir. Ouvir o próprio nome sendo gemido por ela, como uma súplica, era demais para o controle dele. Ele se ajeitou entre as pernas dela, esfregando a cabeça do membro na entrada extremamente molhada, não perdendo os movimentos dos quadris dela que tentavam aumentar o contato. Snape deslizou suavemente por toda ela, entrando apenas com a cabeça, voltando a esfregar-se por toda a entrada e repetindo a rasa penetração. Florence cravara as unhas nos ombros dele, as pernas dela atrás dos quadris dele tentavam forçá-lo mais para dentro do corpo dela.

– Agora, Sev, não aguento mais. – ela gemeu.

E aquilo foi o fim das resistências do homem. Com uma estocada firme ele a penetrou por inteiro, ouvindo-a gemer seu nome, as pernas firmemente enroladas nos quadris ele, forçando-o mais para dentro dela. Ele iniciou com movimentos, lentos, profundos. Ouvindo-a gemer _mais, mais, isso!_, o nome dele saindo dos lábios avermelhados entre gemidos, o corpo dela quente, coberto por suor. Ele podia sentir a pressão sobre o pau dele aumentando e desceu a boca para um dos seios, sugando os mamilos dela; e ele a sentiu estremecer, apertando-o mais, alcançando o orgasmo, gemendo o nome dele.

Ele não parou de meter nela, apenas diminuiu o ritmo, tomando os lábios inchados dela nos seus, sentindo os espasmos de prazer que tomavam o corpo dela. Mas logo ele retomou a velocidade das estocadas, metendo-se nela de forma firme e profunda; a visão de Florence entregue, reduzida e gemidos, com ele enfiado entre as pernas dela, era estímulo demais.

E os gemidos que deixavam os lábios dela foram aumentando e ela grudou a mãos nas costas dele. Ele soube que ela estava gozando de novo. Ele a penetrou com mais força e mais rapidamente. Ela gritou, apertando-o dentro de si, os movimentos sem parar dos quadris dele aumentando a duração do prazer dela.

– Isso... goza de novo pra mim, gostosa. – ele disse. E, numa estocada final, impetuosa, gozou dentro do corpo dela. E enquanto se despejava dentro dela, ele arfou ao pé do ouvido dela: – Você é minha mulher; você será sempre minha.

Florence não respondeu, nem abriu os olhos, mas ela tinha um sorriso suave nos lábios avermelhados.

Snape saiu de cima dela, deitando e puxando-a para ele. Ele a beijou os lábios, ela respondeu ao beijo de forma apaixonada. Mas ela não podia abrir os olhos, eka sabia que se os abrisse as lágrimas começariam a rolar; ela sentia tanta falta dele, mas isso não severia ter acontecido, nem poderia acontecer novamente.

Eles adormeceram em meio ao beijo, respirando o mesmo ar, perdidos no corpo um do outro.

* * *

**No outro dia, pela manhã**

Eileen acordou e desceu para a cozinha.

– Bom dia, Mestra.

– Bom dia, Sam. – e Eileen reparou na capa que a elfa segurava. – Onde você pegou essa capa, Sam?

– Estava aqui no sofá, Mestra. Sam vai lavar.

– Severus está aqui? – assustou-se Eileen.

– Sim. Mestre Severus chegou tarde da noite e largou a capa sobre o sofá, está muito suja, Sam vai lavar.

– Onde ele está, Sam? – Eileen perguntou já imaginando a resposta.

– No quarto dele, Mestra.

– Por Merlin. – ela murmurou e subiu as escadas quase correndo

* * *

Florence acordou e se espreguiçou, sentindo o corpo relaxado. Ela havia tido um sonho maravilhoso. Ela ainda podia sentir como se Snape ainda estivesse ali, o bpeso do braço dele ao redor da cintura dela, a respiração dele no pescoço dela. Ela podia até sentí-lo se mover atrás do corpo nú dela.

"Peraí! Por que eu estou sem roupa?"

Florence fechou os olhos.

"Não, não pode ser. Eu não posso ter feito isso..."

Ela abriu os olhos e se virou, esperando encontrar a cama vazia.

Não estava vazia.

Ela pulou da cama e então ouviu batidas na porta e a voz de Eileen a chamando:

– Florence! Eu estou batendo aqui já faz um tempo, você está acordada? Você está bem?

– Sim, madrinha! Está tudo bem! – ela respondeu, olhando para Snape sobre a cama, que havia acordado e agora a olhava um sorrisinho satisfeioto no rosto. Florence olhou para o corpo e percebeu que estava completamente nua! Ela puxou o lençol da cama e se cobriu com ele, olhando feio para o homem na cama. – Eu já vou sair, Eileen! – e ela olhou para ela, sussurando: – Não diga nada!

Ele a ignorou e gritou:

– Bom dia, mãe!

– Eu não faço a menor ideia do que você está fazendo em casa, Severus! – Eileen gritou furiosa do outro lado da porta.

Ele não respondeu nada, saindo da cama rapidamente e agarrando Florence pela cintura antes que ela chegasse ao banheiro.

– Pare! Me solte! – Florence exclamou.

– Você não pode querer que eu acredite que tudo o que passamos nessa noite não significou nada pra você! Você não pode ignorar o que sentimos um pelo outro. – as mãos dele passeavam pelas curvas dela.

– Eu não só posso ignorar, como vou! – ela o empurrou. – Deixe-me lembrá-lo, Severus, que esta foi a sua escolha! Você escolheu eles à nós. Você fez isso, não eu! – ela apontou a propria varinha para si mesma, arrumando os cabelos magicamente e conjurando roupas. – Por que eu não pensei em fazer isso antes? – ela se perguntou. – De qualquer forma... eu estou namorando com Sirius agora.

– O quê? – Snape gritou. – Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

– Eu tenho o direito de seguir a diante com a minha vida!

E eles se encararam. Florence podia sentir as lágrimas que surgiam e rapidamente transbordavam dos próprios olhos. Ela passou as mãos no rosto limpando os rastros molhados.

– Você sabia da minha opinião sobre as suas escolhas, Severus. – Florence falou baixo, triste. – E, mesmo assim, você escolheu algo que eu nunca pude aceitar. Se você não gosta da nossa situação, a culpa é toda sua.

Ela pegou a bolsa que havia deixado no chão próximo à porta e saiu do quarto. Ela encontrou Eileen no corredor e olhou para a madrinha que deu uma única olhada para o rosto marcado de lágrimas e a bolsa na mão dela e entendeu que Florence estava de saída

* * *

Eileen ouviu Florence abrir e fechar a porta da frente da casa e respirou fundo.

– É melhor você estar vestido, Severus! Porque eu estou entrando! – e ela entrou no quarto do filho. – O quê você está fazendo aqui? – ela praticamente gritou, furiosa.

Snape tinha colocado uma calça de moletom mas ainda estava sem camisa.

– Eu apenas vim dormir em casa. Eu ainda moro aqui, lembra? – respondeu ele.

– Por que você não me avisou que estaria vindo dormir aqui?

– Como eu poderia saber que ela estria aqui? – disse ele.

– Se você tivesse me avisado que viria eu jamais permitiria que Florence dormisse aqui no seu quarto! – Eileen gritou. – Só Merlin sabe o que foi que você deve ter feito com ela!

Snape olhou para a mãe quase que chocado.

– Você diz isso como se eu fosse capaz de forçar Florence a fazer alguma coisa contra a vontade dela! Eu jamais faria isso! Eu pensei que você me conhecesse melhor, mãe.

– Eu não te conheço mais, meu filho. – disse Eileen, triste, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

– Eu não forcei Florence à nada, mãe. Ela me ama e eu amo ela...

– Se você a ama, então por que você escolheu eles ao invés dela? – Eileen começou a chorar.

– Eu não tinha nada a oferecer à uma mulher como Florence! Nós somos... nós éramos pobres, agora eu estou no caminho para fazer uma fortuna! Eu escolhi eles por causa dela!

E, pela primeira vez na vida, Eileen deu um tapa na cara do filho. Ele a olhou, sem saber o que dizer.

– Nunca repita isso. – Eileen falou em uma voz baixa. – Eu não quero ouvir você culpando Florence, culpando o amor de vocês... você fez a sua escolha, Severus. Você nunca perguntou pra mim o que eu achava e com certeza você nem precisava perguntar à Florence o que ela achava deles. – e ela saiu do quarto do filho, indo para o próprio. Lá, Eileen sentou sobre a cama, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente. Ela chorou pelo filho, pela afilhada e por si mesma.

* * *

Florence foi para a casa dos Evans, entrando pela porta dos fundos. Sabia que naquele horário todos já estariam de pé. Ela subiu as escadas silenciosamente, e entrou no quarto de Lily; as lágrimas já correndo pelo rosto. Ela se jogou sobre a cama vazia da amiga.

– Florence? – a ruiva colocara a cara na porta do banheiro. – Mas, o que houve? – Lily correu até a amiga, percebendo o desespero, e a abraçou.

– Ele apareceu lá...

– Não! – exclamou Lily.

– ...no meio da noite e... – os soluços impediram Florence de continuar.

– Vocês...?

– Sim. – Florence levantou da cama, andando pelo quarto, ainda chorando. – Droga, Lily, como eu o odeio... como é possível amar e odiar uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo?

– Você não o odeia, Flor. – disse a ruiva, compreensiva.

– Mas eu deveria.

– Você vai contar pro Sirius?

– Não. Só você e minha madrinha saberão. Ninguém mais. – Florence parou de chorar. – Não quero magoar Sirius.

Lily concordou silenciosamente. Elas ficaram quietas por um tempo, até que a ruiva convidou:

– Vamos dar uma volta para você espairecer?

– Pode ser. Onde vamos?

– Tenho prova do vestido hoje.

– Sério? Mas é claro que eu vou com você! Nossa, falta pouco mais de um mês... – disse Florence, sentando ao lado da amiga, sorrindo, apesar das lágrimas.

– É.

– E aí a Srta. Evans, se tornará, Sra. James Potter. Que horror! – brincou Florence.

– Não diga isso! A culpa é toda sua! – e Lily empurrou a amiga.

Meia hora depois, as duas desceram e, junto com a Sra. Evans, foram à costureira.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **sim, a conversa entre Snape e Eileen está bem diferente da original. O tapa não existia mas, quando fui revisar, percebi que ele merecia tomar um.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 **

**O Casamento **

**14 de Fevereiro de 1978, sexta–feira*.**

Dumbledore liberara o casal Potter e alguns amigos para comparecerem à cerimônia de casamento de Lily e James.

* * *

Lily estava linda demais. Ela, Florence, Eileen estavam no quarto dela, esperando a limusine que viria buscar a noiva. Os Evans decidiram que o casamento seria ao estilo trouxa. Afinal, como explicar aos parentes as velas flutuantes e suco de abóbora, ao invés de candelabros e refrigerante?

– Como estou?

– Perfeita, Lily. – falou Eileen.

– Tô tão nervosa... – comentou a ruiva.

– Sério? Nem reparei. – debochou Florence.

– Mas, e você? Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Lily para a amiga.

– Estou ótima. Por que a pergunta? – estranhou Florence.

– Sirius me comentou que você esteve indisposta nesses últimos dias.

– Não é nada. – suspirou Florence já irritada com aquela história.

– Eu não soube de nada. O que você teve? – perguntou Eileen, preocupada.

– Uns enjôos e tonturas, mas apenas pela manhã, e isso aconteceu só na semana passada. Desde ontem não sinto nada de errado. Eu não estou doente! Sirius está exagerando!

– Que bom. Não quero ver minha madrinha desmaiando no meio do meu casamento. – disse Lily.

– Lily, – chamaram na porta e a Sra. Evans apareceu, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, emocionada que estava desde que viu a filha vestida de noiva. – A limusine chegou, filha. Venham comigo, Eileen e Florence, nós vamos na frente. Lily, desça em 15 minutos.

– Viu, ainda dá tempo de você desistir. – brincou Florence.

– Vá de uma vez. – riu Lily. – Madrinha louca!

* * *

A igreja estava maravilhosamente enfeitada, com óbvios toques de magia aqui e ali. Como os tecidos que pendiam do teto, amarrados em lugar nenhum. O som de um piano no ar, sendo que não havia nenhum piano na igreja e nem rádio. Lírios e flores do campo enfeitavam o local – mais um detalhe mágico: flores lindas e vivas em pleno inverno. Florence chegou e foi para o altar, ficando ao lado de Sirius. Eileen se sentou na primeira fila à esquerda.

– Você está bem? – cochichou Sirius para a namorada.

– Ótima. E pare de dizer pra todo mundo que eu passei mal! Eileen me olhou como se eu tivesse doente. – reclamou Florence.

– Ok. E como está a noiva?

– Nervosa. Pensando em desistir. – disse ela, olhando para James.

E James olhou para trás, apavorado.

– Nem brinque. – murmurou ele.

– Calma, James. É só brincadeira. Ela está perfeita, linda e à caminho! – falou Florence, percebendo o excessivo suor do amigo. – Vem aqui. – ela o chamou atrás de Sirius e colocou a mão sobre o rosto dele, murmurando: – _Impervius._ – e o rosto dele se secou. – Assim você para de se parecer com a fonte da entrada da igreja.

– Obrigado, Florence.

Dois minutos depois, _"Here Comes The Bride"_ começou a tocar e todos se calaram.

* * *

Florence, Sirius and Eileen saíram da igreja enquanto os recém-casados recebiam abraços e felicitações dos convidados. Eles foram para o salão onde a festa de casamento aconteceria para checar se estava tudo em ordem.

Florence foi para as cozinhas e instantaneamente se arrependeu de ter ido para lá. Todos os cheiros das diferentes comidas sendo preparadas fizeram o estômago dela pular. Logo que ela entrou na cozinha, ela teve que sair correndo. Mas quando retornou ao salão, ela percebeu que correr não havia sido uma boa ideia. Florence viu Eileen caminhando na direção dela mas, de repente, era como se o chão se movesse muito rápido e tudo ficou preto.

* * *

– Sirius! – Eileen gritou correndo para pegar Florence antes que ela caísse no chão.

Sirius veio correndo ajudá-la.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, pegando Florence nos braços.

– Eu vi ela correr para fora da cozinha e vim perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas quando estava chegando perto ela começou a cair no chão. – Eileen estava muito preocupada. – O que está acontecendo com ela? Você comentou com a Lily que Flor tem estado meio doente nos últimos dias.

Eles levaram Florence até o sofá que havia próximo aos banheiros. Sirius a colocou deitada no sofá. Eileen se sentou junto à cabeça dela.

– É, já faz uma semana. – ele disse. – Florence parou de tomar café conosco e eu fiquei preocupado. Alguns dias, ela nem mesmo não aparecia para o almoço. E nos dias em que ela almoçava, ela corria pro banheiro em seguida. Uma vez eu a segui e vi ela vomitando.

– Será que ela está...? – Eileen olhou para Sirius, tentando fazê-lo entender o que ela queria dizer.

– Não. Não é possível, nós não... – disse ele, corando.

Eileen apenas concordou com a cabeça e olhou para a afilhada, batendo de leve no rosto dela, tentando fazê-la acordar.

– Flor, minha querida. – ela olhou para Sirius novamente. – Ela foi ver Pomfrey?

– Não, ela disse que o que quer que ela tem logo vai passar.

E, naquele momento, Florence acordou, sentando lentamente no sofá.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Florence.

– Você desmaiou! – exclamou Eileen, preocupada.

– É, eu não comi muito hoje... – Florence murmurou em resposta.

– Sirius, busque algo para ela comer, por favor. – pediu Eileen.

E ele saiu em direção à cozinha.

Eileen olhou para Florence com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

– O que é? Por que você está me olhando desse jeito? – perguntou Florence, se sentindo incomodada.

– Você sabe de onde eu acho que vêm estas tonturas e náuseas.

– Não. Não é possível, eu e o Sirius, nós não...

– Eu sei disso. Mas eu não estou falando de você e Sirius.

– Eileen, eu não vejo Severus desde... – e Florence compreendeu o que a madrinha estava dizendo. – Não... você acha que eu... naquela noite...?

Sirius retornou com um prato de comida e passou ele para Florence. Ela deu uma única olhada na comida e correu para o banheiro feminino. Eileen devolveu o prato para Sirius, agradeceu e seguiu a afilhada até o banheiro. Lá ela encontrou Florence de joelhos em frente a um vaso sanitário.

– Eu não acho nada. Eu tenho quase certeza de que você está grávida. – disse Eileen.

– Mas eu sempre tomei a Poção Contraceptiva todo dia sete de cada mês, sem falhas. – disse Florence, levantando do chão, acionando a descarga e indo para a pia lavar o rosto e a boca.

– Você tem tomado a Poção desde que vocês romperam? – Eileen perguntou.

Florence fechou os olhos. Não, ela não tinha tomado mais; ela não tinha nem pensado mais na Poção Contraceptiva desde que eles haviam rompido.

Florence secou as mãos e o rosto, evitando olhar para a madrinha. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar. Ela havia cogitado a possibilidade de estar grávida, mas naquele momento ela estava quase certa; e ela estava absolutamente assustada.

Eileen percebeu, começou a rir e abraçou Florence.

– Eu estou com medo. – Florence adimitiu.

– Não fique, minha querida! Eu vou te ajudar em cada etapa. Você não estará sozinha.

– Se eu estou mesmo grávida, madrinha, ninguém pode saber quem é o pai. Meu pai mataria ele se soubesse e... também poderia vir atrás de meu filho e... – Florence começou a chorar. – Eu estou com muito medo. Como eu poderei ir ao médico? Eu sei que eu tenho que ir ver um, pra saber se está tudo bem com o bebê...

– Se acalme, querida. Pomfrey vai te ajudar, ela é uma médica treinada. Você pode confiar nela. – Eileen abraçou Florence mais uma vez. – Eu sei que você está assustada, mas eu estou tão feliz! Eu vou ser avó! – Eileen ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Eileen não parou de sorrir pelo resto do dia.

Florence estava quieta. Muito quieta. Os pensamentos corriam dentro da cabeça dela, indo de extrema felicidade à morta de medo. Ela não podia nem sonhar em contar a Snape que estava grávida. Não. Ele iria querer casar e... então ela teria que criar a família junto do pai dela. _"De jeito nenhum!"_ Ela não contaria a ele. Se ele estivesse mesmo grávida, Snape jamais saberia a verdade. Florence apenas tinha que encontrar uma forma de contar a Sirius sobre a noite em que ela o traíra e o bebê que resultara da traição. É, aquela conversa seria maravilhosa: _"Sirius, você sabe aquela noite em que eu dormi na casa da Eileen? Bem, Severus apareceu lá no meio da noite e... você consegue imaginar o que aconteceu. Agora, eu – a filha Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado – estou grávida de um dos Comensais dele. Engraçado, não é?"_

É, claro.

"_Não, nem um pouco engraçado."_

* * *

Após a festa, Florence foi direto para casa. Ela tinha um Teste de Gravidez no balcão do banheiro. Pomfrey tinha dado para ela quando ela pedira pela Poção Contraceptiva. Tudo o que ela precisaria era de uma gota do próprio sangue e dentro de segundos ela saberia a verdade. Florence entoru no banheiro e rapidamente encontrou o frsco com o Teste, um líquido esbranquiçado. Ela o abriu e, com uma agulha, furou o dedo indicador. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a gota de sangue cair no frasco. Ela respirou fundo. "Rosa para negativo. Amarelo para positivo." Ela abriu os olhos.

O líquido não poderia estar mais amarelo.

Florence não sabia se chorava ou se ria. Ela fez os dois. Tiffany, uma das elfas domésticas dela abriu a porta do banheiro, assustada.

– Mestra Florence está tudo bem?

– Sim. Não! Eu não sei, Tif! – Florence tampou o frsco e mostrou para a elfa. – Veja, eu estou grávida! E eu não faço ideia do que eu devo fazer. – ela se sentou sobre o vaso fechado.

– Tiffany vai ajudar a Mestra com o bebê. E Mel também.

Florence riu.

– Eu sei, Tif. Eu só estou com medo.

– Mestra Florence quer que Tiffany chame Mestra Eileen?

– Não, hoje não. Ela provavelmente estará aqui amanhã cedo. Apenas me traga um chá que eu tentarei dormir.

A elfa acenou com a cabeça e saiu do banheiro. Florence tomou banho, se vestiu e foi para a cama.

Ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, Florence pôs uma mão sobre a barriga lisa e não pôde evitar sorrir. Ela estava assustada. Ela estava apavorada. Ela tinha dezessete anos e irira ter um filho. E ela sabia que uma guerra estava à caminho. Mas ela não conseguia para de sorrir; aquela criança era fruto do amor deles. Aquele era um pedaço dele, uma parte do amor deles, que ela teria para sempre com ela.

Ela bebeu o chá, imaginando como seria os cabelos, os olhos, as pequenas mãoszinhas de seu filho ou filha. E ela não parava de sorrir. Ela adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto e o coração cheio de amor pelo bebê ainda não nascido.

* * *

Cedo na manhã seguinte Florence acordou com Eileen gritando ao lado da cama.

– Eu vou ser avó! – Eileen abriu as janelas do quarto, enquanto gritava, feliz.

– Acho que você encontrou o teste no banheiro. – murmurou Florence sendo abraçada pela madrinha.

– Sim! Eu encontrei! Eu estou tão feliz! – ela abraçou Florence de novo. – Levante-se! Eu vou chamar Pomfrey aqui! – e ela saiu do quarto.

Florence levantou e se vestiu. Ela estava descendo as escadas quando ouviu a madrinha contando toda a situação para Pomfrey.

* * *

Durante todo o exame, Pomfrey lançou alguns feitiços sobre Florence para verificar parâmetros sanguíneos e ver o bebê dentro dela (como um ultrasom). Eileen chorou ao ver o neto pela primeira vez.

– Eu não vejo nada. – disse Florence, deitada no sofá, olhando a estranha imagem que flutuava sobre o corpo dela.

– O bebê não está grande o suficiente para você poder vê-lo propriamente, Florence. – explicou Pomfrey. – Mas tudo está como deveria estar. – ela parou o ultrasom e guardou a varinha. – Você sabe que vai ter que parar de jogar Quadribol, não sabe?

– Sim. Eu já imaginava. – disse Florence sentando no sofá.

– Você tem pouco mais de três meses ainda em Hogwarts, portanto acho que conseguiremos esconder a gravidez sem problemas. Mas alguém na escola terá que saber, para caso algo lhe aconteça ele saiba que deve me chamar imediatamente.

– Eu pensarei em aguém pra contar, Madame Pomfrey.

– Também seria melhor se você se mudasse para casa da Eileen. Não é bom você ficar sozinha durante a gravidez. Você pode entrar em depressão e não será bom para o bebê.

– Eu me mudarei, sim, se estiver tudo bem com Eileen.

– Mas é claro, minha querida! – exclamou Eileen. – Ter você em minha casa será um prazer!

Após o almoço, Pomfrey retornou para Hogwarts e Florence levou as coisas dela para a casa da madrinha.

* * *

**Domingo**

No dia seguinte, Florence retornaria para Hogwarts. Portanto, ela acordou cedo para arrumar as coisas no quarto de Snape – agora o quarto dela. Mas ela estava com muito enjôo e não conseguiu achar forças para sair da cama. Ela chamou Sam, a elfa da madrinha, e pediu um chá para o enjôo. Após beber o chá e comer os biscoitos que Eileen havia mandado junto, Florence se sentiu melhor e saiu da cama.

* * *

Eileen estava na cozinha pensando no que faria para o almoço agora que Florence acordara com enjôo, quando alguém bateu na porta da frente. Ela já imaginava quem estava ali; ela havia mandado uma carta ao filho na noite anterior, pedindo que viesse até em casa para conversarem. Eileen foi abrir a porta.

– Que bom que você veio, Severus. – ela disse, parando de falar quando viu os machuvados no rosto do filho e a forma como ele estava inclinado contra a parede, como se precisasse de apoio para se manter em pé. – Mas o que aconteceu com você? – ela perguntou, ajudando ele a entrar em casa.

– Ela está aqui, não é? – Snape perguntou.

– Sim, é por isso que pedi pra você vir. – Eileen o ajudou a sentar no sofá da sala. – Você nunca está em casa e Florence mora sozinha lá em Hogsmead, por isso eu a convidei para vir morar comigo. Se você precisar dormir em casa, venha. Só me avise antes que eu preparo o sofá aqui pra você. Ela está no seu quarto.

– Eu entendi, mãe. Não tem problema. – disee ele, a voz cansada. – Eu só queria falar com ela antes de ir... eu quero tentar mais uma vez...

– Tentar o quê, Severus? – Eileen o interrompeu. – Você fez a sua escolha, meu filho.

– Eu sei, eu só...

– Você já feriu ela o suficiente, não acha?

– Eu sei, mas... eu amo ela e eu preciso dela... me deixe vê-la, por favor, mãe.

E ele olhou para as escadas. Florence estava lá, já tendo descido os degraus, ela parou ao lado da escada e o olhava. Ela havia ouvido tudo o que ele dissera. Ela também vira Eileen ajudando-o a chegar no sofá. Ele estava machucado. Florence tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas não as permitiu rolar.

– Você está perdendo seu tempo aqui. – disse ela, sem mais olhar para ele. – Eu não quero ouvir nada do que você tem para me dizer. Eu te disse que seria muito pior fora de Hogwarts. E eu já te perdoei muito mais vezes do que eu deveria. Você sabia da minha opinião sobre suas escolhas. Assim, não temos mais nada para conversar.

– Eu amo você. – ele disse.

– Cala a boca! – Florence quase gritou, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. – Vá embora. Nos deixe em paz! – ele tinha que ir embora, ela tinha que pensar na segurança do filho que carregava no ventre. – Você já nos feriu o suficiente.

Ninguém falou por algum tempo.

Snape olhou da mãe para a mulher que ele amava mais que tudo no mundo. Ele sabia que Florence estava com a razão, ela tinha avisado ele. Ele respirou fundo, levantou do sofá e foi para a porta, mancando; ele abriu, saiu e fechou a porta sem nenhuma palavra.

Florence sentiu as pernas amolecerem e desmaiou.

* * *

Quando Florence voltou a si, ela estava no quarto, sobre a cama e havia alguém sentado ao lado dela.

– Sirius? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, sentando na cama.

– Você finalmente acordou! Eu vim te visitar. Eileen contou à Lily que você está morando aqui e eu vim. Eu estou preocupado com você. – ele a ajudou a sentar mais confortavelmente na cama. – Você já sabe o que tem?

– Sim... – Florence murmurou, já sentindo lágrimas encherem os olhos. _"Este dia está sendo tão maravilhoso."_ Pensou ela sarcasticamente. – Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, Sirius. Mas eu não quero que você me odeie...

– Eu jamais te odiaria, Flor. – disse ele, sorrindo e segurando a mão esquerda dela.

Florence fechou os olhos, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

– Nós começamos a namorar no dia vinte e seis de dezembro, certo?

– Sim. – confirmou Sirius, confuso.

– Sabe aquela noite que eu vim dormir aqui?

– Sim. – murmurou ele, sem mais sorrir.

– Ele estava aqui. – disse Florence. – Não quando eu cheguei! Ele não estava aqui quando eu cheguei. Ele apareceu no meio da noite e... eu não pude... o Encantamento faz ficar mais difícil de resistir e...

– Você dormiu com ele. – completou Sirius.

– Sim. E eu estou grávida.

Sirius largou a mão dela e caminhou em direção à janela, sem dizer nada por um tempo.

– Você vai contar pra ele? – Sirius perguntou.

– Não. – disse Florence, secando as lágrimas na coberta. – O que eu disse antes ainda está de pé. Eu quero esquecê-lo, preciso seguir adiante com a minha vida. – ela olhou para Sirius. – Por favor, me perdoe... não me odeie.

– Eu não odeio você. – disse Sirius. Eu só... você me machucou, Florence. – ele murmurou.

– Eu sei. – ela chorava. – Me desculpe.

Ele sentou novamente na cama ao lado dela.

– Está tudo bem, Flor. Eu te perdôo.

– Obrigada, Sirius. – Florence pegou uma mão dele entre as dela.

Eles ficaram quietos por um momento.

– Olha, se você ainda me quiser ao seu lado... – começou ele.

– Do que você está falando, Sirius? – Florence perguntou, sendo a vez dela de ficar confusa. – Eu estou grávida do homem que você mais odeia no mundo. Eu traí você com ele!

– Eu sei. Eu sei... mas eu amo você. E não posso deixar você se virar sozinha nessa situação. Você irá precisar de um pai para esse filho que você carrega. Eu só estou dizendo que quero ser esse pai, se você me permitir.

– Você não vai terminar comigo?

– Não. Eu não vou te abandonar.

– Você é inacreditável, Padfoot! – exclamou Florence abraçando e beijando-o.

– Posso contar pra todo mundo que estamos grávidos?

– Não! Lembre-se de quem eu sou, nem todo mundo pode saber sobre essa gravidez. Podemos contar pra Lily e pro James, eu até estou pensando em convidá-los para ser padrinhos, o que você acha?

– Perfeito! Eu concordo totalmente!

Eles ouviram Eileen bater na porta. Ela entrou.

– Estão com fome? – Eileen perguntou.

– Sim! – exclamou Sirius.

– Um pouco. – disse Florence.

– Vamos comer, então! Eu fiz sopa de carne.

* * *

**Naquela mesma noite**

Sirius já havia ido para a casa dos Potter fazia tempo. Eileen e Florence estavam assistindo TV na sala.

– Eu fiquei tão preocupada hoje. – disse Eileen. – Quando eu vi meu filho daquele jeito. Machucado, mancando...

– Eu tinha dito a ele que seria assim...

– Será que irá parar algum dia?

– Eu não sei, madrinha. Mas eu acho que não. Meu pai me treinava e lançava até maldições imperdoáveis em mim quando dizia que eu precisava de uma lição. Se ele fazia isso com a própria filha... eu posso apenas imaginar o que ele seria capaz de fazer com os Comensais.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, olhando para a TV sem realmente assistir ao filme que passava.

– Me prometa que você não vai afastar meu neto ou neta de mim, Florence... eu perdi meu filho, eu não posso... – Eileen começou a chorar.

– Não se preocupe, madrinha. – disse Florence, abraçando Eileen. – Eu jamais levarei essa criança para longe de você. Eu nunca te deixarei sozinha.

– Eu me lembro de quando Severus era um bebê... – Eileen riu tristemente. – Ele era uma criança tão resmungona. Se esse bebê puxar ao pai, nós podemos estar preparadas para ouvir muitas manhas!

Florence sorriu.

* * *

**Nota da autora: ***Na vida real, o dia 14 de fevereiro de 1978 é uma terça–feira.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**Volta para Hogwarts**

**17 de Fevereiro de 1978**

Lily e James entraram no Grande Salão de mãos dadas, assim como Florence e Sirius – o qual puxou a namorada para um beijo, logo que sentaram à mesa da Grifinória.

* * *

As aulas daquela primeira tarde correram tranquilas, Florence não mais fazia par com Snape em Poções e Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, mas sim com Lily.

* * *

À noite, no salão comunal da Grifinória, estavam os dois casais sozinhos, conversando.

– Contamos? – perguntou Sirius, ansioso.

– Pode contar, Sirius. – riu Florence.

– Contar o quê? – perguntou Lily, curiosa.

– Estamos grávidos. – exclamou Sirius, abraçando a namorada.

– Como assim? – perguntou James.

– Flor está grávida.

– Meus... parabéns! – falou Lily, meio desconfiada.

– Querem ser os padrinhos? – perguntou Florence.

– Claro! – responderam juntos Lily e James.

E eles continuaram a conversar até altas horas.

* * *

**Uma noite, no Salão Comunal da Sonserina**

Florence estava estudando sozinha numa mesa em um canto do salão comunal; Snape saiu do dormitório masculino e foi até lá, sentando na frente dela.

– Por que você não quer mais trabalhar comigo em DCAT e Poções? – ele perguntou.

– Eu acredito que é melhor assim. – Florence respondeu.

– Melhor para quem? Eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinho agora!

– Se você acha que todos os nossos colegas são imbecis e você não consegue trabalhar com nenhum deles, não é problema meu Severus. – respondeu ela, sem olhar para ele, lembrando à si mesma que era, realmente, melhor daquele jeito.

Snape apenas olhou para ela. Florence não levantou os olhos do livro de História da Magia que estava usando para fazer a redação pedida pelo Prof. Binns. Depois de um tempo, Snape levantou e a deixou sozinha.

* * *

**Abril 1978**

E os meses foram se passando. Abril chegara, o frio se fora. A pressão dos N.I.E.M.s aumentara.

* * *

**Tarde da noite. **

**Salão Comunal da Sonserina.**

Snape estava sentado sozinho no salão comunal. A Marca havia queimado em seu braço logo que ele deitara a cabeça no travesseiro. Ele não podia responder ao chamado e o Lord sabia; mas ele também não conseguia dormir agora.

Ele decidiu ir à biblioteca. Lá ele encontrou o mesmo livro de Poções que ele e Florence haviam usado na primeira vez em que eles estudaram juntos. Parecia ter sido há anos atrás.

"_Florence."_

Durante as aulas ela nunca olhava na direção dele, mas ele estava sempre olhando pra ela.

Ele odiava a própria vida, odiava ter que vê-la caminhando pelo castelo de mãos dadas com o cachorro pulguento. E cada vez que Black a beijava, Snape queria matá-lo.

Ele se arrependia das escolhas do passado? Sim, todos os dias. Mas não havia mais volta. Ele já havia entregado algumas Poções e Venenos para o Lord das Trevas e o Lord gostara de usá-las; tanto que ele o elogiara pessoalmente. E Snape recebera uma grande quantia em dinheiro pelo trabalho realizado.

"_Não. Não há mais volta para mim."_

Snape tentava focar no dinheiro, poder, privilégios... mas em noites como aquela, quando ele estava sozinho, a Marca ardendo no braço esquerdo, ele desejava poder voltar no passado e mudar as escolhas que fizera.

Ele ouviu a porta da biblioteca abrir e se virou para ver quem entrara.

"_Florence."_

Era ela. Ele rapidamente se escondeu atrás das estantes e a observou. Florence estava chorando. Ele podia ouvir os soluços e sentir a tristeza que emanava dela. Ela sentou em uma das mesas, o rosto escondido nos braços.

"Ela está tão linda." Ele pensou, lembrando que ouvira algumas meninas comentando sobre como Florence havia engordado, que ela estava gorda. Snape a olhou mais atentamente e... bem, era verdade, Florence estava maior do que ele lembrava mas ela continuava linda.

"_Ela está ainda mais linda do que antes."_

Havia algo nela, ele não sabia dizer o quê, mas ela estava mais charmosa do que antes.

"_Não importa que ela esteja maior, ela é perfeita."_

Então, ele acidentalmente bateu em uma das lâmpada à óleo sobre uma das pequenas mesas que havia entre as estantes.

Florence, obviamente, ouviu o barulho.

– Quem está aí? – ela perguntou.

Snape caminhou em direção à ela, saindo detrás da estante.

– Ah, é você... – Florence murmurou, limpando as lágrimas. – O que você está fazendo aqui à essa hora?

– Eu estava estudando. – ele respondeu, uma sobrancelha sendo arqueada.

– É claro. Vou deixar você sozinho, então. – e ela foi em direção à porta.

– Fique, por favor. – ele pediu.

Florence se virou e eles apenas se olharam por um tempo. Ele podia sentir o poder _Veela_ dela o atingir, fazendo-o desejá-la ainda mais.

– Boa noite, Severus. – ela murmurou e saiu da biblioteca.

Ele não foi atrás dela.

Florence chegou no salão comunal, vazio àquela hora, e sentou em uma das poltronas mais confortáveis, as lágrimas rolavam novamente.

_"Hormônios fora de controle idiotas! Severus idiota!"_ Ela pensou.

* * *

Snape entrou no salão comunal logo atrás dela. Ouviu a respiração e foi ao sofá. Parando em pé, só a observando, sem saber o que dizer.

– O que você quer, Snape?

– Saber o que você tem.

– Como se você não pudesse imaginar... – rosnou ela.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. Pensando em tudo o que já havia acontecido entre eles. Há poucos meses atrás eles passavam a noite se agarrando naquele mesmo sofá. Seu coração se apertou ao ver que ela tentava disfarçar as lágrimas. Como podia amar tanto alguém. A observou, tentou formular alguma frase na cabeça, mas nada além do que berrava em sua mente para ser dito saiu pela sua boca:

– Eu amo você.

Ela o olhou, furiosa.

– Por que me disse isso? – ela levantou, furiosa.

– Porque é o que eu sinto.

– Porque é o que sente?! Sente mesmo? – ela estava furiosa.

– Sim.

– Você é um idiota!

– O que eu fiz agora? – perguntou ele, sem entender.

– Não é o agora! É o que você tem feito... – ela tentou passar por ele, mas foi detida. – Me solte! Seu imbecil! Você não sabe o que está fazendo comigo...! – quase gritou ela, deixando lágrimas rolarem.

Snape a abraçou com força, dando proteção àquela que ele tanto amava. Florence chorou em seu peito, abraçada em seu pescoço. Ele deitou o rosto nos cabelos dela, sentindo o perfume que amava, apertando-a mais contra si. As lágrimas cessaram, ela tentou se afastar, mas Snape a segurou.

– Me... solta. – ela o empurrou, mas não queria se soltar dos braços dele.

Eles se encararam. Snape não hesitou e a beijou, tocando seus lábios, lentamente, no início, aprofundando logo que ela entreabriu a boca, no intuito de xingá-lo. Depois de um tempo eles se separaram.

– Eu sei o que eu sinto e eu amo você. – Snape tirou o casaco e o jogou no sofá, dobrando as mangas da camisa e a encarou. Florence o olhava fixamente, com um vinco entre os olhos, ele percebeu para onde ela olhava. – Me desculpe. – ele já ia descer a manga para esconder a Marca, mas ela o impediu.

– Eu não tenho medo dessa Marca, Severus. – Florence segurou o braço dele, mas não ousou tocar a tatuagem, com medo de que esta reagisse ao seu sangue. – Eu também amo você. – ela olhou em pretos e abaixou a cabeça, soltando seu braço e indo em direção as escadas dos dormitórios. – Mas não podemos.

– Por que?

Ela se virou para olhá-lo, verdes tristes.

– Eu disse que não haveria perdão, Severus. – e ela foi para o dormitório.

Snape passou o resto da noite sentado no sofá, perdido em pensamentos.

* * *

**Maio de 1978**

Tinha festa no salão comunal da sonserina. O motivo? Quadribol. Florence estava ali com Regulus. O amigo estava abatido, mas ela não perguntara o por quê. Sabia a resposta e não tinha dito a ele que sabia que ele tinha se tornado um Comensal.

– Flor, não olhe para trás. – murmurou Regulus.

– Por que?

– Você não vai gostar... Snape e Rosmerta.

– Ele... está aqui com ela? – Florence não acreditou. – Ele está participando da comemoração de quadribol e trouxe ela pra cá?

– Sim.

– Mas ele nunca... quando eu jogava, ele nunca veio à uma comemoração comigo.

– Não dê bola, Flor. – pediu Regulus.

Mas as lágrimas já tomavam conta de seus olhos. Estava completamente sensível por causa da gravidez, chorava por qualquer coisinha, e agora... _aquilo_.

Ela saiu do salão comunal e foi à Torre de Astronomia. Ficou lá, chorando. Sabia que isso fazia mal para o bebê, diziam que ele sentia quando ela estava triste e sofria com ela. Mas não conseguia evitar. Ouviu um barulho e se escondeu rapidamente atrás de um pilar. Foi quando ela reconheceu a voz.

_"Não. Não pode ser. Ele não faria isso..."_

Sim. Ele fizera. Snape trouxera Rosmerta para a torre deles. Era demais para suportar. Florence saiu detrás do pilar, sem se importar que eles a veriam, e correu par as escadas.

Snape parou de agarrar Rosmerta e se virou bem a tempo de ver Florence alcançar os primeiros degraus.

– Florence? – ele chamou e correu atrás dela, deixando Rosmerta sozinha na Torre.

Florence estava quase no final da escadaria quando ouviu ele chamando-a novamente. Ela olhou para trás para ver se ele estava perto o suficiente para segurá-la mas, de repente, ela estava caindo; Florence bateu a cabeça em um degrau e tudo ficou preto.

– Florence! – Snape gritou correndo o mais rápido possível até onde ela estava caída.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, sacodindo-a, tentando acordá-la; mas Florence continuou desmaiada. Ele a pegou nos braços e correu para a Ala Hospitalar.

Ele chutou a porta da Ala Hospitalar para abrí-la.

– Madame Pomfrey! – Snape chamou, colocando Florence em uma das camas.

– Por que você está gritando na minha enfermaria?! – veio Pomfrey gritando com ele. Até que ela viu Florence. – Mas o que foi que você fez com ela? – gritou a mulher, correndo para o lado da cama onde Florence estava.

– Ela rolou pela escadaria da Torre de Astronomia. – explicou Snape.

– Ah, não! – exclamou Pomfrey ao ver que Florence tinha um pouco de sangue manchando as calças entre as pernas. – O bebê! – e ela passou a varinha pela garota desacordada, verificando se estava tudo bem com o bebê.

– Bebê? – murmurou Snape, confuso.

– Sim! – exclamou Pomfrey. – A Srta. Delacour está grávida! Sr. Snape, vá chamar o Prof. Dumbledore aqui, por favor. Rápido! E traga Sirius Black também.

Snape apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu da enfermaria. A dor que ele sentia no peito era insuportável.

"_Florence está grávida... do Black." _

Ele encontrou Dumbledore num corredor e o avisou para ir à Ala Hospitalar. O diretor lhe deu a senha do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e Snape correu escada acima.

* * *

Quando Sirius entrou na enfermaria, Pomfrey ministrava uma poção à uma já acordada Florence.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele.

– Eu caí da escada. – Florence respondeu. – Mas nem eu, nem os bebês, corremos perigo.

– _Os bebês_?

– Sim, são gêmeos, Sirius, dois meninos! – ela acariciava o ventre. – Estamos todos bem, foi apenas um sangramento...

– Que poderia ter sido grave, por isso pedi que o diretor comparecesse. A Srta. Delacour terá de ficar em observação constante, ela deve deixar Hogwarts.

– Eu já imaginava que seria este o motivo de ter me chamado, Poppy. E eu não faço objeção. – falou Dumbledore.

– Mas e meus N.I.E.M.s?

– Acredito que você não terá problema nenhum em fazê-los em junho, mesmo não comparecendo às aulas, Florence. – riu Dumbledore.

Ela lhe sorriu, cúmplice. Era verdade. Hogwarts estava muito aquém do que ela já aprendera com o pai.

– Então, estou de castigo. De cama até Outubro? – perguntou Florence.

– Não, querida, você não está de castigo, mas terá de se cuidar. Você tem dois bebês aí dentro. – Pomfrey lhe disse, sorrindo. – Mas não precisará ficar confinada à uma cama até o parto. Só terá que se cuidar, muito. Eu diria para ficar com sua madrinha.

– Certo, escreverei hoje pra ela. – disse, suspirando em alívio; sairia de Hogwarts, não teria mais que ver Snape todos os dias.

Sirius se aproximou da cama dela, preocupado, pegando uma mão dela.

– Foi Snape quem te trouxe para cá... por que? – perguntou ele em voz baixa.

– Porque eu caí... e eu vi ele e...

– Rosmerta. Eu sei. Regulus me contou.

– Eu não os segui, eu já estava na torre quando eles chegaram. Vi eles se agarrando e saí correndo.

– Pelo menos vocês estão bem. – ele acariciou a pequena barriga dela.

– Estamos. Dois meninos, Sirius! – ela sorriu. – Não acreditei quando Pomfrey me falou.

Sirius se inclinou e beijou os lábios da namorada. Mas eles não estavam sozinhos na enfermaria, Snape estava lá, próximo à porta, assistindo toda àquela cena; ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos e o sangue fervendo nas veias. Snape saiu dali antes que invadisse a Ala Hospitalar e matasse o Black com as próprias mãos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Perdido**

**Maio 1978**

**Quinta–feira**

**Rua da Fiação**

Desde que Florence chegara, Eileen notou que algo estava errado com ela. Florence se alimentava bem, caminhava todos os dias pela manhã, como Pomfrey mandara, não ficava em pé por muito tempo, cumpria todas as recomendações da medibruxa... mas não, alguma coisa estava muito errada com ela, Eileen já a pegara chorando sem motivo algum num belo dia de sol, logo depois que Sirius saíra dali. Sim, alguma coisa não estava bem com Florence. E Eileen sabia de quem era a culpa. A afilhada sentia saudades de Snape, era óbvio isso. Mas ela já sabia o que fazer. Florence queria ir para Hogsmead no dia seguinte, pois bem, Eileen escreveria ao diretor Dumbledore pedindo que ele permitisse que fosse falar com Snape, ou que ele pudesse ir ao vilarejo.

* * *

Depois de escrever e despachar a coruja com a carta em direção à Hogwarts, Eileen foi para o pátio dos fundos, onde a afilhada lia uma revista trouxa, deitada no sofá que lá havia.

– Como estamos? – ela sentou ao lado de Florence.

– Muito bem. Com muito calor.

– Sirius lhe respondeu se poderá nos encontrar em Hogsmead, Flor?

– Não, ele não poderá ir. Dumbledore não permitiu.

– Por que?

– Porque ele está mal nas notas, periga não passar nos N.I.E.M.s. – riu Florence.

– Bem, então, seremos só nós duas passeando pelo vilarejo.

Silêncio, Florence continuou lendo, Eileen não aguentou:

– O que você tem, Flor?

– Eu? Nada.

– Não minta pra mim. Desde que você veio pra cá, eu tenho notado que está triste. Já te peguei chorando pelos cantos mais de uma vez. Me diz, querida, por favor. Foi Severus? O que ele lhe fez?

– Nada! Por que acha que, se estou triste, é por causa dele? – ela se irritou sentando no sofá e largando a revista.

– Porque sempre é. Me conte, o que quer que ele tenha feito! Não aguento mais te ver assim... e essa tristeza toda não faz bem para o bebê! – exclamou Eileen.

Lágrimas inundaram verdes escuros, ao lembrar:

– Eu estava na Torre de Astronomia, olhando o céu e... ouvi um barulho e me escondi nas pilastras. Quando olhei para ver quem estava ali... vi ele e Rosmerta se agarrando...

– Está me dizendo que ele levou outra garota para a torre de vocês?

– Sim. Foi então que eu corri.

– Correu? Como assim? Isso você não me contou quando veio pra cá! – exclamou Eileen, preocupada.

– Não contei porque sabia que ficaria preocupada. Eu corri e ele me seguiu. Eu rolei escada abaixo...

– Rolou? Você _rolou_ pela escada da Torre de Astronomia?

– Sim. E desmaiei. Quando acordei, já estava na enfermaria. Pomfrey me disse que eu tivera um sangramento, mas que estava tudo bem. Nossa! Madrinha! Eu me esqueci de te contar! São gêmeos.

– Gêmeos? Dois bebês? – perguntou Eileen sorrindo.

– Sim, dois meninos.

– Mas que notícia maravilhosa! – ela abraçou a afilhada. – Dois pestinhas! Mas e esse sangramento que você teve?

– Pomfrey disse que fui levada à enfermaria à tempo de ele não se tornar um problema.

– Quem levou você para a enfermaria?

– Severus.

– Hm. Então, agora, ele sabe que você está grávida. – Eileen respirou fundo, imaginando o sofrimento do filho, mas não disse nada a respeito. – Quer tomar um chá comigo?

– Sim. Estou morrendo de fome.

– Eu imagino. Você come por três, agora, Flor.

E elas foram para a cozinha.

* * *

**Sexta–feira**

**Noite**

Snape estava na biblioteca de novo; sozinho, tentando estudar.

Mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar na enorme bagunça que a vida dele havia se tornado. Ele estava namorando com Rosmerta, mas ela não fazia o sangue dele ferver de desejo ou o corpo dele reagir da forma como Florence fazia.

"_Florence."_

Ele recebera uma carta da mãe dele naquele dia; Eileen o convidara para passar o dia seguinte em Hogsmead.

Snape desistiu de tentar estudar e saiu da biblioteca, indo para o salão comunal. Ele tinha que dormir. Dumbledore havia dado permissão para ele ir ao vilarejo, Hagrid o levaria até lá.

* * *

**No dia seguinte**

Snape podia imaginar porquê Eileen estava em Hogsmead, Florence provavelmente estava lá. Enquanto ele caminhava ao lado do meio-gigante em direção ao vilarejo, tudo que ele conseguia pensar era nela.

* * *

Eileen e Florence foram à Dedosdemel; Florence estava com um desejo enorme por doces nos últimos dias.

– Vou esperar por você lá no Madame Puddifoot, Florence.

– Certo, madrinha, eu já apareço lá. – respondeu Florence escolhendo mais e mais doces para comprar.

* * *

Hagrid se virou para Snape e apontou para a Casa de Chás.

– Sua mãe está te esperando lá dentro. Aparate para os portões antes que escureça, eu estarei lá te esperando. Tenha uma boa tarde.

– Obrigado. – Snape murmurou e entrou na casa de chás.

Rapidamente, ele localizou Eileen - que comia um bolinho e tomava um chá, sozinha; ele foi até ela.

– Oi, mãe. – ele sentou em frente à mãe. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, estranhando que eles estivesse ali sozinha.

– Não, querido, apenas senti saudades de você e queria te ver. Como você está?

– Bem. – ele percebeu que Eileen mantiha os olhos na porta do estabelecimento. – Algum problema, mãe?

– Sim. – Eileen suspirou, triste. – Florence não está nada bem. Ela diz que está, mas eu sei que ela está mentindo.

– Mãe, isso não é da minha conta. Você deveria ter chamado o Black e não eu. – respondeu Snape, fazendo cara de quem comeu coisa estragada.

– Eu sei o que você fez, Severus. Eu sei que é culpa sua ela ter rolado escada abaixo.

– Não é minha culpa se ela não gostou do que viu! Ela está feliz com o Black, não está? Por que eu não posso ser feliz também?

– Não faça isso, meu filho. Você a ama.

– Mas isso não tem importância alguma! – disse ele, furioso. – Ela está grávida com os filhos do Black. Ele provavelmente irá pedí-la em casamento logo.

– Sim... é verdade. – murmurou Eileen, controlando a vontade de contar ao filho a verdade.

– Onde ela está?

– Ela estava na Dedosdemel. Ela chegará aqui logo.

– Eu vou embora, então. – ele levantou da cadeira.

– Lá está ela. – disse Eileen, vendo Florence através da janela na frente da casa de chás.

Florence olhou para a porta do estabelecimento e se virou para ir embora.

– Ela sabe que eu estou aqui. – disse Snape.

– E, aparentemente, ela quer te ver tanto quanto você quer vê-la. – disse Eileen, triste.

– Eu vou lá trazê-la de volta. – disse ele.

Snape correu pelas ruas atrás de Florence e a segurou pelo braço quando estava perto o suficiente.

– Hey, você não precisa ir embora. Vai lá sentar com a minha mãe, eu estou de saída.

– Se Eileen quer que você fique, você deve ficar. – murmurou Florence, sem olhar para ele.

– _Você_ quer que eu fique?

– Não é isso! – ela o olhou. – Eu só não quero que Eileen fique chateada comigo porque você foi embora...

– Vamos voltar lá juntos, então. – dise ele, por fim.

Florence apenas concordou com a cabeça e eles entraram na Casa de Chás, sentando com Eileen.

– Por que você estava indo embora, querida? – perguntou Eileen.

– Estou cansada, madrinha, eu gostaria de ir para casa.

Eileen olhou para o relógio de pulso que tinha.

– Mas olhe que horas são! Já faz mais de duas horas que estamos caminhando, é claro que você deve estar cansada, minha querida! Nós logo iremos para casa. – Eileen olhou para o filho. – Me fale um pouco de como você está, Severus. Está preparado para os N.I.E.M.s?

– Sim, eu estudo um pouco todos os dias, mas... – ele olhou rapidamente para Florence. _"Eu me pego pensando nela."_ – Mas eu me sinto preparado, sim.

Florence o encarou. Ela tinha ouvido os pensamentos dele. _"Mas não é possível!"_ Eles estavam separados há meses! Aquela conecção não deveria ainda existir! Mas ela estava certa de que havia ouvido algo, portanto decidiu fazer um teste. Ela o encarou e Snape a olhou de canto de olho, enquanto conversava com a mãe.

"_Se você pode ouvir isso, pegue sua xícara de chá com a mão direita." Pensou Florence._

Snape pareceu chocado por um momento, mas logo a mão dele se fechou ao redor da xícara com ela pedira.

Florence olhou para o lado, corando violentamente. Ela lembrava dos sonhos que tinha algumas noites, sonhos intensos; talvez tais sonhos não eram apenas dela. Talvez eles estavam experimentando sonhos compartilhados e...

– Eileen, é melhor nós irmos. – pediu Florence.

– Certo, querida.

– Eu retornarei para o castelo. – disse Snape, pagando pelos chás que haviam tomado.

– Por que você não nos acompanha, meu filho? – pediu Eileen.

– Não, obrigado. Eu devo retornar ao castelo. – ele beijou e abraçou a mãe. – Tchau, mãe. – em seguida, pegou uma mão de Florence, beijando delicadamente. – Tchau, Srta. Delacour.

E ele caminhou na direção do castelo.

Eileen e Florence foram em direção à casa de Florence.

* * *

– Eu fico tão triste quando vejo você dois assim. – disse Eileen. – Eu lembro como vocês eram antes disso tudo... sempre juntos, se beijando, se agarrando... rindo. E agora...

– É assim que tem que ser, madrinha. – disse Florence, uma mão sobre a barriga arredondada.

– Eu sei. Eu até entendo. – ela também pôs a mão sobre a barriga de Florence. – Eu sei que é pela segurança destes bebês, mas me dói ver meu filho tão triste.

– É, muito triste que ele deve estar, mesmo. – desdenhou Florence. – Triste demais, enquanto fode aquela vagabunda da Rosmerta.

– Como você acha que ele se sente quando pensa que você se entregou ao Sirius?

– Mas por que ele pensaria tal absurdo?

– Você está grávida, Florence. Você disse que Sirius é o pai.

– É... é verdade. – murmurou Florence.

Elas entraram na casa de Florence, em silêncio.

* * *

Antes de chegar aos portões do castelo, Snape aparatou para Londres. Ele sentou em um pequeno parque e ficou observando as crianças que por ali brincavam.

Logo seria noite. Os pais começavam a chamar os filhos para irem para casa.

"_Quão frágil é a vida... todos estes trouxas não fazem a menor ideia do que os aguarda no futuro. Eles acreditam nas armas, nos soldados treinados... mas nada disso será capaz de parar o Lorde das Trevas. "_

Snape deitou na grama molhada. Os gritos e as risadas das crianças o fazendo sorrir, triste. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou tocar na memória o filme favorito dele. No qual ele e Florence estavam casados e caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo mesmo parque que eles costumavam ir com Lily e James há pouco tempo atrás; duas crianças corriam ao redor deles, um menino e uma menina, os dois uma mistura dele e de Florence.

Ele não tinha forças para abrir os olhos, ele sabia que as lágrimas rolariam. _"Por que eu não te ouvi, Flor? Por que eu fui fazer a escolha errada? Você me avisou tantas vezes e eu te ignorei. Eu sou um imbecil... te joguei nos braços do Black; agora você é dele. Não é mais minha."_

Ele sentou num pulo, abrindo os olhos e rapidamente secando as lágrimas que caíram.

Ele tinha dinheiro agora, e até mesmo uma certa influência. Ele também tinha responsabilidades. Já havia muitas mortes sobre os ombros dele. Ele nunca levantara a varinha para assassinar alguém, mas sabia que as poções e os venenos que ele preparava eram usados para matar e torturar. Então, ele tinha culpa.

Snape respirou fundo, olhando para o parque quase vazio. Ele estava cansado, se sentindo derrotado. Ele queria sair do meio dos Comensais. A guerra nem havia começado e ele já queria largar fora. _"Eu sou mesmo um covarde."_ Ele levantou do chão com aquele pensamento, furioso consigo mesmo. _"Não. Nunca um covarde."_ Ele nunca se permitiria ser como o infeliz do pai dele. Severus Snape não era um covarde.

Ele ainda lembrava de uma das piores reuniões que ele havia ido, quantas pessoas haviam morrido na frente dele enquanto o Lorde testava a eficácia de alguns dos venenos que ele preparara. Ele correra para a casa da mãe dele, no dia seguinte, pronto para pedir perdão à Florence – algo que ele sabia que nunca teria. _"Eu não mereço o perdão dela."_

Ele tinha consciência de todos os nascidos trouxas que iriam ser condenados pelo simples fato de não terem nascido em uma família puro-sangue. Pessoas como Lily estavam marcadas para morrer. E Florence o havia dito aquilo, ela o avisara que não haveria detenções simples fora de Hogwarts.

Ele se defendia lembrando que não fizera nada de errado, ele apenas preparara poções que levavam pessoas à morte.

_"Claro. Eu não fiz nada de errado."_ Pensou ele, zombando de si mesmo. _"Eu gosto de mentir pra mim mesmo."_

Não havia mais escapatória. Se ele deixasse o círculo dos Comensais ele seria caçado como um traidor. Não havia forma possível de ele ser aceito pela Ordem da Fênix - não com a Marca Negra no braço. Não havia mais opções para ele. A época de tomar decisões já havia passado; tudo que podia ser feito a partir de então era viver com as consequências.

Ele aparatou para os portões de Hogwarts. Hagrid estava lá, esperando por ele. Eles caminharam em silêncio até o castelo.

Snape foi direto para o salão comunal da Sonserina. Tomou um banho e deitou. A alma dele podia estar destroçada, mas pelo menos para o corpo havia descanso.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

**N.I.E.M.s e Tristeza**

**Junho 1978**

Florence retornou ao castelo para fazer as provas dos N.I.E.M.s.

* * *

**Primeiro dia de provas.**

Poções, Runas Antigas, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Herbologia.

Florence terminou os testes e foi para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Ela esperava pelo namorado deitada no sofá; e acabou adormecendo.

– Flor. – Sirius a acordou.

– Por que você demorou tanto? Acabei caindo no sono... – ela se espreguiçou. – Você sabe onde está o Regulus? Eu não vi ele o dia todo.

– Ele morreu.

– O que? Como? – ela sentou, olhando pra ele, assustada.

– Meus pais não me contaram isso, eu fiquei sabendo por Dumbledore... Regulus era um Comensal da Morte e já fazia mais de duas semanas que ele estava sumido. Ele não apareceu mais em casa e nem estava indo às reuniões dos Comensais.

– Como você sabe das reuniões? – estranhou Florence.

– Eu perguntei pro Snape. Ele me disse.

Florence olhou para a janela. Regulus era amigo dela e agora ele estava morto. _"E se Severus for o próximo?"_ Pensou ela, apreensiva. E as lágrimas vieram. Sirius a abraçou, pensando que ela chorava a morte do amigo. Florence deixou que ele pensasse assim.

* * *

**Segundo e último dia de provas**

Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, História da Magia, Feitiços, Aritmancia e Tranfiguração.

Tudo transcorrera tranquilamente até então. Florence estava sentada, sozinha, sob uma árvore ao redor do lago; batia um ventinho delicioso ali, e ela estava com um calor terrível. Ela lia um livro para passar o tempo.

– Florence? – alguém se aproximou e a chamou.

– O que você quer, Rosmerta? – perguntou Florence, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

– Você soube da notícia?

– Não, mas acredito que você vai me curar da minha ignorância e me contar.

– Severus, agora, é meu. Nós estamos juntos. – Rosmerta se aproximou mais, olhando-a fixamente. – Portanto, é melhor você manter distância.

– Eu não sei qual é o seu problema, garota, mas eu estou grávida. – Florence a encarou. – E eu não tenho nenhum interesse em qualquer outro que não seja o pai dos meus filhos. Sirius. Por que você veio aqui, de verdade?

– Apenas para mandar você ficar longe do meu namorado.

– Certo. Me considere avisada. – disse Florence, furiosa. – Eu também devo lhe dar um aviso. Aproveite o seu namorado enquanto há tempo. Regulus já está morto. Nada garante que Snape não seja o próximo. – no momento que as palavras saíram da boca, Florence sentiu a dor do que eles significavam, mas procurou não demonstrar.

– E se eu for o próximo, a senhorita não tem nada a ver com isso, não é mesmo? – Snape saiu detrás da árvore, parando ao lado da namorada.

– Absolutamente, não, Sr. Snape. Não vou nem mesmo lamentar. A escolha foi sua. – e Florence se levantou, saindo dali, antes que as lágrimas rolassem.

Ela não viu nenhum dos dois pelo resto do dia.

* * *

**À noite.**

**O Baile.**

_"Ela está linda. Perfeita."_

Foi tudo o que Snape pode pensar ao ver Florence entrar no salão com Sirius. O casal Potter e os amigos Remus e Peter Pettigrew com eles. Ela vestia um traje rosa que realçava a delicadeza e feminilidade, o ventre arredondado em destaque, os cachos soltos, caindo pelas costas e ombros. Dumbledore foi cumprimentá-la, acompanhado por McGonagall e Pomfrey.

A música começou a tocar e Sirius a tirou para dançar, mas não demorou muito para voltarem a sentar. Florence tonteara e quase caíra. Snape controlou o ímpeto de ir até lá, segurá-la e socar a cara do cachorro por permitir que ela, grávida, dançasse uma música tão agitada.

Mas Snape não ficou mais por muito tempo ali. Saindo rapidamente, antes que Rosmerta o puxasse para dançar. Os punhos cerrados de raiva. O coração dolorido.

* * *

**Julho 1978**

Florence estava na casa da madrinha. Snape sumira desde a noite do baile em Hogwarts. Eileen estava desolada. Florence não podia ficar sozinha, e a madrinha não queria sair de casa, com esperanças de que o filho apareceria a qualquer momento.

* * *

Florence estava com seis meses de gravidez e um barrigão que mais parecia de nove. Ficar em casa no calor que estava fazendo era suicídio, era desconfortável demais. Passeios no parque e visitas aos Potter eram diários. Hoje era um daqueles dias em que o sol não poupa nem os menos vestidos. Florence jogara um vestido muito leve sobre o corpo, os cachos presos displicentes no alto da cabeça. Sirius e ela caminhavam devagar pelo parque, ao longe já podiam ver Lily e James sentados sob a árvore. Se aproximaram.

– E ai? Florence? – cumprimentou James. – Como estão vocês três?

– Com muito calor... o que acham de irmos tomar um sorvete?

– Claro. – James ajudou Lily a se levantar. – Aqui perto tem uma barraquinha de sorvete expresso, pode ser?

– Qualquer coisa abaixo de zero serve. – Florence respirou fundo. - Os bebês devem achar que estão sendo cozidos dentro de mim ou algo do tipo.

* * *

Os dois casais caminhavam pelo laguinho depois de pegarem seus sorvetes. Lily e Florence pararam para ver os patos, Lily acaricando o barrigão da amiga. James e Sirius sentaram num banco próximo a elas.

– Qual vai ser meu afilhado? – perguntou Lily.

– James. O primeiro que nascer.

– Que honra! Muito obrigado pela homenagem! – falou James.

– Cala a boca, James, eu sempre adorei esse nome, por uma infeliz coincidência sua mãe também. – Florence falou séria e sorriu em seguida, mostrando que era brincadeira. Mas ela tonteou, se segurando no muro baixo do laguinho para não cair. Sirius correu pra segurá-la.

– O que você tem? – perguntou ele.

– Só me senti um pouco tonta. É o calor...

– É melhor irmos para casa. Se apóia em mim. – e ela colocou o braço sobre o pescoço de Sirius. – Você tem dois bebês aí dentro, Flor.

– Eu sei... eu é que sei. – começaram a caminhar. – Que desconforto horrível... esse calor infernal! Nunca quis tanto que o inverno chegasse. – disse Florence.

– Eles nascem quando, Florence?

– Outubro, início de outubro.

– Você tem ido ver Pomfrey com frequência? – perguntou Lily.

– Ela tem vindo me ver toda semana. Mas está tudo ótimo com os meninos, eu é que estou fraca. E olha que eu como pra caramba. Pomfrey acha que eles vão nascer com mais de 3 quilos cada um. – riu ela.

* * *

Sirius levou Florence para a casa de Eileen. Ele a acompanhou até o sofá da varanda dos fundos, onde estava mais fresquinho, e foi à cozinha pegar água.

Snape estava lá.

– Black? À que devo a visita? – ironizou Snape.

– Sua mãe não está em casa, Snape. – Sirius ignorou a pergunta.

– Isso eu já sei. O que eu não sei é por que _você_ está aqui. – a voz suave.

– Florence está aqui, eu também estou. – ele arrumava a bandeja com copos e uma jarra de água gelada.

– Pensei ter lido, neste bilhete grudado na geladeira, que vocês estariam pelo parque. – disse Snape, pegando um bilhete na porta da geladeira.

– Sim. Mas Florence passou mal. Por isso voltamos pra casa. – Sirius foi para a varanda.

Snape controlou a preocupação, não perguntando o que acontecera. Foi à sala e observou Florence sentada na varanda, tomando a água que Black passara à ela, alisando a barriga proeminente. Ela estava linda. Sirius sentou ao lado dela, deitando a cabeça na barriga dela, sorrindo e fazendo-a rir. Snape sentiu o sangue ferver. Sua vontade era ir até lá e expulsar o cachorro da sua casa, da vida de Florence! Mas não podia fazer isso, era sua culpa se ela estava lá fora sentada com o cachorro, grávida dele, e não ao seu lado, com seus filhos no ventre. E, assim, Snape foi embora, encontrando com sua mãe no pátio da frente.

– Filho! – Eileen correu e o abraçou. – Que bom te ver! – o beijou o rosto. – Entre e tome um chá com sua mãe!

– Não. Você já tem companhias demais para o chá. – ele rosnou.

– O que houve?

– Nada. Eu estou de saída.

– Ao menos me ajude a levar as compras para dentro. – pediu Eileen.

– Ok. – ele pegou as sacolas que sua mãe carregava e as levou até a cozinha.

* * *

Os meninos em seu ventre chutavam. Florence ria, feliz. Mas ela sabia o motivo da agitação dos filhos. Snape estava ali. Ela sentira o perfume dele, logo que entraram em casa. Sempre que ele estava por perto, os meninos chutavam; de alguma forma eles sabiam quem era o pai deles. Ela suspirou, sem parar de sorrir, acariciando a barriga.

* * *

Eileen entrou logo atrás do filho e viu Florence e Sirius na varanda, entendendo o motivo da irritação do filho. Percebendo que Snape olhava disfarçadamente para a varanda e rosnava alguma coisa.

– Filho... vá lá. – murmurou Eileen.

– Não.

– Converse com ela.

– Não, mãe. Ela está grávida dele, eles devem ficar juntos.

Eileen mordeu a língua, tentando segurar a verdade que sempre teimava em querer pular de sua boca.

– Tchau, mãe. – Snape a beijou e abraçou, indo para a porta da frente e saindo.

Eileen foi à janela e viu quando o filho, antes de aparatar, esfregou os olhos, provavelmente tentando secar as lágrimas. Ela suspirou. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer por eles. Seu filho escolhera um caminho sem volta. Via os dois sofrerem e não podia interferir. Se dissesse a verdade para Snape, ele com certeza faria Florence casar com ele. Mas isso exporia os meninos.

Eileen repirou fundo.

Como mãe, queria vê-los juntos. Como avó, zelava pelos netos. Como todos que sabiam da história deles, ela tinha certeza de que eles se amavam. Ah, sim, se amavam.

_"Talvez os trouxas tenham razão: tudo acaba bem no final; se ainda não está bem, é porque ainda não chegou o final."_

E ela foi à varanda cumprimentar Florence e Sirius.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

**O Grande Dia**

**Setembro 1978**

Setembro chegou como um alívio para Florence.

Começava a esfriar e os incômodos gerados pelo calor iam diminuindo.

Outubro chegou com Florence sendo vigiada 24hs pela madrinha, aonde quer que fosse.

* * *

Eram 3 dias do mês de outubro. Sirius, James e Lily iam jantar na casa de Eileen naquela noite. Florence tomava banho, a madrinha ao lado dela.

Bateram na porta da frente da casa.

– Devem ser eles, madrinha.

– Que esperem, não vou sair daqui e deixar você sozinha. – disse Eileen.

– Vou ficar sentada aqui. – e Florence sentou na cadeira que havia sido posta dentro do box, para quando ela cansasse. – E você pode ir lá abrir a porta para eles.

– Tem certeza, Flor? Como você está se sentindo?

– Péssima, como tenho estado na última semana. Pesada, cansada, sonolenta. – reclamou Florence.

– Não levante até eu voltar, por Merlin!

– Eu juro, madrinha. Pode ir.

Eileen saiu do banheiro, descendo as escadas rapidamente.

– Essa avó de vocês... – Florence começou a falar com os filhos, acariciando a barriga. – Sempre preocupada conosco... – e ela deixou os pensamentos soltos, lembrando das vezes em que ela e Snape tomaram banho juntos; lembrando dos olhos escuros a encarando, a voz rouca quando faziam amor. Um chute na bexiga a trouxe de volta à realidade. – Não sei como vocês podem saber. Sempre que penso em Severus, vocês chutam... não entendo. – ela sorria. – Ai! – um chute forte. – Parem meninos. Ai! – e aquele chute mais pareceu uma cólica, muito forte, forte demais, e ela pôs a mão entre as pernas que estavam molhadas, mas de um líquido um pouco diferente da água que caía em suas costas. – Madrinha! – gritou e pode ouvir os vários passos rápidos escada acima.

– O que houve, Florence? – Eileen entrou no banheiro, seguida de Lily.

– Vamos ter dois bebês... agora! – exclamou Florence.

– O que houve? – James e Sirius perguntaram do quarto.

– Lily, me ajude a ajeitar a cama, peça toalhas à Tiffany e água quente. – Lily saiu. Eileen fechou o chuveiro, colocando um robe macio sobre a afilhada, ajudando a levantar e ir até a cama, já forrada. James e Sirius estavam parados no meio do quarto, com cara de apavorados. – Vocês dois, James, vá à Hogwarts, use a lareira da sala, e traga Pomfrey. Sirius, ajude Lily, Tiffany e Sam a trazer água e toalhas. – os dois rapazes saíram. – Como você está, Flor?

– Com dores leves... um grande desconforto. – murmurou Florence.

Passaram-se vinte minutos e nada de Pomfrey chegar, as contrações já tinham aumentado. E, então, a medibruxa pôde ser ouvida subindo as escadas.

– Minha querida! – sorriu Pomfrey ao ver Florence. – O grande dia, enfim.

– Meninos. – Lily barrou James e Sirius na porta. – Somente mulheres, agora. – e fechou a porta na cara deles.

* * *

Passaram quase duas horas e nada além dos resmungos de Florence e as vozes de Eileen e da medibruxa pôde ser ouvido.

– Senta, Sirius. – disse James.

– Não consigo, cara. – ele andava pelo corredor.

– Você vai abrir um buraco no chão, te acomoda!

– Tô nervoso. – disse Sirius.

– Você nem é o pai... – James jogou a desconfiança dele para o amigo.

– Eu sei. – Sirius confirmou. – Mas eu vou fazer Florence feliz, vou cuidar dos meninos como se fossem meus filhos. Ela vai ter de mim o quê aquele bastardo-sebosento nunca a deu!

– Há tempos eu desconfiava de que ele era o pai... – disse James.

E um primeiro chorinho foi ouvido.

– James nasceu! – falou Sirius, quase sem acreditar no que ouvira.

E os dois ficaram em silêncio. E, um tempo depois, o que pareceu uma eternidade, o segundo choro foi ouvido.

– Nicholas! Os dois nasceram, cara! – exclamou Sirius.

E Potter abraçou o amigo, ambos emocionados.

* * *

Quando o primeiro choro foi ouvido, Florence chorou junto, ainda fazendo força para que o segundo filho nascesse. Olhando apaixonada para o pequeno chorão nos braços de uma emocionada Eileen. Assim que Nicholas também chorou, Lily ajudou a amiga a sentar nos travesseiros altos. E, quando a medibruxa liberou, Eileen passou os dois pequenos para Florence, indicando qual nascera primeiro. Eles cessaram o choro ao se acomodarem no peito da mãe. James logo descobrindo para que servia o bico do seio dela, sugando avidamente, os olhinhos abrindo lentamente e focando no rosto da mãe antes de voltar a se fecharem.

– Os olhos dele, madrinha... – sussurrou Florence, a voz embargada.

– Eu sei, eu vi... – Eileen chorava, Lily abraçada nela.

Nicholas também descobrira para que servia o bico do seio da mãe, sugando como o irmão, que já parara; James apenas olhava para a mãe. Florence ficou observando os dois pequenos. Nicholas abriu os olhos e a encarou também.

– Meus olhos... Nick tem os meus olhos, James os do pai. – disse Florence, emocionada.

– Eles são perfeitos, Florence. – disse Pomfrey, juntando as coisas dela.

– Obrigada, Poppy. Muito obrigada. – agradeceu Florence.

– Descanse muito, querida. – falou Pomfrey indo para a porta.

– Avise ao diretor. – pediu Florence.

– Pode deixar, querida. – disse Pomfrey, antes de ir embora.

* * *

Depois que todos saíram do quarto, Eileen ajudou a afilhada a tomar uma ducha, mas a menina quase desmaiara de cansaço no box do banheiro. Lily ajudou Eileen a colocar Florence na cama.

Eileen serviu o jantar e todos comeram no andar de baixo, menos Florence que não queria sair de perto dos gêmeos, nem tinha forças para descer as escadas.

Após o jantar, Eileen levou o casal Potter e Sirius até a porta para irem embora e ela voltou correndo para o quarto de Florence. Os pequenos dormiam a sono solto, em um bonito berço azul escuro ao lado da cama. Eileen ficou a noite toda ali, babando nos netos, acariciando os finos fios de cabelos negros que os dois pequenos tinham. _"Severus. São iguais ao meu filho quando recém-nascido... como eu queria que o pai de vocês estivesse aqui para ver que bebês lindos vocês são."_ – e ela limpou as lágrimas, pela décima vez, mas não pela última, naquela mesma noite.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

**Saudades & Brigas**

**Fevereiro 1979**

Fazia uma noite fria. Florence estava sozinha na casa da madrinha. Era noite de Clube de Xadrez Bruxo e Eileen nunca perdia – principalmente quando era na casa do Sr. Wilkins. Sirius avisara que não poderia dormir lá com Florence pois tinham reunião com a Ordem da Fênix. Lily e James, obviamente, também não podiam.

Florence respirou fundo, após ajeitar os dois meninos no berço e foi deitar na cama, os olhos se desviando brevemente para o criado-mudo. Uma foto estava ali em uma moldura bonita. Eileen batera aquela foto, no primeiro natal deles juntos ali naquela casa, há dois anos. Na foto, Florence e Snape estavam abraçados; ele até sorria levemente.

Saudades. Muitas saudades. Florence olhou para as paredes quase vazias do quarto. O cheiro dele estava impregnado ali, levando-a a sonhar com ele todas as noites.

Quando estava se ajeitando para dormir, Florence ouviu um barulho no andar de baixo e levantou rapidamente, a varinha em punho. Ela saiu do quarto para o corredor, selando a porta do quarto ao sair. Tinha alguém lá embaixo, na cozinha. Desceu sem fazer barulho. Viu uma capa jogada sobre o sofá da sala.

_"Severus."_

Ao se aproximar mais da cozinha, pode vê-lo mexendo em alguma coisa sobre a mesa, de costas para a entrada. Resolveu testar a quantas estava o treinamento dele.

– _Locomotor Mortis_. – lançou ela.

– Protego. – revidou ele, assustado, se virando para encarar quem o havia atacado. – Florence! Por que me atacou? Eu poderia ter...

– Não poderia nada, Snape. – cuspiu ela. – Sua resposta não foi rápida o suficiente. Eu esperava mais. – e um chorinho de bebê, seguido de um segundo, foram ouvidos. – Com licença. – e ela subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Ele ficou a observando, os choros se tornando mais altos antes de cessarem. Os filhos dela também estavam ali, obviamente. Seu coração se apertou.

_"Os filhos dela com o cachorro."_

Mordeu o sanduíche com força, com raiva. Queria culpá-la por estar se sentindo tão infeliz, tão cansado, de saco cheio de receber ordens. Mas só existia um culpado, e tal pessoa estava ali naquela casa. E não era Florence.

* * *

Snape comeu mais outro sanduíche antes de subir para o quarto. Sabia que Florence estaria lá, mas precisava pegar roupas e tomar um banho. No corredor ele pode ver que a porta estava apenas encostada. Entrou, cuidando para não fazer barulho. Florence dormia, abraçada num travesseiro. Ao lado da cama, um bonito berço azul escuro. Tomado por um sentimento que chamou de _"simples curiosidade"_, Snape se aproximou do berço; dois bebês estavam deitados lá, dormindo. Na penumbra em que estava o quarto, Snape não soube dizer se eles puxaram os cabelos de Florence ou de Black, mas podia ter certeza da força do poder _veela_ do sangue dela. Os dois meninos eram lindos, encantadores, apaixonantes à primeira vista. Ele levou a mão ao pequeno rosto de um dos meninos, acariciando levemente a pele macia. A criança se mexeu e acordou. Olhinhos escuros o encararam e Snape temeu que o pequeno chorasse, acordando Florence. Mas, inesperadamente, o menino lhe sorriu e esticou as mãozinhas em sua direção.

Snape sentiu seu coração se apertar e aquecer. Como queria que eles fossem seus. Como queria chegar em casa todos os dias e encontrar sua bela esposa e seus dois filhos o aguardando para jantar. E, então, ele a ajudaria a colocar as crianças para dormir, a levaria para o quarto e faria amor com ela até desmaiarem de prazer.

Ele se afastou do berço, lágrimas querendo descer pelo seu rosto. Pegou uma roupa no armário e foi ao banheiro. Lá, as coisas dela estavam sobre a pia e, dependurada no gancho da toalha, uma pequena peça branca rendada lhe chamou a atenção. Snape levou a mão à peça e o aproximou do rosto, sentindo o perfume dela, a dor em seu peito tornando-se insuportável. Ele tratou de largar a peça onde a havia encontrado e começou a se despir para entrar no banho.

* * *

Florence acordara quando Snape entrou no quarto. Viu ele se aproximar do berço, levando a mão ao rostinho de James que acordou. Ela sentiu o coração quase parar ao ver que o pequeno pedira colo para ele. Viu Snape retirar a mão do berço e ir ao banheiro, parecendo angustiado.

Ela se levantou, silenciosamente, e verificou se James voltara a dormir. O bebê estava quietinho e dormindo novamente. Florence foi até a porta do banheiro, parando ali para observar o homem que tomava banho com a porta entreaberta. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensamentos impróprios surgindo em sua mente. Ele estava mais alto, mais forte e mais gostoso do que ela se lembrava. Florence desviou os olhos, encostando-se na parede, tentando refrear o impulso de arrancar as próprias roupas e se juntar ao corpo forte e molhado no chuveiro. Ela ouviu quando Snape fechou o chuveiro e voltou a olhá-lo. Ele enrolou a toalha na cintura depois de secar os cabelos e o peito, vestiu a camisa e em seguida a calça. Florence voltou a se apoiar na parede, implorando por controle. Se ele a visse ofegando de encontro à parede do lado de fora do banheiro... _"Ele me pegaria nos braços e..."_ um arrepio de prazer a fez tremer. Ela fechou os olhos, buscando por um controle que não viria.

* * *

Snape ouviu um barulho de respiração do lado de fora do banheiro. Abriu mais a porta, cuidadosamente, e a viu ali, apenas numa camisola, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos sorvendo o ar. Não precisou nem de um segundo para entender que ela estivera o observando. Ele sorriu, se aproximando dela, parando em sua frente.

– Estava me espionando, Srta. Delacour? – a voz macia e rouca.

Florence abriu os olhos, assustada com a proximidade em que ele estava. Perto demais. E avançando. Não conseguia se desviar dos olhos negros dele, líquidos de desejo. Estava perdida. Ele, num único movimento, a prensou na parede, beijando-a.

Florence tentou empurrá-lo, mas teve as mãos presas na parede por ele, que só as libertou quando viu que ela amolecera em seus braços.

– Pare, Severus. – mas ele desceu ao pescoço, aos mãos agarrando os quadris dela, descendo às coxas, o membro rígido sendo pressionado entre as pernas dela. – Pare, Sev. – Florence gemeu.

– Nem que eu quisesse. – ele sussurrou, ronronando em seu ouvido: – Me diga que quer... admita que me quer dentro de você, investindo no meio das suas pernas até você ficar tonta de prazer.

Ela gemeu alto, a voz rouca e sensual em seu ouvido, entorpecendo seus sentidos. E Snape não precisou de mais estímulo, voltou com ela para dentro do banheiro, sentando no sofá que havia ali, ela em seu colo. Ele levou as mãos à camisola que ela vestia e a retirou, jogando a peça no chão. Florence arrancou a camisa dele, arranhando-o no peito, ombros, descendo ao cós da calça, puxando-a para baixo. Ela ficou de joelhos entre as pernas abertas dele e sem nenhum aviso o colocou inteiro na boca, chupando-o lentamente. Os gemidos roucos dele a excitaram ainda mais. Ela o lambeu e chupou, dando atenção especial às bolas, tanto com as mãos quanto com a língua. Depois de um tempo, uma mão dele agarrada nos cabelos dela, controlando os movimentos, fez ela parar. Florence voltou a se sentar sobre ele, tendo a boca atacada pelos lábios dele, que a segurou pelos quadris fortemente, fazendo-a sentar nele, penetrando-a. Ambos gemeram.

Florence começou a subir e descer, não conseguindo se impedir de gemer, deliciada. Ela o apertava dentro de si, enlouquecendo-o, o pau dele sendo pressionado pelas paredes quentes e encharcadas dela. Ele a sentiu gozar; ouvindo-a chamar o nome dele entre gemidos, sem parar de cavalgá-lo, mordendo os lábios. Ele não parou os movimentos dos próprios quadris, se metendo dentro dela cada vez mais fundo, com força. E Florence gozou outra vez, violentamente, quando ele forçou os quadris dela para baixo, enterrando-se por completo dentro dela, se despejando e pulsando dentro dela.

As respirações foram se normalizando. Mas ele não saíra de dentro dela, Florence ainda podia sentí-lo duro dentro de si. Ele a beijou sensualmente, os lábios roçando devagar. Florence abriu os olhos e o encarou antes de mover novamente os quadris. Os dois gemeram de prazer.

– Eu amo você. – ela sussurrou, os olhos fechados, começando a subir e descer no colo dele, novamente, sem segurar os gemidos que escapavam por seus lábios.

– Casa comigo, Flor...? – ele murmurou rouco.

Ela parou de se movimentar, olhando-o, assustada.

– Não repita isso. – ela colou os lábios nos dele.

Snape inverteu os papéis, deitando-a no sofá, ele a cobriu com o corpo, penetrando-a lentamente, e iniciou movimentos lentos e fundos.

Mas ela gemia alto, implorando que ele fosse mais rápido. Sentir ele se retirando quase que por completo para se meter dentro dela novamente era como uma doce tortura para Florence.

E Snape desistiu de se controlar; ele aumentou a velocidade e a força das investidas, Florence se agarrou às costas dele, as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, apertando-o. Ele já havia perdido a coerência dos pensamentos, só o que sabia era ela, molhada, apertada e quente, envolvendo seu pau cada vez mais... e ela gemeu o nome dele, apertando-o muito mais do que ele pudesse aguentar e ele se despejou dentro dela novamente, espasmos de prazer entorpecendo seus sentidos, como só ela o fazia sentir. Ele inverteu as posições deles, se deitando no sofá e puxando-a para seu peito.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo os corações se acalmarem em seus ouvidos, os batimentos idênticos lembrando-os que aquele amor jamais permitiria ser esquecido. Snape começou a acariciar os cachos dela.

– Você é tão linda... Eu amo você. Casa comigo?

Florence o olhou, muito séria, e se levantou do sofá, vestindo a camisola que juntara do chão.

– Já pedi para não repetir isso. – disse ela. – Você já sabe minha resposta...

– E eu sei mesmo! – ele se levantou, indo até ela que tentava sair do banheiro; ele a impediu, segurando-a pela cintura. – Eu sei sua resposta. É sim. Você quer ser minha. Você é minha! Por que não aceita...?

– Não posso! – Florence se segurava para não chorar. Sim, era a resposta dela à pergunta dele! Era óbvio. Mas não podia... – Não posso expor meus filhos.

– Eu vou cuidar de vocês...

– Você está louco! Como? Vai simplesmente assinar sua carta de demissão e deixar sobre a mesa do Lord das Trevas? – ironizou ela.

– Não. Não pretendo sair...

– Exatamente! Você está gostando do que faz! Volte para os braços da sua noiva...

– Você... soube? – interrompeu ele.

– Rosmerta fez questão de me enviar uma carta contando sobre o _noivado_. Mas não se preocupe, eu estou muito bem. Não preciso nem de você, nem do seu dinheiro, que eu sei que você tem agora. _Merlin-sabe-como_!

– Vai dizer que preferia quando eu era pobre? – rosnou Snape.

– Sim! Eu preferia! Você era o _meu _Severus. Emburrado. Pobre. Mal–humorado. Possessivo. Ciumento. Eu amava você daquele jeito. Não agora... desumano, gostando do mal que faz às pessoas... vá embora, Severus. Me esqueça. _Case-se e seja feliz_. – ela não conteve mais as lágrimas.

Snape juntou as roupas e se vestiu. Ele transfigurou o que vestia em roupas para sair e saiu do quarto.

Florence ouviu quando a porta da frente bateu e se sentou no sofá, aos prantos.


	27. Chapter 27

**Nota da autora: **a partir de agora, peço que prestem bastante atenção às datas! Pois eu vou pular alguns meses irrelevantes à esta estória, relatando apenas os acontecimentos importantes. E para todas as informações referentes às datas e feitiços eu obtive ajuda do Lexicon.

**Muitos beijos!**

**Comentem!**

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**A Profecia**

**Agosto de 1979**

Era tarde da noite.

Snape soubera que Dumbledore estaria no Leaky Cauldron naquela noite, por algum motivo. Voldemort o mandara verificar. Ele estava sentado no balcão, esperando já fazia um tempo, um copo de firewhisky nas mãos.

Ele viu quando o velho diretor entrou no bar com Florence do lado.

Ela passou os olhos pelo bar, parando quando o viu. Verdes escuros interrogativos o encararam. Florence cochichou algo com Dumbledore, que olhou para onde Snape estava e sacodiu a cabeça em negativa. Os dois subiram para o andar dos quartos, entrando em um.

Snape matou um pouco de tempo ali pelo bar antes de subir as escadas, atrás deles.

* * *

Dentro do quarto

Sibila Trelawney estava em estado alfa de premonição e falavaem uma voz rouca, estranha.

_"... e aquele com o poder de matar o Lord das Trevas nascerá na segunda metade do sétimo mês..."_

Foi então que Florence sentiu a presença de alguém atrás da porta e a abriu, atacando quem quer que estivesse escutando às escondidas.

Snape foi violentamente atirado no andar de baixo, caindo sobre as mesas, levantando rapidamente e contra-atacando:

– _Oppugno!_

E uma mesa voava em direção à Florence.

– _Confringo!_

E a mesa se espatifou contra o chão. Aproveitando a distância, Snape correu para fora do bar, procurando um beco para aparatar. Florence o seguiu, entrando no beco logo após ele.

– _Expelliarmus! Accio_ varinha. – e Snape estava desarmado. – _Inanimatus Conjurus! – _e duas lixeiras ganharam vida e o prenderam contra a parede. – O que pretende, Snape? – ela se aproximou dele.

– Nada que seja da sua conta, Delacour, ou seria _Sra. Black_? – rosnou ele.

Os olhos verdes se encheram de ódio e, com um movimento da varinha, um feitiço mudo dela, – "_Sectumsempra._" – e Snape sentiu sangue escorrer pelo rosto.

– Arrependida? – debochou ele.

– _Você_ é quem deveria estar arrependido, Snape. – Florence falou, entre furiosa e ressentida. – _Finite_. – e as lixeiras o soltaram, Snape caiu sentado no chão. – Pegue. – ela lhe atirou a varinha de volta. – Vá e conte tudo que ouviu. Me prove que realmente é tão baixo quanto qualquer um deles. – sussurrou ela.

Ele ficou calado, observando–a dar as costas a ele; mas o ódio tomou conta dele e ele a atacou:

– _Impedimenta_.

– _Expulso_! – só que Florence foi muito mais rápida e estava furiosa.

Snape voou contra a parede, batendo a cabeça, caindo no chão, inconsciente. Ela se aproximou, lágrimas teimosas caindo, e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Ela afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto que ela tanto amava, passando-a entre os dedos, triste, os olhos fixos nos cabelos negros, tão lisos, tão iguais aos que ela tinha em casa, sobre duas pequenas cabecinhas que dormiam àquela hora.

– _Enervate_. – Florence murmurou e aparatou, antes que ele acordasse.

* * *

Snape demorou para acordar. Já era mais de meia-noite quando ele abriu os olhos. Ele levantou e lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite.

_"A Profecia..."_

Sabia que tinha que contar tudo ao Lord. Ele ainda não era um Oclumente bom o suficiente para esconder coisas por muito tempo. Seria só o fato de contar sobre a Profecia naquela noite e não ser torturado ou não contar e ser torturado no futuro.

Ele teria que contar.

Mesmo que aquilo significasse a morte de pessoas que ele gostava.

Mesmo que aquilo significasse morrer pelas mãos da mulher que ele amava.

Ele não tinha escolha, ele teria que contar ao Lord.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

**Grávidas**

**Dezembro 1979**

Dumbledore enlouquecera! Não que ele já não fosse completamente pirado, mas agora ele passara dos limites!

A guerra estourando em todos os lugares, a Ordem acabara de perder metade da família Bones, e Dumbledore resolvera promover uma festa de natal para alunos, ex-alunos e convidados!

McGonagall foi escolhida para arrumar os preparativos da festa. Ela chamou alguns alunos para ajudá-la naquela tarefa louca.

* * *

Já passavam das 20hs, Florence saíra do banho e vestira um vestido para ir ao castelo ajudar McGonagall.

Ela ouviu a campainha tocar e desceu as escadas, abrindo a porta. Era Lily.

– Chegou cedo, Lily! Entre.

– Oi! Eu vim aqui primeiro, porque tenho uma coisa pra te contar! – a ruiva sorria, radiante.

– O que é? – sentaram no sofá, em frente a lareira. – Aceita um chá? É calmante.

– Sim, obrigada, mas cadê os meninos?

– Com Eileen lá em cima, ela está tentando fazê-los dormir.

– E qual é a desse chá calmante? É por causa da presença do pai deles no castelo essa noite? – provocou Lily.

– Não, Lily. Não seja boba! – retrucou Florence.

– Estou sendo _boba_? – ironizou ela.

– Está! O chá é por causa de toda essa função, da maldita festa de natal em si. – falou Florence, irritada.

– Loucura, não é? – comentou a ruiva, querendo mudar de assunto para não irritar mais a amiga.

– Loucura é pouco! Estou a segundos de chamar o St. Mungus e mandá-los levar Albus para a ala de insanidade crônica do hospital! – Florence respirou fundo, tomando mais um gole do chá. – Mas o que você tem pra me contar?

– Estou grávida! – disse Lily, sorrindo.

– O quê? – Florence ficou séria.

– Sim, inacreditável, não é? Já faz dois meses! – ela passou a mão sobre o ventre ainda liso.

– Dois meses? Vai nascer em... julho. – e o pavor começou a surgir. – Não! Lily, eu tinha te dito para não engravidar antes de Dezembro!

– Sim, mas aconteceu!

– _Aconteceu?!_ – gritou Florence, furiosa. – Você não se cuidou! Não tomou a poção contraceptiva que eu lhe dei! – ela largou o chá sobre a mesinha de centro e se levantou, vestindo um casaco rapidamente.

– Mas qual é o problema? Achei que ficaria feliz por mim. – estranhou Lily.

– E eu estou feliz por você, mas não faz ideia do risco que esta correndo!

– Risco?

– Enorme risco! – Florence pegou o pote de pó de Floo e entregou para a amiga depois de pegar um pouco de pó nas mãos. – Temos que ir agora falar com Dumbledore!

E elas foram para o castelo via Floo.

* * *

Elas caminhavam rapidamente em direção à sala do diretor. Encontraram James Potter no corredor.

– Oi, Florence! – cumprimentou James.

– Oi, James. Venha com a gente!

– Pra onde? – estranhou ele.

– Sala do diretor.

– Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou ele, em tom de brincadeira.

Florence não riu nem respondeu, continuando a caminhar em direção ao gabinete do diretor.

No corredor seguinte, encontraram o casal Longbottom.

– Tudo bem, Florence? – cumprimentou Frank.

– Bem. E vocês, como estão?

– Grávidos. – falou Alice, radiante.

– Você também? – Florence olhou para ela, assustada.

– Por que? Você também está? – perguntou Alice.

– Não, eu não! Lily está. Mas de quantos meses você está?

– Dois já, acredita? – disse Alice.

– Que nem eu! – falou Lily. – Vão nascer no mesmo mês! – e as duas futuras mamães se abraçaram.

– Vocês são loucas... eu as tinha avisado! – disse Florence. – Venham conosco para o gabinete do diretor, temos que contar algo a vocês...

E seguiram caminhando pelo corredor.

– Por que você está tão brava, Florence? – perguntou Alice. – Aconteceu...

– _"Aconteceu"._ É só isso que vocês sabem me dizer? – Florence estava furiosa. – Vocês não imaginam o risco que estão correndo! – mas Florence parou de repente. – Vão na frente, eu logo os alcanço.

– O que houve? – perguntou Lily.

– Snape está nos ouvindo de trás da pilastra. – disse Florence.

James ergueu a varinha para onde Snape estava, mas Florence o fez parar com o olhar.

– Sigam para o gabinete do diretor. – mandou ela.

E os dois casais seguiram pelo corredor.

– Tenho certeza de que Eileen lhe ensinou que ouvir a conversa alheia é falta de educação. – rosnou ela. – Mas parece que você não aprendeu, Snape.

– Muito esperta, Srta. Delacour. – falou ele, saindo do esconderijo, se aproximando dela.

– O que está esperando, Snape? Corra contar para o Lord que você já tem duas grávidas suspeitas de se encaixarem na Profecia. Vá! Seja o responsável pela morte daqueles que um dia foram seus amigos!

– Por que acha que eu contarei alguma coisa? – disse ele.

– Porque não tem como esconder. Se você não contar, o Lorddescobrirá de uma forma ou de outra e aí... _você_ será torturado. É a sua pele ou a deles. Uma escolha fácil para alguém como você. – ela o olhou, furiosa; mas era possível ver, refletido nos olhos dela, a decepção e a dor que ela verdadeiramente sentia. – Imagine se for a Lily? Que você conhece desde antes de vir para Hogwarts. A Lily que sua mãe adora tanto! Mas não se preocupe em decepcionar alguém, todos que te amam já estão mais do que decepcionados...

– Eu sei.– ele suspirou, parecendo sincero.

– O quê? – ela se espantou.

– Eu sei que já decepcionei minha mãe... e você.

– Arrependido? – ironizou Florence.

– Não posso dizer que totalmente... – falou Snape, em tom de riso.

– Ah, claro, dinheiro, poder, status... – explodiu ela.

– Mulheres. – Snape alfinetou, sorrindo de canto, sabendo que Florence se morderia de ciúmes. – E se eu consegui um mestrado reconhecido em poções em menos de um ano foi graças às minhas habilidades e às influências do meio em que agora convivo.

– Gente inocente morreu para que você conseguisse esse mestrado meteórico! Vá logo e conte para seu Lord o que ouviu aqui esta noite. Talvez vire o _preferido do Mestre_. – ironizou ela.

– Eu já sou o preferido. – disse Snape, o sorriso safado ainda no rosto.

– Meus parabéns! – gritou Florence. – Lucius Malfoy provavelmente estará na festa de natal desta noite, ele vai adorar comparar com você quantas mulheres ele já levou pra cama e o que fez com cada uma delas. – e, então, Florence se virou e quase correu pelo corredor, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

Snape correu até ela e a segurou, virando-a para si e colando-a na parede com seu próprio corpo. Uma mão dele segurando as duas dela contra a parede acima da cabeça dela. E ele sussurrou no ouvido dela:

– Eu perderia em quantidade para o Lucius. Mas se eu tivesse que relatar as melhores fodas da minha vida, eu passaria dias falando sobre você. – ele desceu beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço dela, pressionando-a mais contra a parede.

Snape foi aos lábios dela, tomando-os, possessivamente, com saudade. E ele sentiu o corpo delaamolecer contra o dele e largou ops braços dela. Florence parou de lutar e se entregou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, mergulhando uma mão nos fios negros, a outra o arranhando sobre a roupa.

Mas um barulho no final do corredor fez eles se separarem. Florence olhou para Snape por um momento e continuou pelo corredor, sem olhar para trás.

Ela sentia o corpo ardendo de desejo, os lábios com sede pelos dele, a pele implorando por mais toques. Ela dobrou no corredor, se encostando na parede gelada. Buscando por controle, tentando não pensar mais nele.

Quando o coração se acalmou e a respiração normalizou, ela foi para sala de Dumbledore.

* * *

– Então, temos que nos esconder?! – exclamou James, em revolta.

– Sim, James. – falou Florence, entrando na sala. – Se tivessem me ouvido... eu avisei às duas: querem ter filhos? Tenham! Mas façam antes de outubro ou depois do natal! Que fizessem na mesa da ceia de natal! Não teria problema! Mas agora vocês duas correm risco!

– James me falou que Severus... – começou Dumbledore.

– Sim, Albus. – confirmou Florence. – Ele ouviu nossa conversa no corredor. Provavelmente à essa hora ele deve estar preparando o discurso para o Lord.

– Snape! Foi ele quem ouviu a Profecia! Sempre o maldito Snape! – berrou James. – Ele é um Comensal declarado! Nós deveríamos caçá-lo e matá-lo de uma vez por todas!

E o amigo tinha razão, mas Florence não queria ficar ouvindo falarem mal de quem ela amava.

– Chega, James! Vamos nos focar numa solução... – disse ela.

– Você ainda o defende?! – gritou James.

– Sim. E vocês sabem o porquê. – Florence olhou para o amigo e para Lily. – Tratem de selar um Feitiço do Segredo. Escolham um Fiel que seja de sua inteira confiança. Assim, podemos garantir que estarão à salvo, pelo menos até o tal Fiel morrer.

– Ou contar para alguém. – falou Lily.

– Por isso que eu estou dizendo! Escolham muito bem quem será o Fiel do segredo de vocês. E não falem para ninguém além de Dumbledore e eu. – finalizou Florence.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**Redenção**

**Agosto 1980**

A tristeza tomava conta daquele lugar. Toda a luz que ali havia fora tomada pelas trevas que se fazia presente através da chuva e dos encapuzados que andavam por ali. Barro e sangue se misturavam na grama, sobre a calçada, nos brinquedos da pracinha, nos canteiros de flores, nos enfeites da festa de casamento e nos presentes dos recém-casados. Os corpos espalhados pela grama do parque eram do casal recém-casado e dos convidados do belo casamento que acontecia há poucas horas atrás. Mas risadas e gritos de horror ainda podiam ser ouvidos ao longe.

Snape respirou profundamente, erguendo a cabeça e encarando o céu pesado, a chuva lavando seu rosto. Olhos verdes lhe invadiam a mente. O peso que ele sentia sobre os ombros e no peito tornavam respirar uma ação difícil e dolorosa.

Era uma noite quente de verão. Snape se sentia o pior dos animais, o ser mais desprezível que existia. Como ele podia ainda alimentar esperanças de uma dia ser perdoado? Como acreditar que havia forma de sair do meio dos Comensais? Não poderia jamais admitir aqueles desejos em voz alta, mas era algo que surgira em sua mente havia algum tempo. Redenção. Perdão. Poder reconquistar aquela que amava. Sem mais mortes. Sem mais pesadelos. Sem mais culpa.

Alguns comensais passaram por Snape, conversando muito animados, fazendo brincadeiras e piadinhas enquanto passavam pelos cadáveres estendidos no chão. Desaparataram.

Snape respirou fundo.

Mais uma noite de terror havia chegado ao fim.

Era madrugada alta. Mas não podia ir para casa agora. Aquela casa representava outra realidade, um Snape que não mais existia. Um homem amado pela mãe, quase casado com a mulher mais linda que já vira. Aquela era uma realidade que ele pedia a todas as entidades em que os trouxas acreditavam que pudesse, um dia, voltar a ser verdade.

Ele aparatou para perto de casa, caminhou até lé e ficou parado na rua um tempo, olhando a casa de longe. Em sua mente e coração nada se passava além da vontade de ser perdoado; o resto era um imenso vazio.

Mais de meia hora Snape passara daquele jeito, apenas olhando para casa.

Resolveu entrar; não havia lógica ficar evitando o inevitável.

Suas vestes de comensal estavam uma lástima! Suadas, molhadas, frias e fedorentas. Algumas partes rasgadas. E ele tinha ferimentos pelo rosto e braços, e um grande machucado que ainda sangrava na perna esquerda. Poderia ter se recomposto, magicamente, como sempre fazia quando dormia em casa, mas naquele dia preferia ficar assim, como se fosse um castigo pessoal, uma forma de não se permitir esquecer da monstruosidade que presenciara naquela noite.

Ele precisava dar um fim, ou naquela situação, ou na própria vida.

Entrou em casa. Tudo estava silencioso. Ele sentou na cozinha, deixando a cabeça cair sobre a mesa, desconfortavelmente, em auto-punição.

* * *

– Severus? – Eileen entrou na cozinha, um robe sobre o corpo, bocejando. – Eu ouvi um barulho, imaginei que fosse você. – ela vagou os olhos pelo estado em que o filho estava, mas não fez nenhum comentário, apenas segurou as lágrimas que queriam descer. – Está... com fome?

– Não, mãe. Obrigado. Vou tomar um banho e me deitar. – Snape se levantou e seguiu para as escadas, mancando.

– Boa noite, querido. – e, então, assim que Snape saiu, Eileen chorou, enquanto preparava duas mamadeiras.

* * *

Snape subiu as escadas. Mas ouviu barulhos no quarto de Eileen e foi até lá. Ele olhou para dentro do quarto pela porta entreaberta; dois meninos, descabelados e de pijamas verdes, estavam na cama de Eileen, iluminados apenas pela fraca luz do abajur de cabeceira. Eles pararam de falar e pular na cama quando viram o desconhecido parado na porta.

– Quem é você? – perguntou o menino dos olhos verdes.

– Sou... filho de Eileen. – respondeu Snape, curioso com os dois pequenos.

– Eu sou James. – falou o dos olhos mais escuros, mas que Snape não pode distinguir a cor corretamente por causa da fraca luz.

– E eu sou Nicholas.

– Vocês são... filhos de Florence? – perguntou Snape, reconhecendo aquele sentimento que lhe tomava o peito sempre que os via.

– Somos. Por que não entra? – convidou James.

– Porque... eu estou sujo. Vou tomar um banho e depois posso voltar aqui... se ainda estiverem acordados. – disse Snape.

– Sim. – começou Nick.

– Pode vir. – terminou James.

Snape voltou para o corredor. Os dois eram lindos. Os olhos deles, lembravam os dela, os cabelos lisos lembravam... bem vai ver o pai de Florence tinha cabelos lisos, afinal nem ela nem Black os tinham. Snape entrou próprio quarto e foi direto para o banheiro. Entrou no box, ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente relaxar seu corpo exausto.

* * *

Eileen voltara com as mamadeiras para o quarto, os netos conversavam na cama.

– Conhecemos seu filho, vó! – falou Nicholas.

– O quê? – espantou-se Eileen.

– Ao menos o moço disse que era seu filho. – desconfiou James.

– Ele tem os cabelos pretos, igual nós. – comentou Nick.

– Ele esteve aqui? – perguntou Eileen, preocupação surgindo.

_"Florence vai querer me matar!"_

– Sim. Mas ele não quis entrar. – falou Nick.

– Disse que tava muito sujo e que viria de novo depois do banho. – terminou James.

– Olhem aqui, vocês dois. Tomem suas mamadeiras e tratem de dormir. Agora não é mais hora de vocês sequer estarem acordados! Eu não devia ter dado tantos doces pra vocês... – disse Eileen, sentando na cama.

* * *

Snape saiu do banho, vestiu um pijama confortável e foi para o corredor, entrando devagar no quarto de Eileen.

– O que quer aqui, Severus? – perguntou Eileen em voz baixa.

– Só... é que eu disse aos meninos que viria depois do banho. – disse ele, entrando no quarto.

– É melhor você sair. Florence não vai gostar de saber que deixei você chegar perto dos meninos.

– E ela está certa. – ele abaixou a cabeça, sentando na beirada da cama, observando os dois meninos que dormiam do lado de Eileen. – Não se deve deixar duas crianças perto de alguém como eu... posso, ao menos, vê-los dormir por um tempo? – ele olhou para a mãe.

– Mas o quê há com você hoje? – perguntou ela, preocupada.

– Por que eles estão aqui? Onde Florence está? – ele murmurou, ignorando a pergunta da mãe e sentando mais confortavelmente na cama, tentando não fazer barulho.

– Florence está com Lily. Harry nasceu há poucas semanas, ela está ajudando a amiga. – Eileen percebeu que o filho estava estranho, cabisbaixo, seu coração de mãe não se enganava. – O que você tem, Severus?

– Pode chamar do que quiser, mãe... culpa ou arrependimento. – ele ficou observando os meninos.

– O que pretende fazer, meu filho?

– Ainda não sei... não posso simplesmente largar os Comensais. Me acusariam de traidor, me matariam. – murmurou Snape.

– Vá falar com Dumbledore.

– Eu já pensei nisso, mãe. Mas... não sei se viveria tempo o suficiente para fazê-lo me ouvir.

– Dumbledore é justo, meu filho. Dê a ele a razão certa para seu arrependimento. – Eileen sorriu.

– Florence... – ele sorriu de canto.

– Exatamente. Você a ama, não consegue viver longe dela. Quem sabe, você voltando a ser o que era, ela não volte pra você.

– É o que eu espero, mãe. É o que mais quero. – e ele ficou em silêncio, apenas observando as crianças.

– Lindos, não são? – murmurou Eileen.

– Muito. Sempre que os vejo me sinto mais... calmo. Desde a primeira vez que eu os vi. Acredito que é por serem filhos da Flor, eles têm o sangue dela, que está ligado a mim pelo Encantamento...

– É... deve ser isso. – concordou Eileen, escondendo o espanto que sentira ao ouvir aquela declaração. _"Ele também sente uma ligação com os meninos, mas não sabe o que é! Assim como os gêmeos sentem que Severus é o pai deles!"_; e ela sorriu mais.

– Vou me deitar. – ele deu um beijo na testa da mãe. – Diga a eles que eu vim, quando acordarem amanhã, por favor.

– Eu digo, sim, meu filho. Boa noite. – e ele saiu do quarto. – Ele sente. A força desse amor não vai permitir que eles fiquem separados por muito mais tempo. – Eileen murmurou, sorrindo, a mão sobre o peito.

* * *

Snape se deixou cair na cama. Estava cansado, muito cansado. Era tudo exaustivo demais; lutar diariamente contra toda a dor e angústia que tudo o que era obrigado a fazer causava a pessoas inocentes era pesado demais; lhe dilacerava a alma.

Ele encarou o teto e lembrou dos rostinhos doces que dormiam no quarto ao lado; lembrou dos dois olhando para ele, inocentes, sem saber o monstro que ele era. Nicholas tinha os mesmo olhos dela.

"_Os olhos de Florence."_

Ele sorriu e sentiu algo aliviando em seu coração. E, naquele momento, não mais importava se eles eram filhos do cachorro. Eles eram filhos de Florence, quem ele amava.

Snape decidiu; voltaria atrás, falaria com Dumbledore, no dia seguinte. Estava decidido.

E os rostinhos dos gêmeos não saíam de seus pensamentos. Com o coração leve, como se o peso do mundo tivesse saído de seus ombros, finalmente, pela primeira vez, Snape teve certeza de que era possível adquirir sua liberdade e redenção. Sem ter consciência do fato, ele havia vencido o veneno das trevas que corroía, lentamente, sua alma. Fora salvo por dois pares de olhinhos inocentes que o encararam com curiosidade. Salvo por dois meninos de menos de dois anos de idade. Salvo pelos próprios filhos.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **este é um dos meus capítulos favoritos. Eu nunca me canso de relê-lo... e, mais uma vez, o Sev não viu que os meninos são a cara dele! Como diz Dumbledore: a gente só vê o que quer ver mesmo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

**Recomeço**

**Agosto 1980**

**Reunião de Comensais**

Mesmo com um certo receio, Snape se aproximou do Lord, que o observava atentamente. Parou a dois passos dele, mantendo a cabeça baixa até ter a palavra concedida. Demonstrando respeito, ao mesmo tempo que evitava encará-lo diretamente, pois a visão de Voldemort começara a lhe dar náuseas.

– Fale, Severus. Você me disse que tinha um plano. – disse Voldemort.

– Sim. Um espião infiltrado em Hogwarts, Milorde.

– A idéia é interessante, mas como faríamos isso?

– Eu mostraria arrependimento, Milorde. – disse Snape.

– _Arrependimento_?! – riu Voldemort. – Dumbledore cairá como um trouxa, se você souber encenar direito. Quando pretende falar com o velho?

– Hoje mesmo, se o senhor me permitir.

Voldemort considerou por um momento e, enfim, disse:

– Tem minha permissão, Severus.

* * *

**1º de Setembro de 1980**

Dumbledore convidara Florence para assistir ao banquete de abertura. Caminhavam juntos pelo corredor, conversando, quando ela reconheceu um certo jeito de caminhar de um vulto de vestes negras, que ia mais à frente.

– Snape? – Florence não acreditou.

– Srta. Delacour. – Snape se virou e a cumprimentou, com uma mesura. – O diretor nos avisou que a senhorita estaria aqui esta noite.

– Mas o que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – indignou-se ela.

– Eu _trabalho _aqui. – uma sobrancelha arqueou-se.

– Desde quando? – ela olhou de Snape para Dumbledore.

– Fui contratado há duas semanas. – respondeu Snape.

– Você enlouqueceu de vez, Dumbledore? – Florence olhou para o diretor, enfurecida. – Admitir um comensal da morte para ensinar seus alunos!?

– Um desertor, eu diria. – falou Snape.

– O quê? – ela olhou para ele, não acreditando. – Está me dizendo que você simplesmente saiu do convívio deles, assim, na boa?

– Florence, – cortou Dumbeldore, a voz suave, um semi-sorriso nos lábios. – Vocês poderão conversar mais tarde. Agora temos um maravilhoso banquete à nossa espera!

E seguiram pelo corredor. Snape levemente divertido. Florence furiosa.

* * *

Florence sentou entre Snape e Dumbledore. A Seleção começou e rapidamente terminou, havia poucos alunos novos, por causa da guerra.

O banquete apareceu sobre as mesas.

– E, então, Florence, como estão seus anjos? – perguntou Pomfrey.

– Muito bem, Poppy. – respondeu ela.

Snape passou a prestar total atenção à conversa sobre os meninos.

– Por que não os trouxe? – falou McGonagall, com voz de magoada. – Eu ainda não os conheço.

– Eles são muito arteiros. Nem quero imaginar o que eles fariam num lugar do tamanho de Hogwarts! – riu Florence.

– E eles tem alguma outra diferença, que não a cor dos olhos? – perguntou Pomfrey.

– Sim. James é mais brabo, se emburra por qualquer coisinha! Já Nick é a paz em pessoa, calmo e tranquilo, sempre tentando fazer o irmão pensar. – disse Florence.

– Os dois tem personalidade forte. – comentou Dumbledore. – São crianças incríveis. Muito precoces.

– Incríveis, isso é verdade. – concordou Snape, sem querer.

Florence quase se engasgou com o suco que tomava, olhando para Snape, apavorada, mas disfarçando o espanto rapidamente.

"_Como diabos ele conhece meus filhos?" _– pensou ela. –_ "Eileen vai ter que me dar explicações!"_

– Pretende ter mais filhos, Florence? – perguntou Dumbledore, um sorriso sabido nos lábios.

– Eu... adoraria ser mãe novamente. Mas isso, só daqui há alguns anos. – respondeu ela.

E a comida desaparecera, dando lugar a todo o tipo de sobremesas.

* * *

Dumbledore encerrara o banquete, os alunos se encaminhavam aos seus respectivos salões comunais.

– Hagrid, se encomodaria de me acompanhar até em casa? – pediu Florence.

– Claro que não...

– Mas eu sim, Hagrid. – interrompeu Dumbledore. – Tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com você. Mas Severus pode acompanhá-la, Florence.

– Não precisa, eu vou aparatar, então.

– Não faça desfeita, querida! Está uma bela noite lá fora para aparatar pra casa. Severus, acompanhe-a, sim? – insistiu o Diretor.

– Claro, diretor. – confirmou Snape.

Florence apenas respirou fundo, seguindo para fora do castelo com o vulto de vestes negras esvoaçantes ao seu lado.

* * *

Foram uma boa parte do caminho em silêncio.

– Deve ser ótimo ter filhos. – comentou Snape.

– É, sim. É um sentimento que não tem explicação. Eu nunca me canso de olhar para eles. Posso ver a mim e ao pai deles... os dois tem um pouquinho de cada. – ela não pode se impedir de sorrir.

– Black deve ser um bom pai.

– Ah, ele é, sim. – murmurou Florence.

– Eu estava pensando esses dias...

– No quê?

– Em ter um filho. – disse ele.

Florence o olhou, sem acreditar.

_"Ele não pode estar falando sério? Está pensando em ter filhos... com a Rosmerta-vaca?"_

– Mas eu desisti da ideia. Não quero ter filhos com Rosmerta. – Snape acalmou seus pensamentos.

_"Ufa!"_

– E quer ter filhos com quem? – perguntou Florence.

– Você. – negros a encararam, intensos. Ela ficou em silêncio, evitando olhar para ele. – Mas tenho minhas dúvidas se eu poderia ser um bom pai...

– Você seria ótimo, Severus. – ela murmurou.

Chegaram na casa dela.

Florence entrou no pátio e se virou, perguntando:

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro.

– Promete responder sem sarcasmos e ironias? – pediu ela.

– Prometo. – ele sorriu de canto.

– O que disse a Dumbledore para que ele acreditasse em você? E o que disse ao Lord?

– Posso te responder dentro de casa? Não é seguro, aqui fora. – disse Snape, olhando para os lados.

– Verdade. Claro, entre. – convidou ela, a casa estava totalmente silenciosa. – Eileen já deve estar dormindo. Venha comigo até a biblioteca. Aceita um chá?

– Sim, obrigado.

Eles entraram na belíssima biblioteca e uma pequena elfa serviu o chá.

– Agora, responda. – pediu Florence.

– O Lord acha que estou em Hogwarts para espionar Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix. O que é uma mentira, pois o contrário é que é válido.

– E Dumbledore, o que disse a ele? – perguntou Florence.

– Falei a verdade. Que estou arrependido, que não poderia mais seguir a vida que levava, que não era feliz. – ele respirou fundo. – Ao menos, espionando para Dumbledore, corro o risco de morrer antes de criar coragem para acabar com minha vida, ou matar Black. – comentou ele.

– O que Sirius tem a ver com isso? – perguntou Florence, confusa.

– Ele, não. Você.

– Está querendo dizer que largou as trevas, arriscando sua vida, por _minha _causa? – ela não estava acreditando.

– Sim. – respondeu ele, a voz suave.

Florence tomou mais um gole do chá e se levantou, abrindo a porta da biblioteca.

– Vá embora, Severus, por favor. – pediu ela.

Snape entendeu o recado: _"Vá embora antes que eu me atire em seus braços."_. E ele sorriu, levantando, indo em direção à porta. Batendo-a com força, enlaçando Florence pela cintura, colando-a na parede, tomando seus lábios, num único movimento. O desejo forte, impetuoso, que sempre tomava conta de seu corpo quando ele a tocava, surgindo.

– Você está linda nesse vestido comportado... – ele tratou de abrir os grandes botões que fechavam o vestido na frente, devagar, tocando-a levemente. Uma perna se encaixando entre as dela, se esfregando em sua intimidade.

Florence, com um único movimento das mãos, abriu magicamente todos os botões das camisas dele.

– E você fica muito sexy nessas vestes de professor. – ela gemeu, mordendo seu pescoço.

Ele a tomou os lábios novamente, uma mão acariciando os seios, a outra descendo pelo corpo delam voltando pelas costas, abrindo o sutiã. Beijos foram traçados dos lábios ao pescoço dela e então para os seios, um de cada vez, recebendo a devida atenção. Florence gemia, puxando os fios de cabelos negros, uma perna enrolando-se na cintura dele, puxando-o mais perto.

Snape desceu uma mão ao meio das pernas dela, afastando a calcinha, penetrando um dedo nela. Florence jogou a cabeça para trás, deliciada, arranhando suas costas, gemendo seu nome. E Snape parou as carícias, descendo beijos pelo corpo dela, se ajoelhando em sua frente, levando a calcinha ao chão, fitando o corpo nu.

– Deliciosa... – ele passou a lamber e mordiscar seu ventre, coxas e virilha, penetrando dois dedos nela, seguidos pela língua que passou por toda sua entrada, antes de dar atenção especial ao seu clitóris.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos negros, gemendo descontrolada. E gozou, em sua boca, puxando o rosto dele para cima, pelos cabelos, ajoelhando-se como ele. E o beijou, atirando-o de costas no chão, arrancando a calça e a cueca que ele ainda usava, e montou nele. Snape só pode gemer ao sentí-la sentando sobre seu pau, levando-o para dentro dela, mais e mais fundo. Agarrou seus quadris, ajudando-a a manter o ritmo. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, gemendo de prazer em seu colo, os seios fartos balançando sensualmente, os lábios entreabertos, chamando por seu nome. E ela o apertou mais, ficando mais molhada, gozando novamente. Snape aproveitou que ela amolecera sobre si e inverteu os papéis. Deitando sobre ela, tomando seus lábios, antes de se empurrar completamente para dentro dela, para o aperto quente e delicioso dela. Desceu os lábios, capturando um mamilo na boca, sugando-o, mordiscando-o; quase gozando, ao ouví-la gritar de prazer, arranhando suas costas, fechando as pernas ao seu redor.

– Me diz quem... quem é que está _aqui_! – a voz rouca, e ele meteu fundo.

– Severus... ahm... Severus Snape. Um bastardo arrogante... – mas as palavras perderam o sentido, ele aumentara o ritmo e a violência das estocadas.

– ... que faz você gritar de prazer. – ele rosnou em seu ouvido.

E ela gozou, apertando-o, tornando impossível se segurar. E Snape jorrou dentro dela, desabando sobre seu corpo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo as respirações que se acalmavam.

– Eu não devia... – ela murmurou, quase triste. – Mas eu amo você. – ela acariciava seus cabelos, o rosto dele em seu pescoço.

– Eu não mereço...

– Não, realmente, você não merece. – ela se tornou séria. Respirou fundo. – Você não estava falando sério quando disse ter pensado em tirar a própria vida...?

– Falei, sim, Flor. Eu prefiro morrer a continuar a vê-la com Black! – ele se aproximou de seus lábios. – Eu amo você. Casa comigo?

– Não, Sev. E eu já pedi para parar de repetir isso! – mas o coração dela se apertava ao ver a tristeza em negros, imaginando a tormenta pela qual ele devia ter passado. – Eu não conseguiria viver se você morresse, Severus. – Florence acariciou seu rosto.

– Então... casa comigo.

– Não podemos... – ela beijou–o levemente. – Droga, como eu tentei te esquecer... mas é só você aparecer que eu me atiro em seus braços.

– Você é minha. – ele sorriu, leve.

– Mas não posso ficar com você.

– Por causa dos meninos... – disse Snape.

– Em parte, sim. Porque, se ficássemos juntos, eles ficariam expostos.

– Eu vou protegê-los...

– Não. Severus, por favor. Pare. – ela pediu, fechando os olhos, não podia acreditar nas palavras dele.

Snape se levantou, ajudando-a a levantar. Se vestiram em silêncio. Florence foi levá-lo até a porta. Snape a puxou e a beijou apaixonadamente antes de sair.

Florence se encostou na porta fechada.

– Mas o que foi isso? – perguntou Eileen, descendo as escadas sorrindo.

– Não foi nada. – disee Florence subindo as escadas.

– Me diga que ele finalmente deixou as Trevas e está trabalhando com Dumbledore! Por favor, me diga que vocês voltaram!

– Sim e não. Ele está trabalhando com a Ordem agora, mas nós não estamos juntos novamente. – Eileen seguiu Florence até o quarto dela. – Você sabe que não posso ficar com ele, novamente. Meu pai descobriria e...

– Eu sei, querida. – Eileen murmurou, triste.

Florence sentou na cama e olhou para a janela.

– Ele me pediu em casamento.

– E você disse não. – falou Eileen.

Florence apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

– Ele está ensinando Poções em Hogwarts agora.

– Ele está tão perto e tão longe de você... ficou triste de ver vocês dois sofrer assim. – disse Eileen. – Mas eu entendo. Eu não quero colocar a vida dos meus netos em risco. Eu só acho que Severus tem o direito de saber que estes meninos maravilhosos são filhos dele.

– Ele vai me odiar quando souber. – Florence murmurou.

Eileen não respondeu. Ela conhecia o filho que tinha e sabia que ele ficaria muito bravo quando soubesse que Florence escondera a verdade dele por tanto tempo. Mas ela não disse nada, apenas beijou a afilhada na testa e saiu do quarto.

* * *

E muitos meses se passaram sem que Snape e Florence voltassem a se ver.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31 **

**Um Baile de Máscaras**

**9 de janeiro de 1981**

**Rua da Fiação**

Sirius e James aguardavam por suas respectivas namorada e a esposa que se arrumavam em um quarto no andar de cima. Já se passara uma hora e nada delas descerem. Os dois casais iriam a uma janta seguida de baile à fantasia naquela noite. Uma festa à fantasia na Londres trouxa.

Eileen estava na cozinha preparando o jantar, o filho dela iria jantar em casa naquela noite. Da cozinha, ela mantinha os olhos nos netos que brincavam no tapete; ela também podia ver James sentado o sofá, o filho adormecido em seu colo. Ela terminou de arrumar a mesa de jantar e caminhou até James.

– Harry já dormiu? – ela perguntou.

– Sim, Sr. Snape. – disse James, sorrindo ao olhar para o filho.

– Por favor, James, já pedi pra me chamar de Eileen. Me deixe levar Harry para o berço.

E Eileen pegou Harry e o carregou até o quarto dela, onde ela o colocou no berço azul escuro que pertencera aos gêmeos. Após ajeitar o bebê, ela foi para o outro quarto, onde Florence e Lily se arrumavam, e bateu na porta.

– Entre! – disse Lily de dentro do quarto.

– Só quero lhes dizer que os meninos estão quase desistindo de sair... – disse Eileen, brincando.

– Nós já estamos prontas. – falou Florence. – E os meus anjos?

Eileen olhou pra ela, debochada.

– Os seus _anjos _estão acordados e brincando no tapete da sala, sem nem pensar em dormir. Eu achei que eles iriam desmaiar depois de comer tanta lasanha, mas não.

– Acha que eles sentem que Severus...? – preocupou-se Florence.

– Sim. Acho que, de alguma forma, eles sentem que ele virá aqui, mas não temos como saber... vou trazê-los para cima assim que vocês saírem; antes que...

– ..._ele_ chegue. – e o sorriso sumiu dos lábios de Florence.

Elas pegaram as máscaras e desceram.

* * *

– Mas isso _tudo_ é só meu? – brincou James, ao ver a esposa descendo as escadas.

– Sim, apesar do senhor não merecer. – e Lily se atirou nos braços do marido.

Florence e o namorado trocaram um beijo leve.

– Eu poderia dizer que você está perfeita, mas você _é_ perfeita. – Sirius murmurou sobre os lábios rosados.

Florence suspirou. Sirius Black: romântico, lindo, carinhoso; um amigo que ficou do lado dela quando ela mais precisou de carinho e apoio. Mas, mesmo depois de três anos de namoro, ele ainda era um amigo, um grande amigo e nada mais.

– Vamos antes que a festa termine ou dêem nossa mesa para outros. – falou James.

Lily se virou para Eileen e perguntou, incerta:

– Tem certeza de que não tem problema Harry ficar aqui?

– Querida, eu entendo sua aflição. – Eileen riu. – A primeira noite longe do filho é terrível.

– Concordo. – respondeu Florence. – Mas, Lily, Harry não poderia estar em melhores mãos, e eu digo por mim. Ela tem mais paciência que Dumbledore!

– Mas ele pode incomodar...

– Duvido muito que o pequeno e dorminhoco Harry me incomode mais do que aqueles dois ali. – e Eileen apontou os netos.

– Mas...

– Lily, vamos! – Florence pegou a amiga pelo braço e a arrastou até a porta, abrindo-a. – Se não formos agora... – e ela parou, soltando o braço da amiga.

Snape estava parado do outro lado da porta.

* * *

Snape aparatara em um beco a duas quadras da casa da mãe e foi caminhando até em casa, pensando. Hogwarts estava incrivelmente calma para um meio de ano letivo. Ainda mais com o feriado de natal prolongado que Albus concedera aos alunos, que voltariam apenas após o dia doze de janeiro.

_"Daqui a três dias. Dois, se não contarmos hoje. Hoje, meu aniversário."_

Dumbledore fizera questão de realizar um banquete de almoço em sua homenagem. Fora embaraçoso. Ninguém no castelo, além do diretor, o suportava. Ele não via a hora de chegar a noite e poder vir pra casa da mãe. Caminhava feliz, em parte. Teria um jantar feito por sua mãe, em seu aniversário, tivera um banquete de almoço com tudo o que mais gostava... mas tudo parecia tão vazio. A saudade que tinha de Florence tomava conta do peito dele em dias como aquele, forte e dolorosa. Ainda lembrava, vividamente, da última vez em que se encontraram.

Um arrepio de prazer cruzou seu corpo.

Mas ela não estaria na Rua da Fiação naquela noite. E a culpa disso era completamente dele.

Chegara em casa. Havia um carro estacionado ao lado do que comprara para a mãe.

Os Potters estavam ali, pelo jeito.

_"Provavelmente Florence também esteja."_ Pensou ele.

Na porta, ele teve a confirmação da presença dela, o perfume daquele corpo ele sentia de longe. Seu coração apaixonado já imaginara mais de dez vezes, só naquele dia, que ele chegaria em casa e ela estaria ali para jantar com ele; em seguida, eles fariam as pazes e subiriam para o quarto e... ele teve os pensamentos interrompidos pela abertura brusca da porta.

* * *

E havia verdes escuros em pretos, depois de três meses.

Silêncio.

Sirius foi até Florence, envolvendo-a pela cintura, falando em seu ouvido:

– Flor, vamos, antes que nos atrasemos mais.

Lily e James se despediram de Eileen e passaram por Florence, indo ao carro.

Sirius pegou na mão da namorada, puxando-a para a rua com ele.

Snape entrou em casa, lentamente. Uma decepção apertando seu peito, uma raiva tomando conta. Mas ele virou o rosto ao sentir Florence segurando-o pelo braço, delicadamente.

– Feliz aniversário, Severus – Florence murmurou.

E a porta se fechou quando ela saiu.

– Severus, meu filho! – Eileen o abraçou, tentando ignorar a cena que se passara. – Feliz aniversário, meu querido. Vem, estou só terminando de arrumar a mesa.

Eles foram em direção á cozinha, mas Eileen viu os gêmeos dormindo no tapete.

– Ah, finalmente dormiram. Você vai indo pra cozinha, eu só vou levar aqueles anjos lá para cima. – ela foi até o tapete e pegou James no colo.

– Quer ajuda? – ofereceu Snape.

– Ahm... – Eileen o olhou, sabia que Florence brigaria se soubesse que ela deixou Snape ter contado com os filhos, era muito arriscado, os meninos costumavam acordar sempre que ele estava por perto, mas aquilo ainda não acontecera, os dois continuavam dormindo. – Claro. Pegue Nick pra mim.

Snape se abaixou e pegou o pequeno nos braços, seguindo a mãe escada acima.

Eles entraram no quarto de Eileen.

– Aqui, Severus... faça silêncio, Harry está dormindo.

Snape colocou o menino ao lado do irmão, sobre a cama. Depois que Eileen se certificou que Harry estava com as fraldas limpas, ela desceu de volta à cozinha. Snape foi ao próprio quarto, o perfume de Florence estava forte ali; ele seguiu até o banheiro, uma toalha pendurada no box estava impregnada do cheiro dela. Ele pegou-a, levando ao rosto, uma raiva e uma vontade de chorar ao lembrar dela saindo de mãos dadas com o cachorro. Foi acordado de seus devaneios por Eileen o chamando para jantar.

* * *

Depois de jantarem, comeram um bolo que Eileen preparara, o preferido do filho, e sentaram me frente à lareira; ela tomava um chá, ele uma dose de vinho dos elfos.

– Onde eles iam? – perguntou Snape.

– Num baile de máscaras trouxa, no AeroClube. – respondeu Eileen, olhando para o filho, temerosa.

Snape se levantou.

– Onde vai, meu filho?

– Vou me deitar, estou bem cansado... muitas provas para corrigir.

– Vá, meu querido, Florence deixou tudo arrumado lá em cima.

Eileen olhou o filho subir as escadas, cabisbaixo, e suspirou, triste. Como mãe, ela queria muito contar a verdade ao filho, dar uma felicidade a ele, dizer que aqueles dois meninos maravilhosos que dormiam no andar de cima eram filhos dele - que ele colocara para dormir sem saber.

– Você ainda a ama... – disse Eileen, por fim.

Snape parou no meio da escada e respirou fundo, antes de responder:

– Que diferença faz, mãe? Ela já reconstruiu a vida dela... e eu destruí a minha.

– Ela ama você.

Snape olhou para a mãe.

– Não me dê esperanças falsas, mãe...

– Não estou mentindo, meu filho. Cada noite que Flor passa aqui ela chora em sua cama, eu escuto. Ela sonha e chama por você. Ela passa os dedos por sobre seu rosto nas fotos. Você estão ligados, meu filho... um amor abençoado pelo Encantamento não se deixa ser esquecido.

– Mas ela está com Black, tem filhos com ele. Não posso destruir a vida dela pela segunda vez.

Eileen teve que se agarrar à poltrona para não falar nada, mordeu a língua com força para afastar a tentação.

– Ela te ama, meu filho. Ela tem motivos para querer se manter afastada de você, mas ela te ama.

– Se me amasse não deitava com Black. – ele rosnou.

Eileen riu.

– E quem te disse que eles têm relações? – Snape a olhou, interrogativamente. – Eles, claro, fizeram os meninos. – corrigiu-se ela, nervosa. – Mas... Florence já me disse que... bem que ele não é você. – e Eileen passou pelo filho na escada, em direção aos quartos.

Snape ainda ficou parado observando a sala vazia, as chamas que morriam na lareira.

Tomou uma decisão.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** O que será que Sev vai fazer? Quem sabe levanta a mão mas não diz nada! Tem gente aqui que ainda não leu!


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

**Um Passeio de Carro**

**No Baile de Máscaras...**

Lily bebera além da conta e Florence teve de ajudar a amiga a ir ao banheiro. Quando elas saíram do banheiro, James e Sirius não estavam em lugar nenhum. Elas decidiram continuar aproveitando e dançando, em algum momento elas os encontrariam de novo.

– Flor, acho que tem um cara ali te querendo. – disse Lily, rindo.

– O que? Aonde?

– Ali, encostado na parede, vestido todo de preto.

Florence olhou para onde a amiga indicava e reconheceu a figura parada lá.

– É o Severus.

– O que? – exclamou Lily. – Ele tá te olhando faz um tempão, Flor.

– Vamos ir pra carro, Lily. – Florence puxou a amiga pelo braço. – Podemos esperar por James e Sirius lá.

– Não! – Lily fez a amiga largar o braço dela. – Não. Eu sei que você quer ele. E ele veio até aqui atrás de você. E eu sei que você não dá pro Sirius...

– Lily! Como que você...?

– É óbvio, Flor! Vai lá! – Lily empurrou a amiga. – Vai para um lugar escuro e deixa ele fazer o que quiser contigo! Eu vou procurar por James e Sirius e distraí-los enquanto você...

Florence olhou para Snape. Sim, ela queria ir até ele e deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse com ela. Ela respirou fundo e deixou Lily em uma mesa, antes de ir até o homem de vestes pretas e parar na frente dele.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Snape pegou na mão dela e a levou para fora da festa, em direção ao estacionamento. Lá, ele a guiou até um carro que Florence reconheceu como sendo de Eileen. Os dois entraram no carro, sentando no banco de trás.

E ficaram lá sentados por um tempo, nenhuma palavra trocada. Florence deixou a echarpe peluda que usava cair no banco pois estava muito quente ali dentro do carro.

Snape esticou a mão e tocou de leve na pele do braço dela, subindo em direção ao ombro. Florence tremeu em desejo; ela queria as mãos dele a tocando, queria sentir o corpo dele inteiro de encontro ao dela. Mas ela sabia que eles não deveriam fazer aquilo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Florence perguntou.

– Eu vim aqui te ver. – Snape respondeu em uma voz suave, sensualmente perigosa; a mão que acariciava o ombro esquerdo dela nunca cessando os movimentos. – Eu gosto de ver você dançar. – ele a tocou no pescoço, acariciando-a logo abaixo da orelha. – O seu namorado é muito descuidado... deixando você sozinha numa festa tão cheia quanto essa... – ele aproximou o rosto do pescoço dela, tocando a pele primeiro com o nariz e depois com os lábios. Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela; Florence tremeu e tentou se afastar dele e esticou a mão, procurando a maçaneta da porta para poder escapar.

– Onde está? – ela perguntou. – Onde está a maçaneta da porta? Abra a porta, agora! – ela ordenou.

– Não. Você realmente achou que eu te deixaria escapar de mim de forma tão fácil?

– O que você quer comigo?

– Eu quero você. – ele respondeu, intenso, sussurrando no ouvido dela. Uma mão indo ao meio das pernas dela, subindo o vestido.

– Severus... – ela tentou pará-lo.

– Shh. – e ele a calou, uma mão segurando o rosto dela, os lábios se tocando. – É Sev, lembra? – ele mordeu o lábio inferior dela, sugando-o sensualmente.

– Não, – ela tentou empurrá-lo. – Não mais... – mas seus braços já não tinham forças para impedi-lo.

Snape desceu ao pescoço dela, uma mão já sobre a coxa.

– Não... Severus...

Florence estava perdida. Ela não podia mais evitar se entregar a ele; e ele sabia. Snape tomou os lábios dela se maneira possessiva; Florence enterrou as mãos nos cabelos negros. Ele pegou a varinha e transfigurou o banco de trás em uma cama. Florence caiu de costas e ele se pôs sobre ela, entre as pernas dela. Ela envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas, e pôde sentir o membro dele sendo esfregado contra sua entrada por cima da calcinha. Ela gemeu nos lábios dele. Os toques das mãos hábeis eram como uma droga, deixando-a embriagada e querendo mais. Snape afastou a calcinha para o lado e penetrou um dedo nela, atestando o quão molhada e pronta para ele ela já estava.

– Você é minha! Toda minha... – ele rasgou a lateral da calcinha dela e jogou o material longe.

– Pare, Sev. – ela tentou novamente, mas as palavras foram gemidas e não convincentes.

E ele ficou de joelhos, pegando a varinha novamente, apontando para os dois. Um murmúrio depois e eles estavam nus.

Snape se deitou sobre o corpo dela novamente e deslizou a língua sobre os lábios macios, deixando as mãos escorregarem pelo corpo delicioso dela; a boca torturando um mamilo enquanto uma mão torcia e acariciava o outro; Florence gemia, as mãos nos cabelos dele, num momento puxando-o mais para perto, no outro tentando empurrá-lo para longe. Ele desceu beijos pela barriga dela, mordendo-a nos quadris e retornando aos lábios. Ele a beijou a boca, uma mão indo ao meio das pernas dela, e ele penetrou dois dedos dentro dela. Florence arqueou o corpo, gemendo o nome dele.

Snape a mordeu levemente pelo pescoço, retirando os dedos vagarosamente e passando-os pela entrada, torturando o clitóris dela.

– Sev, por favor... – Florence gemeu. – Me fode... agora.

Voltando à boca que gemia deliciosamente, Snape a beijou, penetrando os dedos nela, novamente, sentindo-a apertá-los.

– Sev, eu... – Florence gemeu, se movendo sob ele, querendo mais. – Eu preciso de você dentro de mim! Agora, Sev!

Ele se ajoelhou entre as pernas dela e Florence aproveitou o momento para jogá-lo de costas na cama improvisada. Ele pôs uma perna de cada lado das dele e desceu beijos pelo peito dele, deixando um rastro de fogo em cada lugar que a boca dela tocava. Ela o mordeu nos quadris e, sem parar de encará-lo, passou a língua pela cabeça do pau dele. Snape jogou a cabeça para trás e rosnou. Florence desceu as lambidas até as bolas dele, chupando uma de cada vez, mordendo a pele levemente. Ele gemeu rouco e agarrou os cabelos dela com uma das mãos, controlando os movimentos dela.

Florence colocou ele inteiro na boca, engolindo-o.

– Pare... – ordenou ele, a voz rouca de desejo. Mas ela não parou, continuando a chupá-lo. Snape gemeu alto, aumentando a força com que segurava os cabelos dela, forçando-a a erguer o rosto. – Você nunca me obedece... – ele rosnou e puxou o rosto dela para próximo ao dele, olhando para os lábios inchados e vermelhos por tê-lo chupado.

Florence se posicionou sobre ele, sem tirar os olhos dos dele, e Snape a penetrou com força, fazendo-a gritar. Ele estava todo ele enterrado nela, duro, grosso, inteiro, fazendo o desejo de ser fodida por ele a enlouquecer. E ela o galopou, ritmadamente, os gemidos roucos dele acariciando seus sentidos.

Ela sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer e rebolou os quadris, o pau dele tocava em todos os lugares certos, preenchendo-a completamente. Uma das mãos dele desceu ao meio das pernas dela, o dedão lhe acariciando o clitóris; e ele começou a subir os quadris de encontro aos dela, penetrando-a fundo, com força. Florence gemeu mais alto e ele a sentiu se fechar ao redor do pau dele, apertando-o deliciosamente.

– Isso... – ele gemeu. – Goza pra mim, goza no meu pau, me deixa te ver perdendo o controle...

Florence gritou o nome dele e gozou.

Ele tentou não fechar os olhos e gozar também. Ele observou o corpo dela convulsionando de prazer, sentiu ela se contraindo ao redor do pau dele. E ele nunca parou de se movimentar, os gemidos roucos dele aumentando ainda mais o prazer dela. E quando ela estava prestes a gozar pela segunda vez, Snape se meteu fundo, agarrando-se aos quadris dela e ficando dentro do corpo dela, ouvindo os gemidos dela de _mais, não, não pára, se mexe!_

Florence deitou o corpo sobre o dele, os rostos próximos.

– Você consegue me sentir todo enfiado dentro de ti? – ele rosnou, mordendo-a na boca e movendo os quadris em círculos antes de se retirar de dentro dela e a penetrar completamente, violentamente, segundos depois.

– Sev... – Florence só conseguia gemer, ela estava perdida nos braços dele. Ela podia senti-lo todo, com certeza, enfiado dentro dela, deixando-a fraca de tanto prazer.

Snape segurou-a pelos quadris e os rolou na cama, ficando sobre ela. Ele reiniciou os movimentos em um ritmo forte e profundo. Florence gozou de novo, gritando o nome dele, as unhas deixando marcas nas costas dele.

Ele a sentiu se fechar sobre seu pau novamente e estava se tornando impossível segurar o próprio orgasmo. Ela estava tão quente, tão molhada; os gemidos dela o entorpeciam. Mas ele queria fazê-la gozar uma última vez naquela noite... porque ele sabia que assim que ele saísse de dentro dela, Florence fugiria de novo.

Snape tratou de ignorar a pressão deliciosa sobre seu pau e meteu dentro dela como um louco, descendo a boca aos seios dela, ele mordiscou e chupou um mamilo enquanto o outro era massageado e pinçado pelos dedos dele.

Florence jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir o prazer atingir picos antes inimagináveis, um orgasmo interminável dominando o corpo dela. Snape se retirou de dentro dela e se enfiou completamente diversas vezes, aumentando ainda mais o prazer de ambos. E, finalmente, a pressão nas bolas dele se tornara insuportável. Ele se enfiou dentro dela e deixou o orgasmo tomar conta do corpo dele. Ele gozou pelo que pareceu minutos, sentindo cada jato que despejava dentro dela.

Quando ele parou de tremer e gozar, ele se deitou ao lado dela, ambos arfando. Snape a puxou para o peito, olhando-a; os cabelos dela estavam uma bagunça, as bochechas extremamente rosadas e os lábios vermelhos e inchados; ela parecia recém-fodida e ela estava linda.

Florence mantivera os olhos fechados e começou a movimentar a cabeça de um lado para outro, em negação.

Snape viu uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto dela.

– Não... Flor, não chore. – pediu ele.

– Eu amo você, Sev... eu não deveria, mas eu amo você demais... – ela abriu os olhos, mais lágrimas rolaram.

– Eu amo você também... por favor, me perdoe... por tudo que eu já fiz de bobagem na minha vida. Me perdoe.

– Não... Sev. – ela o beijou suavemente. – Eu não posso... – Florence sentou na cama improvisada e começou a vestir o sutiã. – Eu te falei, anos atrás, que não haveria perdão, e não há. – ela arrumou os cabelos e consertou a calcinha, vestindo-a e colocando o vestido por cima do corpo. Ela esticou a mão para abrir a porta do carro e sair.

– Você vai sair? – Snape perguntou.

– Sim, eles devem estar procurando por mim.

– Ah, claro. – Snape sentou na cama, claramente desgostoso com as palavras dela. – O _cachorro_ deve estar muito preocupado.

Florence o olhou; ela queria dizer para ele não chamar Sirius daquele jeito, mas ela sabia que ele só estava com ciúmes. Mal sabia ele que não tinha nenhum motivo para ter ciúmes. Ela se inclinou e o beijou novamente.

– Eu amo você, Sev. Mas nós não podemos ficar juntos. – ela pausou. – E o Sirius é... o pai dos meus filhos, você tem que respeitá-lo. – ela mentiu, vendo o quanto aquela mentira causava dor no homem na frente dela.

Snape não disse mais nada. Florence saiu de dentro do carro com lágrimas nos olhos, mas se recusou a olhar para trás.

* * *

Florence limpou as lágrimas e procurou pelos amigos e por aquele que logo seria seu ex-namorado. Ela os encontrou próximo à pista de dança.

– Onde você estava? – perguntou Sirius.

– Eu estava procurando por vocês. Eu fui até o carro, achei que vocês estariam lá por causa da Lily... – Florence olhou para a amiga desmaiada nos braços de James.

– É, ela bebeu um pouco demais… – disse James.

– Vamos embora? – disse Florence.

– Sim, vamos. – concordaram os dois homens.

* * *

Snape arrancou com o carro e dirigiu pela cidade, o corpo ainda quente e relaxado pelo sexo recente. O perfume dela impregnado no corpo dele e no carro, o gosto dela ainda nos lábios dele. Uma lágrima desceu.

Ele parou na frente de casa; o carro dos Potter estava novamente ali. Na porta, o casal se despedia de Eileen. James com Harry nos braços e Lily se apoiando no marido.

_"O cachorro vai ficar?"_ – pensou Snape, contrariado.

Mas Florence apareceu com Sirius e ela se despediu do namorado com um beijo no... rosto? Sirius atravessou o pequeno pátio em direção ao carro dos amigos.

Snape saiu do carro e bateu a porta.

Com o barulho, Sirius o olhou, enfurecido, levando a mão à varinha, apontando-a para Snape, que apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, interrogativo. James saiu do carro, indo em direção ao amigo alterado.

– Padfoot... – pediu James.

– Se ao menos você a merecesse, Ranhoso! – vociferou Sirius. – Eu não me importaria tanto! Mas você não a merece, nem um pingo do amor dela, nem...!

– Sirius! – interrompeu Florence antes que ele acabasse falando demais. – Sirius, por favor... pare. Os meninos estão dormindo.

Sirius a olhou, desolado, murmurando:

– Eu amo você, Flor...

– Eu sei, me desculpe. – ela murmurou.

James levou Sirius até o carro e partiram.

* * *

Quando Snape entrou em casa, Florence subia as escadas.

– Flor... – ele chamou.

Ela parou de subir.

– O que você quer? – perguntou ela, sem se virar para ele.

– Eu... vou fazer um chá pra mim... se você quiser... – ofereceu ele.

– Não, obrigada. Eu já estou de saída.

Eileen apareceu na porta da cozinha, perguntando, em seguida:

– Está de saída?

– Sim, vamos para casa. – disse Florence.

Eileen não respondeu nada.

Florence subiu os últimos degraus e entrou no quarto em que os gêmeos estavam. Ela transfigurou o berço em um carrinho duplo, pegou os coisas dela e dos filhos, as diminuiu e guardou-as no bolso. Ela desceu as escadas, o carrinho flutuando na frente dela.

Eileen e Snape estavam na cozinha, na sala podia sentir o cheiro de chá com um toque de gengibre de que ele tanto gostava. Os meninos dormiam, ela os deixou na sala e foi se despedir da madrinha.

– Florence, aceita um chá? – ofereceu Eileen.

– Não, madrinha. Estamos indo. – Florence deu um beijo no rosto de Eileen e olhou para Snape. – Tchau, Severus.

Ele a olhou sair, triste, quase desolado. Ele a observou entrar na lareira com o carrinho dos filhos e as chamas verdes os consumiram.

* * *

Eileen observou a afilhada e os netos irem embora; ela já sabia o motivo. Ela tinha ouvido Florence terminar o namoro com Sirius há poucos minutos atrás. Ela suspirou e se virou para o filho:

– O que aconteceu, Severus?

– Nada, mãe.

– Não minta pra mim. Eu já sei de tudo! Eu ouvi ela contando para Sirius o que aconteceu esta noite. Por que você a seguiu?

– Eu amo ela, mãe. Eu quero ela ao meu lado. Eu pensei que logo que eu deixasse os Comensais ela voltaria para mim, mas isso não aconteceu! Eu pedi perdão à ela esta noite, mas ela não me perdoou. E ela ainda disse que eu devo respeitar o cachorro porque ele é o pai dos filhos dela!

Eileen mordeu a língua, tentando segurar a verdade que queria escapar por seus lábios.

– Florence deve ter as razões dela para não te perdoar, meu filho. – disse ela, por fim. – ela te avisou inúmeras vezes quando vocês ainda estudavam em Hogwarts, eu me lembro disso. – ela ficou quieta, só o observando. Ele estava triste e era visível. Ela levantou da cadeira antes que a verdade escapasse. – Boa noite, meu filho. – e ela saiu da cozinha.

Snape se viu sozinho. Ele queria ir atrás de Florence, força-la a se casar com ele.

"_Eu cuidaria dos filhos dela como se fossem meus!"_

Ele olhou para o relógio da cozinha. Já passava das quatro horas da madrugada. Ele se forçou a subir as escadas e ir para o quarto. Precisava dormir, mesmo que fosse um pouco. Ele tinha umas pesquisas para fazer para o Lord a respeito de novos venenos que ele queria testar. E ele tinha que entrega-las na noite seguinte, em uma festa – a qual se daria em homenagem a ele, como que um presente de aniversário.

Snape já podia sentir o estômago se revoltando.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

**McDonald's**

**Setembro de 1981**

**Casa de Florence em Hogsmeade**

O frio começava, a cada dia mais forte.

Àquela hora da manhã, não havia quase ninguém nas ruas de Hogsmeade.

Eileen acordou cedo e foi ao quarto dos netos mas eles não estavam lá. Ela foi, então, para o quarto da afilhada, onde os três dormiam abraçados. Chamou Tiffany, pediu que a elfa servisse o café da manhã ali no quarto de Florence.

Eileen abriu as cortinas e o sol entrou pela janela. Florence se mexeu e acordou.

– Bom dia, madrinha. – ela se sentou na cama, devagar para não acordar as crianças.

– Bom dia, querida. – Eileen sentou na cama, ao lado de Florence. – Eu estive no quarto dos meninos e vi que não estavam lá...

– Eu os busquei ontem à noite... me senti sozinha nesta cama grande... – murmurou Florence, bocejando.

Eileen apenas sorriu e acariciou os cabelos pretos e lisos de um dos netos que dormiam.

– Quem é este? – perguntou Eileen.

– Jamie.

– Como você sabe? Eu só os reconheço pelos olhos e pelas atitudes, dormindo eu não sei dizer...

– Eles são meus filhos, madrinha, eu os conheço nos mínimos detalhes. – disse Florence deitando novamente. – James, apesar de ter uma personalidade mais forte, é o mais inseguro dos dois, principalmente na hora de dormir. Sempre se agarra em mim ou num travesseiro. Já Nick dorme todo esparramado.

– Jamie é o meu Severus em tudo. – murmurou Eileen, sorrindo.

– Eu sei. – falou Florence, sorrindo também, apesar de triste.

– Eu me divirto. Adoro quando ele emburra! Se meu filho chegasse em casa e desse com o pequeno Jamie na sala emburrado, ele acharia que enlouquecera.

– Verdade. – Florence olhou para a janela.

– Você sente falta dele, não é? – murmurou Eileen.

– Sim. Eu o amo muito, não há um único dia em que não pense nele. Principalmente ao olhar para os meninos... os cabelos pretos e lisos, a pele muito branquinha, os olhos de Jamie. Meu amor por Severus só aumenta quando olho para meus filhos; eles são frutos desse amor. E se eles são tão maravilhosos é porque Severus tem parte nisso.

James se esticou e acordou.

– Mamãe... – murmurou o pequeno. Ele abraçou a mãe e então ele viu a avó e se jogou sobre ela. – Vovó! – ele sorriu, sonolento.

– Bom dia, lindo. – e Eileen o abraçou.

Florence fez cosquinhas com o nariz no pescoço de Nicholas para que ele acordasse, mas o pequeno apenas se virou e continuou dormindo.

– É um dorminhoco... – comentou Eileen.

E o pequeno começou a acordar.

– Bom dia, mamãe... – murmurou Nicholas, abraçando a mãe.

Tiffany entrou com a bandeja de café.

– Venham, amores, vamos tomar café. – convidou Eileen.

E cada uma pegou um dos meninos no colo e foram sentar na mesa que havia no quarto.

– Querem dar uma volta hoje? – perguntou Florence aos filhos.

– Podíamos ir visitar Lily. – falou Eileen.

– Sim! E o bebê Harry. – disse Nicholas.

– Não, Harry é chato. – resmungou James.

– Não é não. – retrucou Nick.

– É sim. Ele só sabe chorar e murmurar coisas...

– Jamie... – riu Eileen. – Não seja tão...

– Resmungão. – completou Florence, num sorriso. – Vamos visitar Tia Lily e vocês dois vão se comportar.

– Êba! – exclamou Nicholas.

James apenas continuou a comer, sem dizer nada.

Eileen riu da cara emburrada de James. Florence pegou o telefone e ligou para Lily.

– Vamos jantar lá essa noite. – falou Florence, ao desligar. – Eles vão sair agora de tarde para visitar os pais de Lily.

– Podíamos dar uma volta, então. Faz muito tempo que eu não passeio pelo vilarejo... – disse Eileen.

– O que você quer é desfilar com seus netos. – Florence pegou os filhos e os colocou na cama, ligando a tv, e foi para o banheiro.

– _Eu?_ Imagine! – brincou Eileen, indo atrás dela. – Que mal há em ser uma avó coruja?

– Você sabe muito bem qual é o problema em passear com os meninos durante o dia aqui em Hogsmeade. – Florence murmurou, entrando no banho, prendendo os cabelos para não molhar.

– Hoje é dia de aula, Flor. – murmurou Eileen, tentando convencê-la. – Ele não vai estar lá. Não custa nada você me fazer este agradinho. Adoro quando as pessoas chegam perto e elogiam os meninos, aí eu digo: são meus netos! – terminou ela, orgulhosa.

– Ok. – Florence sorriu. – Vamos dar uma voltinha em Hogsmeade. Rápida. E nada de chegar perto do Três Vassouras! Estaremos de volta antes do almoço.

– Podíamos almoçar naquele restaurante de fast-food trouxa que os Robins abriram para a filha, como é o nome...

– Ah, a menina que é um aborto? Jane é o nome dela. E o restaurante trouxa se chama McDonald's. Pode ser, os meninos adoram. – concordou Florence.

– Eles vão ficar doidos de felicidade. Deixa que eu os visto. – e Eileen saiu, pegando os netos e os contando a eles onde iriam almoçar.

Florence pode ouvir dois gritos de alegria vindo do corredor.

* * *

Como sempre, o McDonald's do pequeno vilarejo de Hogsmeade estava cheio.

Eileen encontrou uma mesa e foi sentar, enquanto Florence ia ao balcão fazer os pedidos.

Eileen brincava com os netos quando um vulto vestido todo de preto entrou no restaurante. Ela gelou ao vê-lo e resolveu ir até o filho, antes que ele viesse até onde ela estava com os netos. Foi na fila e deixou o carrinho dos meninos com Florence, mostrando a ela que Snape estava ali. Então, Eileen seguiu até o filho.

– Desde quando você vem em restaurantes fast-food? – perguntou ela, se aproximando dele.

– Oi, mãe. – Snape a beijou no rosto. – Eu canso, às vezes, dos banquetes do castelo e, por incrível que pareça, a comida daqui não é totalmente intragável. Está sozinha?

– Não. Com Florence e os meninos. – ela indicou onde Florence estava.

– Hmm. – Snape olhou para Florence.

– Mas, e você, está sozinho? – perguntou Eileen.

– Não. Estou com...

– Olá, Sra. Snape, é um prazer revê-la. Tudo bom? – falou uma mulher, envolvendo o braço de Snape.

– Tudo... tudo ótimo, Rosmerta... – Eileen não perdeu o detalhe da moça dependurada no braço do filho. – Bem, se é assim, eu vou me sentar com minha companhia anterior. Um bom almoço, meu filho. – ela o abraçou, murmurando em seu ouvido: – Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

– Bom almoço para você, mãe... – murmurou Snape, olhando novamente para Florence.

* * *

Florence já estava sentada e comia com os meninos. Eileen se sentou na frente dela, visivelmente abalada.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Florence.

– Severus... ele não veio sozinho.

– Não? E quem veio com ele, o Albus? – sorriu Florence.

– Rosmerta.

E o sorriso de Florence sumiu.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

**Como é o Papai?**

**Alguns dias depois, pela manhã**

Estavam mãe e filhos deitados na cama de Florence, vendo desenhos na tv.

– Mãe.

– Diga, Jamie.

O meninos de olhos escuros olhou para o irmão e ela soube que aquela não seria uma conversa fácil. James olhou para a mãe novamente e perguntou:

– Como... é o papai? – perguntou o pequeno.

Florence respirou fundo, já esperava por aquela pergunta havia muito tempo, então respondeu:

– O pai de vocês é um homem muito inteligente e poderoso.

– Por que ele não mora com a gente? – perguntou Nicholas.

– Meninos, eu vou contar pra vocês tudo o que você quiserem saber, mas... vocês tem que me prometer que não falarão com ninguém sobre isso. – pediu Florence, olhando para ambos os filhos. – É um segredo.

– Prometemos. – falaram os dois juntos.

– Bem... vocês já ouviram a mamãe e a vovó falando sobre umas coisas horríveis que tem acontecido. – os meninos assentiram. – E sabem que somos totalmente contra as pessoas que fazem essas coisas más, pessoas que tem preconceito com gente como a Tia Lily, só porque eles são nascidos-trouxas, não sabem?

– Sim, sabemos. – falaram eles juntos.

– Então, o pai de vocês trabalhou para essas pessoas.

– Papai é do mal? – assustou-se Nicholas.

– Não, Nick. – corrigiu Florence. – Ele fez isso há anos atrás. Eu tinha dito para ele não se juntar aos caras ruins, mas... ele não me ouviu. Só que na mesma época eu descobri que estava grávida. Pensando em vocês, em protegê-los, eu menti pro pai de vocês. Eu disse que vocês eram filhos do Sirius. E é isso que o pai de vocês acha que é a verdade.

– Mas o papai é do mal? – insistiu Nicholas.

– Não, querido. Acontece que, depois que o pai de vocês viu o que os comensais realmente faziam, viu que eles eram maus, ele se arrependeu e se aliou ao diretor Dumbledore.

– O de Hogwi... Hogwat...

– Hogwarts, Nick. – Florence sorriu por ele não conseguir dizer. – Assim, ele começou a espionar os caras maus para a Ordem da Fênix.

– Mas os maus não descobriram?

– Ainda não, James.

– E o que acontece se eles descobrirem? – perguntou Nicholas.

– Vão... machucar o papai. – respondeu ela, tentando evitar usar a palavra _"matar"._

Os dois se assustaram.

– Então, papai corre risco de vida?

– Sim, todos os dias, Jamie. – confirmou Florence. – Ele arrisca a própria vida para garantir que o bem vai vencer a guerra.

Os meninos se olharam em silêncio.

Florence os observou. Ela há tempos suspeitava que os gêmeos tinham algum tipo de comunicação mental, por causa de momentos como aquele, onde eles se olhavam e acenavam a cabeça como se conversassem em silêncio. Eles a olharam novamente depois de um tempo.

– Papai é um herói então. – disse James.

– Pode-se dizer que sim. – disse Florence, sorrindo.

– E a vovó é a mamãe do papai?

– Sim, Jamie. – disse Florence.

– E somos parecidos com o papai? – perguntou James.

– Muito. – ela riu. – Principalmente você, James. Você é tão teimoso quanto seu pai e tem os olhos dele, Nick tem os meus olhos, mas os cabelos de vocês dois são iguais aos do pai de vocês.

– Onde o papai mora? – perguntou James.

– Em Hogwarts. Ele é professor lá.

– De quê? – perguntaram juntos.

– Poções.

– Nossa! – exclamou Nick.

– Que legal! – disse James, impressionado.

– Mãe, se o papai é tipo um herói, por que ele não mora com a gente? – perguntou Nicholas.

– Porque ainda é muito perigoso ele saber sobre vocês dois. – respondeu Florence, séria. – Lembrem que ele é um espião, meninos.

– Qual o nome dele? – perguntou Nicholas.

– É Severus? – perguntou James, rápido.

– É, mas vocês não deveriam saber disso, como vocês sabem? – preocupou-se ela.

– Já ouvimos a vovó falando esse nome com a Sam... – comentou Nick.

E as perguntas pararam por um tempo. Os dois deitaram a cabeça no colo da mãe e voltaram a ver tv.

– Ei, Nick! – exclamou James, de repente, levantando a cabeça para olhar para o irmão. – Ele é aquele moço que nós vimos...

–... aquela noite, na casa da vovó, há muiito tempo! – terminou Nicholas, lembrando.

– Sim, aquele é o pai de vocês. – confirmou Florence.

– E, algum dia, ele vai vir morar com a gente?

– Não sei, Nick. – _"Não sei se Severus me perdoaria por tê-los escondido dele por tanto tempo."_ – Mas... vocês gostariam?

– Sim! – exclamaram os dois.

– Então, quem sabe, quando a guerra acabar...

– Seriamuito legal. – disse Nicholas.

– É, seria demais. – concordou James..

* * *

Eileen passou a tarde com os netos.

Florence aproveitou para dar uma volta pelo vilarejo e comprar umas roupas para ela e para os pequenos. Começava a esfriar e os dois cresciam mais a cada dia, não havia tecido que aguentasse tanta transfiguração.

Ela estava indo ao caixa da Madame Malkins para pagar, quando a chamaram:

– Florence.

– Olá, Rosmerta. – Florence nem se virou.

– Estou muito feliz por vê-la aqui, hoje. – disse Rosmerta. – Adoraria ouvir a sua opinião sobre o meu vestido de noiva.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Florence, que se virou e olhou para Rosmerta, que vestia um elegante e, muito provavelmente, caro, vestido branco de noiva.

– Vai... se casar? – perguntou Florence, temendo a resposta.

– Acredito que sim, até o final do ano eu serei Sra. Severus Snape! – respondeu Rosmerta, sorridente. – Não é maravilhoso?

Florence estava sem palavras e furiosa. Ela tentava, com dificuldade, não atacar Rosmerta e quebrar a cara sorridente dela. Aquilo daria uma ótima manchete para o Profeta Diário: _Noiva de ex-comensal da morte é assassinada durante a prova de vestido de noiva._

– E... já foi feito um pedido? – perguntou Florence, engolindo a raiva que lhe queimava o estômago.

– Ainda não oficialmente. Mas depois de ontem à noite, não acho que levará muito tempo para ele pedir a minha mão. – e Rosmerta fechou os olhos, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, como se lembrasse de algo prazeroso.

Florence sentiu seu sangue ferver. Ela pagou as compras e saiu ventando da loja em direção a casa.

* * *

Florence entrou em casa e largou as compras sobre o sofá da sala. Ela precisava de um chá ou algo para se acalmar. Ela queria chorar e bater na Rosmerta, depois no Snape e em seguida nela mesma – porque ela também tinha uma parcela de culpa. Florence entrou na cozinha e começou a prepara um bule de chá. Ela não percebeu a pequena elfa preocupada que saiu devagar da cozinha.

– Florence, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Eileen entrando na cozinha.

– Nada, madrinha. – Florence disse, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

– Não minta, querida. Me diga, oq ue aconteceu para você ficar tão nervosa?

– Aquela vaca da Rosmerta estava na Madame Malkins...

– E qual o problema nisso?

– O problema é que ela estava experimentando um vestido de noiva.

– Mas o quê? – exclamou Eileen furiosa. – Você está de brincadeira?

– Não. Eu vi, madrinha. Ela me chamou, fez questão de que eu a visse lá.

– Mas eu vou escrever para ele é agora mesmo!

– Não! Eileen, por favor! Ele vai achar que eu estou com ciúmes ou algo do tipo!

– Não... isso não é só sobre vocês dois Florence. Eu sou a mãe dele, ele tem que me contar se ele está realmente pensando em se casar, para que eu possa impedí-lo de fazer tal bobagem! – e Eileen saiu da cozinha.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

**Masmorras**

Snape andava de um lado para o outro, furioso. A carta de sua mãe amassada em sua mão. Como aquela... vagabunda tivera a audácia de provocar Florence!

_"Quem Rosmerta pensa que é?!"_

Foi ao Três Vassouras.

* * *

**Três Vassouras**

Rosmerta auxiliava os pais no balcão.

– Olá, Sev. – cumprimentou ela ao ver o namorado.

– Já disse para não me chamar assim. – Snape falou entredentes. – Preciso falar com você.

– Ok. Vamos dar uma volta.

– Não. Prefiro que seja particular.

– Então, venha. – disse Rosmerta, indo até o escritório. – O que aconteceu, Severus?

– Quem você pensa que é para provocar a Srta. Delacour? – largou ele, sério.

– Ah! É sempre ela! Mas que droga, quando é que você vai ver que _eu_ sou a mulher certa pra você? Eu espero um pedido seu desde meus treze anos! – revoltou-se Rosmerta.

– E quantas vezes eu vou ter que te explicar que só transformei nosso namoro ridículo em um noivado para que o seu pai parasse de me encher!? Eu não amo você. Não pretendo torná-la minha esposa. – disse Snape, seco.

– Mas ela sim, não é mesmo? Garanto que se a Delacour aparecesse implorando para casar, você não pensaria duas vezes!

– Ela não precisaria implorar. E isso está acabado!

– O que está acabado? – apavorou–se Rosmerta.

– Este noivado fajuto. – e com um movimento da varinha ele fez o anel que estava no dedo da mão direita dela desaparecer.

– Mas, Sev...

– Não-me-chame-assim! – Snape rosnou.

– _Ela_ pode te chamar assim! – gritou Rosmerta.

– Sim, Florence pode me chamar do que quiser. Mas você não tem esse direito. – e ele saiu, deixando a mulher aos prantos.

* * *

**Casa de Florence**

Eileen e Florence tomavam chá com os meninos na cozinha, quando a elfa apareceu.

– Mestra Florence.

– Fale, Tif. – disse Florence.

– O Sr. Snape está ali na sala, ele deseja falar com a Mestra.

– Papai está aqui? – perguntou James, os olhinhos brilhando.

Eileen olhou para os netos, chocada.

– Mas como vocês sabem disso?

– Eu contei para eles, madrinha. – Florence disse, se levantando da cadeira. – Eu vou ir lá ver o que ele quer. E vocês... – ela apontou para os filhos. – Nem pensem em aparecer na sala.

Logo que Florence entrou na sala, ela viu Snape parado em pé próximo à estante de livros. Ele olhava para algumas fotos dos gêmeos, linhas de concentração marcavam a testa dele.

– Severus. – Florence chamou. – Ao que devo essa visita?

– Eu vim aqui esclarecer um mau entendido que aconteceu hoje à tarde. – disse ele.

– Se é sobre o seu casamento...

– Não há nenhum casamento. – ele a interrompeu. – Rosmerta inventou aquilo penas para te machucar.

– E por que isso me machucaria? – perguntou Florence, tentndo demonstrar uma segurança que não sentia realmente. – Se você quer se casar, Severus, é problema seu. Você pode casar com quem você quiser. Você não me deve explicações. Eu não tenho nada que ver com a sua vida.

Snape apenas a olhou, ele conseguia ver através das mentiras dela. Ela havia chorado há algumas horas atrás; ela sentira dor, sim, quando soubera que ele poderia se casar com outra mulher – mas ela estava tentando esconder.

– Se isso era tudo. – disse Florence, ficando nervosa com a forma que ele a encarava.

– Sim. Desculpe-me por lhe incomodar. – ele olhou mais uma vez para as fotos na estante e saiu da casa.

* * *

**Naquela tarde**

– Você vai ficar aqui em casa hoje a noite, Eileen? – Florence perguntou. – Dumbledore me convidou para ir jantar no castelo...

– Pode ir tranquila, minha querida. Eu sempre cuidarei dos meninos com o maior prazer.

– Obrigada, madrinha.

– Eu que é tenho que lhe agradecer, Flor. Por ter me dado dois netos tão maravilhosos...

– Ai, não, por favor, não me faça chorar mais! – brincou Florence.

* * *

**E a noite chegou. **

Florence foi jantar em Hogwarts.

Estava no corredor com Dumbledore, indo para o Grande Salão.

– De novo você não trouxe seus filhos? – reclamou McGonagall, encontrando com eles na entrada do salão.

– Não, Minerva. Eileen está com eles, pra mim. – sorriu Florence.

– E como eles estão? – perguntou McGonagall.

Entraram no salão.

– Ótimos. Cada dia mais inteligentes.

Florence sentou ao lado do diretor, mas a cadeira à esquerda, que pertencia à Snape, estava vazia.

– Ele não quis vir jantar. – comentou Dumbledore, baixinho.

– Porque _eu _estou aqui? – perguntou Florence.

– Não sei. Acha que pode ser isso? Vocês andaram brigando?

– Sim. – ela respirou fundo, pesarosa. – Mais ou menos. Ele foi me esclarecer alguns fatos...

– Relativos ao casamento dele com Rosmerta? – perguntou Dumbledore. – Não há casamento nenhum, Flor. Eles, inclusive, terminaram tudo.

– Vai ver, então, é por isso que ele está pra baixo.

– Não tente tapar o sol com a peneira, como dizem os trouxas, Florence. Vá falar com ele. – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.

– Eu sabia que deveria ter um motivo oculto para que você me convidasse tão cordialmente para vir jantar aqui, Albus. – disse Florence, incomodada com a intromissão do diretor.

– Não custa nada você fazer ele feliz. – falou Dumbledore, um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

Florence olhou para ele, indignada.

– Eu espero que eu possa escolher dentre os dois sentidos que você deu à esta frase. – exclamou ela.

– Só há um sentido, querida. E você sabe qual é.

Sim, ela sabia.

Florence levantou, sem dizer nada ao diretor.

* * *

Batidas na porta.

Snape vestiu a camisa, displicentemente, sem se dar ao trabalho de abotoá-la por completo.

_"Até que demorou para Albus vir me encher."_

Ele abriu a porta, pronto para chutar Dumbledore para fora das masmorras.

– Florence? – ele ficou confuso. O que ela estaria fazendo ali àquela hora? – Aconteceu... alguma coisa?

– Sim. – ela entrou, sem ser convidada. – Você não apareceu no jantar. Dumbledore insinuou que teria sido por minha causa.

Ele continuava parado ao lado da porta aberta, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

– Primeiro, a senhorita não foi convidada a entrar. Segundo, eu me lembro de tê-la ouvido dizer mais cedo que eu não lhe devia explicações. Terceiro, se eu janto aqui, nos _meus_ aposentos, ou no grande salão, é problema exclusivamente meu. E quarto... – Snape a olhou de cima a baixo, comendo-a com os olhos. – Você não devia ter vindo aqui. – ele respirou fundo, batendo a porta, chaveando-a discretamente. E andou em direção à Florence. – É muito arriscado vir aos aposentos de um ex-comensal totalmente sozinha. – Florence começou a andar de costas, tentando se afastar dele. – Ainda mais sendo tão linda e gostosa. – negros fixos em verdes escuros.

Florence sentiu a proximidade da parede atrás de si. Estava encurralada. Sacou a varinha.

– Nem mais um passo!

– E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou ele, debochado.

– Pague pra ver.

E ele pagou, dando mais um passo em direção à ela, sacando a varinha.

_"Impedimenta."_ – lançou ela, sem falar.

_"Protego." _– rebateu ele, igualmente mudo.

E eles começaram a se rodear, Florence buscando um meio de escapar do quarto. E ela correu em direção à porta.

– _Incarcerous_! – lançou ele.

E Florence foi ao chão, as pernas amarradas.

– _Diffindo._ – disse ela, e as cordas foram rompidas. "_Sectumsempra!"_ Lançou ela, muda, se levantando num pulo.

– _Protego_. Usando meus feitiços contra mim, Srta. Delacour?

– _Seus_ feitiços? Que eu saiba você teve ajuda para desenvolvê-los. – riu ela.

– Verdade. _Expelliarmus_.

– _Stupefy_! – lançou ela. Mas Snape desviou, facilmente, abrindo um buraco na parede. Florence estava na porta. –_ Alohomora._ – nada aconteceu._ – Bombarda!_

– Desista. Ela vai absorver todo e qualquer feitiço que você lançar. – disse Snape, se aproximando dela.

– Abra-essa-porta. – rosnou ela. – Ou vai se arrepender.

– Vou pagar pra ver, novamente. – disse ele, provocador.

Ela levou a varinha ao pescoço dele, olhando-o, furiosa.

– Última chance, Sr. Snape. Abra a porta. – Florence mandou.

– Não vai me intimidar, Srta. Delacour, se é o que pretende.

– _Imperio_. – falou ela, e os olhos negros saíram de foco. – Me dê as chaves da porta.

E ele as retirou de dentro do bolso da calça, para entregá-las à Florence. Mas, ao invés de fazê-lo, Snape sorriu, atirando o molho de chaves longe, empurrando ela contra a porta, prendendo-a com o próprio corpo.

– Achou, mesmo, que conseguiria _me_ controlar? – murmurou ele no ouvido dela, beijando-a pelo pescoço, indo aos lábios, mas ela o mordeu.

Snape enlaçou-a nos braços, carregando-a até a mesa mais próxima. Ele a fez sentar ali, arrebentando-lhe a camisa, descendo aos seios.

– Severus, não... não podemos. – ela tentava empurrá-lo. – Por favor...

– _"Por favor"_, o quê? – ele esfregava os lábios nos dela, lambendo-os sensualmente. – _Por favor_ desconsidere que eu tentei intimidá-lo?

– Não. Por favor... – os pensamentos iam se tornando disformes, a língua dele a provocando.

– _Por favor_ pense que eu enlouqueci? – ele arrancou o sutiã dela, jogando-o no chão.

– Pare! Por favor, Severus... – ela jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentí-lo lamber e mordiscar um mamilo.

– _Por favor..._ – rosnou ele, indo ao ouvido dela, novamente, murmurando, rouco de desejo: – _Por favor_, faça amor comigo... me prove que sou sua?

– Não, Severus. Eu não quero.

– Que feio mentir, Srta. Delacour. – riu ele.

Snape retirou a própria camisa que ele mal abotoara e levou as mãos por debaixo da saia dela, arrancando a calcinha dela. Ele abaixou as próprias calças, em seguida, e passou a esfregar a cabeça do membro na entrada úmida e quente dela.

Florence sentiu um gemido primitivo na garganta e apertou os lábios, tentando não deixar nenhum ruído escapar por eles. Mas era quase impossível. Snape a tocava em todos os pontos sensíveis de seu corpo, dando extrema atenção aos seus seios, e a provocando num vai-e-vem lento, às vezes penetrando apenas a cabeça do pau nela, se afastando antes que seu próprio controle se esvaísse.

– Ainda não quer nada? – ele perguntou, a voz rouca.

Florence se limitou a morder o lábio inferior, tinha certeza que se tentasse dizer uma só palavra começaria a implorar que ele a fodesse. Ela se agarrou às costas dele, mordiscando-o no pescoço e ombros.

Snape acariciava um mamilo com o polegar, enquanto a lambia no pescoço, provocando o lóbulo de sua orelha com a respiração rouca.

– Quer que eu pare? – ronronou ele, entrando lentamente nela, por inteiro, gemendo rouco em seu ouvido, acariciando seus sentidos já entorpecidos, saindo tão devagar quanto entrara.

Ela sentiu o suor escorrendo pelo corpo dele. E teve que conter um gemido de prazer, quando ele abocanhou um seio, sugando-o e mordiscando o mamilo. E tudo o que ela queria fazer era gritar que ele a penetrasse, violentamente.

–Por que você não diz nada, Flor? – ele voltou a se esfregar na entrada dela, enfiando a cabeça do membro, novamente. – Alguma coisa errada?

E Florence o puxou pelos cabelos, beijando-o violentamente, gemendo sobre os lábios dele.

– Sim... – ela gemeu, respirando com dificuldade. – Me fode... mete em mim, agora! – ela passou a morder e lamber os lábios dele, tentando fazê-lo se descontrolar, a possuir. – Mete em mim, preciso de você todo dentro de mim, agora...

– Como eu posso saber que você não está mentindo? Talvez você não queira realmente... – ele sorriu sobre seus lábios, negros líquidos de desejo, um controle sobrehumano tomando conta de seu corpo para não se lançar dentro dela.

Florence arqueou o corpo, envolvendo a cintura dele com as pernas, tentando empalar-se com o membro dele.

– Você tira o meu controle, me deixa louca. Eu sou louca por você, Severus Snape... me fode, agora.

E Snape a viu à beira de gozar e a beijou, possessivamente, apertando-a contra si, deslizando para dentro dela, estocando-a violentamente. Florence gritou o nome dele, como uma maldição, apertando-o dentro de si mais e mais. Ela gozou uma, duas vezes... e quando ela se fechou ao redor do pau dele pela terceira vez, molhada demais, apertada demais, ele se deixou derramar dentro dela, enquanto escutava o som mais perfeito do mundo: a mulher que era o amor da vida dele, gemendo, perdida de prazer, enquanto ele ainda estava enfiado no meio da spernas dela.

– Eu odeio você. – ela murmurou, a respiração entrecortada, os olhos ainda fechados, espasmos de prazer ainda sacudindo-lhe o corpo.

– Não, não me odeia. – sibilou ele. – Você me ama, é minha, querendo ou não; é inegável. – ele sorriu, sensualmente.

_"Eu amo você, adoro quando me fode."_ – pensou ela, sem poder refrear os pensamentos.

– Eu ouvi isso. – falou ele, sorrindo.

– Ouviu? – ela abriu os olhos, encarando-o.

– A ligação de pensamentos... – e ele a beijou os lábios, apaixonadamente, saboreando a textura de seus lábios dela, as línguas se tocando lentamente. – Reconsidere, case comigo. – murmurou, em meio ao beijo.

– Não. Não há o que ser reconsiderado. Minha resposta é definitiva. – Florence desviou os olhos, sem coragem para encará-lo, sabia que os olhos a trairiam.

Ela o afastou, trazendo até si, com um feitiço, a camisa e o sutiã, vestindo-os rapidamente. Florence pegou as chaves que ele havia atirado no chão, anteriormente, e saiu da sala, sem olhar para trás, indo ao escritório do diretor para usar a lareira para ir pra casa.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

**Festa de Halloween**

**31 de Outubro de 1981**

**Casa da Florence**

Eram duas da tarde, quando Eileen chegou na casa da afilhada.

Florence tinha combinado de ajudar McGonagall nos preparativos para a festa do Halloween do castelo, naquela noite.

– Onde estão meu netos? – Eileen chamou ao entrar na casa.

– Vó, aqui! – os meninos gritaram da sala de estar.

– Oi, madrinha, que bom que chegou, já estou de saída. – Florence descia as escadas. – Lily vai deixar o pequeno Harry aqui, mais tarde.

– Sem problema!

– Os meninos estão assistindo tv, MAS não os deixe ficar lá o dia todo, e... eu vi a pequena malinha que você tentou esconder atrás do sofá, antes de eu entrar. Madrinha, por favor, sem doces em excesso. – pediu Florence.

– Não posso prometer nada, Flor!

– Tá bom, eu já vou.

– Leve este pacote para Severus, pra mim? – pediu Eileen. Florence a olhou torto. – Não me olhe assim, que mal há em você apenas entregar a ele este pacote?

– Nenhum. – disse Florence, por fim, e guardou o pacote na bolsa que levava com a roupa para a noite e entrou nas chamas da lareira. – Hogwarts, Diretoria!

* * *

– Florence, querida. – cumprimentou Dumbledore, ao vê-la saindo da lareira. – Minerva está esperando pela sua chegada!

– Boa tarde, Albus. – cumprimentou ela, tirando o pó das roupas.

– Boa tarde, Srta. Delacour. – Snape se levantou da cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor.

– Boa tarde, Sr. Snape.

– Severus, escolte a Srta. Delacour até o Grande Salão, sim? – pediu Dumbledore.

– Claro, Diretor. – ele abriu a porta e aguardou ela passar. – Srta. Delacour.

* * *

Caminharam quase todo o tempo em silêncio.

– Ah, antes que eu me esqueça! – Florence tirou o pacote de Eileen da bolsa. – Sua mãe pediu para te entregar.

– Obrigado. – Snape pegou o pacote e guardou no bolso. – Ela está na sua casa?

– Sim. Eileen vai cuidar dos meninos para mim, hoje.

Chegaram às portas do grande salão.

– Florence! – gritou McGonagall do meio do salão. – Finalmente!

* * *

**19hs**

Florence se arrumava em um dos aposentos que servia aos professores, mas que estava desocupado.

Desceu antes das 20hs para ajudar Minerva a acomodar os alunos e os convidados.

O Grande Salão ficara magnífico! Muitas cabeças de abóbora voavam, bruxas sobrevoavam e largavam confetes sobre os convidados. Os alunos já começavam a chegar, assim como alguns convidados especiais, na maioria da Ordem da Fênix.

* * *

**22hs**

A festa rolavam muito bem, estava tudo ótimo, mas nada dos Potters chegarem.

Sirius e Remus já estavam ali, Florence conversava com eles. Olhos negros a observavam.

– Onde será que eles estão? – perguntou ela, nervosa.

– Calma, Flor, sabe como é o James, ele deve estar querendo nos pregar uma peça. – disse Sirius.

– Eu não sei... – ela estava preocupada.

– O que pode acontecer, Florence? – tentou Remus. – O Fiel está aqui. – murmurou, olhando para Sirius. – Tudo está bem. Vem, vamos dançar?

– Você está certo, estou me preocupando à toa... – ela sorriu e aceitou o braço que lhe era oferecido. – Vamos dançar. – e foi para a pista com Remus.

* * *

**23h30min**

– Algo está errado, Dumbledore. – murmurou Florence.

– Florence, se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido, nós saberíamos. – Dumbledore olhou para Snape que estava do outro lado do salão.

– Eu sei. Mas é muito estranho. Se atrasar é uma coisa, mas não vir e não avisar é outra completamente diferente! – exclamou Florence.

Snape caminhou até eles.

– Está tudo bem, Severus? – perguntou Dumbledore.

– Sim, Diretor.

Eles ficaram em silêncio um tempo. Florence começou a se balançar no ritmo da música, tentando esquecer a preocupação.

– Severus, – falou Dumbledore. – Por que não leva Florence para o meio do salão? Esta música é tão bonita...

Florence olhou para ele como se o diretor tivesse simplesmente se transformado em um monstro de cinco cabeças.

– Não seria apropriado, Diretor. – respondeu Snape, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Não tente me enganar, Florence! – riu Dumbledore. – Eu sou o Diretor desta escola e eu não vejo nada de inapropriado em vocês dois dançarem juntos. – ele olhou para Snape. – Não me faça chamar Sirius aqui, garanto que ele não se oporia a tirar Florence para dançar.

Snape respirou fundo e se virou para ela:

– Srta. Delacour. – uma mão elegantemente nas costas, a outra estendida em direção a ela. – Me concede esta dança?

Florence concordou com a cabeça. Os dois se encaminharam para o meio do salão, e muitos olharam para eles, – na maioria alunos, apavorados ao verem o professor-morcegão dançar com uma figura tão linda e delicada.

Snape passou uma mão pela cintura dela. Florence depositou a mão que ele não segurava sobre o peito dele. Eles estavam muito próximos; perigosamente próximos. O corpo dela já respondia a tanta proximidade, suas pernas mais pareciam gelatina, seu coração era mais como uma orquestra sinfônica inteira. Ela sentiu a boca ficar seca, obrigando-a a umedecer os lábios com a língua. Snape não perdeu o movimento simples e sensual, olhando nos olhos dela, não conseguindo evitar as lembranças, seu corpo reagindo ao perfume dela, ao calor da pele das costas, onde sua mão repousava.

A música mudou, outra cançao lenta começou:

_**To really love a woman**__(Para realmente amar uma mulher)_  
_**To understand her – you gotta know her deep inside**__ (Para entendê-la – você deve conhecê-la intimamente)_  
_**Hear every thought – see every dream**__ (Escutar todos seus pensamentos – ver seus sonhos)_  
_**N' give her wings – when she wants to fly**__(E dar-lhe asas – quando ela quiser voar)_  
_**Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms**__ (Então, quando você se encontrar nos braços dela, indefeso)_  
_**You know you really love a woman**__ (Você saberá que realmente ama uma mulher)_

_**When you love a woman you tell her **__(Quando você ama uma mulher, você diz)_  
_**that she's really wanted**__(que ela é realmente desejada)_  
_**When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one**__(Quando você ama uma mulher, você diz que ela é a única)_  
_**She needs somebody to tell her**__(Ela precisa de alguém que diga)_  
_**that it's gonna last forever**__ (que isto irá durar para sempre)_  
_**So tell me have you ever really**__(Então me diga, você alguma vez, realmente,)_  
_**– really really ever loved a woman?**__ ( – realmente, de verdade, já amou uma mulher?)_

_**To really love a woman**__(Para realmente amar uma mulher)_  
_**Let her hold you –**__(Deixe-a abraçar você – )_  
_**til ya know how she needs to be touched**__(até que você saiba como ela precisa ser tocada)_  
_**You've gotta breathe her – really taste her**__ (Você deve respirá-la – realmente prová-la)_  
_**Til you can feel her in your blood**__(Até que possa sentí-la em seu sangue)_  
_**N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes **__(E quando você consegue ver seus filhos ainda não nascidos nos olhos dela)_  
_**You know you really love a woman**__(Saberá que realmente ama uma mulher)_

Era impossível desviar os olhos. As mãos dele a trazendo ainda mais para perto do corpo forte dele. E, mesmo que não quisessem, eles não poderiam deixar de ouvir a letra da música, que entrava em seus corações – que já batiam em uníssono em seus ouvidos. Os corpos já estavam colados, os lábios se aproximando, instintivamente.

_**You got to give her some faith – hold her tight **__(Você deve dá-la alguma fé – abraçá-la forte)_  
_**A little tenderness – gotta treat her right**__(Um pouco de suavidade – deve tratá-la corretamente)_  
_**She will be there for you, takin' good care of you **__(Ela estará lá por você, cuidando de você)_  
_**Ya really gotta love your woman...**__(Você deve realmente amar sua mulher...)_

_"Minha"_ – foi o pensamento que cruzou a cabeça dele, enquanto a segurava tão perto de si, seus sentidos entorpecidos pelo perfume que se desprendia do corpo dela.

E, quando no final da música, o cantor perguntava:

_**Just tell me have you ever really, **__(Apenas me diga, você já realmente, alguma vez,)_  
_**really, really, ever loved a woman?**__(mesmo, de verdade, já amou uma mulher?)_

Snape só tinha uma resposta em mente: _"Sim, eu já amei e ainda a amo... e ela está aqui, na minha frente, em meus braços. Ela é linda, inteligente, gostosa..."_ – ele tinha água na boca de desejo, tinha fome dela, precisava senti-la.

E a música foi se findando, outro som entrou sobre os acordes finais de _"Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman"_. E eles deram um passo para trás, se afastando um do outro. Snape caminhou com Florence para fora da pista de dança, ambos em silêncio, indo em direção a um sorridente Dumbledore, um amuado Remus e um furioso Sirius, que não perderam nem um segundo das trocas de olhares e proximidade de corpos entre o casal durante a dança. Florence se sentou na mesa, tomando de um gole só o copo de ponche que estava sobre a mesa, sem se importar de quem era.

E foi então que a Marca Negra de Snape ardeu.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** eu sei que a música _Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman_ é de 1995 e este capítulo se passa em 1981, mas eu amo essa música e acho que ela se encaixa perfeitamente com esses dois. Perdoem-me.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

**Acabou**

Snape olhou para Dumbledore e então para Florence.

– O que há, Severus? – perguntou o diretor.

– Algo está errado, Diretor... não haveria reunião esta noite. – murmurou Snape.

– Eu deveria ir à casa de Lily... – falou Florence, aflita.

– Não temos o que nos preocupar, Flor, Sirius está aqui. – falou Remus, mas Sirius olhava para eles, preocupado. – Você não contou pra ninguém, não é mesmo?

– Não... mas... – gaguejou Sirius.

– Mas, o quê? – perguntou Florence.

– Black não é o Fiel. – rosnou Snape, tentando controlar a dor no braço esquerdo.

– O quê? Quem é o Fiel? – ela avançou sobre Sirius.

– P–Peter. – respondeu Sirius.

– _Peter? _– vociferou Florence, antes de sair correndo para o pátio, em direção aos portões. Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius e Snape a seguindo.

– Aparatem, agora! – gritou o diretor. – As proteções foram abaixadas!

E três estampidos foram ouvidos.

* * *

**Godric´s Hollow**

O portão e a porta da frente da casa dos Potter estavam abertos. Florence correu para dentro.

– James?! – ela o encontrou caído o chão da sala, imóvel, morto. – Não... – mas uma risada, seguida de gritos, foi ouvida. – Lily? – ela chamou e foi em direção às escadas, mas Snape a segurou. – Me larga, Severus!

– Eu não posso deixar você subir!

– Como se _você _pudesse me impedir! – e Snape voou até o outro lado da sala. – Lily! – e Florence seguiu escada acima, batendo à porta do quarto de Harry, que estava trancada. Ela podia ouvir vozes do lado de dentro do quarto, aparentemente, Lily estava conversando com Voldemort. – _Bombarda Maxima_! – lançou Florence.

Mas ao mesmo tempo que ela lançpu o feitiço um outro foi lançado de dentro do quarto:

– _Avada Kedavra!_

E tudo explodiu em um clarão verde. Florence foi atirada para trás, batendo na parede do corredor, e tudo ficou preto.

* * *

Snape se levantou rapidamente, correndo escada acima. Quando ele alcoançou os topo das escadas tudo explodiu. Ele se jogou no chão, protegendo a cabeça dos escombros. Quando a poeira baixou, ele viu Florence caída no chão e correu até ela.

" Não morra, não morra, não esteja morta, por favor. Não." Ele pensava sem parar enquanto procurava sentir o pulso dela. Achou e respirou aliviado. Ela estava viva. Snape a pegou nos braços e foi para as escadas. Mas passos no andar de baixo fizeram-no parar, a varinha apontada para o último degrau.

– Severus? – chamou Remus do andar de baixo.

Snape baixou a varinha e respondeu:

– Aqui em cima. – foi quando ele ouviu um chorinho vindo do quarto do bebê. – Lupin! Corra aqui! Eu acho que... Harry ainda está vivo!

Remus correu escada acima, parando ao ver Florence nos braços de Snape.

– O que aconteceu com ela?

– A Maldição da Morte, eu não sei porquê, explodiu o quarto e ela estava na porta. – respondeu Snape.

– Ela está...?

– Sim, ela está viva, ainda. Eu vou levá-la para o castelo... pegue Harry, ele está chorando.

Remus concordou com a cabeça e entrou no quarto do bebê.

Os dois aparataram de volta para Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

**Ala hospitalar**

Snape deitou Florence numa cama e chamou Pomfrey, que veio correndo.

– Nada bom, nada bom... – murmurava a medibruxa, correndo a varinha sobre a mulher desmaiada.

– Dá pra para de repetir isso e me dizer o que há com ela? – Snape perguntou, furioso.

– Aparentemente... – disse Pomfrey. – Florence está... _estava_ grávida, mais ou menos cinco semanas...

– Grávida? – repetiu Snape, sentando na cadeira que havia próximo à cama. – Cinco semanas. – ele repetiu. Ele haviam feito amor há mais ou menos cinco semanas atrás. Ele se levantou rapidamente. – E como ela está? E o bebê?

– Acho que ela perdeu o bebê, Severus. – murmurou Pomfrey.

Snape se deixou cair na cadeira novamente, a cabeça nas mãos; ele passou ambas as mãos pelos cabelos, a cabeça baixa, quase encostando nos joelhos e os ombros dele tremeram. Pomfrey soube então que ele estava chorando; ela sentia vontade de chorar também ao vê-lo daquele jeito, ele estava desolado.

– Me desculpe, mas... não há nada que eu possa fazer. – disse Pomfrey, a voz baixa, tentando fazê-lo entender. – Ela perdeu muito sangue... e acho que algum resquício da maldição da morte deve tê-la atingido quando tudo explodiu... – ela pausou, olhando para ele. – Sinto muito, Severus... – ela pausou novamente. – Eu vou medicá-la e... você teria algum vidro de Poção Abortiva?

Snape levantou a cabeça rapidamente, o semblante confuso.

– Para quê diabos você precisa disso? – perguntou ele, sem entender.

– Para limpar o útero dela... se eu não fizer isso logo, um quadro infeccioso se formará e aí ela poderá morrer ou ficar estéril. Você prepararia...?

– Não me peça para preparar uma Poção Abortiva para usar contra meu próprio filho, Pomfrey. – disse ele, a voz carregada de dor.

– Mas ele já... já esta morto, Severus. – Pomfrey murmurou, tentando controlar as lágrimas.

– Eu sei... – murmurou Snape. – Acho que... mandei alguns vidros pra enfermaria, um pouco antes do início deste semestre.

– Ah, sim, para falar a verdade tem duas caixas que você me mandou que eu ainda não abri... vou procurar. Eu uso para ajudar as meninas quando elas tem uma menstruação muito longa, sabe? – e Pomfrey entrou na sala de estoque da enfermaria.

Snape puxou a cadeira mais para perto da cama e segurou a mão esquerda de Florence entre as dele. Ele não podia impedir as lágrimas que lhe desciam pelo rosto.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois de Pomfrey ter lhe dado uma Poção Anestésica, Florence se mexeu, acordando. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, se sentindo enjoada.

– Onde eu... o que...? – ela tentou falar.

– Oh, minha querida. – disse Pomfrey. – Você, finalmente, acordou.

Florence olhou para o lado e viu Snape ali, o rosto marcadao por lágrimas. Ela nunca tinha viste ele chorar antes.

– Mas... o que aconteceu? – Florence perguntou.

– Como você está se sentindo, querida? – perguntou Pomfrey, ignorando a pergunta dela.

– Tonta... enjoada e com cólicas. Mas... – ela pareceu lembrar de algo e olhou para Snape. – Lily e James?

– Ambos mortos. – foi tudo o que Snape falou, sem olhar para ela.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e os abriu novamente, olhando para ele.

– Espero que esteja satisfeito, agora... – Florence acusou ele. – A culpa é sua!

– Não o culpe, Florence... – Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria. – Se alguém tem culpa, é Sirius. Ele mentiu para nós, mentiu ao Ministério quando o Segredo foi feito.

– Onde ele está? – perguntou Florence, tentando evitar que as lágrimas rolassem.

– Ele foi levado para Azkaban, como traidor e assassino. – disse Dumbledore.

– Azkaban? Mas ele não era o Fiel, era Pettigrew! – exclamou Florence.

– Nós sabemos, mas ele... alguns dizem ainda que ele matou Pettigrew. – disse o diretor.

– E Harry? – perguntou Florence, temendo a resposta.

– Vivo, inacreditavelmente. – falou Snape, apontando para o pequeno berço próximo à janela. – Apenas um corte na testa, nada mais.

– E meu... e Voldemort? – Florence perguntou para Dumbledore.

– Sumiu. – respondeu Snape.

– Como _"sumiu"_? – perguntou Florence.

– Alguns estão dizendo que ele morreu, mas eu não acredito nisso. – disse Dumbledore. – Acho que ele apenas está fraco e leverá bastante tempo para que retome os poderes. Ao menos é isso que eu espero. Mas um dia ele encontrará uma forma de voltar, nem tenho dúvidas disso.

– Como é possível Harry estar vivo?

– Lily se jogou entre o filho e o feitiço. Ela deu a vida dela pelo filho. O amor dela por ele o salvou.

– Eu entendo a atitude dela. – Florence sorriu, olhando para o pequeno no berço. – É totalmente compreensível uma mãe dar a vida por seu filho... – ela pensou nos seus pequenos, sim, daria a vida por eles, assim como pelo pai deles... tratou de afastar o pensamento. – Harry irá morar comigo de agora em diante; eu vou cuidar dele. – Florence olhou para Dumbledore.

– Receio que não será possível. – falou Dumbledore, sacodindo a cabeça em negação.

– Por que não? _Eu _sou a madrinha dele, a guarda dele pertence à mim, legalmente. – exclamou Florence.

– Essa proteção sanguínea que, sem saber, Lily deu ao filho, apenas tem valor na companhia de outros de mesmo sangue. – disse Dumbledore, calmamente.

– Eu acho que não posso ter entendido, Diretor, mas... você quer deixar o menino com os _Dursley_? – perguntou Snape, contrariado.

– Sim, Severus. É o certo a fazer.

– Você está louco! Eu não vou permitir isso! Petúnia vai maltratar o garoto! – revoltou–se Florence.

– Eu concordo com a Florence, Diretor! – disse Snape.

– Aquela mulher é cheia de ódio! Petunia odeia tudo que é mágico e Harry já demonstrou possuir poderes... ela irá machucar a criança por ele ser algo que ela não é! – gritou Florence.

– Você estará condenando o menino a uma vida infeliz, Dumbledore.

– Eu adoraria poder entregá-lo à você, Florence. – Dumbledore disse, sério. – Mas essa proteção sanguínea apenas funcionará se ele estiver ao lado daqueles que possuem o sangue de Lily. Nós manteremos o olho no menino, ele não estará sozinho lá. E caso esta proteção se mostre falha, Harry irá morar com você. Do contrário, ficará com os Dursley, até os onze anos quando teremos ele aqui no castelo.

Florence ficou quieta, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, em revolta. Pomfrey se aproximou da cama dela e lhe deu um copo com água e outro com uma poção arroxeada.

– Aqui, querida, beba a poção e depois a água para passar o gosto. – disse a medibruxa.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Florence, ela levou o vidro até o rosto e reconheceu o cheiro e a coloração da poção. – Por que você está me dando isso para beber? – perguntou horrorizada.

– É... – Pomfrey olhou para Snape, Florence acompanhou o olhar da enfermeira.

– Você estava grávida. – disse Snape, sem olhar para ela.

– Grávida? – Florence passou a mão sobre o ventre e olhou Snape, vendo novamente os olhos vermelhos, a expressão triste dele, e ela compreendeu: – Eu... perdi o bebê?

– Sim. – interviu Pomfrey. – Agora, beba. É necessário que se limpe o seu útero.

– Por isso eu estou com cólicas... – murmurou Florence.

– Exatamente, querida. Agora, beba. – pediu Pomfrey

E Florence bebeu a poção. Logo que o vidro deixou de tocar os lábios dela, ela desabou em lágrimas. Snape a abraçou, deixando-a chorar contra o peito dele.

– Isso é tudo culpa sua... – Florence murmurou, em meio a soluços.

– Eu... – Snape retesou. – ...não vou negar.

– Se você não tivesse se juntado a eles... tudo seria diferente... – e as lágrimas não a permitiram de terminar, ela o empurrou e deitou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro.

– Eu sei... – e Snape se afastou da cama em que Florence estava e foi para a porta. – Eu sei... – repetiu ele antes de sair.

Ele seguiu para as masmorras. Um único pensamento em mente, um buraco no peito, um gosto amargo na boca. Ele havia matado o próprio filho. _"Meu único filho."_ Não fora ele quem empunhara a varinha, mas... tivera culpa, se as coisas chegaram ao ponto em que chegaram foi porque ele fez para que assim fosse! Voldemort só fora à Godric's Hollow naquela noite porque Snape contara a ele sobre a Profecia. "E agora meu único filho está morto. Minha única chance de ter uma família ao lado de Florence."

Ele passou pelos laboratórios de Poções e entrou nos quartos priativos dele. Todas as velas estavam apagadas. Snape caminhou até a poltrona em frente à lareira apagada e se sentou, deixando a escuridão tomar conta dele. Permitiu que as lágrimas e o desespero controlassem-lhe o corpo. E a morte nunca lhe parecera tão doce.

* * *

**Madrugada de 1º de Novembro de 1981**

**Rua dos Alfeneiros **

Ruas escuras, completamente escuras.

Dumbledore aguardava por Hagrid, em frente à casa de número 4.

Um gato de olhos manchados o encarava enfurecido.

– Eu sabia que a encontraria aqui, Minerva. – falou o diretor, baixinho, sorrindo.

E o gato se transformou na austera professora.

– Você não pode estar falando sério, Albus... vai realmente deixar o pequeno Harry com esses trouxas? – exclamou ela.

– Sim.

– Ele poderia crescer com todo o amor que sabemos que Florence dará a ele, e você quer condená-lo à uma vida de... – ela respirou fundo. – O menino não pode ficar aqui! São os piores tipos de trouxas que há! São...

– A única família de sangue que ele tem. – interrompeu Dumbledore. E um barulho alto cortou o ar. Hagrid vinha aterrissando a motocicleta de Sirius. – Boa noite, Hagrid.

– Boa noite, Dumbledore. Boa noite, Prof. McGonagall. – ele desceu da motocicleta, carregando um pequeno embrulho agarrado ao corpanzil. – Pomfrey o revirou e disse que ele está bem. Ele dormiu, há pouco.

– Me passe ele, Hagrid.

E o meio-gigante desenroscou o pequeno menino dos panos e o passou para Dumbledore, chorando.

– Acalme-se, Hagrid. Não é um adeus, de qualquer forma. – disse Dumbledore.

– Eu sei...

– Por Merlin, Albus, leve esse menino para Florence! – exasperou–se McGonagall.

– Nós sabemos o porquê de isso não poder ser feito. – Dumbledore caminhava até a porta da casa de número 4, abaixando-se para colocar o menino na soleira, junto com uma carta. – Florence acabará se casando com Severus num futuro próximo, nós dois sabemos disso. Voldemort irá retornar e não podemos ter o menino-que-sobreviveu sendo criado como filho do mais apreciado dos comensais.

McGonagal não disse mais nada; e ela e o diretor aparataram.

Hagrid desabara em lágrimas, montando na motocicleta, novamente, o som ensurdecedor do motor cortando a noite, no momento em que as luzes retornavam aos postes.

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

**Casa da Florence**

Florence caminhou para fora da grande lareira e encarou a sala de estar silenciosa da casa. Pomfrey havia deixado ela sair do castelo com a condição de que ela ficaria em repouso por alguns dias.

Florence subiu as escadas lentamente e foi até o quarto dos gêmeos. Ela os observou dormir por um tempo e decidiu ir para o próprio quarto. Ela tomou um longo banho quente, tentando não pensar nos acontecimentos daquele dia; mas quando ela viu os resquícios de sangue na parte de dentro das coxas ela não pode evitar as lágrimas. Ela saiu do banho, vestiu um pijama confortável e deitou na cama. Mas não conseguia dormir. Tentou ler, mas tinha muitos pensamentos em mente.

Decidiu sair do quarto. Ela desceu novamente as escadas e foi para a cozinha. Lá ela encontrou Melody ainda acordada e pediu um chá calmante para a pequena elfa. O chá ficou pronto rapidamente e Florence sentou no chão em frente à lareira da sala para tomá-lo, os olhos perdidos nas chamas que dançavam e estalavam a madeira.

Alguns minutos, ou talvez horas depois – ela não sabia dizer – ela ouviu gritos e fogos de artifícios na rua. Florence fechou os olhos; ela sabia porquê o mundo estava celebrando, mas ela não conseguia ter forças para se sentir feliz.

Eileen apareceu no topo das escadas.

– Flor... o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Eileen, descendo as escadas. – Por que você está senatda no chão, no escuro, querida? – Eileen sentou no sofá próximo à ela e bocejou. – Esses barulhos são... fogos de artifício?

– São, sim, madrinha. Lord Voldemort foi derrotado.

– O quê? Sério? Quem o matou?

– Harry.

– Harry? – repetiu Eileen, sem entender. – Peraí! O único Harry que conhecemos é o bebê Potter...

– Exatamente. O Lord atacou o pequeno Harry, Lily se jogou na frente, o feitiço destruiu metade da casa dos Potter e matou Lily. Mas Harry sobreviveu. Meu pai, aparentemente, está morto. – explicou Florence.

– Isso é... loucura.

– Mas é a verdade. Lily e James estão mortos, Sirius está em Azkaban porque ele matou Pettigrew, que era o verdadeiro Fiel do Segredo dos Potter. Remus está na enfermaria de Hogwarts, machucado pra cacete porque depois de deixar Harry no castelo ele foi ajudar os Logbottom... Alice e Frank foram torturados por Bellatriz e Bartô Crouch Jr.. Eles foram levados para o St. Mungus com danos permanentes; o pequeno Neville agora será criado pela avó. E o Harry foi morar com os Dursley. – disse Florence.

– Eu... nossa, que história maluca.

– Ah... e eu perdi o bebê que eu não sabia que estava carregando. – murmurou Florence, brincando com a xícara que tinha nas mãos.

– O quê?!

– Eu estava grávida e não sabia, madrinha. Pomfrey disse que o feitiço da morte, ao explodir uma parte da casa, me atingiu. Mas eu não morro com uma _Avada_... só que o bebê não resistiu. – e as lágrimas desceram.

– Minha querida... – Eileen a abraçou.

– Ai, é um sensação tão horrível... eu perdi um filho... – Florence estava aos prantos.

– Eu nem posso imaginar... e Severus, ele soube?

– Sim. Ele estava lá. Foi ele quem me levou para o castelo. – Florence não queria pensar nele; ela sabia que ele deveria estar tão desesperado quanto ela, porque não era difícil de deduzir que o bebê que ela perdera era dele.

– Lily e James mortos... – murmurou Eileen. – Eu não posso acreditar. E Sirius em Azkaban!

– Sirius é inocente! Ele não deveria estar em Azkaban! – exclamou Florence.

– Não, se ele realmente matou Pettigrew. Por mais que fosse vingança, não é assim que nossas leis funcionam, Flor...

– Não é justo.

E depois de um tempo que elas ficaram em silêncio, uma coruja entrou voando pela janela da biblioteca, largando uma edição especial do Profeta Diário na mesa de centro e saindo. Florence pegou o jornal e abriu, lendo as manchetes de capa em voz alta:

_O MENINO–QUE–SOBREVIVEU_

_Nesta noite de Dia das Bruxas foi celebrada a derrota do Lord das Trevas. Durante um confronto com o casal de aurores James e Lily Potter, Você-sabe-quem perdeu os poderes. Tal fato se deu após ele ter tentado matar o menino dos Potter, Harry, de apenas um ano de idade. Não sabemos ainda como o menino sobreviveu. A Maldição da Morte deferida por Você-sabe-quem o deixou com apenas uma cicatriz curiosa em forma de raio na testa. É com pesar que informamos que o casal Potter morreu, James e Lily deram a vida para proteger seu único filho. Saiba mais sobre os Potter e Harry, o menino-que-sobreviveu, na página 9. _

– E, aqui, fala sobre Severus... – continuou Florence:

_DUMBLEDORE REITERA: SNAPE É INOCENTE_

_Apesar das várias evidências que surgiram nos últimos anos, o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, continua afirmando que Severus Snape, Mestre de Poções da referida instituição, não mais se encontra a serviço de Você-sabe-quem há mais de um ano. O "Caso Snape", como ficou conhecido, foi arquivado pelo Minitério da Magia desde que provas da inocência do réu, relativas aos acontecimentos dos quais foi acusado, foram entregues ao Ministério e anexadas ao caso. "Severus Snape foi um Comensal da Morte, mas veio para o nosso lado e se tornou um espião para nós, colocando em risco a própria vida. Ele é tão Comensal hoje quanto eu."_

_Nossa nova colunista, Rita Skeeter, escreveu uma pequena nota sobre o Diretor de Hogwarts: "Albus Dumbledore é conhecido por confiar nas pessoas erradas, ter gostos duvidosos para amizades e não respeitar nossas leis institucionais." _

_Leia mais sobre Snape e Dumbledore na página 14._

Florence largou o jornal sobre a mesa.

– O que pretende fazer agora, Flor? – perguntou Eileen.

– A primeira coisa que tenho em mente é ajudar Remus a ficar bom... e vou continuar preparando a Mata-Cão dele todos os meses, é claro. – Florence suspirou pesarosa. – Sobre o futuro... no momento, eu não faço a menor ideia do que eu vou fazer, madrinha. Vou viver um dia de cada vez.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **e aqui termina a Primeira Parte da fic. Nossa esse capítulo foi difícil de aumentar e atualizar. E este não é final, esta fic tem 87 capítulos então, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, não se preocupem.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

**Ajuda (Não) Desejada**

**Dezembro 1981**

**Masmorras de Hogwarts**

Snape corrigia redações que pareciam não ter fim, enquanto, sobre a bancada, uma poção para reposição de sangue... peraí, eu disse _uma_? Não, na verdade eram 4 caldeirões de poções que estavam há poucas horas de ficarem prontas.

"_Maldição!"_

Pensou ele, escrevendo um T bem grande na redação de um aluno e pegando outro pergaminho da pilha que se acumulara sobre sua mesa nas últimas três semanas.

"_Bando de cabeças–ocas, ignorantes."_

Rabiscou outro T, atirando o pergaminho na pilha de corrigidos. Pegou outro, foi escrever, mas a tinta da ponta da pena acabara. Ao invés de molhá-la novamente no tinteiro, resolveu jogar a porcaria na lareira.

_"Maldição!"_

Respirou fundo, observando as chamas da lareira. Se encostou para trás na cadeira, tentando relaxar o pescoço. Estava tenso e irritado; ao menos nesse ponto ele era obrigado a dar razão a Dumbledore, se não se controlasse acabaria matando alguém, ou a si próprio.

Mas o diretor querer obrigá-lo a ter um ajudante era um grande absurdo! Imagine um estranho bagunceiro mexendo em seus estoques milimetricamente organizados; algum imbecil ignorante invadindo o laboratório dele!

"_Nunca!"_

Obviamente que ele não concordara com mais aquela maluquice do velho senil. Mas Dumbledore fora inflexível. Portanto, querendo ou não, logo Snape teria um ajudante.

* * *

**No dia anterior, na sala do diretor:**

– Eu não quero um ajudante. – disse Snape, sentado em frente à mesa de Dumbledore.

– Meu filho, se você não aceitar, serei obrigado a afastá-lo de suas obrigações como professor. – ameaçou Dumbledore. – Por Merlin, Severus! Semana passada você colocou vinte e oito alunos de uma mesma turma do segundo ano em detenção! Inclusive sonserinos! – ele pausou e observou o homem que espumava de raiva e estresse em sua frente – Eu chamei você aqui não para perguntar qual sua opinião sobre o assunto, mas sim para te dar a chance de escolher seu assistente. Você tem alguém em mente, Severus?

– Não. Não me recordo de ninguém na Ordem que seja minimamentecapaz para sequer corrigir pergaminhos dos primeiro e segundo anos, o que dizer de alguém que não _destrua_ meu laboratório com uma simples poção anticoagulante! – rosnou Snape.

– Realmente... na Ordem não temos ninguém capacitado em Poções e, mesmo que tivéssemos, essa caça aos seguidores remanescentes de Voldemort está nos tomando todos os membros que sobreviveram... Mas, eu sei de alguém que é capaz o suficiente em Poções para lhe ajudar! Ela até mesmo foi convidada a dar aulas de Venenos em Durmstrang, posição que ela recusou por razões pessoais. Vou escrever à ela agora mesmo!

– Ela? Uma... _mulher_? – desdenhou Snape.

– Sim. Tem algum problema com isso, Severus?

– Sim. Eu não quero um ajudante.

– Eu confio nela. – disse o Diretor. – Você pode ir agora. Eu vou escrever à ela.

– Certo! Tá bom, então. Eu aceito um ajudante! – concedeu Snape. – Mas apenas por um mês, Dumbledore, é a minha condição! Assim que tudo se acalmar ela vai embora!

– Ok. Logo que tudo se acalmar ela vai embora e você voltará a ter suas masmorras e seu adorado laboratório apenas pra você. – Dumbledore pousou os olhos sobre Snape, paternalmente. – Quando, meu filho, você perceberá que não pode e não deve viver tão solitário?

Snape se levantou da cadeira, dizendo, seco:

– Acho que já está na minha hora de ir, com licença, diretor.

E saiu, deixando para trás um sorridente Dumbledore.

* * *

**Enquanto isso, num parque, na Rua dos Alfeneiros**

– Fiquem longe do laguinho e não se transformem nem façam nada que atraia a atenção dos trouxas. – sussurrou Florence para os filhos. Os meninos concordaram com a cabeça e saíram correndo na direção dos balanços.

Florence e Remus estavam sentaram em um banco sob uma árvore, de onde podiam observar as crianças brincando e também ficar de olho em uma mulher alta que empurrava um carrinho duplo de bebês há poucos metros dali. Petunia Dursley trazia o filho dela e Harry todas as tardes para o parque. Florence vinha ao menos duas vezes por semana até ali para verificar se Harry estava bem.

– Eu odeio isso... – disse Florence. – Eu queria poder ir lá e tirar Harry dela!

Eles ficaram olhando Petúnia Dursley.

– Ela é tão asquerosa. – murmurou Florence, brava.

– Você chegou a conhecê-la? – pergunto Remus.

– Não. Mas Severus me falava dela. Ele a conheceu antes de ir pra Hogwarts, quando ele conheceu Lily...

Remus ficou um tempo em silêncio, até que largou a pergunta que o perturbava:

– Por que, agora que a guerra acabou, você não conta a verdade pra ele?

Florence olhou pro amigo, procurando no rosto dele algum traço de brincadeira. Ela não achou.

– Porque você perguntou isso? – exclamou Florence, indignada.

– Porque você deveria falar com ele, contar a verdade sobre os meninos.

– E, por que, exatamente, eu deveria fazer isso? – desdenhou Florence, como se aquilo soasse um grande absurdo.

– Não fique brava, Flor... mas é que eu, que sou o padrinho _substituto _de James, sinto muito orgulho desses meninos. Eu imagino como me sentiria se fosse o pai deles! Eles são precoces e inteligentes demais pra apenas três aninhos!

– Onde você pretende chegar com isso? – perguntou ela, brava.

– Em lugar nenhum... só não acho justo nem para o Severus nem para os meninos.

– Chega, Remus! Pare agora antes que você e eu briguemos!

– Certo. – Remus concordou, erguendo os braços em derrota.

* * *

**Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, na casa de Florence, em Hogsmead...**

– Remus! Pegue James! – gritou Florence.

E ele viu um pequeno urso preto sair correndo de dentro do banheiro.

– James! Pare já com isso! – gritou Remus correndo mais rápido e logo alcançando o menino. – Te peguei! – disse ele com o pequeno nos braços. James se transformou novamente em menino, a cara emburrada. Remus entrou no banheiro, passando ele para Florence. – Onde está Nicholas?

– Já de banho tomado, alimentado e dormindo. – disse Florence, começando a lavar o filho que seguia emburrado. – Pare com essa manha, Jamie.

O menino não disse nada, mas descruzou os bracinhos do peito.

– Onde foi que eu já vi uma pessoa de cabelos pretos tão mal-humorada? – brincou Remus.

– Eu sei... – disse Florence suspirando.

Depois que ela terminou de banhar o menino e o alimentou, ela o colocou no quarto para dormir e fechou a porta. Remus esperava por ela no corredor.

– James é muito igual ao pai dele, não é? – perguntou Remus.

– Sim. – foi tudo o que Florence respondeu.

– Já Nick é um anjo, _se _levarmos em consideração os pais dele... – provocou Remus.

Florence socou o braço do amigo em brincadeira.

– Para com isso! – ela riu. – Agora eu é que vou pro banho. – ela foi para o quarto dela.

– Eu vou pedir uma pizzas, pode ser?

– Com certeza!

* * *

Depois de jantarem, Florence e Remus estavam sentados na sala de estar, em frente à lareira. Tomavam um chá e liam, ela um livro, ele o jornal.

– Flor? – chamou Remus, quebrando o silêncio que já durava quase uma hora.

– Fale.

– Do que você tem medo? Por que não o procura?

– Remus, pára com isso... eu não quero ficar brava com você.

– Eu só quero entender. Você ama ele; ele obviamente ainda te ama. A guerra já acabou. Vocês tem dois filhos juntos. Vocês são abençoado pelo Encantando, por amor de Merlin! Me ajude a entender, por que vocês não estão juntos?

– E por que é que _ele_ não pode me procurar? Por que tem que ser eu quem tem que ir atrás dele? – exclamou Florence.

– Talvez porque ele pense que você está sofrendo a prisão de Sirius. Que você o culpa por ter perdido o bebê...

– Mas isso é abs...!

– Isso é bem provável, Florence, em se tratando do Severus! – Remus a interrompeu. – E ele acha que os meninos são filhos do Sirius, _você _disse isso pra ele!

Ela não respondeu, ficou encarando as chamas.

– Ele já viu os meninos? – perguntou Remus.

– Já. Duas vezes, na casa da mãe dele.

– E ele não desconfiou de nada? – estranhou ele.

– Não...

– Nossa, Severus é muito cego. James é igual ao que ele deve ter sido quando pequeno!

– Eileen diz que ele é idêntico. – disse Florence. – Eu nunca entendi também, como pode ele não perceber...?

De repente uma carta apareceu por debaixo da porta. Remus levantou e foi pegá-la, passando-a para Florence.

– Obrigada, Remus. É do Dumbledore. – disse ela, abrindo a carta.

_Querida Florence,_

_Como estão seus anjinhos? Fazendo muita bagunça? Só posso imaginar... _

_E com você, tudo bem?_

_Eu te escrevo na esperança de que você virá em meu auxílio. Vou ir direto ao ponto: você aceitaria passar um tempo em Hogwarts ajudando um pobre, sobrecarregado e carrancudo Mestre de Poções que eu tenho morando aqui nas masmorras? Ele não está conseguindo conciliar o preparo das poções para Ordem com as obrigações docentes. Tivemos vinte e oito alunos em detenção em um mesmo dia (até sonserinos foram parar em detenção). Se ele não tiver um ajudante, temo que os alunos vão passar a dormir na enfermaria fazendo tratamento pós–traumático._

_Espero que concorde em vir salvar a nós todos._

_De acordo com Prof. Snape, será por apenas um mês, mas eu realmente espero que vocês fiquem quanto tempo quiserem._

_Beijos,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Ao terminar de ler, Florence se deu conta de que havia parado de respirar pela metade da carta. Remus pegou o papel da mão dela e leu.

– Você vai ir, certo? – perguntou Remus, a expressão séria.

– O que? Não! Eu... eu não sei, Remus! Eu não sei...

– Mas _eu_ sei. – ele respirou fundo, sabendo que a estava jogando de volta aos braços de Snape. – Você vai responder agora, dizendo que aceita! – ele pegou um pergaminho e uma caneta e os deu para ela.

– Por que você está fazendo isso?

Ele sentou do lado dela no sofá.

– Flor. Você sabe que eu amo você. E eu estou quase me apaixonando por você. – Florence fez uma cara e ia dizer algo, mas ele continuou: – Como eu não poderia? Você é maravilhosa, Florence. Mas eu sei que o seu coração pertence ao Severus. Eu sei que você jamais conseguirá ser completamente feliz se não ao lado dele. Por mais estranho que isso soe para mim. Eu não sou o Sirius, eu sei que eu não vou conseguir te fazer tão feliz quanto você merece.

– Mas eu não posso ir pro castelo, Remus! E os meninos? Severus não pode vê-los! – Florence estava nervosa.

– Ele tem que ver os meninos e ele irá vê-los. E quem sabe ele venha lhe confrontar e vocês conversem e então tudo ficará certo. – Escreva de volta ao Dumbledore e diga que você irá. Eu irei com você nos começo para te ajudar com os meninos.

Florence suspirou e começou a escrever:

_"Albus,_

_Não tenho absoluta certeza do que eu estou fazendo, talvez, ou quase com certeza, eu me arrependa dentro de poucos minutos. Mas eu aceito ajudar o irritante e teimoso professor de poções que você tem aí em Hogwarts. Apesar de estar certa de que essa ajuda é totalmente contra a vontade dele e de que você não disse a ele que __eu__ seria a tal ajudante._

_Peço apenas um dia para que eu possa organizar tudo e estaremos aí._

_E Remus irá comigo para me ajudar nos primeiros dias, tem algum problema?_

_Beijos,_

_Florence_

* * *

**2:30 am**

**Masmorras de Hogwarts**

Alguém estava batendo na porta. Snape levantou da cadeira e foi abrir a porta, já sabendo quem poderia ser.

– Entre, Diretor. – rosnou Snape, voltando para a mesa dele.

– Não tive dúvidas de que ainda lhe encontraria de pé, Severus. Vim apenas avisá-lo que pode ir se deitar, depois de amanhã você terá sua ajudante.

– Que maravilha. – disse ele irônico, sem olhar para o Diretor, apenas escrevendo no pergaminho que corrigia.

– E não é mesmo? – concordou o Diretor, ignorando a ironia. – Florence acabou de me responder.

Snape se levantou rapidamente, encarando o diretor com a pena-tinteiro na mão, incrédulo.

– Algum problema, Severus? – perguntou o Diretor.

– Seu...!

– Ah! – cortou-lhe um sorridente Dumbledore – Não diga nada de que se arrependerá depois, meu filho!

– Absolutamente _nada_ do que eu tenho em mente pra lhe dizer me trará arrependimentos futuros... – sibilou Snape, furioso. – Como você pôde convidar... _ela_ para ser minha ajudante!

– Não vejo nada de errado. – o arremedou, sorrindo. – Vocês sempre foram ótimos alunos em poções, eram a melhor dupla, em tudo devo dizer. Sempre fizeram tudo com perfeição. – Dumbledore encarou Snape que largou a pena violentamente sobre a mesa. – Bem, eu vim apenas para lhe avisar que pode deixar essas redações para outro dia e focar em terminar as poções. E descanse, meu filho. Afinal, não queremos receber de volta uma de nossas alunas mais brilhantes apresentando-lhe um professor moribundo, queremos?

– _Onde _ela ficará hospedada? – Snape rosnou.

– Por causa dos gêmeos, ela...

– Ela trará os filhos pra cá? – ele interrompeu o diretor.

– Sim, eles tem apenas três anos, não podem ficar sem a mãe. Como eu dizia, por causa dos meninos, ela não quer ficar nas masmorras, são frias demais, por isso ela ficará no terceiro andar, no quarto que deveria ser ocupado pelo diretor da Sonserina, mas que você não aceitou por ser confortável demais, eu presumo.

Snape apenas acenou com a cabeça e foi para a bancada de poções

– Se isso era tudo, Diretor, eu tenho coisas a fazer.

E o diretor saiu da sala com um enorme sorriso no rosto, deixando um Snape furioso para trás.

* * *

**4:00 am**

Snape rolava na cama; depois de ter cochilado por quatro vezes e se perdido em memórias, ele acordara com o pau dolorosamente duro, o coração acelerado, os pensamentos disformes.

"_Eu vou vê-la em menos de dois dias... nós estaremos trabalhando juntos, sozinhos."_

Ele fechou os olhos.

"_Eu não sei se eu posso encará-la. Não depois do bebê... e ela trará os gêmeos para cá! Os filhos de Sirius. Se eu não pude me perdoar por ter matado nosso filhos não nascido, como poderia ela me perdoar?"_

E antes que as lágrimas começassem a rolar, ele caiu no sono. Apenas para sonhar com ela novamente; sobre um aniversário dele, em torno de quatro anos atrás, numa noite em que ele chegara em casa e ela estava lá, adormecida na cama dele...


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

**Problemas à Vista**

O dia de irem para Hogwarts havia chegado.

Florence já tinha feito as malas e as encolhido. Eles estavam prontos para ir. Os gêmeos estavam terminando de tomar café; Florence já tinha comido – mas apenas um pouco pois ela estava muito nervosa.

– Tudo vai dar certo, Flor. – disse Remus.

– Você não pode ter certeza disso; eu não posso ter certeza disso. Ele provavelmente vai me odiar, Remus.

– Não, Severus jamais te odiaria, Flor. – Remus abraçou a amiga. – Acalme-se. Vamos pegar os meninos e ir.

Florence concordou com a cabeça.

Quando os gêmeos terminaram de comer, os quatro Desaparataram para os portões de Hogwarts, onde uma carruagem estava esperando para levá-los ao castelo.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Snape foi até o dormitório em que Florence ficaria, no terceiro andar, para supervisionar a organização dos elfos domésticos; tudo estava impecável.

Florence chegaria ali em alguns minutos. Ele saiu do quarto e foi para a frente do castelo, onde Dumbledore, Pomfrey e McGonagall estavam já esperando por eles.

Ele parou ao lado de Dumbledore.

– Está tudo pronto no dormitório que Florence ocupará.

– Excelente! E o dormitório do Remus? – perguntou Dumbledore.

– Está pronto também. – disse Snape. – Por que ele está vindo com ela?

– Para ajudá-la com os gêmeos. – explicou Dumbledore. – Eles são muito novos e tão poderosos já. Ambos são Animagos, sabia disso, Minerva?

– Sim, Albus. Florence me contou. Ela acabou de registrá-los. Três anos de idade e já são Animagos registrados, isso é incrível! – disse McGonagall.

– São crianças encantadoras! Nem dá pra se dizer que são filhos de quem são... – comentou Pomfrey.

– É, eu jamais chamaria Black de "encantador". – murmurou Snape.

– Sirius? – Dumbledore o olhou, meio confuso, mas lembrando de algo logo em seguida. – Ah, sim, sim, você está certo, Severus. – e Dumbledore olhou para o caminho que levava aos portões. – Lá estão eles! – exclamou o Diretor apontando para a carruagem que se aproximava do castelo.

* * *

Florence podia ver quatros pessoas paradas na frente do castelo esperando por eles. Os meninos também os viram.

– Olha lá, Nick! – exclamou James. – O papai está lá!

– Wow... ele é tão alto.

– Meninos, vocês sabem que não podem... – começou Florence, apreensiva.

– Nós sabemos, mãe. – eles disseram juntos.

– Ele parece tão assustador. – comentou Nicholas. – Se ele não fosse nosso pai eu ficaria com medo dele.

E Remus segurou a vontade de rir das palavras do menino.

* * *

A carruagem parou em frente às portas do castelo. Florence desceu e pegou James no colo. Remus pegou Nicholas – o qual foi logo pego por McGonagall.

– Como vocês está, minha querida? – perguntou Dumbledore, sorrindo.

– Estou bem, Diretor.

Florence olhou para Snape, que olhava para os gêmeos. James e Nicholas encaravam o pai, os olhos brilhando de amor e admiração.

– Que meninos lindos que você tem, Florence! – exclamou McGonagall.

– É melhor nós entrarmos, vai chover daqui a pouco. – disse Pomfrey, percebendo que as crianças e Snape se encaravam intensamente.

* * *

Todos seguiram até os aposentos de Florence, inclusive Snape, curioso com o comportamento do pequeno James, que o olhava a todo momento, sorrindo. Sentaram-se na sala, enquanto Remus, magicamente, organizava as malas. O único em pé era Snape.

Nicholas e James corriam enlouquecidos pelos aposentos.

McGonagall olhava para Florence, como quem quer perguntar algo e não pode.

– Vocês vão acabar se machucando, se acomodem, meninos! – pediu Florence.

Eles nem deram ouvidos, até que Nicholas esbarrou nas pernas de Snape, caindo sentado, começando a chorar. Florence o pegou e acalmou.

– Desculpe, Srta. Delacour, não foi minha... – começou Snape, com vergonha.

– Não se preocupe, Prof. Snape, é mais do que normal crianças esbarrarem. – e ela olhou pra Nick que encarava Snape, maravilhado. – Ahm... está na hora das crianças se aquietarem e eu tenho muito o que arrumar. Me desculpem, pessoal, mas vou ter que pedir que se retirem, por favor!

– Sim, é claro. Nos chame se precisar de qualquer coisa, Florence. – disse Dumbledore. – Sua lareira está conectada com as cozinhas, você pode pedir a comida que quiser à qualquer hora; mas eu gostaria que você nos acompanhasse em algumas refeições no Grande Salão.

– Sim, Diretor, eu irei, com certeza.

– Depois podemos conversar, querida? – perguntou McGonagall.

– Sim, Prof. McGonagall. Eu irei aos seus aposentos. – disse Florence.

Todos saíram e Florence fechou a porta.

– Vocês está bem , Flor?

– Sim... tudo bem.

Eles sentaram no sofá.

– O que foi aquilo... os meninos e Severus se encarando? – comentou Remus.

– Nem me fale, Remus... – ela fechou os olhos. – Eu estou ferrada.

– Está mesmo... eu não dou nem uma semana para Snape perceber que você mentiu todo esses anos. – disse Remus, num murmúrio.

Florence não lhe respondeu, ela abriu os olhos e olhou para as chamas na lareira.

– McGonagall percebeu algo... – disse Florence. – Ela quer conversar comigo.

– Eu vi que ela encarava os meninos e Snape como se esperasse que ele explodisse e exigisse explicações. – Remus riu.

– Mas ele não percebeu. Ou você acha que sim? – perguntou Florence, incerta.

– Severus é muito tapado, Flor. Ele percebeu algo, mas vai demorar até que ele admita a possibilidade dos meninos serem dele. – disse Remus.

– Eu espero que demore o suficiente para eu ir embora sem ter que...

– Você não vai conseguir escondê-los por muito mais tempo, Flor. – ele a interrompeu, sério.

Florence suspirou, encarando as chamas novamente.

– Vou ir lá falar com McGonagall. – disse ela, levantando do sofá.

– Eu fico de olho nos meninos até você voltar.

– Obrigada, Remus.

E ela saiu.

* * *

**Nos aposentos de McGonagall**

Depois de tomarem um chá e conversarem sobre futilidades, a professora olhou para Florence e falou o que a perturbava desde que vira os meninos:

– Eles não são filhos do Sirius.

– Não. – admitiu Florence, sorrindo. – É óbvio, não é?

– Muito. Como pode Severus não perceber?

– Eu me pergunto isso sempre. – disse Florence. – Remus diz que Severus é muito tapado mas que vai acabar ligando os pontos.

– E isso é verdade. – disse McGonagall, séria. – Você deve ter tido motivos para escondê-los... – a professora largou a xícara de chá que tomava sobre a mesa. – Sabe, Florence, eu tenho desconfianças sobre você. Você me faz lembrar de um colega que eu tive aqui em Hogwarts, há muitos anos atrás, quando eu era uma estudante aqui. – McGonagall pausou, observando a mulher a sua frente. – Ele era um jovem poderoso mas que se deixou levar por essa poder e... hoje ele é conhecido como Você-Sabe-Quem.

– Primeiro de tudo, Prof. McGonagall, o Diretor Dumbledore sabe de tudo sobre a minha vida. E, segundo, você não deveria duvidar das suas desconfianças. – disse Florence. – Se eu lhe faço lembrar de alguém do seu passado, você deve acreditar que suas desconfianças possam ter algum fundamento.

– Mas isso é tão... absurdo. – murmurou McGonagall.

– Mas é a verdade. É também bastante irônico, não acha? A filha do Lord das Trevas tem, ou teve, uma relação abençoada pelo Encantamento com aquele que é considerado o mais fiel dos Comensais.

– É bastante absurdo, mas você lembra muito o seu pai. – disse McGonagall, um sorriso surgindo, apesar do olhar ainda sério. – Severus não sabe disso, sabe?

– Não. E este é o meu mais forte motivo de ter mantido os meninos escondidos. Eu nunca contei isso pro Severus. Eu tive medo do que meu pai faria com os gêmeos ou com Severus, caso ele ficasse sabendo...

– Mas agora a guerra acabou, querida.

– Não, nós duas sabemos que isso ainda não terminou. – disse Florence, bebendo um gole de chá. – Meu pai vai voltar e Severus será um espião dentro do covil dele. Se eu contasse a ele a verdade, estaria expondo meus filhos.

– Eu não quero me intrometer, querida, mas... Remus está com a razão. Severus logo irá descobrir a verdade, ainda mais com você e as crianças vivendo tão perto dele. James é a versão miniatura dele!

– Eu espero realmente que isso não aconteça. – disse Florence, levantando e pegando o casaco que estava na cadeira. – Eu vou indo, Prof. McGonagall. Obrigada pelo chá.

E Florence saiu.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

**Mais difícil do que o esperado**

Snape adormecera na poltrona, com o olhar perdido entre as chamas que crepitavam. Os pensamentos vagando até o primeiro andar, até Florence.

Sobre a mesinha lateral, um copo pela metade e uma garrafa vazia de firewhisky.

* * *

De manhã, quando ele acordou, o humor dele estava pior do que o habitual. Ele tomou um banho, uma poção anti-ressaca, vestiu-se e desceu para o café no Grande Salão. Ela não estava lá.

* * *

Florence tomou café no quarto, ajeitou o café dos meninos e beijou-os, antes de sair em direção às masmorras.

* * *

Snape ainda não havia chegado do café. Florence entrou no laboratório e observou o lugar. Era bem a cara dele. Tudo impecavelmente organizado, todos os ingredientes por ordem alfabética e em armários por ordem de maior utilização. Ela encontrou um papel sobre a mesa dele onde estava escrito o que Pomfrey precisava para a enfermaria do castelo. Florence iniciou o preparo destas; Poção Calmante, Pomada para machucados e Repositora de Sangue.

Meia hora depois, ela já tinha a Pomada pronta mas deveria esperar esta esfriar para poder envasá-la. Florence caminhou pelo laboratório, abrindo as portas que haviam ali para ver aonde davam. Achou uma que levava ao aposentos privativos de Snape e outra que abria para uma pequena biblioteca. Florence pegou um livro da estante e entrou na sala da estar dos aposentos dele, se sentando numa poltrona em frente à lareira e começando a ler. Ela não percebeu quando ele entrou.

– Vejo que já se familiarizou com meus aposentos.

– Ah, me desculpe, Prof. Snape. – disse ela, rapidamente levantando e indo devolver o livro à prateleira. – Não foi minha intenção invadir sua privacidade, eu apenas...

– Não entre mais aqui sem ser convidada. Já é o suficiente eu ter de aturá-la como minha assistente, não torne isso mais desagradável. – falou ele, seco.

– Farei o possível para que esta situação seja o menos desagradável o possível pra você. – falou Florence, passando por Snape, sem olhá-lo. – Mas ser um pouco menos amargo não lhe fará nenhum mal, Severus. – ela parou ao chegar à bancada. – Eu estou aqui para lhe ajudar, não para ser insultada.

Ele não disse nada.

– Onde posso encontrar vidros e rolhas?

– Naquele armário. – respondeu Snape, sem se levantar da mesa em que estava sentado, corrigindo pergaminhos.

– Obrigada, professor.

* * *

Estava sendo muito pior do que Snape imaginara.

Rapidamente, o perfume dela impregnara a sala. Aquela camisa branca de mangas longas que ela usava, com os três pequenos botões abertos, e aquela calça jeans tão... simples e tão apertada... não ajudavam em nada! Ela estava tão focada em fazer as poções que não percebera que ele a olhava; ela estava linda com aquela expressão concentrada, os olhos verdes jamais se desviando da mesa de trabalho, as mãos sempre se movimentando, medindo, mexendo.

– Eu estou terminando a Poção Camante. – diise ela. – Pode, por favor, me ajudar a terminar a Repositora de Sangue? Tem que ser mexida no sentido...

Snape a ignorou.

Florence sentiu o sangue ferver e ficou quieta. Com um movimento da varinha, ela congelou a Poção Repositora de Sangue (se estragasse o problema era dele!). E ela seguiu trabalhando na Poção Calmante, tentando entender por que ele estava sendo tão insuportável.

* * *

Snape pegou um pergaminho dentre as centenas que estavam sobre a mesa dele para serem corrigidos. Ele leu três vezes o que estava escrito mas não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma palavra sequer.

– Será que você pode tentar ser mais silenciosa? – rosnou ele.

– Estou quase terminando, Severus. Estarei longe daqui em alguns minutos.

– É Prof. Snape, Srta. Delacour.

Florence o olhou por um momento, confusa. Ela podia entender que ele não a queria ali como assistente dele mas não conseguia compreender aquela atitude.

– Certo, Prof. Snape, será que você poderia me alcançar mais vidros e rolhas, por favor? E uma peneira limpa também, por favor.

Ele não disse nada, mas levantou da mesa em que estava e foi até o armário, pegando o que ela pedira e indo à bancada. Ele parou ao lado dela. Mas estavam perto demais. Ele não deveria ter feito aquilo. O poder do sangue Veela dela chamava por ele. Forte. Tinham se passado meses desde a última vez em que ele estiveram tão perto. Florence sentira algo também; de repente ela estava com calor e as mãos suavam. Ele estava muito perto. Snape voltou para a mesa em que corrigia os pergaminhos, em silêncio.

Florence não voltou a pedir a ajuda dele.

* * *

Florence acordara muito cedo no dia seguinte, 4:15 a.m.. Sonhara com ele - uma noite, quatro anos atrás - a noite em que os meninos foram feitos. Ela não conseguia mais voltar a dormir, portanto levantou e foi até o quarto dos filhos, ficando a observá-los dormir.

* * *

Com Snape a noite não foi diferente. Lembranças de loucuras cometidas na Sala Precisa o impediram de dormir. O corpo dela moldando-se ao dele, ela sentando sobre ele, linda, suada, entorpecida de prazer nos braços dele.

Ele levantou da cama e saiu do quarto. Entrou no laboratório pensando em corrigir mais alguns pergaminhos, mas ao abrir a porta do laboratório ele sentiu o perfume dela o atingir. Ele queria se bater. Era óbvio que o cheior dela estaria ali, ela passara o dia inteiro naquele laboratório. Snape andou rapídamente ate a mesa de trabalho e começou a preparar uma Poção para Febre, assim pelo menos as fumaças da poção esconderiam o perfume dela e ele poderia trabalhar em paz.

* * *

– Noite difícil, Flor? – perguntou-lhe Remus ao entrar nos aposentos dela.

– Como sabe? – Florence perguntou, bebendo um gole de café.

– Vi você no Mapa, levantando e indo ao quarto dos meninos.

– Mas eu achei que o Filch havia confiscado o Mapa do Maroto... – comentou ela, confusa.

– Uma das cópias, sim. Mas eu fiquei com outra. – disse Remus sentando em frente à ela na mesa de café. – Se lhe serve de consolo, Severus também não dormiu muito essa noite.

– Não?

– Ele perambulou pelos aposentos e acabou por trabalhar no laboratório. Como foi ontem?

– Foi... horrível. Quase brigamos, ele me ignorou na maior parte do dia e... quando ele chegou muito perto de mim, meu corpo... – Florence respirou fundo.

– Pode parar! Não preciso saber de detalhes, Flor. – interrompeu Remus. – Mas você sabia que isso iria acontecer, e você sabe qual será o resultado de todo esse tempo que você está passando aqui no castelo, não sabe?

– Não precisa me lembrar. – disse Florence.

– Ele vai descobrir tudo e aí você vai começar ter problemas de verdade.

– Eu estou tão ferrada. – disse ela, fechando os olhos por um momento. – Isso vai acabar mal...

– Com certeza. Eu realmente não consigo ver como casar com Severus poderia ser considerado um final feliz. – brincou Remus.

Florence riu de leve e atirou um muffin no amigo.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40 **

**O Convite de Lupin**

Florence e os filhos estavam no castelo já fazia uma semana. McGonagall, Pomfrey e todos os professores estavam apaixonados pelos gêmeos e os meninos estavam se divertindo muito. Infelizmente, Florence não podia dizer o mesmo. Todos os dias, ela descia para as masmorras e eles passavam o dia inteiro em silêncio. Ela preparava as poções enquanto Snape corrigia algumas redações. Às vezes, ele a ajudava, outras vezes ela podia implorar por ajuda mas ele apenas a ignorava.

À noite, Florence retornava para os aposentos dela, onde era recebida por duas miniaturas da criatura irritante que a ignorara durante o dia. E o momento favorito do dia para Florence era quando ela sentava no sofá para ouvir os filhos contar as maravilhosas aventuras que eles viveram naquele dia.

Mas depois que os gêmeos tinham dormido, Florence se via sozinha na cama e não conseguia se impedir de pensar em Snape.

Aquilo acontecia todos os dias.

Mas numa noite ela decidiu retornar ao laboratório. Não chegaria a lugar nenhum se continuasse a se revirar na cama. Então ela levantou, se vestiu, chamou Remus e, logo que o amigo chegou nos aposentos dela, ela saiu.

* * *

**4hs**

Snape podia ouvir ela se movimentando no laboratório de poções. Florence não estava fazendo muito barulho, mas ele sabia que ela estava lá.

Ele forçou-se a ficar na cama; não iria lá nem mesmo para insultá-la. Ele tinha realmente exagerado nos insultos nos ultimos dois dias.

* * *

**6hs**

Ele não havia fechado os olhos desde que ela chegara no laboratório, então decidiu se levantar. Ele se vestiu lentamente e entrou no laboratório. Do lado da mesa dele havia uma outra mesinha com o que parecia ser o café da manhã.

– Bom dia. – murmurou ele.

– Bom dia, professor. – disse Florence. – Eu pedi café para as cozinhas. Sirva-se. Eu já comi.

Snape olhou para o que havia sobre a mesinha – ela havia pedido todas as coisas que ele adorava. Poucas pessoas no mundo sabiam que ele tinha uma queda por doces – Florence era uma dessas pessoas. Ele sentou e começou a comer.

Ele comeu em silêncio, nem mesmo agradecendo à ela por ter pedido as comidas favoritas dele. Mas Florence não se importou, ela realmente não estava esperando nenhuma gratidão da parte dele.

Depois de comer, Snape retornou à mesa dele; de volta às centenas de redações que aguardavam correção. Mas ele não conseguia se concentrar. _"Que surpresa."_ Ele sabia que deveria agradecer à ela pelo café da manhã, mas ele tinha consciência de que daquela forma poderia inicar uma conversa que seria desconfortável demais. Para evitar aquilo, ele não disse nada. Ele pegou uma redação, depois outra e seguiu com as correções. Mas de tempos em tempos ele não conseguia impedir que os olhos vagassem pelo corpo dela – a calça jeans, a blusa rosa, os longos cabelos cacheados amarrados em um coque despenteado no alto da cabeça. _"Maldição! Eu deveria estar trabalhando."_ Ele pensou, furioso consigo mesmo. _"Eu perdi mais de dez minutos já!"_ Ele tinha que parar de fazer aquilo. Toda hora que os olhos dele se focavam nela, ele podia sentir o poder do sangue _veela_ dela o chamando, a magia do Encantamento tornando o desejo mais forte.

* * *

Florence conseguia sentir cada vez que os olhos dele caíam sobre ela; o corpo dela se aquecia e o poder do Encantamento tentava forçá-la a ir até ele.

* * *

Três horas se passaram desde que ele havia acordado. Florence terminou de limpar a mesa de trabalho e se virou para ele.

– Este é o último caldeirão de Pasta para Queimaduras. A poção tem que ferver por mais duas horas, antes de adicionarmos o último ingrediente e...

– Devo lembrá-la de quem é o Mestre de poções nesta sala? – interrompeu Snape, rudemente.

– Não, senhor. – Florence murmurou triste. – Não há necessidade disso.

Snape sabia o quanto o comentário dele a afetaria; ele sabia que ela sempre tivera o sonho de ir para a faculdade estudar poções e que ela não fora por causa dos filhos gêmeos.

– Eu vou passar a tarde com meus filhos; se precisar de mim, mande me chamar. – ela disse, indo para a porta.

– Dumbledore comentou que ambos meninos são animagos registrados. – disse Snape, de repente.

– Sim, é verdade – Florence parou próximo à porta e o olhou, ela não queria falar com ele sobre os meninos.

Snape percebeu que ela estava nervosa.

– Há algum problema?

– Não, nenhum. Eu apenas não tenho a mínima intenção de falar com você sobre meus filhos. Pois você provavelmente acabaria ofendendo eu e o Sirius.

– Me desculpe. – continuou Snape, crispando os lábios, em desagrado, o sarcasmo pesado na voz: – Esqueci que você adora os grifinórios. Primeiro Black, agora Lupin.

– E aí está. – Florence respirou fundo e se virou para a porta. – Tchau, Severus, vejo você em duas horas.

– O que aconteceu conosco? – ele falou tão baixo que Florence cogitou que tivesse sido uma alucinação.

– Falou alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, caminhando lentamente ate a mesa em que ele estava.

– Agora, que a guerra acabou, nós poderíamos ficar juntos. O que aconteceu conosco? Por que nós não estamos juntos? – Snape falou, sem olhar pra ela.

– Não, nós não podemos ficar juntos. – respondeu ela, mas a voz tremeu levemente. – Eu tenho os meus filhos para cuidar. E nós dois sabemos que a guerra ainda não acabou.

– Eu ajudaria você a cuidar dos filhotes do cachorro. – ele murmurou bravo.

– Chega! – ela gritou. – Nunca mais fale assim dos meus filhos! Eles não são _filhotes_, eles são crianças incríveis e significam tudo pra mim! – ela pausou. – Eu te avisei, Severus. Eu te disse que não haveria perdão.

Snape a olhou, o coração apertado, uma raiva surgindo no peito, e ele falou, furioso:

– É... seria muito vergonhoso trocar o sangue-puro do Black por um mestiço.

– Cala a boca! Você não sabe do que está falando! E quer saber? Termine aquelas poções sozinho! – ela apontou para a mesa com os caldeirões. – Eu não pretendo voltar aqui até amanha de tarde! – e ela saiu do laboratório, batendo a porta.

Quando ela estava próximo ao terceiro andar, as lágrimas rolaram, mas ela as secou antes de entrar nos próprios aposentos.

Remus e os gêmeos brincavam no tapete da pequena sala de estar. Alguns objetos flutuavam ao redor deles.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ela, fechando a porta e forçando um sorriso.

– Mamãe! – exclamaram os meninos, correndo para ir abraçá-la.

E todos os brinquedos que flutuavam caíram na cabeça de Remus.

– Ainda bem que eles são feitos de pelúcia! – disse Remus, rindo.

– Eu achei que vocês já estivessem em Hogsmeade. – disse Florence.

– Já vamos sair. – disse Remus. – Tem certeza de que não quer vir conosco? – ele percebeu os olhos tristes dela.

– Eu tirei o dia de folga, Remus... – ela sentou no tapete com um menino de cada lado. – Vocês três vão, divirtam-se, almocem no McDonald's e, quando vocês voltarem, nós podemos jogar algum jogo juntos, o que acham?

– Ebaa! – exclamaram os meninos.

* * *

Florence almoçou no Grande Salão. Snape não estava lá quando ela chegou.

– O que aconteceu com nosso Mestre de Poções, Florence? – perguntou Dumbledore.

– Não sei. Espero sinceramente que ele tenha se afogado num daqueles caldeirões.

Pomfrey riu. Dumbledore tentou não gargalhar. McGonagall quase se afogou no suco de abóbora que tomava.

– Mas o que ele fez? – Dumbledore perguntou.

– Nada grave, Diretor. Nós apenas nos desentendemos.

A porta lateral se abriu e Snape entrou no Grande Salão.

– Falando no diabo. – comentou ela baixo, fazendo o diretor rir.

Todas cadeiras estavam ocupadas. Florence se levantou.

– Sente-se aqui, Prof. Snape. Eu já terminei. Com licença. – e ela se retirou.

Snape rosnou um "_Obrigado_."

Dumbledore apenas os olhou, um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

Florence cochilou logo depois do almoço e depois saiu caminhando para relaxar. Ela estava próximo ao lago quando Filch veio correndo na direção dela para avisá-la que Remus pedira a ele que dissesse à ela que ele estava com os meninos na cabana do Hagrid. Florence agradeceu ao Filch, fez carinho na Madame Norris e foi para a cabana de Hagrid. Ela bateu na porta e aguardou.

– Florence! Entra, entre que está frio! Aceita um chá? – ofereceu o meio-gigante.

– Obrigada, Hagrid. E esses dois, te incomodando muito? – ela sentou com os filhos em uma enorme poltrona.

– Não! Imagine! Eles são tão inteligentes. – disse Hagrid. – Eles me falaram que eles sabem quem é o pai deles...

– Meninos, vocês não deveriam ter contado. – disse Florence.

– Nós sabemos, mãe. Mas... – começou James.

– A pergunta estava na cara do Hagrid. – continuou Nicholas.

– Daí nós contamos. – terminou James.

– Ok. Mas me contem o que vocês fizeram de legal hoje? – pediu ela.

– Almoçamos no McDonald's. – começou Nicholas.

– Daí fomos no Dedos de Doce comprar um monte de chocolate! – disse James.

– Dedos de Mel, Jamie. – riu Florence.

– E fomos na Zonko's também! – disse Nicholas, super animado

– Eles adoram aquela loja. – disse Remus. – Eles queriam comprar tudo que tinha lá. Eu não deixei eles pegarem nada. Eu disse que eles são muito novos pra maioria das coisas que vende lá.

– Daí nós chegamos aqui e ficamos brincando com o Bicuço. – disse James.

– Quem é Bicuço? – perguntou Florence.

– Meu hipogrifo. – explicou Hagrid. – Ele é só um bebê, sabe. Eu deixo ele perto de casa porque tenho medo que os centauros o machuquem.

– Ok. Vejo que vocês dois já se divertiram mais do que o suficiente no dia de hoje. – disse Florence aos filhos.

– Não! – os dois reclamaram.

– Eu quero brincar mais com o Bicuço! – disse James.

– Claro que você quer. E você vai brincar mais. – disse Florence. – Só não hoje. Está ficando muito frio lá fora. Vamos voltar pro castelo. – ela levantou e Nicholas a seguiu, mas James ficou no mesmo lugar, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, a cara emburrada que ele sempre fazia quando ouvia um _não_. – Vamos, James. Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você dá uma de teimoso. – disse Florence.

– Eu quero ficar aqui e brincar com Bicuço. – disse o menino.

– Mas você não vai ficar. – respondeu Florence, a voz firme.

James não levantou, nem descruzou os braços.

Florence respirou fundo e pegou o filho nos braços.

– Desculpe por isso, Hagrid. – disse ela.

– Não se desculpe, Flor. É bem engraçado ver a cara dele...

– Agora a gente tem que entrar no castelo sem que Severus o veja. – disse Remus.

Florence estava pensando a mesma coisa. Se Snape visse James emburrado daquele jeito ele saberia na hora que ela estivera mentindo sobre o pai dos meninos.

Eles caminharam em direçao ao castelo tão rápido quanto o terreno permitia.

Por sorte, eles não encontraram ninguém no caminho até o terceiro andar. Florence entrou nos aposentos dela e colocou James no sofá. Ela sentou ao lado do filho, que ainda estava emburrado.

– Não faz assim, Jamie. – disse Florence. – Você vai brincar com o Bicuço amanhã. Você sabe que está ficando muito frio lá fora. Pare de ser tão teimoso, querido.

O menino olhou para a mãe e a abraçou, lágrimas saindo dos olhos negros e descendo pelo pequeno rosto.

– Desculpa se eu te chateei, mamãe. – murmurou James.

– Está tudo bem, querido. – ela beijou os cabelos dele.

Logo Nicholas se juntou a eles no abraço e James parou de chorar

Florence olhou para os dois e levou a mão aos cabelos deles.

– Está na hora de cortarmos esses cabelos, não acham? – perguntou ela.

– Não! – os dois gritaram, levando as mãos sobre a cabeça, como que protegendo os cabelos.

– Papai tem cabelo comprido. – disse James.

– Nós queremos ter cabelo comprido também. – completou Nicholas.

Florence olhou para eles e então para Remus, como que pedindo por ajuda. O amigo apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer. Os gêmeos amavam o pai deles.

– Está certo. – disse Florence, por fim. – Podem parar de proteger a cabeça eu não vou fazê-los cortar os cabelos se vocês não querem. – os meninos baixaram os braços. – Vamos jogar Monopoly?

– Vamos! – eles gritaram.

E os quatro passaram o resto do dia jogando aquele jogo trouxa de tabuleiro.

* * *

**No dia seguinte**

Florence e as crianças descansaram até as dez da manhã. Depois foram até a cabana de Hagrid para os gêmeos brincarem com Bicuço. Eles passaram a maior parte do dia lá.

* * *

Era mais de quatro horas da tarde quando Florence finalmente entrou no laboratório de poções. Ela fechou a porta e o olhou; Snape estava sentado na mesa dele, corrigindo redações como normalmente.

– Devo lembrá-la que você não está aqui à passeio, Srta. Delacour? – disse ele, sem olhá-la.

– Não, Prof. Snape. Eu sei que estou aqui como sua assistente, à pedido do Diretor Dumbledore. Se eu estivesse aqui à passeio, eu não chegaria nem perto das suas preciosas masmorras. Ou de você. – e Florence começou a fazer as poções agendadas para aquele dia.

Snape não respondeu nada.

* * *

**18hs**

Depois de engarrafar todas as poções e limpar os caldeirões, Florence se viu sem nada mais para fazer.

– Quer ajuda com essas redações, Prof. Snape? – ela ofereceu, se preparando para os insultos que provavelmente estavam para vir. Mas Snape a ignorou. – Ok. Boa noite, então, professor. – ela foi para a porta.

– Sim. – disse Snape de repente. – Eu aceito sua ajuda. Por favor.

Florence foi até a mesa dele e se sentou em frente a ele.

– Comece com estas. – Snape apontou para uma pilha de pergaminhos. – Elas são sobre a Poção Morto-Vivo... os sextos anos as fizeram. Eles tinham que falar sobre os ingredientes, citando-os na ordem correta de adição; também deveriam explicar a razão de cada uma deles ser adicionados e o que a porção errada faria no resultado final da poção. E, como nenhum deles conseguiu realizar uma poção decente, no final eles deveriam explicar o que eles fizeram de errado.

– Certo... – disse Florence, pegando uma redação da pilha e começando a ler.

Poucos minutos depois, Snape largou a pena com a qual escrevia sobre a mesa e esticou o pescoço para trás; tocando os ombros e por fim a testa; ele estava claramente exausto.

– Você parece cansado. – murmurou Florence; ele parecia tão vulnerável, ela queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – eles perguntou, rudemente. – Quer ser liberada? Foi você quem se ofereceu para me ajudar.

Florence respírou fundo. _"Sempre tão educado e amigável, Sev."_ Pensou ela, sarcasticamente.

– Eu não sou um de seus alunos, _Severus_. – ela enfatizou o nome dele. – Você não pode me colocar em detenção, nem me expulsar do castelo.

Ele não respondeu.

* * *

**19hs**

Alguém batia na porta.

– Entre. – disse Snape.

A porta se abriu e Remus entrou.

– Interrompo alguma coisa? – perguntou ele.

– Não. – disse Florence.

– Sim. – disse Snape ao mesmo tempo.

– Bem, eu vim aqui para convidá-la para um passeio no vilarejo depois do jantar, Florence. A neve parou e garanto que Hogsmead deve estar linda.

– Claro. – disse Florence. Achando estranho o fato de Remus ter vindo convidá-la em frente a Snape. Aquilo ali tinha dedo do Dumbledore com certeza. – Eu vou pedir para McGonagall ficar com os meninos...

– Eu já pedi, está tudo combinado. Eu sabia que você aceitaria meu convite. – disse Remus.

– Certo. Vejo você mais tarde, então.

– Tchau, Severus. – disse Remus, saindo e fechando a porta.

Eles seguiram trabalhando em silêncio. Snape olhou para Florence e viu que ela mantinha um sorriso suave no rosto. Ela estava feliz por ir passear com o maldito lobisomen! Ele queria arrastá-la para o quarto e mostrar à ela à quem ela realmente pertencia.

Florence sabia que Snape estava furioso com Remus. Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele encarava o papel que tinha nas mãos de forma raivosa e rabiscava violentamente um grande e vermelho T na redação do aluno. Ele parecia bravo, revoltado – como uma criança que tivera seu doce favorito negado. _"Ele parece o Jamie."_ Ela pensou, sorrindo triste.

* * *

**Mais tarde no Grande Salão**

O jantar foi ótimo como sempre. Remus estava sorrindo e Florence também. Snape estava mais carrancudo que o normal.

– Eu vejo muitos sorrisos nesta mesa, esta noite. – disse Dumbledore.

– Nós vamos passear em Hogsmead depois do jantar, Dumbledore. – disse Florence.

– Ah, é, verdade, o vilarejo deve estar lindo esta noite. – disse o diretor, olhando ao redor da mesa, de Remus para Snape. Era óbvio qual deles levaria Florence para uma noite romântica em Hogsmead.

* * *

**Em Hogsmead**

O vilarejo estava realmente muito lindo; todo coberto de neve e com as luzes de natal brilhando e piscando.

Florence e Remus caminhavam pelas ruas quase vazias.

– Está tudo tão calmo e tão bonito... – disse Florence.

– É está... – murmurou Remus.

– Há algo de errado, Remus? – ela perguntou, apesar de saber a resposta.

– Nada está errado, Flor... – ele pausou e sacudiu a cabeça. – Esqueça. Vamos entrar no Três Vassouras?

– Vendo que é o único lugar aberto à essa hora da noite... vamos. – disse ela.

* * *

**Em Hogwarts**

Snape não conseguiria ficar mais nenhum minuto naquelas masmorras. Ele imaginava os dois juntos... o maldito lobisomem tocando no que pertencia a Snape! Ele jogou no chão o candelabro que havia sobre a mesa.

Ele tomou uma decisão; banhou-se rapidamente, vestiu boas roupas e foi para os Três Vassouras. Se Florence podia ter uma noite de diversão com o lobisomem, ele também podia se divertir.

* * *

**Enquanto isso, nos aposentos de Florence...**

McGonagall lia uma revista trouxa enquanto os gêmeos brincavam no tapete. De repente, os barulhos pararam e ela baixou a revista, imaginando que eles finalmente haviam dormido. Não. Os dois olhavam para ela, em silêncio.

– O que houve, meninos? – perguntou McGonagall.

– Como é o papai? – perguntou James.

McGonagall hesitou.

– Nós sabemos quem ele é, professora. – disse Nicholas. – Mamãe já nos falou dele.

– Mas nós queremos saber como ele é... ele é legal? – perguntou James.

– Bem, meninos... Severus é... – ela hesitou novamente. O que ela poderia dizer os dois?

"_O pai de você é muito inteligente, mas é uma criatura insuportável." _Não. Ela não podia dizer a eles que o pai deles era um grande mala. Ela podia ver o quanto os dois já amavam e admiravam o pai. – O que Florence falou para vocês?

– Ela disse que ele trabalha para a Ordem como um espião... – disse James.

– E que ele é Mestre de Poções. – disse Nicholas.

– Bem, o pai de você é um homem brilhante, meninos. Ele é muito inteligente e incrivelmente teimoso. Às vezes, ele corre grandes riscos durante missões se ele acredita que mais vidas podem ser salvas.

– Mamãe já tinha nos dito que papai é um herói. – disse James, os olhos brilhando de admiração.

McGonagall sorriu. _"Florence fez o certo. Os meninos amam ele e Severus nem mesmo sabe que eles são filhos dele."_

– Vocês sabem que ele não imagina que você sejam filhos dele, não sabem? – ela perguntou.

– Sim, nós sabemos. – os dois disseram.

– Mas a mamãe disse que um dia ela vai contar pra ele... – começou James.

– E aí ele vai morar com a gente em Hogsmead. – terminou Nicholas.

– Sim. Tenho certeza de que isso irá acontecer. – disse McGonagall, sem acreditar nas próprias palavras. – Mas agora é hora de vocês irem pra cama. Vamos escovar os dentes e eu contarei uma história pra vocês.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41 **

**Toda Ação desencadeia uma Reação**

**Hogsmeade**

E Remus guiou Florence para dentro do Três Vasouras. Eles sentaram o mais longe possível do balcão – onde provavelmente Rosmerta estaria.

– Isso é estranho. – disse Remus.

– O que é estranho? – perguntou Florence.

– Rosmerta não está no balcão... – ele chamou um garçom e perguntou: – Por onde anda Rosmerta?

– Madame Rosmerta está atendendo um cliente... especial. – respondeu o garçom.

Remus olhou para onde o rapaz indicara, voltando os olhos rapidamente para Florence, muito sério, colocando uma mão sobre a dela.

– Não olhe. – disse Remus.

– Mas, por quê? – estranhou Florence.

– Acredite em mim, você não vai gostar do que vai ver, Flor.

– Que bobagem, Remus... – Florence se virou e o sorriso de seus lábios desapareceu. – Severus...

Snape estava sentado numa mesa a um canto escuro do bar, Rosmerta sentada praticamente no colo dele, um copo vazio sobre a mesa do lado de uma garrafa de firewhiskey. Florence rapidamente se virou para Remus, seu coração apertado.

– Eu lhe avisei, Flor... quer ir embora?

– Não... – Florence respirou fundo. – Ele está aqui de propósito, Remus. Ele sabia que viríamos, está aqui para me provocar. Não vamos deixar que ele estrague nosso passeio. Apenas ignore-o. – ela não sabia se aquela ultima frase havia sido para o amigo ou para ela mesma.

Lupin olhou novamente para onde Snape estava.

– Ele está bêbado, Florence... – comentou ele. – Eu posso ver o selo da garrafa de firewhiskey em cima da mesa dele. Acho que ele tomou meia garrafa sozinho.– ele olhou para Florence. – Desculpa não ter te contado que Snape voltara a sair com a Rosmerta.

– Sair, como?

– Não namorando, nem nada, mas ele tem vindo aqui sempre, ao menos duas vezes, na última semana. McGonagall me contou.

– Hm... – Florence suspirou, pesarosa. – Remus, eu vou ao banheiro... pede mais uma taça de vinho pra mim, por favor?

– Claro.

* * *

A entrada do banheiro feminino ficava próximo de onde Snape estava sentado. Ele observou Florence levantar e ir em direção ao banheiro. O vestido que ela usava marcando levemente as curvas, as pontas dos longos cachos quase encostando na curva da bunda dela. – Severus. – chamou Rosmerta, percebendo que algo havia chamado a atenção dele. Ela olhou para onde ele olhava. – Florence? Mas o que ela faz aqui à essa hora?

– Lupin. – rosnou Snape.

– Ela está saindo com Remus Lupin? – riu Rosmerta.

– Não. São só amigos. Muito amigos... – respondeu ele, tomando em um só gole mais um copo de firewhiskey.

* * *

Florence saiu do banheiro, indo em direção à mesa de Snape para, ironicamente, cumprimentar Rosmerta.

– Boa noite, Rosmerta.

– Boa noite, Florence. – cumprimentou Rosmerta, sorrindo, cínica. – Tudo bem? E seus filhos?

– Ah, já estão com três anos, completados no dia três de outubro. – e Florence sorriu, deixando seu sangue _veela_ fluir, atraindo olhares por todo o salão. – Mas só vim lhe cumprimentar, tenho que voltar para minha companhia. Boa noite. – virou-se para Snape, que a comia com olhos, tendo sido atingido em cheio pelo poder _veela_. – Uma boa noite, Prof. Snape. – e saiu.

– Tem certeza, Severus, de que ela não está dormindo com Lupin? – murmurou Rosmerta.

Snape olhou para Romerta, saindo do transe com a distância de Florence.

– Por que? – rosnou ele.

– Bem, é muito estranho ela aparecer por aqui, à noite. E com Lupin? À meia-noite? Quero dizer, ela tem residência aqui perto, é um tanto óbvio que é pra lá que eles irão. Repara na forma com que Lupin olha pra ela! Não sei, Severus, me parece que eles estão, sim, juntos.

Snape olhou para a mesa deles. Rosmerta estava falando a verdade, Lupin olhava para Florence nitidamente apaixonado. O monstro em seu peito urrou de raiva. Num salto, Snape se levantou, pegando Rosmerta pela cintura, a beijando, voluptuosamente, grudando-a na parede, cego de ódio.

* * *

– Flor, é melhor irmos. Agora. – Remus ficou repentinamente sério, já levantando e guiando-a para a porta.

– Mas, o que há, Remus?

– Não me pergunte e não olhe para trás, apenas vamos embora daqui, agora!

Já na recepção, Remus a ajudou a vestir o casaco.

– Ah, esqueci minha bolsa. Vou lá pega-la. – disse Florence.

– Não...

Mas foi tarde. Florence já se virara e vira Snape grudado em Rosmerta, as mãos por debaixo da saia dela, tocando-a de maneira lasciva.

– _Accio _bolsa. – foi tudo o que ela pôde murmurar.

E eles saíram do bar.

Florence caminhava ao lado do amigo, tentando controlar as lágrimas que queriam cair e a dor que oprimia seu peito, fazendo-lhe faltar o ar.

– Remus, eu... – ela se sentiu mal e tropeçou.

– O que você tem?

– Não sei, estou acho que... – e ela desmaiou.

Remus a segurou antes que caísse no chão. Ele enviou um Patrono para Hagrid e aparatou com ela para os portões de Hogwarts.

* * *

Hagrid já os esperava nos portões do castelo com uma das carruagens da escola.

Os dois homens ajeitaram Florence na cabine.

– Obrigado, Hagrid. – agradeceu Remus.

– Mas o que aconteceu com ela? – preocupou-se o meio-gigante.

– Snape aconteceu! – disse Remus, furioso. – Eu queria socar ele e quebrar aquela nariz gigante. Ele é um grande imbecil!

– Ele a atacou? – perguntou Hagrid, preocupado.

– Pode se dizer que sim.

* * *

Snape, pelo canto do olho, pôde ver quando Florence e Remus saíram. Assim que a porta se fechou, ele largou Rosmerta, jogando dez galeões sobre a mesa, pegando o casaco e saindo para a rua.

Estava muito tonto, bebera além da conta. Apoiou-se numa árvore, pegando no bolso interno uma poção anti-ressaca, bebendo tudo. Foi melhorando, gradativamente. Ele continuou a pé até o castelo, caminhar no frio o ajudaria a disfarçar a dor que sentia no peito.

Mas, enquanto andava e a sensação de sobriedade aumentava, uma afirmação dela surgia em sua cabeça, instigando-o:

_"...estão com três anos, completados no dia três de outubro."_

– Nasceram em três de outubro de 1978. – murmurou ele, pensando nos olhos tão escuros de James e nos cabelos tão lisos e igualmente escuros dos gêmeos, o coração saltando frente à possibilidade. E ele se lembrou de uma noite... _"Nove de janeiro de '78, meu aniversário... eu cheguei na casa da minha mãe e Florence estava lá, no meu quarto, na minha cama..."_

* * *

Remus carregou Florence até os aposentos dela.

– Minerva. – chamou ele, baixinho, ao entrar com Florence nos braços.

– Mas o que aconteceu? – preocupou-se McGonagall ao ver Florence sendo carregada pelo amigo.

– Nada muito grave. Me ajude a ajeitá-la para dormir. E os meninos?

– Dormindo, os dois anjos.

– Ótimo. – falou Remus, deitando Florence na cama.

– Pode sair, Remus, eu vou vesti-la para que durma confortável. – disse McGonagall. Remus assentiu e saiu. – O que aconteceu com você, criança? _Enervate._

E Florence acordou, sobressaltada.

– Tudo bem... calma, querida, você já está em Hogwarts. – disse McGonagall.

– O que... aconteceu? – perguntou Florence, atordoada.

– Eu gostaria que _você _me dissesse! Remus apareceu com você desmaiada.

E ela lembrou, entristecendo.

– Ahm... não foi nada, não, Minerva. Não se preocupe. Foi apenas um... choque emocional.

– O que foi que Severus fez?

– É, assim, tão óbvio? – murmurou Florence.

– Muito, querida. – a professora respondeu, sorrindo de leve. – Ele está arredio desde que Albus comentou em trazê-la para ajudá-lo.

– Não... não tem importância. Pode ir, Prof. McGonagall.

– Tem certeza de que está bem?

– Sim, pode ir descansar. E muito obrigada por cuidar dos meninos.

McGonagall saiu. Remus entrou no quarto.

– Tudo bem, Flor?

– Sim, Remus. Desculpe por estragar a noite.

– Você não estragou nada, Flor. – ele a beijou na testa. – Eu vou deixar você dormir. – ele foi para a porta.

– Remus. – ela o chamou.

– O que foi, Flor?

– Se eu pudesse mudar meus sentimentos... eu escolheria você. Me desculpe.

Remus sorriu.

– Não se desculpe, a culpa não é sua. – e ele saiu.

* * *

Snape chegou às masmorras e tomou uma poção para dormir sem sonhar. Não queria sonhar, não queria ter de pensar, estava tudo confuso demais. Ele se jogou na cama, adormecendo instantaneamente.

* * *

**Eram 8hs da manhã**

Snape acordou com o gosto amargo na boca por ter bebido demais na noite anterior. Tomou um banho, mais uma dose de poção anti-ressaca e foi para o grande salão tomar café da manhã.

Dumbledore ainda estava lá. Todos ainda estavam lá. Menos ela. Era como se estivessem esperando por ele. Snape sentou no lugar de sempre e começou a comer.

– Severus, você esteve ontem no Três Vassouras? – perguntou Dumbledore.

– Sim, diretor. Por que? – ele estranhou a pergunta, nunca dera explicações sobre sua vida pessoal na mesa do café da manhã.

– Você, então, saberia explicar o que aconteceu com Florence? – o tom do diretor era sério, quase acusatório.

– Eu a vi lá, com Lupin. E, quando eles saíram, ela me parecia bem. – ele olhou para o lobisomem.

– Mas algo aconteceu! – McGonagall virou-se para Remus, exasperada. – Remus teve que carregar Florence até os aposentos dela ontem à noite!

– Volto a lhes repetir, se alguém pode explicar o que aconteceu com Florence ontem à noite, esse alguém é Severus. – disse Remus.

Snape largou o garfo e olhou para ele.

– Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando, Lupin. Quando vocês saíram, a Srta. Delacour me parecia muito bem.

Remus olhou para ele, furioso, levantando sem terminar o café.

* * *

Snape esperava por Florence nas masmorras, impaciente. Ele andava de um lado para outro. Sentava. Levantava. Voltava a andar. _"Por que que ela ainda não apareceu?"_

Ele decidiu ir procurar por ela.

Ele chegou ao terceiro andar e viu Remus saindo dos aposentos dela.

– O que quer aqui, _Seboso_? – rosnou Remus ao vê-lo.

– Qual é problema, _lobo_? – Snape rosnou de volta.

– _Qual é o problema_? Vai fazer de conta que não sabe, então?

– Eu _realmente_ não sei do que você está tentando me acusar! – exclamou Snape.

– Eu trouxe Florence para o quarto dela desmaiada, ontem à noite. – disse Remus. – O Encantamento fez ela desmaiar. Está entendendo agora, Snape?

– Eu não vou falar sobre minha vida particular com você. – Snape fez que passaria por Remus, mas este o impediu.

– Você não vai entrar aqui.

– Todos temos responsabilidades a serem cumpridas. – disse Snape, sério – E eu não vou discutir isso com você.

Ele ia continuar andando, mas Remus foi mais rápido.

– Sabe o que Florence falou ontem à noite?

– Não. Mas creio que você irá me contar. – disse Snape desdenhosamente.

– Ela disse que caso ela tivesse a chance de escolher. – Remus olhou fixamente para Snape, sorrindo de leve. – Ela me escolheria.

Snape sacou a varinha e a colocou no pescoço do outro homem.

– Cale a boca, lobo dos infernos!

– Você me dá pena, Severus. Você poderia ter tudo o que todo homem deseja ter! Só que você não enxerga! Ao invés de ajudá-la, apoiá-la, não! Você a ignora! Você poderia ter tudo! – era óbvio que Remus estava tentando dizer alguma coisa.

– Que diabos você está falando? – Snape rosnou, lembrando das palavras dela da noite anterior: _"Três anos... no dia três de outubro."_

– Nada! – gritou Remus. – Absolutamente nada! Se alguém tão inteligente quanto _você _não consegue compreender... quem sou _eu _para tentar lhe explicar! – e ele entrou nos aposentos dela novamente.

Snape ficou no corredor por um tempo, pensando. Então, ele tocou a varinha na porta e esta abriu. Afinal, aqueles ali eram os aposentos do Diretor da Sonserina.

* * *

Florence estava sentada no tapete com os filhos, em frente à lareira.

– O que houve no corredor? – perguntou ela.

– Você e o papai estavam brigando, tio? – perguntou James.

– Não, Jamie. Nós não brigamos, apenas...

– Que tocante! – exclamou Snape, entrando e batendo a porta atrás de si. – Que bela foto de família! – disse ele, sarcasticamente.

Remus levantou do sofá e foi em direção a Snape.

Os gêmeos se puseram de pé no sofá, olhando para o pai.

– Remus, os meninos... – lembrou-o Florence. – Sem brigas, por favor.

– Segure sua língua, Snape! Você não sabe do que está falando. – disse Remus.

Snape levou a mão à varinha.

– Parem, por favor! – pediu Florence, alto. Snape a olhou e então viu os dois meninos o encarando. – É melhor você sair, Severus. – ela disse, nervosa com o jeito com que Snape olhava para os gêmeos._ "Será que ele já descobriu?"_ – Saia, por favor. – repetiu ela.

Snape olhou para ela novamente e saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

* * *

Snape praticamente correu para as masmorras, entrando nos próprios aposentos e trancando a porta. Ele não se importou com que horas eram, ele se serviu de firewhiskey e sentou em frente à lareira.

– Eles tem que ser meus... – murmurou ele. – Eles tem três anos. Se ela ficou grávida naquela noite... – era tudo o que ele conseguia pensar. Os olhos negros de James, os cabelos lisos e escuros dos dois. – A forma como sempre me sinto mais calmo quando estou perto deles. – e o coração dele começou a bater mais rápido. – Eu tenho que saber. Florence terá que me contar! Por que ela escondeu eles de mim todos esses anos? Por que ela continua a mentir?

* * *

Depois do jantar, Dumbledore pediu que Remus fosse à sala dele.

– Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Remus. – disse o Diretor. – Eu pensei que meu plano funcionaria. Pensei que, no momento em que você convidasse Florence pra sair ontem à noite, ele a impediria de ir. Pensei que ele a amarraria à cama dele, ou algo do tipo.

Remus olhou para o diretor por um momento.

Eu também pensei que ele faria alguma coisa. – Remus pausou. – Eu odeio ele por fazê-la sofrer desse jeito. Você tinha que ver o que ele fez ontem à noite, Dumbledore. Ele estava lá de propósito, ele sabia que iríamos para lá. Ele quase fudeu a Rosmerta contra a parede do bar!

– Ele estava com ciúmes, Remus. Severus não sabe como lidar com os próprios sentimentos. Ele ama ela, mas tudo o que ele sabe é que ela teve filhos com Sirius. Ela poderia estar namorando com você.

– Mas nada disso é verdade!

– Mas ele não sabe disso. – disse Dumbledore. – Ele pensa isso. E ele vê a forma como você olha para ela. Você está apaixonado por ela e isso o deixa ainda mais furioso. Quando ele se compara à você, ele provavelmente vê você ganhando.

– Eu sou um lobisomem! Ele é um homem perfeitamente saudável, como eu poderia vencer?

– Não é assim que Severus pensa, Remus.

– Ele é uma pessoa muito frustrante! – disse Remus bravo. – De qualquer forma, eu estou indo embora amanhã. Eu tenho que ir para casa, a lua cheia está vindo. Eu já informei à Florence.

– Você conversaria com ele antes de sair?

– Não. Ele provavelmente tentaria me matar. Severus tem que ver a verdade com os próprios olhos, Diretor.

– E eu ouso dizer que ele já viu a verdade, Remus. Mas ele não consegue acreditar nos próprios olhos.

– Ele é tão inteligente mas, às vezes, tão estúpido! – Remus levantou da cadeira. – Eu vou indo agora, Diretor. Boa noite.

– Boa noite, Remus.

* * *

Snape não conseguia dormir.

_"São coincidências demais... eles têm que ser meus filhos."_

Precisava ter certeza.

_"Aqueles dois meninos, lindos e inteligentes... meus filhos!?"_

Ele mal conseguia acreditar.

Snape levantou da poltrona, tomou uma última dose de firewhiskey e saiu das masmorras em direção aos aposentos de Florence. Lá chegando, não precisou bater, a magia da porta o reconheceu imediatamente. Ele entrou, passou pela sala, e pode vê-la no quarto. Ela lia, deitada na cama. Encostou-se na porta, a observando.

Florence enfureceu-se ao percebê-lo ali.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela quase gritou, levantando rapidamente e colocando um robe sobre o corpo. – Como você fica entrando aqui? – ela apontou a varinha para ele.

– Estes são os aposentos do Diretor da Sonserina. E eu sou o Diretor da Sonserina.

– Já que gosta tanto daqui, mude-se pra cá! Nós estamos indo embora em dois dias. Amanhã falarei com Dumbledore.

– Você é minha assistente. Eu ainda preciso da sua assistência.

– Muito que eu me importo! – disse ela passando por ele e indo para a porta da frente.

Mas Snape a segurou antes que passasse da metade da sala de estar. Ele a puxou de encontro ao peito, segurando-a pela cintura.

– Não, Severus. – ela pediu, sentindo o corpo de aquecer de dentro para fora com a proximidade dele.

– Me desculpe por ontem à noite. – murmurou ele sobre os lábios dela.

– Não é da minha conta quem você leva pra cama. – Florence tentou se mostrar indiferente sobre a noite anterior, mas ele sabia que ela mentia.

– Eu sei que você desmaiou.

– O Encantamento me fez desmaiar. – ela o interrompeu. – Mas você provavelmente não se importa com isso. – ela tentou empurrá-lo mas ele não a soltou. Florence espalmou a mão sobre o peito dele e murmurou: – _Incendio_. – e a camisa dele estava em chamas.

Snape a soltou rapidamente e removeu a camisa.

– Saia, Severus.

– Eu vim aqui falar com você sobre... – disse ele, a camisa queimada nas mãos.

– É muito tarde agora. – ela o interrompeu e apontou para a porta. – Saia, por favor.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para ela e saiu.

Florence fechou a porta e deixou as lágrimas rolarem.

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte**

Florence não havia gostado do fato de Snape querer falar com ela na noite anterior. Então, ela levou os meninos para a casa de Eileen logo depois do café da manhã.

Se Snape já havia descoberto a verdade, Florence não queria que os gêmeos estivessem perto para ouvir a conversa que aconteceria. Caso Snape rejeitasse os meninos, ela não queria que eles soubessem, ela sabia que aquilo destruiria o coração dos dois.

Ela conversou com Eileen sobre os medos que tinha, enquanto os meninos dormiam. Eileen pediu que ela se acalmasse e não pensasse apenas no pior. Mas Florence estava muito nervosa a respeito da reação de Snape.

Pela tarde, Florence voltou para Hogwarts.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42 **

**A verdade**

**Segunda-feira**

Florence tomou um rápido café em seus aposentos. Quanto mais cedo fosse para as masmorras, mas cedo voltaria.

* * *

Snape não estava lá quando ela chegou, então, Florence iniciou os trabalhos nas poções sem esperar pela presença dele.

Poucos minutos depois, ele chegou.

– Bom dia, Florence.

– Bom dia, Prof. Snape.

– Eu tenho aulas esta manhã. – disse ele. – Eu não estarei aqui nos laboratórios durante a maior parte do dia…

– Eu sei disso. – interrompeu Florence. – Eu terminarei as poções e as levarei para Pomfrey. Não se preocupe, professor.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e saiu.

* * *

Eles almoçaram juntos no Grande Salão.

Depois, Florence retornou para o laboratório e Snape voltou para a sala de aula.

* * *

Naquela noite, eles jantaram juntos nas masmorras. Um silêncio desconfortável os acompanhou durante toda a noite.

Após o jantar, Florence o ajudou a corrigir a pilha interminável de redações e trabalhos.

– Mas o que é isso? – perguntou ela, rindo ao ler as observações que ele havia colocado em um dos trabalhos. – "Detenção devido sua incapacidade de absorver as informações dadas." – ela olhou para Snape. – Isso é muito cruel.

– Mas é a verdade.

Florence sacudiu a cabeça e recolocou o trabalho na pilha dos corrigidos e seguiu corrigindo.

– Onde estão seus filhos? – Snape perguntou, preocupado, pois ele não havia mais visto os meninos desde o dia anterior.

– Eles estão na casa da sua mãe. – respondeu ela, olhando rapidamente para ele. – Remus foi para casa por causa da lua cheia e eu não posso cuidar dos meninos e trabalhar aqui com você ao mesmo tempo.

Snape não disse nada.

* * *

**1 a.m.**

Florence não conseguia parar de bocejar.

– Você está cansada. – disse Snape. – Quer dormir um pouco?

Ela o olhou, não gostando daquela pergunta.

– Não. Eu não posso ir para o meu quarto agora. Tenho que verificar aquelas poções em três horas.

– Você pode usar o meu quarto. – ofereceu ele. – E eu te acordo dentro de duas horas e meia.

– Está certo. – ela decidiu aceitar.

Florence levantou e foi para os aposentos pessoais dele. A sala de estar dele era menor do que a dela, mas igualmente confortável. Mas a lareira dele era maior e tinha um pequeno pote de Pó de Floo ao lado. Florence encontrou a porta do quarto dele e entrou. Tinha o cheiro dele ali, forte. Ela entrou no banheiro e lavou o rosto e as mãos. Quando ela retornou ao quarto, ele estava lá.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, temendo a resposta. – Se você quer descansar eu posso ir para o meu quarto e deixa-lo sozinho.

– Você. Eu quero você. – murmurou Snape.

– Nós somos colegas de trabalho, isto… não é apropriado. É melhor eu ir. – disse ela, nervosa, passando por ele em direção à porta.

Mas Snape a parou, segurando-a pelo braço. Ele lentamente levou ambas as mãos à cintura dela, puxando-a para si; as costas dela contra o peito dele, o pau dele, já meio duro, encostado na bunda dela.

Florence não tinha como pará-lo. Ele estava perto demais; e o cheiro dele no quarto atiçava os sentidos dela, deixando-a for a de controle.

Ele tocou os lábios na orelha direita dela.

– Você não é apenas minha colega de trabalho, Florence. Você é muito mais… – ele sussurrou. – Você é minha. Toda minha.

– Não… – ela tentou negar, mas o corpo dela provava o contrário; ela estava entregue aos braços dele.

Snape sabia o que os sussurros dele eram capazes de fazer com ela; ele sabia que poderia fazê-la gozar só por falar com ela.

Snape a virou de frente para ele, uma mão indo atrás do pescoço dela, trazendo o rosto dela mais para perto do dele. A outra mão dele na cintura dela, mantendo-a bem próximo. Então, ele a beijou, levemente no começo, mas se tornando gradativamente mais urgente e possessivo. As mãos de Florence lutavam conta os botões das vestes dele. Snape rasgou a blusa dela em duas partes e retirou a própria.

Ele a pegou nos braços e a atirou sobre a cama. Quantas noites ele havia imaginado aquela cena? Florence semi-nua sobre a cama dele novamente; e ele não a deixaria fugir desta vez. Ele retirou as próprias calças e Florence fez o mesmo. Ele se deitou sobre ela na cama, entre as pernas dela, beijando-a os lábios novamente; mordendo e lambendo-a pelo pescoço, esfregando a cabeça do pau ainda coberto pela cueca na entrada dela igualmente coberta. Florence gemia e suspirava de prazer. Ele retirou o sutiã dela, e apenas a calcinha vermelha ficou a cobrir ainda o corpo feminino. Snape os virou na cama e, assim ela ficou em cima dele.

Mas Florence aproveitou aquele momento para fugir. Ela saiu rapidamente da cama, mas Snape levantou e foi atrás dela.

– Pare! – ela gritou, sentindo as costas baterem na parede, ela esticou ambas as mãos, que brilhavam, na direção dele, ameaçando ataca-lo. – Temos que parar. Isso não está certo.

– Eu não dou a mínima se você acha que isso está errado. – rosnou ele, caminhando até ela e fazendo–a baixar as mãos. – Você tem alguma ideia de quão sexy você está nesse momento? Semi-nua e me ameaçando? Você poderia tentar me petrificar que não funcionaria. – ele a empurrou contra a parede, prendendo-a com o próprio corpo. As mãos dele desceram à bunda dela e ele a levantou. Florence enroscou as pernas na cintura dele, automaticamente. Ele abocanhou um seio e passou a provocar os mamilos dela, mordendo-os, sugando-os, fazendo-a gemer mais e mais de prazer

– Não... nós não podemos...Sev, por favor... – ela pedia.

– Eu não me importo com o que seus lábios dizem... – murmurou ele. – Isto aqui é prova suficiente de que você precisa de mim tanto quanto eu preciso de você. – uma mão dele descera até o meio das pernas dela, puxando a calcinha para o lado e tocando-a na entrada encharcada. – Você está pingando nos meus dedos.

Florence apenas gemeu. Ele tinha razão, ela queria ele, ela precisava dele. E _"Oh, Merlin!"_ ela sentia muita falta dele.

Ele penetrou dois dedos nela enquanto, com a língua, ele voltava a torturar os mamilos dela. Em segundos, ela estava gemendo o nome dele e cavalgando os dedos que ele penetrara nela.

– Como eu posso acreditar que você não me quer? – disse ele, olhando o rosto contorcido de prazer dela. Ele viu que ela estava prestes a gozar e parou todas as carícias.

– Não! Não pare! Eu quero você, Sev. Eu preciso de você. – ela gemia, movimentando os quadris contra o corpo dele. – Me fode. – ela implorou.

Snape a carregou de volta para a cama e a derrubou no meio desta. Rapidamente, ele retirou a cueca e Florence jogou a própria calcinha longe. Ela olhou para o membro duro que ele acariciava, lentamente, os olhos famintos demonstrando todo o desejo dela por ele. Ele se deitou sobre ela na cama, tocando os lábios nos dela, e começando a penetrá-la.

Então, eles ouviram batidas na porta da sala de estar de Snape.

– Severus! – era Dumbledore chamando-o.

– Vai embora! – gritou Snape, penetrando-a por completo.  
Florence tentou não gemer muito alto, fechando os olhos, sentindo-o enfiado entre as pernas dela.

O Diretor bateu novamente, dizendo:

– É importante, Severus!

– Vai pro inferno, Albus! – rosnou Snape, movimentando os quadris, enfiando-se ritmadamente dentro do corpo dela.

Dumbledore parou de bater.

Florence não mais conseguia segurar os gemidos que lhe escapavam os lábios. Ele a beijou, abafando os gritos dela, sentindo-se mais vivo do que nunca. Ele a fodeu profunda e lentamente, amando os gritos e gemidos dela de _"mais forte, fundo, isso!"_. E ele fez tudo o que ela pedia, recebendo mais gemidos.

Florence gritou o nome dele quando ela gozou; e ele sentiu ela se fechando ao redor do pau dele, apertando-o deliciosamente. Ele meteu nela algumas vezes mais, antes de despejar-se dentro dela. E ele se manteve dentro dela – ele nunca mais queria sair de dentro do corpo delicioso sob o dele.

As batidas na porta recomeçaram.

O casal que arfava começou a rir.

– Algum dia eu vou acabar matando ele. – disse Snape.

Florence riu mais.

– É melhor você ir ver o que ele quer. – disse ela.

Snape assentiu e a beijou uma vez mais antes de retirar-se de dentro dela e sair da cama. Depois de se vestir, ele saiu do quarto.

Florence pulou da cama e colocou as roupas rapidamente, arrumando a blusa, vestindo-a, e saindo do quarto.

Dumbledore e Snape conversavam no laboratório de poções, então Florence saiu dos aposentos dele pela porta principal, antes que Snape tivesse a chance de impedi-la.

* * *

Florence fechou a porta do quarto e foi ao banheiro. Deixou a banheira enchendo e retirou as roupas. Ela entrou na banheira, sentindo a água quente envolver e relaxá-la. Ela ainda conseguia sentir as mãos dele, o pau dele enfiado bem dentro do corpo dela. Ela podia ainda ouvir os gemidos roucos dele… Florence fechou os olhos e se permitiu sonhar com ele; ela acabou adormecendo na banheira.

* * *

Logo que Dumbledore saiu do laboratório, Snape retornou para o quarto, apenas para descobrir que Florence havia fugido novamente. _"Não. Não desta vez."_ Ele seguiu rapidamente para o terceiro andar, entrando no quarto dela e a encontrando adormecida na banheira. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da banheira e a beijou no pescoço, levemente.

Ela acordou.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, a voz suave.

– Você não achou que eu te deixaria fugir de mim, novamente, pensou?

– Nós não podemos ficar juntos, Severus. Por favor, entenda isso.

– Eu não vou entender nada! Você nunca concordou com as minhas escolhas? Certo. Isso eu consigo entender; você sempre me disse que era contra, você me avisou milhares de vezes! Mas, e agora? A guerra acabou - não permanentemente, eu sei. Mas nós não deveríamos continuar vivendo separados esperando por uma Guerra que não fazemos ideia de quando recomeçará! Nós dois sabemos que quando isso acontecer, eu serei novamente um espião e eu provavelmente morrerei!

– Não fale isso. – pediu Florence.

– Mas é a verdade! Eu não quero viver o que pode ser meus últimos anos de vida longe de você. – ele pausou e a encarou fixamente. – Eu não quero mais viver longe dos meus filhos.

Foi como se um raio tivesse atingido Florence. Ela o olhou, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. Ele não disse nada.

– O que você disse? – ela perguntou.

– Eu me sinto um idiota; eu levei três anos para descobrir que eles são meus filhos. Mas eu finalmente descobri. E eu tenho certeza de que eles são meus filhos; aqueles dois meninos maravilhosos são meus filhos. – Snape tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu demorei alguns dias para realmente acreditar nisso, porque é inacreditável! Eles tem três anos e já controlam Animagia! Quando que eu poderia imaginar que meus filhos seriam tão poderosos?

Florence não sabia o que dizer, ela apenas o olhou por um tempo. Ela estava tão nervosa, esperando pelo momento em que ele descobriria tudo. Ela tinha imaginado todas as piores conversas possíveis. E o momento finalmente chegara, e não era nada do que ela havia imaginado.

– Eu só quero saber o por quê. – continuou Snape. – Por que você escondeu eles de mim por todos esses anos?

– Eu não podia te contar, Severus. Meu pai, ele não podia... ele não pode saber sobre os meninos.

– Seu _pai_? – Snape perguntou, confuso. – Mas o que o seu pai tem a ver conosco?

– Tudo, Sev... – ela suspirou triste. – Me deixe sair dessa banheira e pôr um pijama. – ele alcançou uma toalha para ela. – Obrigada. Chame pelas cozinhas e peça um chá, por favor.

– Certo. E aí nós vamos conversar?

– Sim. Eu explicarei tudo pra você.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

**Sabendo a verdade**

Florence e Snape estavam sentados no sofá em frente à lareira; o chá já havia chegado e ela bebia, em silêncio.

– Minha mãe sabe? – perguntou ele.

– Sim, ela sempre soube. – respondeu Florence colocando a xícara sobre a mesinha. – Na verdade, foi Eileen quem desconfiou que eu estivesse grávida.

– Traga-os de volta para o castelo.

– Não. – disse ela, a voz firme.

– Eu quero que eles saibam quem é o pai verdadeiro deles.

– Eles já sabem. – disse ela, sorrindo. – Eu contei para eles. E eles te amam tanto, você é como um herói para os meninos. Por que você acha que eles mantêm os cabelos longos? Eu quis cortar e eles me proibiram!

Snape a olhou, confuso.

– Você comentou algo antes sobre o seu pai... quem é ele? O que ele tem a ver conosco? – perguntou ele.

– Meu nome é Florence Delacour Peverell. – disse ela.

– Então, você é descendente de Salazar Slytherin; impressionante. Mas ainda não explica nada.

– Quem é o último descendente vivo de Salazar Slytherin de que se tem conhecimento? – Florence perguntou, séria.

– É o... – então Snape entendeu. – Não. Você deve estar brincando!

– Não, eu não estou brincando, Sev. Eu sou filha do Lord das Trevas. Eu morei com ele a maior parte da minha vida. Ele me treinou.

– Como... como isso é possível?

– Para resumir a história... minha mãe conheceu ele em Hogsmeade. Ela era francesa e _Veela_ e veio estudar aqui na Inglaterra. Eles se conheceram e minha mãe se apaixonou por ele. Eles eram abençoados pelo Encantamento também... mas meu pai amava o poder mais do que jamais amara minha mãe e eu. Quando eu tinha oito anos de idade, minha mãe morreu. Ele decidiu que iria me criar, afinal de contas, eu era filha dele e já tinha demonstrado meus poderes. Ele me treinou e me matriculou em Beauxbatons, algo que minha mãe sempre quis. Mas eu fui expulsa de lá e, então, ele me mandou para Durmstrang, que era o que ele sempre quis. Um dia, eu vim para Hogsmeade com a escola e o resto você já sabe.

Snape não disse nada por um tempo.

– Diz alguma coisa, por favor. – ela estava ficando nervosa.

– Eu não sei exatamente o que te dizer. De todas as explicações possíveis... essa é muito louca. Mas faz bastante sentido. Eu lembro das coisas que você costumava me falar. E aquela vez que você se escondeu de Abraxas Malfoy e Avery... e o fato de que você é muito bem treinada. Eu apenas... eu não consigo imaginar o Lord cuidando de você.

– Bem, ele nunca foi um pai amoroso. Nunca demonstrou afeto nem nada. Ele me abraçava nos meus aniversários e só.

– Como você pôde viver com ele sabendo quem ele era?

– É aí que está! Eu não sabia! Para mim ele era apenas um homem muito ocupado. Ele tinha muitas reuniões e dinheiro. Eu achava que ele era um tipo de assessor importante de alguma empresa ou algo assim. No momento em que eu descobri quem ele era, eu saí de casa. Foi naquele dia em que eu vim para Hogswarts. Eu contei tudo a Dumbledore e ele me deixou ficar aqui. – ela olhou para as chamas da lareira. – Então, eu conheci você. E eu tentei de todas as formas te avisar sem ter que te contar a verdade... mas você virou um Comensal mesmo assim. – ela fechou os olhos, lágrimas descendo pelo rosto. – Eu tive tanto medo, Severus. Eu temia que você se tornasse um monstro como meu pai. Quando eu descobri que estava grávida, eu não podia te contar. Eu nunca me importei com status sanguíneo mas meu pai, obviamente, se importa. Eu temia que ele iria te matar e me forçar a abortar os meninos... eu não podia arriscá-los.

– Black sabia?

– Sim, ele sempre soube que os meninos eram seus filhos. Ele sabia sobre meu pai, também. E James e Lily também sabiam.

– E minha mãe?

– Eileen conheceu minha mãe, elas eram grandes amigas, então, ela sempre soube sobre meu pai. Ele nunca te contou porque não era um segredo dela. Você não pode culpa-la de nada! Ela sempre quis te contar.

Ele encarou as chamas da lareira, Florence ficou o olhando, temerosa.

– Eu me sinto um grande idiota. – disse Snape, finalmente. – E eu odeio o seu pai ainda mais. Eu já o odiava, mas agora... eu quero que ele volte para que eu possa mata-lo. – ele olhou para Florence. – Nós perdemos mais de quatro anos juntos... eu poderia ter estado todo esse tempo com você e os meninos, eu não estava ao seu lado durante a sua gravidez... eu não vi eles nascerem, nem acompanhei as primeiras palavras, nada. Eu perdi tanto...

Florence sentou mais perto dele e o abraçou. Eles se sentaram abraçados em silêncio por um tempo. Então, ele falou:

– Quando você diz que ele te treinou... o que você quer dizer?

– Ele me ensinou feitiços normais e... Imperdoáveis também. Crucio e Imperio não me afetam e eu não morro com um Maldição da Morte, só se esta for direcionada à mim. Naquela noite na casa dos Potters, eu poderia ter morrido... ironicamente, o treinamento de meu pai foi o responsável pela minha sobrevivência.

– Mas o bebê morreu. – murmurou Snape.

– Não pense nisso, Sev. – disse ela. – Eu sei que você se culpa pela morte dele.

– Eu achei que eu havia matado minha única chance de ter uma família ao seu lado naquela noite. Eu sempre pensei que os gêmeos eram do Black e eu tinha certeza de que aquele bebê era meu filho... – ele respirou fundo. – E eu sempre me culparei por aquela noite, Florence. Fui eu quem contou ao seu pai sobre a Profecia e fui eu quem disse a ele que Lily e Alice estavam grávidas.

Florence não disse nada. Ele tinha uma parcela de culpa, não podia negar. Ela seguiu falando do treinamento que tivera:

– O veneno da Nagini também não me mata. Meio pai costumava me dar um pouquinho todos os dias e um dia ele mandou ela me atacar. Como você pode ver, obviamente, eu não morri. Me tornei imune ao veneno.

Snape a puxou mais para perto e eles ficaram abraçados, em silêncio. Ele pensava em tudo o que acabara de ouvir. Florence acabou adormecendo nos braços dele. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou até a cama, deitando ao lado dela e observando-a dormir. Aquela mulher forte era dele. Era ela a mãe dos filhos dele. O coração dele estava cheio de amor e admiração por ela. Florence havia vivido tantas coisas ruins – ele mesmo a tinha feito sofrer tanto._ "Não mais."_ Pensou ele, puxando-a para seu peito e adormecendo também.

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte**

Quando Snape acordou, Florence estava arrumando a mesa para o café da manhã.

– Bom dia. – disse ele, abraçando-a por trás e beijando o pescoço dela.

– Bom dia, Sev. – ela se virou e o beijou os lábios, lentamente.

Eles tomaram café juntos e ele seguiu para as aulas daquela manhã.

* * *

**Aula de Poções**

Os alunos estavam confusos, Snape estava feliz? Ele não descontara pontos da Grifinória nem humilhara os alunos. Nem mesmo Ninfadora Tonks ouviu uma palavra sequer do professor. Logo que a aula terminou, os alunos saíram correndo o mais rápido possível das masmorras.

– Você viu aquilo? – perguntou Tonks à uma colega.

– Sim, eu fiquei com muito medo. O que será que aconteceu para deixa-lo feliz?

– Não sei, mas foi apavorante. – disse Tonks.

Florence ouviu a conversa das meninas e segurou a risada. Ela esperou que todos os alunos estivessem subido as escadas e então entrou na sala de poções, fechando a porta.

– Então, eu ouvi dizer que você está estranho hoje. – disse ela, sentando sobre a mesa dele.

– Hm... eles perceberam. – disse Snape se levantando e indo até ela, parando entre as pernas dela. – Vou ter que distribuir algumas detenções na próxima aula. Mas o que te traz aqui. Srta. Peverell? – ele a beijou os lábios.

– Um professor alto de cabelos e olhos negros… você sabe onde posso encontra-lo?

– Eu posso leva-la até os aposentos dele, se você quiser. – disse ele, beijando-a no pescoço.

– Sim, por favor, professor.

Snape a pegou nos braços, Florence enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele, e ele entrou nos aposentos pessoais dele, sentando na poltrona preferida dele com Florence no colo, com uma perna de cada lado.

– O que a fez decidir usar uma saia hoje? – perguntou ele, as mãos subindo pelas coxas dela.

– Aquele professor de quem lhe falei. Eu tenho um plano para fazê-lo me foder hoje. – murmurou ela.

– E no que consiste esse plano?

– Eu aparecer na sala dele, de saia, sem calcinha por baixo. – ela sussurrou sobre os lábios dele.

As mãos dele foram por debaixo da saia verificar se o que ela falava era verdade. E era.

Ele retirou a camisa que ela usava e abriu o sutiã dela, jogando-o no chão junto com a camisa.

– Tão sexy. – murmurou ele, olhando para o corpo coberto apenas pela saia. E ele a beijou os lábios, descendo pelo pescoço, indo aos seios, lambendo e sugando um mamilo, depois o outro.

Florence fez ele parar e arrancou a camisa dele, botões voando para todos os lados. Ela atacou-o no pescoço, descendo pelo pescoço, peito, ficando de joelhos entre as pernas dele. Ela o lambeu no ventre e abriu as calças dele, afastando a cueca e libertando o pau rígido. Ela lambeu a cabeça do pau dele e, lentamente, o pôs completamente na boca. A cabeça do membro batendo no fundo da garganta dela. Ela o lambeu e chupou como se fosse o doce mais delicioso. Snape agarrou os cabelos dela numa mão, controlando os movimentos que ela fazia. Mas a visão dos lábios rosados envolvendo seu pau era demais para o controle dele.

– Pare. – ele rosnou, puxando o rosto dela para cima pelos cabelos.

Florence obedeceu e sentou novamente sobre ele, guiando o pau dele para dentro dela. Ele a agarrou pelos quadris e forçou-a para baixo. Florence gemeu alto. Os lábios dele voltaram aos mamilos dela e ela gemia enquanto o cavalgava; sentindo o pau dele a tocando profundamente, a língua torturando os mamilos já sensíveis. Era demais para ela; Florence gozou uma, duas vezes e ele nunca a deixou parar de se movimentar.

Snape levantou da poltrona com ela nos braços, sem sair de dentro dela, e a carregou até a cama. Derrubando-a lá e se deitando sobre ela, continuando a meter dentro dela. Às vezes, retirando-se completamente só para enfiar-se novamente. Ouvindo, deliciado, os gemidos incontroláveis dela pedindo por_ "mais, mais fundo, mais rápido, não tira!"_ Ele segurou as mãos dela na cama, fodendo-a mais forte. E quando ele sentiu ela se fechando ao redor do membro dele pela terceira vez, gritando e gemendo, a cabeça jogada para trás em extremo prazer, o nome dele sendo repetido como um mantra – ele se permitiu gozar, metendo nela como um louco e gozando enfiado profundamente dentro dela.

Ambos adormeceram, os corpos suados enroscados.

* * *

Snape acordou algumas horas depois e se viu sozinho na cama. Florence não estava ali e nem as roupas dela. Ele olhou as horas e levantou da cama rapidamente. Se não corresse, se atrasaria para a primeira aula daquela tarde.

* * *

**16hs**

Depois de terminar todas as aulas do dia, Snape foi procurar por Florence. Ele foi ao quarto dele, mas ela não estava lá. Ele foi até a cabana do Hagrid, mas ela também não estava lá. Ele retornou ao castelo e foi para a sala de Dumbledore.

– Olá, Severus. Eu devo dizer que estava aguardando a sua visita. – disse o Diretor quando o viu entrando

– Posso perguntar o por quê?

– Florence esteve aqui há poucas horas atrás me pedindo para sair do castelo. E eu permiti.

– O que? – perguntou Snape, confuso.

– Vocês brigaram novamente? – perguntou Dumbledore.

– Não! Nós até…

– Passaram o almoço juntos. – completou Dumbledore, claramente insinuando mais do que apenas um almoço.

– Sim. – confirmou Snape. – Eu não estou entendendo nada, Diretor.

– Eu presumo que ela tenha lhe contado tudo.

– Sim. Eu sei de tudo sobre as crianças e sobre o pai dela.

– Então. – suspirou Dumbledore. – Eu acho que ela está tentando fugir novamente, Severus. Você vai deixa-la ir?

– Não. Eu vou ir atrás dela agora mesmo.

* * *

**No parque em Godric's Hollow**

Florence e Remus conversavam, enquanto os gêmeos brincavam nos escorregadores. Ela contava ao amigo tudo o que acontecera nas últimas horas.

– Então, você contou tudo a ele, e agora vai fugir? – perguntou Remus.

– Sim.

– Severus aceitou os meninos e também sabe quem você é. Ele sabe de tudo agora, por que você está fugindo dele, de novo?

– Você não entende, Remus! É muito arriscado! Eu não posso expor os meninos. Ninguém pode saber que Severus é o pai deles.

– Florence, qualquer pessoa que conheça o Severus e olhe uma vez pros meninos irá saber que ele é pai deles. – disse Remus. Florence não falou nada. – Ele virá atrás de você e você sabe disso.

– Ele tem que entender que não podemos ficar juntos!

– Como você irá evita-lo dessa vez?

– Vou ir para Durmstrang. Me ofereceram vaga lá e...

– Não, você não irá. – disse Snape se aproximando deles. – Oi, Lupin. Pode nos dar licença?

– Claro. – e Remus levantou, indo em direção aos gêmeos que já haviam percebido a presença do pai ali no parque.

– Por que você fugiu? – perguntou Snape, sentando ao lado dela.

– Eu tenho que proteger meus filhos, Severus.

– Eles são _nossos_ filhos. Nós iremos protege-los juntos.

– Nós não podemos ficar juntos! É muito arriscado. – disse ela, brava.

– Encontraremos um jeito, mas eu não vou permitir que você suma da minha vida novamente. Eu quero fazer parte da sua vida, quero ficar perto dos meninos.

Florence olhou ao redor do parque.

– Nós não devíamos estar conversando aqui... vamos para minha casa.

– Eu te encontro lá. – disse Snape, levantando e procurando um lugar para aparatar.

Florence avisou a Remus que ela estava indo para casa e que ele não deveria demorar com os meninos, e então foi procurar um lugar para aparatar também.

* * *

Logo que Snape e Florence entraram na casa dela, duas elfas extremamente limpas estavam na sala de estar.

– Tiffany, Mel, o Sr. Snape e eu vamos conversar na biblioteca e não queremos ser interrompidos.

– Sim, Mestra. – guincharam ambas as elfas.

Florence levou Snape até a biblioteca e fechou a porta. Logo que ela se virou de frente para ele, Snape a empurrou contra a parede.

– Nunca mais fuja de mim! – disse ele antes de tomar os lábios dela em um beijo possessivo, impedindo-a de protestar. – Você é minha! E eu vou estar ao seu lado daqui pra frente. Vamos nos casar o mais breve possível.

Florence tentou retrucar, as ele a beijara novamente, impedindo-a.

Ambas mãos dele foram à bunda dela e ele a puxou para cima, Florence enroscou as pernas na cintura dele.

– Não, Severus. – disse ela, mas as palavras soavam mais como um gemido do que um protesto.

Ele arrancou a calcinha dela e tentava abrir as próprias calças com apenas uma mão. Ele conseguiu e a tomou so lábios novamente.

Florence estava entregue nos braços dele. Ela abriu mais as pernas, levando uma mão entre eles, tentando fazê-lo penetra-la. Mas a boca dele encontrou seus mamilos e ela perdeu a capacidade de raciocinar; cada puxão dos lábios dele a fazia ficar mais molhada, o crescente desejo de tê-lo possuindo-a se tornando insuportável.

– Severus... – gemeu ela. – Me fode, agora.

E ele não podia negá-la aquele pedido; ele se enfiou completamente dentro dela em um único movimento, fazendo-a gemer e perder o ar, as unhas arranhando-o nos ombros. Eles se movimentaram juntos, os coração batendo como um só.

Ela sentia-o profundamente dentro dela, a pressão e o prazer a enlouquecendo.

Ele a sentiu se fechando sobre seu membro e soube que ela ia gozar. Ela o apertou deliciosamente e ele teve que se render e gozar junto.

Logo que os espasmos de prazer pararam e ambos conseguiram respirar normalmente, Snape a ajudou a pôr ambos os pés no chão e a beijou suavemente. Florence passou as mãos pelo peito dele, uma carícia leve.

Então, eles ouviram barulhos vindo da sala de estar.

– Eles chegaram. – disse ela. – Está pronto para conhecer seus filhos?

E Snape sorriu, visivelmente nervoso.

* * *

Eles se vestiram e saíram da biblioteca, encontrando Remus assistindo TV na sala.

– Onde eles estão? – perguntou Florence.

– Subiram correndo para tomar banho, acredite se quiser. Eles disseram que estavam muito sujos para se encontrarem com o pai. – Remus sorria, mas o sorriso não chegava aos olhos. – Então, vocês dois vão finalmente ficar juntos?

– Sim, vamos nos casar logo. – disse Snape.

– Eu fico feliz por vocês. – disse Remus.

– Eu vou lá em cima ver se eles estão se comportando e realmente tomando banho. – disse Florence, indo para as escadas.

Ela entrou no banheiro do corredor, mas os gêmeos não estavam lá. Ela, então, foi para o próprio quarto, entrando no banheiro de lá e encontrando os dois dentro do box. Ela tinha dois chuveiros ali, portanto, os dois estavam tomando banho ao mesmo tempo. Eles nem mesmo conversavam, ambos focados em ficarem limpos o mais rápido possível.

Ela parou na porta os observando.

– Se eu soubesse que a presença do pai de vocês os faria tomar banho sem protestarem eu o teria trazido antes. – disse ela.

Os gêmeos se olharam e então olharam para a mãe, os dois sérios.

– Papai está aqui pra ficar? – perguntou James.

– Ele vai morar aqui agora? – perguntou Nicholas.

– Bem, meninos, ele dá aulas lá em Hogwarts, vocês sabem disso. Ele, provavelmente, tem que ficar lá...

– Mas ele pode passar o dia lá e vir de noite pra casa. – disse James.

– Por que vocês não conversam com ele sobre isso? – disse ela. – Tenho certeza de que ele virá pra casa de noite se vocês pedirem.

Florence ajudou os meninos a se vestirem e eles desceram as escadas, cada menino segurando uma mão dela.

* * *

Snape levantou do sofá ao vê-los no topo da escada.

– Eles são lindos, não são? – murmurou Remus.

– Sim. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que eles são meus. – disse Snape.

– Uma olhada para a cara emburrada do James e você começa a acreditar. Ele é muito parecido com você. – disse Remus.

Quando Florence e os meninos chegaram no último degrau, eles olharam para a mãe e ela assentiu coma cabeça. Então, eles correram na direção de Snape, que havia se ajoelhado para abraçar os dois meninos.

– Mamãe disse que você está aqui pra ficar. – disse James.

– É verdade? Você nunca mais vai nos deixar? – perguntou Nicholas.

– Sim, é verdade. Eu nunca mais vou deixa-los sozinhos! Eu vou vir para casa todas as noites. – disse Snape, olhando de um menino para o outro, maravilhado. Notando as semelhanças e diferenças dos dois. – Você é o James, o que dizem ser uma miniatura minha. E você... – ele se virou pro outro menino. – É o Nicholas. Você tem os olhos da sua mãe, mas também se parece muito comigo... como eu pude ser tão cego? – ele abraçou os filhos novamente.

Florence os deixou na sala e foi para a cozinha. Remus a seguiu.

– Eu vou ir embora, agora. – disse ele.

– Remus, eu devo tanto à você. – disse Florence. – Você é meu grande amigo e me ajudou tanto com os meninos... me dói vê-lo sofrer.

– Não há nada que você possa fazer, Flor. E não pense que é sua culpa. Eu sempre soube que o seu coração pertencia ao Severus, mas me deixei me apaixonar por você, mesmo assim.

– Eu sei que algum dia você encontrará uma mulher digna do seu amor. – ela o abraçou forte. – Me desculpe...

– Não peça desculpas, Flor. Eu vou me afastar por um tempo. Os meninos tem o pai deles aqui agora. E isso é tudo que eles sempre precisaram. – ele a beijou no rosto. – Tchau, Florence.

– Tchau, Remus, se cuide. E eu continuarei preparando a Mata-Cão pra você. Portanto, venha pegá-la sempre que precisar!

– Eu virei. Obrigado. – e ele foi embora.

* * *

Florence arrumava a mesa para o jantar. Aquele seria o primeiro jantar deles em família, e ela esperava que fosse o primeiro de muitos.

Ela subiu as escadas à procura dos três e os encontrou no quarto dos meninos. No corredor, ela podia ouvir as risadas e os gritos de felicidade de dentro do quarto. Mas ao abrir a porta, Florence não gostou nada do que viu.

– Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – ela percebeu que objetos voavam e James tinha na mão uma varinha. A varinha de Snape. – _Accio_ varinha. – lançou ela e a varinha voou da mão do filho até ela. James a olhou, maravilhado por ter sido desarmado pela primeira vez na vida. – Nós precisamos conversar sobre limites, Severus. Eles não tem permissão para realizar magia, ao menos não intencionalmente. E eles estão absolutamente proibidos de usar uma varinha antes dos onze anos! – ela devolveu a varinha a Snape e ele guardou esta dentro da blusa.

– O que mais vocês gostam de fazer além de brincar com esse monte de brinquedos? – Snape perguntou aos meninos.

– Nós adoramos... – começou Nicholas.

– ... ver TV! – os gêmeos terminaram juntos.

– Mais tarde. – disse Florence. – Agora é hora do jantar.

E eles quatro desceram as escadas e jantaram juntos pela primeira vez. Os meninos tinham olhos apenas para o pai. E Florence estava tão feliz; ela sabia que o futuro não seria fácil para eles, mas naquele momento tudo estava perfeito.

* * *

Depois do jantar, os meninos e Snape foram para a sala ver TV, os gêmeos contavam ao pai tudo que eles mais gostavam na TV.

Florence os deixou conversando e foi para a biblioteca ler.

* * *

**23hs **

Florence bocejou e largou o livro na mesinha que tinha ali perto do sofá em que ela estava. Então, ela percebeu que era observada: Snape estava na porta, um menino de cada lado dele, ambos tentando imitar a pose do pai. Florence sorriu, pensando no quanto eles eram lindos juntos.

– O que você está fazendo, mamãe? – perguntou Nicholas, indo até ela, parecendo bem cansado. Ele pulou pro colo da mãe e deitou a cabeça no ombro dela.

– Eu estava lendo, amor. – murmurou ela, beijando o topo da cabeça do menino sonolento.

James puxou a perna do pai e ergueu os braços pedindo para ser pego no colo. Snape o pegou e entrou na biblioteca, sentando ao lado de Florence com o pequeno no colo.

Nicholas já estava dormindo no colo da mãe e James fechara os olhos, encostando a cabeça no peito do pai.

– Eles não estão acostumados a ficarem acordados depois das nove da noite. – murmurou Florence. – Mas eles estavam tão felizes por ter você aqui que eu não quis estragar a diversão.

– Eles são tão incríveis... eles sabem tudo sobre mim. – disse Snape, sorrindo.

– Eu te disse que eu havia contado sobre você para eles.

– Eles sabem tudo e me admiram... eles me chamaram de herói e me pediram para não morrer. – Snape riu levemente. – Eles são crianças maravilhosas, Florence. – ele a olhou, o amor brilhando nos olhos negros. – Obrigado.

– Por que você está me agradecendo?

– Obrigado por me dar estes filhos incríveis. Obrigado por ser uma mulher forte e ter protegido eles durante a guerra. Se você tivesse me contado a verdade, seu pai acabaria sabendo e... eu nem quero pensar nisso. – ele se inclinou e a beijou os lábios. – Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo, Sev. – ela murmurou, sorrindo. – Agora, vamos levar estes anjinhos paras camas deles e então nós podemos ir para a nossa cama, Sr. Snape.

– Eu gosto de como sua mente funciona, Sra. Snape.

Florence sorriu e eles subiram as escadas, cada um carregando um menino adormecido.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

**Ser pai e marido**

Pela manhã, Snape acordou e ficou observando Florence adormecida em seus braços. A camisola branca levemente acariciando as curvas femininas.

– Pare de me olhar... – ele a ouviu murmurar.

– Eu senti muitas saudades disso... – disse ele, sorrindo e puxando Florence contra si. – Nunca mais vou deixar você fugir de mim.

Florence o olhou intensamente, preocupada.

– O Ministério não pode tomar conhecimento do nosso casamento, Severus. Se meu pai chegar a controlar o Ministério, ele descobrirá e...

– Eu sei. – Snape a interrompeu. – Eu estive pensando e acho que encontrei uma solução. Mas devo falar com Dumbledore, primeiro.

– O que é?

– Um ritual. É magia antiga. E sabe, eu tenho lido sobre esse negócio de Encantamento e, se eu tivesse lido antes, eu teria descoberto a verdade mais cedo.

– Eu nunca te acusei de ser um gênio, Sev. – brincou ela, deitando sobre o peito dele. – Eu acho que deveríamos ir almoçar com sua mãe hoje. Ela vai ficar muito feliz com a novidade. – disse Florence, descendo beijos pelo tórax dele, indo ao ventre.

– Verdade. – Snape pegou a varinha sobre a mesa de cabeceira e apontou para a janela. – _Expecto patronum_.

– Você podia ter escrito pra ela, sabia? Ou ligado. Nós temos telefone aqui, e sua mãe também tem. – ela puxou a calça dele para baixo, libertando o membro já duro.

– Vamos parar de falar da minha mãe quando você está tão perto de me chupar. – rosnou ele.

– Quem disse que eu vou te chupar? – provocou ela.

– Eu estou dizendo agora. – ele agarrou os cabelos dela, empurrando-a sobre o pau dele;

Florence abriu os lábios e deixou a língua passar vagarosamente sobre a cabeça, apenas provocando-o, lambendo-o até a base. Ele abriu mais as pernas e ela o tocou as bolas, demorando um pouco nelas, lambendo-as e sugando cada uma. Ela retornou ao membro rígido, colocando-o inteiro na boca, a cabeça do pau batendo no fundo da garganta dela. Ele gemeu, a vontade de foder a boca dela e gozar fazendo-a engolir tudo era muito forte. Ele moveu os quadris e Florence entendeu que ele queria mais. Ela apertou mais os lábios e moveu mais a língua. Ele tremeu de prazer. Ela passou a subir e descer a cabeça mais rapidamente e ele soube que logo gozaria. Mas, então, ela diminuiu o ritmo, voltando a chupá-lo só na cabeça, uma mão massageando-o as bolas.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele apertando-a mais os cabelos e ele começou a mover os quadris para cima. Ela o chupou mais forte e logo os movimentos dele se tornaram irregulares.

– Vou gozar... – gemeu ele.

E ela o sentiu pulsar entre os lábios dele e tratou de engolir tudo que ele tinha pra dar, um pouco escapando por entre os lábios dela. Uma vez que ele parou de gozar, ele a puxou para o peito e a beijou.

– Você é maravilhosa. – ele murmurou. – Hoje à noite, nós vamos sair pra jantar, só nós dois.

– Como um encontro?

– Sim. Eu nunca pude te levar a lugar nenhum antes. Agora, eu posso.

– Onde nós vamos?

– No Vennet.

– Ual. Aquele lugar é caro, Severus. Você não precisa...

– Mas eu quero. – interrompeu ele. – Por favor, me deixe levá-la em um lugar bom. Eu nunca tive dinheiro para te dar nada.

– Certo... mas eu não estou casando com você por causa do seu dinheiro e você sabe disso.

Snape riu.

– Sim, eu sei. – disse ele antes de beijá-la novamente.

Eles ouviram batidas na porta. Florence rapidamente foi ao banheiro limpar a boca e Snape recolocou as calças. Quando ela retornou ao quarto, ela abriu a porta e os gêmeos entraram correndo, pulando no pai deles.

– Bom dia, pai! – eles gritaram e abraçaram o pai.

Florence sentou na cama, sorrindo.

– E eu não ganho abraço de bom dia? – disse ela.

– Bom dia, mamãe! – eles disseram e a abraçaram.

– Eu vou ir lá embaixo pedir pra Mel e Tif prepararem nosso café. Eu lhes chamarei quando estiver pronto, ok? – e ela foi em direção à porta, mas antes de sair ela se virou: – Sem varinhas. – ela olhou para o futuro marido.

– Sem varinhas. – Snape repetiu.

E Florence saiu.

* * *

**Depois do café**

– O que vocês acham de irmos visitar a vovó hoje? – Florence perguntou aos filhos.

– Sim! – exclamaramos gêmeos.

– O papai pode ajudar a gente se vestir hoje? – pediu James.

– Eu não sei, meninos, o papai pode querer ir tomar banho agora e... – ela disse.

– Sem problemas, Flor. – disse Snape. – Eu vou ajudar estes bebês a se vestirem e você vai tomar banho primeiro. – ele a beijou os lábios, levemente.

– Não somos bebês! – exclamou James, emburrando e cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

– Mas onde será que eu já vi essa cara antes? – perguntou Snape, olhando a cara emburrada do filho, tão parecida com a sua própria.

– Eu não sou um bebê. – disse James caminhando escada acima sozinho.

Snape pegou Nicholas nos braços e olhou para Florence.

– O que eu faço agora?

– Às vezes, James percebe que está sendo teimoso e pede desculpas. Mas na maioria das vezes você tem que convencê-lo disso.

– Eu te ajudo, papai. – disse Nicholas.

E pai e filho subiram as escadas. No corredor, Snape podia ouvir o choro de James. Ele abriu a porta do quarto dos gêmeos e viu James sentado no sofá que havia ali. Ele pôs Nicholas no chão e o menino caminhou até o irmão.

– Por que você está chorando, Jamie?

– Você pode ser um bebê, mas eu não sou!

– Mas nós só temos três anos... nós não somos adultos.

– Mas temos que cuidar da mamãe. – disse James. – E não poderemos protegê-la se formos bebês.

– Mas o papai está aqui, agora. – disse Nicholas, olhando para o pai. – Ele vai nos ajudar a cuidar da mamãe.

– De verdade? – perguntou James, olhando pro pai, os olhos escuros cheios de lágrimas. – Você vai ficar com a gente pra sempre?

– Sim. – disse Snape indo até os meninos e se ajoelhando na frente deles, tentando não chorar. – Eu nunca vou deixá-los sozinhos. Nós vamos proteger a mamãe juntos. – os gêmeos o abraçaram no pescoço.

James logo parou de chorar e eles se olharam por um tempo.

– Agora que vocês podem ser crianças pequenas novamente, vamos nos arrumar para ir contar à vovó que a mamãe aceitou casar comigo? - perguntou Snape.

– Vamos! – gritaram ambos os meninos.

* * *

Florence aguardava pelos filhos e futuro marido na sala, mas eles estavam demorando demais para ficarem prontos. Então, ela foi até o quarto dos meninos.

– Vocês estão prontos? – perguntou ela, abrindo a porta e parando ao ver a bagunça; Snape jogava brinquedos na direção dos meninos e eles desviavam usando feitiços involuntários. – Não! Parem já com isso! Severus! Nós vamos nos atrasar!

Mas Snape estava muito maravilhado com crianças para fazê-los parar.

– Pai, quer ver a nossa forma animaga? – perguntou James.

– Não! – disse Florence.

– Sim! – Snape disse ao mesmo tempo.

E, de repente, um pequeno urso negro brincava no chão com um pequeno pastor alemão igualmente escuro.

– Chega! – exclamou Florence e os meninos pararam de brincar. – Vocês dois, voltem ao nomal agora! – e eles obedeceram, olhando para o pai. – É melhor vocês estarem prontos e lá embaixo dentro de quinze minutos! Vocês três! – ela apontou para Snape também e saiu do quarto.

– Mamãe ficou mesmo brava. – disse Nicholas.

– E o papai levou xingão com a gente! – riu James.

– Vamos fazer como ela pediu, meninos. – disse Snape, sorrindo.

E eles se arrumaram dentro do periodo de quinze minutos estipulado por Florence e desceram as escadas. Então, eles aparataram para a Rua da Fiação.

* * *

Florence e os gêmeos foram os primeiros a entrar na casa de Eileen.

– Querida, mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Severus estará chegando a qualquer momento e... – disse Eileen preocupada, enquanto abraçava a afilhada e os netos.

– Eu sei que ele virá aqui, madrinha. – disse Florence. – Na verdade, nós viemos juntos.

– Oi, mãe. – disse Snape parado na porta da frente da casa.

– Mas, o quê? – perguntou Eileen, confusa.

– Papai vai morar com a gente agora. – explicou James.

– Seu... _pai_? – Eileen olhou para o filho, que agora estava ao lado de Florence, uma mão envolta da cintura dela. – Mas vocês dois tratem já de me explicar o que está contecendo aqui!

– Ele já sabe de tudo, madrinha. – disse Florence. – Eu contei.

– E iremos nos casar, logo. – completou Snape.

– Por Merlin! – exclamou Eileen, feliz. – Mas que notícia maravilhosa! Me desculpe por ter escondido a verdade de você, meu filho. – disse Eileen, abaraçando Snape. – Mas eu fiz o que era necessário para proteger os meninos!

– Eu sei, mãe, e eu agradeço por tê-los protegido. – disse ele.

– Mas vamos nos sentar! O almoço está quase pronto. E, me contem, como foi que isso aconteceu?

E eles contaram tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dois dias.

* * *

Deepois do almoço, Snape brincou com os filhos até que eles caíram no sono. Ele, então, os levou para o andar de cima e os colocou na cama. Quando ele estava pra sair do quarto, algo sobre o criado-mudo lhe chamou a atençao. Era uma foto. Ele foi até ela e a pegou. _"Quantas vezes essa mesma foto me fez chorar antes de dormir?" _Lembrou ele, olhando para a foto e sorrindo. Ele a colocou de volta no criado-mudo e olhou ao redor do quarto; muitas memórias foram feitas ali. Os dois meninos que dormiam sobre a cama haviam sido feitos naquele mesmo quarto, naquela mesma cama. Snape sorriu novamente e beijou os filhos antes de sair do quarto.

* * *

Florence e Eileen estavam na varanda dos fundos.

– Eu estou tão feliz por você, Flor, e pelos meninos; eles estão tão felizes! Eu só tenho uma coisa a pedir pra vocês: eu quero mais netos! Imagine uma menininha correndo por essa casa!

Florence riu, mas antes que pudesse responder, Snape entrou na varanda.

– Você pode ter certeza de que isso logo acontecerá, mãe. – disse ele, antes de beijar Florence. – Eu tenho que voltar para Hogwarts, agora. Minhas aulas foram canceladas por hoje, mas eu tenho que conversar com Dumbledore. – ele olhou para a mãe. – Você pode ficar com os meninos hoje à noite?

– Trate já de aprender, Severus, que você não precisa me pedir pra cuidar dos meninos. Eu sempre quero ficar com eles. – disse Eileen. – Se importa se eu perguntar onde você irão hoje à noite?

– No Vennet. E, se tudo sair como planejado, nós faremos o ritual esta noite, após o jantar. – disse ele.

Florence o olhou.

– Você está dizendo que pode ser que nos casemos hoje à noite? - perguntou ela.

– Exatamente. – e ele a beijou mais uma vez antes de sair.

* * *

Mas, antes de ir para Hogwarts, Snape foi ao Beco Diagonal. Afinal de contas, não poderia pedir Florence em casamento sem um anel. Ele tinha conversado com Sr. Plummet, um ourives cuja família era reconhecida por seu talento com jóias mágicas. Havia até mesmo uma lenda que dizia que não era o comprador quem escolhia a jóia, mas sim a jóia que escolhia seu comprador.

Snape entrou na joalheria e foi levado até um pequeno escritório nos fundos da loja, onde um homem já o aguardava.

– Boa tarde, Sr. Snape. – comprimentou-o um velho homem.

– Boa tarde, Sr. Plummet. – disse Snape, sentando na cadeira em frente ao homem, percebendo que sobre a mesa havia quatro caixas de jóias.

– Aqui estão as jóias que me pediram para vir até o senhor. – disse o homem apontando para as caixas sobre a mesa.

– Elas lhe _pediram_ para vir?

– Sim, senhor. Estas são peças especiais, como você já deve saber. Veja bem, Sr. Snape, a minha família faz dois tipos de peças de jóias; as lindas, mas comuns, peças que vendemos no balcão; e estas especiais aqui. – ele apontou para as quatros caixinhas na mesa. – As pedras usadas nestes anéis têm poder, elas são quase conscientes, de alguma forma. Quando eu recebo pedidos como o seu, eu vou até o cofre da minha família no Gringotts e conto a elas a história do comprador em potencial. É como se elas pudessem sentir a história e a origem do amor que elas estão prestes a se tornar símbolo. Mas, na maioria das vezes, eu devo dizer, nenhuma delas pede para vir. Desta vez, estas quatro pediram. É um amor muito forte que há entre você e a sua futura esposa, Sr. Snape.

– Você andou conversando com o Prof. Dumbledore? – Snape perguntou, desconfiado.

– Eu tinha que conversar com alguém. Logo que eu recebi a sua carta esta manhã, pedindo por uma jóia, eu soube que precisaria conversar com alguém, para saber da sua história para contar às jóias. Dumbledore foi a primeira pessoa que me veio em mente e, coincidentemente, ele estava por Londres quando eu entrei em contato com ele.

– Sim, eu garanto que foi pura coincidencia. – disse Snape, ironicamente. – De qualquer forma, posso vê-las? – ele esticou a mão para pegar uma das caixas.

– Não! – exclamou Sr. Plummet, segurando a mão de Snape.

– Como eu poderei escolher uma se eu não posso vê-las?

– Você deve focar seus pensamentos na sua futura esposa, pensar somente nela. Então, mover sua mão sobre as caixas. Se uma delas lhe escolher, você saberá.

Snape achou que aquilo tinha sido a maior bobagem que ele ouvira nos últimos tempos, mas fez como o velho Plummet pedira. E quando a mão dele passou pela terceira caixinha, ele sentiu a mão ficar mais quente.

– É esta aqui. – ele disse ao Sr. Plummet.

– Incrível. Realmente incrível. – disse o velho homem. – Este anel tem mais de 120 anos de idade, Sr. Snape. Meu avô fez ele em homenagem à minha avó. Ela morreu muito nova, sabe, apenas 37 anos, e ele nunca casou novamente. Eles eram abençoados por uma magia conhecida como Encantamento. Meu pai me contou que, após meu avô fazer este anel, ele nunca mais falou uma palavra sequer. E no dia em que ele morreu, ele recebeu a morte com um sorriso no rosto e o nome de minha avó nos lábios. – disse Sr. Plummet olhando para Snape. – Um amor forte assim deve ser preservado, Sr. Snape. Eu peço que você cuide deste anel pois ele foi muito importante para a minha família; e agora ele abençoará a sua.

* * *

Após a estranha reunião com o Sr. Plummet, Snape foi para Hogwarts. Dumbledore já o esperava. Ele entrou na sala do Diretor.

– Boa tarde, Dumbledore. Encontrou a informação de que eu preciso?

– Sim, meu filho. – disse o Diretor. – Aqui está, neste livro. – e ele passou o dito livro para Snape.

– O ritual completo?

– Sim. – conifrmou Dumbledore.

– E quando quisermos oficializar perante ao Ministério...?

– Eles realizarão um feitiço _Revelio_ em vocês dois e saberão que você se casaram pelas antigas magias e o casamento será, automaticamente, oficializado, então.

– Obrigado, Dumbledore.

* * *

**20hs**

Florence estava esperando por Snape na casa dela – agora casa deles – em Hogsmeade. Ela tomava um drink na sala. Logo ele chegou pela lareira.

– Você está linda. – murmurou ele, a olhando de cima a baixo. Estando ele, também, elegantemente vestido.

Florence se aproximou dele e murmurou ao pé do ouvido:

– Enquanto eu colocava este vestido eu já estava imaginando como você faria para tirá-lo.

Ele a beijou, encostando-a contra a parede mais próxima, as mãos indo por debaixo do vestido, sentindo as coxas se abrirem para acomodá-lo. Mas ele parou tão rápído quanto começou.

– É melhor irmos agora. – disse ele.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e eles saíram.

* * *

O restaurante Vennet era realmente muito bonito; o chão era do mais puro mármore branco, seda cobria todas as cadeiras, eles ofereciam pequenas salas privativas para jantares a dois e em família, talheres de ouro e taças de cristal. Florence e Snape estavam em uma das salas privativas para dois. Havia uma mesa, cadeiras confortáveis, um sofá e até mesmo uma lareira na pequena sala.

– Este lugar é realmente incrível. – Florence disse ao entrarem na sala.

– Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

– Mas eu terei que deixá-lo sozinho por uns minutos, pois tenho que ir no banheiro ver se você não borrou minha maquiagem antes de sairmos de casa. – ela o beijou e saiu da sala, indo ao banheiro feminino.

* * *

Florence lavava as mãos quando...

– Florence?

– Cissa? – Florence se virou e reconheceu a velha amiga.

Elas se abraçaram.

– É tão bom ver você! – disse Narcisa. – Por onde você tem andado?

– Por aí. – disse Florence, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

– Mas me conte! Quem trouxe você aqui?

– Sempre a curiosa, né, Cissa? – Florence sorriu.

– Por favor! Me diga! A última notícia que tive foi que você estava com Remus Lupin, mas ele teria que vender a alma pra poder pagar um lugar como esse.

Florence manteve-se quieta.

– Já sei! – exclamou Narcisa. – Severus! Ele é quem te trouxe aqui! Estou certa?

– Sim. – Florence admitiu. – Mas estamos apenas jantando como velhos amigos, nada mais. Não saia espalhando por todo mundo bruxo que nós estamos juntos, por favor, Cissa. – Florence tratou de mudar de assunto rapidamente. – Como está Draco?

– Ele está ótimo! Ele é tão inteligente! E ele se parece muito com Lucius.

Elas ouviram vozes masculinas do outro lado da porta.

– Logo que vi você, Lucius, eu entendi o por quê de Florence estar demorando tanto para retornar do banheiro. – disse Snape.

– Posso dizer o mesmo, meu amigo. – respondeu Lucius.

Então as mulheres saíram do banheiro. Lucius olhou para Florence e se sentiu preso pelo poder _Veela_ por uns instantes.

– Boa noite, Srta. Delacour. – ele beijou a mão dela.

Snape beijou a mão de Narcisa, também.

– É melhor voltarmos ao nosso jantar, Florence. – disse Snape, uma mão nas costas dela.

– Claro. Com licença. Tenham um ótimo jantar. – disse ela para o casal Malfoy antes de seguir para a sala privativa com Snape.

– Foi muito indelicado da sua parte deixar seu futuro marido a esperando por tanto tempo. – disse Snape, logo que fechou a porta.

– Você tem razão. Talvez você devesse me punir. – disse ela.

Ele apenas sorriu com a provocação.

* * *

Após um excelente jantar, Florence pediu uma sobremesa de chocolate e Snape uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos.

Eles sentaram no pequeno sofá em frente à lareira que havia na sala. Florence estava aproveitando a sobremesa um pouco demais; lambendo a colher de forma sugestiva e olhando para Snape.

De repente, Snape pegou a varinha, lançou um _Muffliato_ e trancou a porta.

– O que houve, Sev? – Florence perguntou.

Ele pegou a pequena caixa de jóia do bolso do casaco e se ajoelhou na frente dela; e Florence entendeu.

– Severus...

– Shh... não diga nada. – ele parecia nervoso. – Deixe-me falar. – ele respirou fundo e falou: – Eu amo você e... estes últimos dias tem sido os dias mais felizes da minha vida em muito tempo. Você me deu dois filhos maravilhosos. Você os protegeu até mesmo de mim. – ele pausou. – Nós dois sabemos que a guerra ainda não terminou, mas eu tenho certeza de que nós encontraremos uma forma de vencê-la, juntos. – ele olhou para a pequena caixa e abriu. – Florence, eu quero você ao meu lado pelo resto das nossas vidas. Eu prometo amar e proteger você e nossos filhos. Você quer casar comigo?

– Sim. – ela murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Você sabe que minha resposta é sim.

Ele pegou a mão esquerda dela, beijou e colocou o lindo anel no dedo dela. Eles se olharam por um tempo. E então, Snape a puxou em direção a ele e a beijou os lábios, descendo pelo pescoço dela, as mãos subindo pelas pernas dela, por debaixo do vestido. Ele pegou a perna dela e a beijou no joelho, subindo até as coxas, por debaixo do vestido. Florence podia sentir as mãos dele já próximas à sua entrada. Então ele parou, percebendo que ela não usava calcinha por debaixo daquele vestido.

– Você quer saber como o ritual deve começar? – perguntou ele, a voz pesada de desejo.

– Sim, como?

– Devemos cortar nossas mãos e...

– Usaremos sangue?

– Sim. Nós misturaremos nosso sangue e diremos nossos votos.

– Só isso? – perguntou ela, um pouco decepcionada.

– Não. – ele riu. – Depois eu devo lhe dar prazer. – as mãos dele tocando-a nas coxas de forma firme. – Eu terei de beber de você... – um dedo a tocando na entrada já molhada, fazendo-a entender o que ele queria dizer. – Eu a farei gozar primeiro. Então, quando eu a tiver completamente saciada, eu meterei em você... – ele a beijava o pescoço, murmurando próximo à orelha dela: – Eu vou te foder até que você goze de novo. E somente quando eu tiver certeza de que você está convencida de que nenhum homem pode te proporcionar o que eu posso, somente aí, eu vou gozar, bem dentro de você.

– Severus. – suspirou ela. – Por favor, podemos fazer isso agora?

Ele sorriu.

– Sim.

E ele rapidamente levantou, colocou cinquenta galeões sobre a mesa e caminhou novamente até ela, puxando-a com ele para dentro da lareira com pó de Floo na mão.

– Casa da Florence, Hogsmeade. – disse ele.

E as chamas verdes consumiram os dois.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Para quem acha que eu descaracterizei o Snape por causa da forma com que ele tratou os filhos, eu só posso dizer que acho que ele seria um ótimo pai; por ele não ter tido um bom pai, eu acredito que ele tentaria ser o melhor pai do mundo para os filhos dele.


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

**O Ritual**

Logo que as chamas baixaram, Florence abriu os olhos e viu que eles estavam no quarto deles, na casa deles em Hogsmeade. Snape havia conectado a lareira do quarto à linha de Floo por aquela noite. E ele também havia pedido aos elfos que trocassem o lençol da cama – agora apenas um lençol vermelho sangue, que Florence tinha certeza que nunca havia visto antes, cobria a cama. Estava tudo muito lindo; e nenhuma luz estava acesa, apenas o fogo na lareira iluminava o quarto. E, próximo aos pés da cama, uma pequena mesa com uma vasilha branca e uma faca os aguardava.

– Nós vamos fazer isso agora. De verdade. – disse Florence, olhando ao redor do quarto.

– Sim.

– Eu sempre sonhei com este dia. – disse ela, fechando os olhos por um momento. – Quando nós ainda estávamos em Hogwarts, e até mesmo depois que nos separamos; eu sempre imaginei que um dia tudo voltaria ao normal e nós nos casaríamos. Apesar de que eu nunca imaginei o ritual. Nos meus sonhos era sempre uma pequena festa nos jardins daqui de casa. Apenas nós, sua mãe, Dumbledore e alguns amigos... – uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela.

Snape a abraçou.

– Eu amo você, Flor. E eu estou muito feliz que este dia finalmente chegou. – ele disse.

Florence o olhou.

– O que fazemos primeiro? – perguntou ela.

– Primeiro, devemos tomar banho e depois usar umas ervas que já estão perto da banheira. Então, viremos até a mesinha e faremos um corte em nossas mãos, misturando nosso sangue naquela vasilha. Então, diremos nossos votos e, depois disso... bem, eu já expliquei para você o que irá acontecer.

Florence tremeu em excitação.

– Vamos começar logo, então! – disse ela.

E eles foram para o banheiro juntos.

* * *

Depois de tomarem banho nas ervas especiais, eles foram, molhados e nus, até a mesinha perto da cama e pararam. Snape pegou a faca e cortou a palma da mão, deixando o sangue pingar dentro da vasilha branca. Florence estendeu a mão esquerda e ele fez o mesmo na mão dela. Quando o sangue dela entrou em contato com o dele, o líquido magicamente ferveu. Snape abriu a mão que cortara e indicou que Florence colocasse a mão dela, que ainda sangrava, sobre a dele. Ela fez como ele pedira.

– Tudo o que será dito aqui deve ser considerado uma promessa e cumprido. Este ritual é inquebrável. Nenhuma força na Terra poderá desfazê-lo. – disse Snape. E foi como se o ar ficasse pesado ao redor deles, a magia tornando-o assim. – Florence Delacour Peverell, eu dividirei com você tudo o que eu tenho. Meu nome, meus pertences, minha vida.

E Florence sentiu as mãos unidas deles ficarem quentes. Ele a olhou e ela soube que era a vez dela falar.

– Severus Prince Snape. Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, não importa quão difícil o futuro venha a ser.

E, novamente, o calor entre as mãos deles se intensificou. Agora eles também conseguiam ouvir o som dos corações deles batendo como um só.

– Eu usarei de tudo ao meu alcance para proteger você e nossos filhos. Com ou sem a sua permissão. – disse ele.

– E eu farei o mesmo. – disse Florence, sorrindo. – Eu ofereço à você o meu corpo, sendo ele seu e de mais ninguém.

– Eu a respeitarei e valorizarei. – disse ele. – Eu jamais permitirei que alguém a desonre.

O calor se tornou ainda mais quente entre as mãos deles.

– Eu lhe dou minha lealdade, meu respeito e minha confiança. – disse Florence.

– Você tem minha lealdade, minha confiança e meu amor. – disse ele. – E eu providenciarei tudo que você e nossos filhos necessitem. Nada lhes faltará.

Os coração batiam mais alto. As mãos quase quentes demais.

– Eu te amei por toda minha vida e continuarei a te amar, para sempre. – disse ela.

– Eu morrerei antes que alguém machuque você ou nossa família. – terminou ele.

Eles apenas se olharam. O calor entre as mãos deles foi diminuindo e o som alto dos corações cessou.

Snape a puxou de encontro a ele, as mãos ensanguentadas ainda unidas, e a beijou.

– Agora... – disse ele sobre os lábios dela. – Você sabe o que acontece...

E ele a jogou sobre a cama, ficando entre as pernas dela; ele a beijou as coxas, indo em direção à entrada dela. Quando chegou ali, ele a lambeu ao redor, provocando-a. Florence gemeu suavemente. E, então, ele penetrou a língua dentro dela e as mãos dela foram aos cabelos dele. Ele a lambeu e provocou, torturando-a, proporcionando um prazer intenso. As mãos dele nos quadris dela impedindo-a de se movimentar.

Ele gemeu, sentindo cada vez mais ela ficar molhada, enfiando a língua o mais profundamente possível; ele penetrou um dedo nela, então dois. Os lábios e língua focando no clitóris. E, em questão de minutos, Florence estava gozando na boca dele; gritando o nome dele, movimentando os quadris, perdida de prazer. Rapidamente, Snape se pôs sobre ela.

– Você é minha. – rosnou ele. O gosto dela nos lábios e o corpo feminino tão entregue embaixo dele, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em fodê-la.

Ele guiou seu membro para dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer mais, deliciosamente. E ele não se conteve, se enfiando completamente dentro dela em um único movimento dos quadris.

Ele manteve um ritmo forte, profundo, segurando-a pelos quadris, para que ela não pudesse fazer nada além de receber as estocadas dele, no ritmo que ele quisesse. Ele sentia as bolas quase doerem de vontade de gozar, mas ele se seguraria mais um pouco. Logo ele sentiu as paredes do canal dela se fecharem ao redor do pau e ela gritou, o corpo feminino convulsionando de prazer. E, antes que ela pudesse se recuperar completamente do orgasmo, ele saiu de dentro dela e a virou, colocando-a de quatro e enfiando-se novemente dentro dela, sem pausa. Florence gritou, perdida de prazer, querendo mais, pedindo por mais. Ele rosnou, tentando manter o foco e não gozar, mas estava ficando extremamente difícil. Ele a fez erguer mais os quadris e quase se deitou sobre as costas dela, metendo mais fundo; um dedo descendo entre as pernas dela para tocá-la no clitóris. E Florence não pode impedir o próximo orgasmo que tomou conta do corpo dela, intenso demais. Ela o apertou dentro de si. Snape aumentou a velocidade das investidas e se despejou dentro dela. Quando os espasmos diminuíram, ele se deitou sobre ela e os rolou na cama, ficando os dois de lado, abraçados.

– Sev... eu não consigo sentir minhas pernas. – murmurou ela. – Eu não acho que conseguirei caminhar tão cedo.

Ele riu e a puxou para o peito dele.

E, assim, eles adormeceram.

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte**

Snape acordou e ficou observando-a dormir. Ele mal conseguia acreditar que eles estavam finalmente casados. Ela era dele. Florence era a esposa dele. Ele nem mesmo lembrava da tristeza que estava a vida dele há apenas uma semana atrás. Agora ele a tinha só pra ele. Estavam casados e tinham dois filhos lindos.

– Pare de me olhar. – murmurou Florence.

– Bom dia, linda... – disse ele, beijando-a suavemente.

Florence abriu os olhos e olhou dentro dos olhos negros. Ela podia ver o que ele estivera pensando.

– Nós estamos finalmente casados, de verdade? - perguntou ela, olhando para o lindo anel que enfeitava a mão esquerda dela.

– Sim.

– Eu estou tão feliz. – disse ela. – Eu mal consigo acreditar que noite passada foi real.

– Mas foi. Nós estaremos juntos para sempre agora. – disse ele, olhando dentro dos olhos dela. – Eu amo você.

E ele a beijou, segurando-a firmemente contra o peito.

* * *

**25 de Dezembro**

O primeiro Natal deles juntos em família foi lindo. Eles o passaram em casa, em Hogsmeade. Florence pedira às elfas para prepararem uma ceia simples e deliciosa; teve alguns presentes para as crianças e para os adultos também. Foi um dia tranquilo, apenas os cinco: Florence, Snape, os gêmeos e Eileen. Ou assim eles pensavam. Mal sabiam eles que já havia uma terceira criança à caminho.

* * *

**9 de Janeiro, 1982**

– Vamos, Severus! – gritou Florence. – E depois dizem que são as mulheres que demoram mais para se arrumar! Vamos, meninos!

Os gêmeos e o pais apareceram no topo das escadas e desceram.

– Estamos aqui. – disse Snape, indo até a esposa. – Tem certeza de que você está se sentindo bem?

– Sim. Estou bem. Não se preocupe. – disse Florence.

– Mas... – começou ele.

– Nós vamos apenas almoçar na sua mãe, Sev. – interrompeu Florence. – Não é como se fossemos correr uma maratona ou algo do tipo. Eu estou bem. Relaxe. É seu aniversário. – ela o beijou e se abaixou para ajudar os filhos a colocar os casacos.

– Se você não se sentir bem... – tentou ele, novamente.

– Você vai me trazer para casa, imediatamente. – disse Florence. – Eu sei. Relaxe! Eu estou bem.

E eles desaparataram para a Rua da Fiação.

* * *

Eileen os esperava já na porta de casa. Ela os abraçou e beijou, desejando um feliz aniversário para o filho.

– Podemos te ajudar, vovó? – perguntou James.

– Não, querido. Já está tudo pronto! Vamos nos sentar. Eu fiz a sua sobremesa favorita, filho.

– Torta de limão! – gritaram os gêmeos que adoravam doces tanto quanto o pai.

– Sim! – confirmou Eileen.

* * *

Depois de almoçarem e comerem a maravilhosa sobremesa, os adultos ficaram na sala no andar de baixo, conversando em frente à lareira, enquanto os gêmeos foram para o andar de cima brincar no antigo quarto do pai.

– Flor. Severus me falou que você não tem se sentido bem ultimamente. – disse Eileen.

– Não é nada, madrinha. Nada para se preocupar.

– Claro que é algo para se preocupar! – disse Snape. – Você desmaiou dois dias atrás, Tiffany me contou. E há dias em que você dorme depois do almoço. Você nunca fez isso! Na verdade, você odeia dormir de tarde.

– Bem, eu visitei Pomfrey ontem. – disse Florence. – E ela disse que está tudo bem comigo e... com o bebê. – ela pôs a mão sobre o ventre.

Eileen e Snape a olharam por um momento, em choque.

– Mas por Merlin! – exclamou Eileen, finalmente. – Eu vou ser avó de novo! – ela abraçou Florence. – Eu espero que seja uma menininha dessa vez! Já imaginou uma princesinha para eu mimar!

– Pomfrey disse que desta vez a magia da criança está interferindo com a minha e que ela acha que pode ser uma menina. É por isso que eu tenho me sentido mais cansada e brava por qualquer coisinha nos útlimos dias. – disse Florence, olhando para o marido. Ele não dissera nada até aquele momento. – Você está bem, Sev? – ela perguntou.

– Você está grávida? – Snape pediu a confirmação.

– Sim. Três semanas.

E ele se ajoelhou em frente à ela no sofá, a beijou na barriga e a olhou nos olhos.

– Eu amo você, Flor. – disse ele, a voz carregada de emoção. E ele olhou para a barriga dela, beijando-a novamente ali. – E eu já amo você, pequena princesa.

* * *

**Nota da autora: ** e aqui termina a Segunda Parte desta fic. Mal consigo acreditar que revisei e traduzi até aqui já. 100 pontos para Sonserina, por favor.

A terceira parte (que começa no próximo capitulo) pula para o ano de 1991 (Harry está vindo!). Portanto, todos precisam saber que entre '82 e '91, Florence e Snape tiveram dois filhos: Elizabeth (a princesinha que Florence já está esperando no final deste capítulo) nasceu em 12 de Setembro de 1982; e Christopher (o único menino Snape com cabelos castanhos) nasceu em 21 de Novembro de 1987.

Então, gostaram destes últimos momentos de paz e amor? Espero que sim! Porque no próximo capítulo os problemas virão e eles só vão terminar quando a fic terminar!

Peço que sigam acompanhando e comentem quando quiserem!


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

**Harry**

**Agosto 1991**

**Tarde da noite**

**Casa dos Snape em Hogsmeade**

As crianças já estavam dormindo e Florence esperava pelo marido na sala de estar. Ela andava de um lado para outro, nervosa. Então, finalmente, as chamas da lareira ficaram verdes e delas ele surgiu, batendo o pó das vestes.

– E então? Está feito? Harry já recebeu a carta dele? – ela perguntou.

– Não. Aparentemente, os Dursleys estão tentando impedir que ele venha para Hogwarts. – eles sentaram juntos no sofá e Snape a beijou. – Eu ouso dizer que Petúnia nunca falou uma palavra sobre magia para o garoto. Portanto, Dumbledore decidiu que enviará quantas cartas forem necessárias para garantir que Harry virá para Hogwarts.

Florence riu e disse:

– O que quer dizer que ele provavelmente irá enviar mil cartas! Eu adoraria ver a cara dos Dursleys quando o pátio tão arrumadinho da casa deles ficar coberto de merda de coruja!

* * *

**1º de Setembro, 1991**

Florence estava sentada na mesa dos professores, entre Snape e Dumbledore.

– Estou morrendo de vontade de vê-lo. – murmurou Florence.

– Ele é a cara do James. – disse Dumbledore.

– Eu já saberia disso, se eu tivesse o criado. – disse Florence, amarga.

– Você sabe qual foi a minha maior razão para não permitir que você criasse o Harry, Florence. – Dumbledore disse, olhando dela para Snape. – Nós sabemos qual será o papel dele na guerra que virá e eu não podia permitir que o menino-que-sobreviveu fosse criado por um...

– Eu entendo, Diretor. – interrompeu Florence. – Eu não gosto, mas eu entendo.

Então, as grandes portas se abriram e McGonagall entrou com as crianças. Ela os levou até próximo da mesa dos professores, onde eles pararam em frente ao Chapéu Seletor. McGonagall pegou um pergaminho de cima da mesa dos professores e se virou para os alunos.

– Quando eu chamar o seu nome, vocês sentarão neste banco e colocarão o Chapéu na cabeça. – Abbott, Hannah!

A menina sentou no banquinho e McGonagall colocou o velho Chapéu na cabeça dela.

– LUFALUFA! – gritou o Chapéu.

– Bones, Susan! – chamou McGonagall.

– LUFALUFA! – gritou o Chapéu novamente.

– Boot, Terry!

– CORVINAL! – disse o Chapéu.

– Granger, Hermione!

E uma menina de cabelos revoltos quase correu até o banco, sentando e rapidamente puxando o Chapéu e o colocando na cabeça.

– GRIFINÓRIA! – gritou o Chapéu.

– Malfoy, Draco.

E um menino muito loiro foi até o banco.

Na mesa dos professores, Florence comentou com o marido:

– Ele se parece muito com Lucius.

Snape concordou com a cabeça.

E o Chapéu mal encostara na cabeça do menino e já gritava:

– SONSERINA!

Depois de muitos outros nomes, McGonagall finalmente disse:

– Potter, Harry.

E o Grande Salão mergulhou em silêncio.

O menino foi até o banco e pôs o Chapéu na cabeça. Todos esperaram. Demorou um tempo mas o Chapéu, finalmente, gritou:

– GRIFINÓRIA!

– Sem surpresas aí. – murmurou Dumbledore para os dois sonserinos à direita dele.

– Weasley, Ronald. – disse McGonagall.

– GRIFINÓRIA!

– Quantos filhos os Weasleys tem? – perguntou Florence ao marido.

– Sete. Chegaremos lá, um dia. – murmurou Snape.

Florence apenas o olhou, sem saber se ria ou se ficava preocupada.

Depois de todos os alunos serem sorteados, Dumbledore levantou e falou sobre a Floresta Proibida, o terceiro andar e outras coisas. Então, o banquete começou.

* * *

**Na mesa da Grifinória**

– Percy, quem é aquele professor de cabelos pretos? – perguntou Harry.

– Aquele é o Prof. Snape. Ele ensina Poções.

– E quem é a mulher sentada ao lado dele?

– Dumbledore a apresentou antes como Srta. Florence Delacour. Ela é de Durmstrang, outra escola de magia. Mas por que você pergunta?

– Ela me parece familiar, só isso. – murmurou Harry, tocando a cicatriz na testa que, pela primeira vez na vida, estava coçando.

* * *

Após o banquete de abertura, Dumbledore chamou todos os professores para uma reunião, como de costume. Florence também foi convidada a participar. Madame Hooch foi falar com ela.

– E então, querida, como estão seus filhos?

– Eles estão muito bem. – respondeu Florence. – Eles farão treze anos em Outubro. Consegue acreditar nisso?

– Treze anos já! Mas onde foi parar o tempo? – disse Hooch. – Eu me sinto muito velha, neste momento...

– Nem me fale... – disse Florence.

– Mas por que você não os colocou para estudar aqui em Hogwarts? – perguntou Hooch. – teve medo de que Severus os torturasse?

– Não. – riu Florence. – Eu apenas quero que eles tenham uma experiência longe de casa. Como nós moramos em Hogsmeade, não posso dizer que em Hogwarts eles estariam longe.

– E eles são tão lindos quanto o pai? – perguntou Hooch.

Florence não entendeu a pergunta por um momento. _"Desde quando ela acha que Severus é lindo?"_ Mas, então, ela lembrou que a mulher deveria estar falando de Sirius.

– Sim. Eles são iguais ao pai. – disse Florence.

A Prof. Sprout se aproximou delas.

– Severus não para de te olhar, Florence. – disse Sprout.

– Vocês dois chegaram a conversar depois de tudo o que aconteceu? – quis saber Hooch.

– Sim. – disse Florence. – Somos bons amigos hoje em dia. Nada mais.

Sprout suspirou e disse:

– Sabe, quando você chegou aqui, você mudou ele.

Hooch concordou com a cabeça.

– Ele e Lily tinham brigado um pouco antes naquele ano. Ele estava mais sozinho do que nunca quando você chegou.

Florence não disse nada, apenas as olhou.

– Mas eu acho que você deve ter suas razões para ser apenas amiga dele hoje em dia. – disse Hooch. – É uma pena. Vocês formam um casal tão bonito.

Florence se segurou para não rir.

* * *

**Após a reunião**

Florence foi para terceiro andar onde ela, supostamente, estava dormindo. De lá, via Floo, ela foi para as masmorras.

Snape chegou alguns minutos após ela. Ela retirava as roupas para ir para o banho, quando ele entrou no quarto.

– O que aquelas duas metidas queriam conversando tanto com você? – perguntou ele.

– Hooch disse que é uma pena nós não estarmos mais juntos, pois formamos um casal muito lindo. E Sprout disse que eu mudei você quando eu cheguei em Hogwarts. – ela o ajudou a abrir os botões das vestes. – Elas também me perguntaram se meus filhos eram tão lindos quanto o pai.

– Elas acham que os gêmeos são filhos do Black. – rosnou Snape.

– Sim. E é isso que elas devem pensar, Sev. Você sabe.

Ele não disse nada.

– Você precisa de ajuda no banho? – ofereceu ele depois de um tempo, os olhos negros brilhando de desejo.

– Mas é claro. Você sabe que eu nunca fico molhada suficiente quando eu tomo banho sozinha.

E ele a seguiu para o banheiro.

* * *

**Setembro 1991**

**Segunda semana de aulas**

Era uma sexta-feira de noite e os gêmeos haviam ido para casa passar o final de semana.

Florence, Snape e os quatro filhos estavam na sala de estar assistindo TV, os gêmeos e Elizabeth jogavam Monopoly no tapete.

– Você não vai acreditar. – disse Snape, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da esposa.

– O que? - perguntou Florence.

– McGonagall pôs Harry no time de Quadribol da Grifinória. - disse Snape.

– Mas ele é do primeiro ano. – disse James.

– Primeiros anos nunca entram para os times das casas. – disse Nicholas.

– Aposto que é só porque ele é famoso. – disse Elizabeth.

– Minerva disse que é porque o garoto é um ótimo apanhador, como o pai dele. – disse Snape. – E ele é bem parecido com James, mesmo.

– Por que você diz isso, Sev? – perguntou Florence. – Quantos pontos você já tirou da Grifinória por causa do garoto?

– Só dez.

Florence virou os olhos.

– Eu fiz duas perguntas pra ele e ele não soube me responder nenhuma! – tentou explicar Snape. – Eu tirei cinco pontos por isso. Os outros cinco foram porque ele me desrespeitou em sala de aula.

– O que ele fez? – perguntou Elizabeth. – Ele respirou muito alto?

Snape encarou a filha tentando intimidá-la, mas ele recebeu o mesmo olhar que estava dando. E, então, a menina sorriu e ele soube que havia perdido aquela batalha, como sempre.

* * *

**Novembro 1991**

Com a proximidade dos exames, Snape ficava mais tempo em Hogwarts, para a tristeza da família dele. Ele passou a ir para casa apenas nos finais de semana.

* * *

**Terça-feira**

**5 a.m.**

Alguém estava batendo na porta. Insistentemente.

– Estou indo. – disse Snape.

Só podia ser Dumbledore àquela hora. O café da manhã estava há horas de ser servido.

Ele abriu a porta, pronto para chutar o velho diretor das masmorras, mas...

– Florence? – ele perguntou, assustado, e a puxou para dentro, fechando a porta, rapidamente. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguam coisa?

– Sim. Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – disse ela, se aproximando dele, deixando a bolsa cair no chão.

– Você deveria ir a Pomfrey, então. – disse ele, confuso.

– Não há nada que Pomfrey possa fazer por mim, _professor_.

Então, ele percebeu as intenções dela.

– E o que, exatamete, você está setindo? – ele perguntou, os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

– Calor. Minha pele fica muito quente... meu corpo todo fica fica quente.

– E onde começa esse calor?

– Bem aqui. – ela sussurrou, levando uma mão ao meio das pernas, provocando-o.

Ele engoliu seco.

– Acontece com frequencia estes calores? – perguntou ele.

– Sim. Toda vez... que você está por perto. – ela se aproximou e o tocou o peito, as mãos dele indo à cintura dela, puxando-a para perto e beijando-a os lábios, possessivamente.

Ele a levou até a mesa mais próxima e a fez sentar lá, jogando tudo no chão.

– Eu acho que tenho a solução para o seu problema... – disse ele, retirando a camisa que usava e abaixando as calças. – mas é uma solução temporária; você preciará de outra dose de tempos em tempos, de repente até mesmo mais de uma vez por dia. – ele tocava a pele dela levemente, arrepiando-a.

– E qual é a solução? – ela perguntou ofegante.

Ele apenas sorriu de canto e tocou com os dedos a entrada do sexo dela, verificando se ela estava pronta para ele. Ah, sim, ela estava mais do que pronta, bem molhada. Ele posicionou o pau e meteu dentro dela em um único movimento, profundamente.

Florence gemeu e jogou a cabeça para tráz ao sentí-lo completamente dentro dela. Uma mão dele a segurou pelos cabelos, trazendo o rosto dela para perto do dele e ele a beijou, impedindo-a de gritar de prazer enquanto ele a fodia. Os seios fartos pressionados no peito dele, os mamilos duros dela sendo levemente provocados pelos movimentos dos corpos deles.

Florence firmou os calcanhares nas costas dele, permitindo que ele metesse mais fundo. Ele soltou os cabelos dela e abocanhou um mamilo. Florence gemeu alto e gozou, apertando-o dentro de si. E Snape não parou, ele seguiu metendo nela; mas os gemidos sussurrados dela o levaram ao limite em pouco tempo. Ela estava molhada demais, quente demais, deliciosa demais gemendo sob ele. Ele meteu mais rapidamente e se despejou dentro dela. E as pernas dele não suportaram mais nenhum peso, obrigando-o se apoiar sobre ela, que havia deitado na mesa. Ele a olhou, os lábios entreabertos, a pele corada, suada, os cabelos bagunçados, o pau dele ainda metido entre as pernas dela. Ela era a visão do paraíso.

– Eu não consigo me mexer, Sev. – disse Florence, rindo.

– Nem eu. – respondeu ele, rindo também.

Ele, lentamente, retirou o membro de dentro dela e a ajudou a sentar. Eles trocaram um beijo doce antes de começarem a se vestir.

– O que você veio fazer aqui tão cedo? – perguntou ele.

– Eu vim te dar isso. – Florence foi até a bolsa que estava caída no chão e de dentro dela retirou um pacote. – É um presente de natal pro Harry. Eu não assinei, nem nada. Ele não vai saber quem mandou.

– O que é isso?

– Um antigo album de fotos da Lily. Eu peguei em Godric's Hollow. Eu retirei todas as fotos em que nós aparecíamos e também Sirius e Remus. Há apenas fotos dos Potters aí.

– Ok. Eu vou colocar embaixo da árvore de natal da Grifinória. – ele bocejou. – Eu tô morto de cansaço.

– Está arrependido de ter aberto a porta para mim?

– Eu poderia dizer que sim, mas estaria mentindo. Você pode vir aqui todos os dias as cinco horas da manhã. – disse ele, sarcasticamente.

Florence riu e o beijou.

– Eu vou indo pra casa agora. Te vejo na sexta?

– Sim.

E ela saiu.

* * *

**Maio 1992**

**Na casa dos Snape em Hogsmeade**

**Quinta-feira**

**3 horas da madrugada**

Florence não conseguia dormir, ler ou prestar atenção no que estava dando na TV. Ela estava preocupada; sabia que algo havia acontecido, podia sentir. Decidiu que iria para Hogwarts. Subiu as escadas, se vestiu e, uma vez que voltara ao andar de baixo, ela chamou uma das elfas. Tiffany apareceu.

– Fique de olho em Liz e Chris, Tif. Eu tenho que ir ao castelo, provavelmente não demorarei. – e ela entrou na lareira com Pó de Floo na mão direita. – Masmorras de Hogwarts!

* * *

Quando Florence abriu os olhos e viu a sala de estar dos aposentos do marido no castelo, ela caminhou para fora da lareira e chamou por ele. Mas Snape não estava lá. Ela saiu dali e começou a caminhar pelo castelo, procurando-o e evitando ser vista por alguém. Os correedores estavam vazios àquela hora, com exceção de alguns casais se agarrando pelos cantos e os monitores.

– Srta. Delacour.

Ela se virou rapidamente ao ouvir o nome dela sendo chamado naquela voz tão familiar.

– Prof. Snape. – Florence olhou ao redor e, vendo que não havia ninguem ali, ela correu até ele.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele, em visivel desagrado por vê-la ali.

– Eu tive um mal pressentimento. Está tudo bem por aqui?

– Sim e não. Vamos aos meus aposentos.

Eles rapidamente caminharam até os aposentos dele. Snape trancou a porta e eles sentaram em frente à lareira.

– Quirell não era exatamente Quirell. – começou Snape. – O gago maluco estava servindo de hospedeiro para uma parte da alma do seu pai.

– O que?

– Ainda não sabemos exatamente como. Enfim, Dumbledore havia escondido a Pedra Filosofal aqui no castelo no início do ano letivo. Harry, de alguma forma, descobriu isso e achou que eu estava tentando roubar a Pedra para dá-la ao seu pai.

Florence riu, levemente.

– É bom saber que seu disfarce funciona. O menino acredita que você é do mal.

– Sim, eu sei. Eu não gosto, mas sei que tem que ser assim. De qualquer forma, ele seguiu alguém que ele achava ser eu até o lugar em que estava a Pedra. Chegando lá, ele descobriu que era o Quirell e eles lutaram. Harry ganhou, inexplicavelmente.

– Como ele está?

– Ele está bem. Irá passar a noite na ala hospitalar. Nós temos uma prova de Poções amanhã pela manhã, eu usei isso como desculpa para ir perguntar à Pomfrey sobre ele. Ela me garantiu que ele terá condições de realizar a prova.

– Eu queria...

– Você sabe que não pode ir lá, Flor. – interrompeu, Sbape. – Harry está bem.

– E o Quirell?

– Está morto. Virou poeira. Literalmente. Não faço ideia de como isso aconteceu. – Snape se levantou e retirou a capa. – É melhor você ir pra casa agora.

– Eu poderia ficar aqui e te ajudar a relaxar. – disse Florence retirando o casaco e o deixando sobre o sofá.

– Não. – disse Snape, pegando o casaco e tentando devolvê-lo à Florence. – Você não pode ficar aqui. Vá para casa. E pare de me olhar desse jeito!

– Que jeito? – perguntou ela. – Como se eu quisesse ser fodida pelo professor?

Snape caminhou até a lareira e pegou o pote de Pó de Floo. Ou melhor, o pote que deveria estar cheio de Pó de Floo.

– O que você fez com meu Pó de Floo, Florence?

– Não faço a menor ideia do que você está falando, professor. – e ela foi para o quarto dele, o vestido sendo jogado porta afora. – Eu acho que vou tomar um banho. – e Snape ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado.

– Eu não vou cair nesse joguinho, Florence, – ele entrou no quarto. – Você deve ir pra casa!

Então a calcinha e o sutião dela foram jogados do banheiro para o quarto, caindo aos pés dele. Ele engoliu seco e jogou o casaco dela e o pote de Floo no chão. Então, ele caminhou para dentro do banheiro, desabotoando as vestes.


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

**O Diário**

**Outubro 1992**

Snape acabara de chegar às masmorras e fechar a porta atrás de si. Estava cansado, com saudades de casa, dos filhos, da esposa. Já fazia duas semanas que ele não ia pra casa. Eles estavam tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Por que que ele não ia pra casa? Bem, ele não podia ir porque Dumbledore havia tido a brilhante ideia de contratar um completo imbecil para ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e ele não queria que Snape se afastasse do castelo, caso outro episódio como o dos Diabos da Cornualha acontecesse novamente.

Ele foi para o quarto e... Florence estava lá. Ele sacodiu a cabeça e piscou várias vezes para ter certeza de que não estava alucinando. Não. Ela estava realmente lá. Deitada sobre a cama dele, vestindo apenas uma das camisas brancas de manga comprida dele.

Florence viu ele parado na porta e levantou da cama, indo até ele.

– Boa noite, Sev. Achei que ia dormir sozinha aqui esta noite. – ela o beijou no pescoço.

– Eu estou tão feliz de ver você aqui. – disse ele abraçando-a fortemente. – Eu estou morrendo de vontade de ir pra casa... – ele a beijou os lábios, levemente no começo, se tornando gradativamente mais possessivo. – Eu preciso tomar um banho. – murmurou ele ao separar os lábios dos dela.

– Você já jantou?

– Sim. – respondeu ele, indo ao banheiro. – Mas ainda não comi sobremesa!

– Vou pedir algo às cozinhas. – e Florence saiu do quarto e foi até a lareira da sala de estar; ela pediu mouse de chocolate aos elfos nas cozinhas.

Ela estava caminhando de volta para o quarto quando ouviu:

– _Ashta sif._

– O quê? – disse ela em voz alta.

– _Siif asshe ashta. _– ela ouviu de novo.

* * *

Snape voltou ao quarto esperando encontra-la deitada nua sobre a cama, mas Florence não estava lá. Ele caminhou até a sala de estar e a viu, uma mão encostada na pedra fria da parede, o rosto preocupado.

– O que houve, Flor?

– Parseltongue... – murmurou ela.

– O quê?

– Eu ouvi alguém falando em Parseltongue! – Florence exclamou, voltando a tocar a parede, caminhando por ela.

– Não é possível, Florence.– disse Snape.

– Agora pararam... – ela murmurou. – Alguém estava ordenando alguma coisa.

– Pra fazer o quê?

– Eu não sei! Parecia que estavam se afastando das masmorras.

– Talvez você tenha imaginado. Ninguém nesse castelo fala Parseltongue.

Florence ficou quieta.

– Vamos comer a sobremesa. – disse Snape, sentando na mesa onde a mousse de chocolate os esperava. – Eu preciso de um doce. Eu juro que vou acabar matando o Lockhart até o final do ano letivo.

Mas Florence não estava prestando atenção ao que o marido falava.

* * *

Eles foram deitar depois de comer toda a sobremesa.

– Eu já te disse o quão feliz eu estou por você estar aqui? – murmurou Snape, beijando-a nos cabelos enquanto acariciava os cachos macios. – Eu queria ir pra casa, ver as crianças.

– Liz e Chris estão morrendo de saudades de você. Já fazem duas semanas que você diz que vai ir pra casa e acaba não indo. Eles choram todas as sextas-feiras quando você não chega em casa antes da hora de eles irem dormir. Eles me fazem prometer que irei acordá-los caso você chegue em casa e eles já estejam dormindo. É de cortar o coração.

– Eles entendem...

– Sim, Sev. Eles sabem que você é importante aqui no castelo, mas eles te querem em casa.

– Eu também me quero em casa. – disse Snape, sorrindo.

– _Shhs kst shta._

– De novo! – Florence exclamou, pulando da cama e correndo em direção à parede. – Eu ouvi Parseltongue de novo! E acho que alguém está se preparando para matar!

Eles se vestiram rapidamente e correram para fora das masmorras. Florence guiando o marido atrás dos sussurros de _"Matar."_ e _"Sangue."_.

Ao chegarem no corredor do terceiro andar, Snape e Florence perceberam que o chão estava molhado e que algo realmente havia acontecido. No final do corredor, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam em pé, olhando para a gata de Filch que estava pendurada num candelabro, pelo rabo. Próximo à gata, uma frase estava escrita na parede. Florence pegou a varinha para apagar as palavras, mas antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, duas turmas, uma de corvinais e outra de sonserinos, apareceram no corredor.

Draco Malfoy leu o que estava escrito na parede:

– A Câmara Secreta foi aberta. Inimigos do herdeiro tomem cuidado. – e o loiro olhou para Hermione. – Vocês serão os próximos, sangues-ruins.

Então, Filch apareceu, empurrando os alunos para chegar até onde o trio grifinório estava.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Filch, e ele viu a gata. – Madame Norra? Você...? – e ele olhou para Harry. – Você matou minha gata! Eu vou matar você! Eu vou te matar! – gritava o zelador.

– Argus! – gritou Dumbledore, aparecendo no corredor com McGonagall, Lockhart, Sprout e Pomfrey. Ele leu a mensagem na parede e olhou para Florence, preocupado. – Todos os alunos, encaminhem-se para seus dormitórios. Todos com exceção de vocês três. – o diretor apontou para o trio grifinório. – E ela não está morta, Argus. Madame Norra foi apenas petrificada.

– Ah, foi um azar que eu não estivesse por perto. – disse Lockhart, se aproximando da gata. – Eu a teria salvo. Eu sei exatamente o contra-feitiço que impediria que isso acontecesse. – e ele piscou para Florence, galanteador.

Ela tentou não sorrir da cara que o marido fez para Lockhart.

– Agora, como ela foi petrificada é que é um mistério. – disse Dumbledore.

– Pergunte a ele! – exclamou Argus, apontando para Harry.

– Não, Diretor, eu não fiz nada. – defendeu-se Harry. – Eu nunca toquei na Madame Norra.

– Se me permite, Diretor. – disse Snape, andando em direção ao trio. – Talvez Potter e os amigos estivessem apenas no local errado e na hora errada.

Os três grifinórios se entreolharam, sem entender. Florence olhou para o marido, sabendo que nada de bom viria da intervenção dele.

– Entretanto. – continuou Snape. – As circunstâncias são suspeitas. Eu, por exemplo, não me lembro de ter visto Potter entrar no grande salão para jantar.

– Ah, eu acredito isso que seja minha culpa, Severus. – disse Lockhart. – Harry estava me ajudando a responder as cartas das minhas fãs. – e ele sorriu para Florence, piscando outra vez.

E Florence teve uma enorme vontade de gargalhar. Claramente Lockhart não sabia o perigo de vida que estava correndo.

– Por isso que eu e o Rony fomos procurar pelo Harry, Professor. – disse Hermione, praticamente impedindo um assassinato, sem saber. – Nós o encontramos e aí ele disse que... – ela pareceu nervosa e olhou para os amigos.

Florence leu os pensamentos da menina: _"... que tinha ouvido uma voz, ele disse que essa voz ia matar alguém."_

– Continue, Srta. Granger. – disse Snape.

– Eu disse que eu não estava com fome. – interrompeu Harry. – Voltávamos para nosso salão comunal quando encontramos Madame Norra.

Snape olhou para Dumbledore.

– São inocentes até que se prove o contrário, Severus. – disse o diretor.

– Minha gata foi petrificada! Eu quero ver alguém sendo punido! – gritou Filch.

– Nós vamos poder curá-la, Argus. – tranquilizou-o Dumbledore. – Se bem me lembro, Sprout está cultivando mandrágoras que logo estarão prontas para serem colhidas e darão um poderoso elixir que nos permitirá curar Madame Norra.

– Mas é claro! – exclamou Lockhart. – Eu mesmo me encarregarei de preparar tal elixir!

– Devo lembra-lo quem é o Mestre em Poções deste castelo, Lockhart? – rosnou Snape.

Florence saiu dali rapidamente, rindo como uma louca ao chegar nas masmorras.

* * *

Snape chegou nas masmorras alguns minutos depois.

– Então, agora você acredita em mim? – perguntou Florence.

– Você ouviu alguém falando Parseltogue, mas quem foi? E o que a gata do Filch tem a ver com isso?

– Eu ouvi alguém falando Parseltogue e o Harry também ouviu.

– O que? – perguntou Snape, sentando na cama e retirando os sapatos.

– Eu li isso na mente da Granger.

– Não fique entrando muito na cabeça da Granger. Você pode se perder lá. – brincou ele, respirando fundo em seguida e dizendo: – O que você está me falando não faz o menor sentido, Flor. Harry não pode ser capaz de falar Parseltogue, ele não tem sangue de Salazar Slytherin...

– Nós não sabemos disso. Os Potter são herdeiros de um dos irmãos Peverell e você sabe disso. Além do mais, Harry tem a capa de invisibilidade...

– Sim, mas...

– E Dumbledore sempre escondeu coisas de você. De nós. Ele sabe muito mais do que ele diz. Ele até mesmo já devia saber que Harry é um Parselmouth. – Florence pausou e sentou ao lado do marido na cama. – Mas o que é essa Câmara Secreta, afinal?

– Resumindo a história: Salazar Slytherin queria que os nascidos trouxas fossem banidos de Hogwarts, mas os outros três fundadores não concordavam com isso. – Snape retirou a camisa. – Então, há um lenda que diz que, antes de abandonar a escola, Slytherin teria construído uma câmara escondida, conhecida como a Câmara Secreta. Ele a lacrou e foi embora. E apenas quando o verdadeiro herdeiro dele retonasse ao castelo, a Câmara seria aberta e o monstro dentro dela libertado. O monstro acabaria com todos aqueles que, de acordo com Salazar Slytherin, não eram dignos de estudarem magia. Ou seja: nascidos trouxas.

– Você não está querendo dizer que isso pode ser minha culpa, está? – perguntou ela, indignada. – Que só porque eu estou aqui um monstro comedor de crianças nascidas-trouxas está rondando os corredores à procura de crianças para matar. Isso é absurdo! E o quê a gata teria a ver com isso?

– Eu não sei. Mas é tudo muito estranho. E perigoso.

– Além do mais, se apenas a minha presença aqui está fazendo com que o monstro ande pelos corredores, por que que isso não aconteceu quando eu estudava aqui? Eu nunca nem havia ouvido falar dessa Câmara Secreta antes!

– Eu realmente não sei o que te dizer, Flor. Mas quem mais aqui no castelo tem o sangue de Slytherin além de você? Quem mais fala Parseltogue?

– Eu não sei nenhuma dessas respostas, mas tenho certeza de que Dumbledore sabe.

* * *

**Novembro 1992**

**Um sábado à tarde**

Snape chegou em casa e logo na sala ele podia ouvir as risadas e conversas alegres vindas da cozinha. Ele sorriu e foi até lá, sendo abraçado pelos filhos assim que eles o viram na porta da cozinha. James e Nicholas estavam em casa naquele fim-de-semana.

– Nós acabamos de chegar aqui também, pai. – disse James.

– É muito bom vê-los em casa. – disse Snape aos gêmeos. – Você já estão tão altos... estão crescendo rápido demais. – murmurou ele, olhando para os filhos.

– Ok, vamos parar com essa conversa depressiva sobre o quão grande os meninos estão. – disse Florence olhando para os filhos também. – Eu realmente não consigo acreditar que já fazem 14 anos que eu pari vocês dois. – ela sacodiu a cabeça. – Vamos jantar, pessoal. Eu fiz bolo de chocolate para a sobremesa!

Snape sentou à mesa e Christopher pulou para o colo dele.

– Harry irá passar a noite na ala hospitalar. – disse ele à esposa.

– O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Florence, preocupada.

– Um balaço enfeitiçado seguiu o menino durante todo o jogo de quadribol; mas isso não é pior. O balaço conseguiu apenas quebrar o braço dele e ele ainda assim pegou o pomo de ouro. O pior é que Lockhart tentou consertar o braço dele.

– Ai, não.

– Eu recém havia chegado aos meus aposentos quando Pomfrey veio correndo pelas masmorras me pedindo por Slele-Gro.

Florence olhou para o marido e perguntou, já sabendo a resposta:

– Aquele imbecil do Lockhart fez os ossos do braço do Harry desaparecerem?

– Exatamente. O menino passará a noite tomando Skele-Gro... – confirmou Snape.

– Que nojo! – exclamou James. – Eu me lembro de quão horrível essa poção é!

– Não me lembre daquele episódio, Jamie. – disse Florence.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Elizabeth. – Por que você teve que tomar Skele-Gro, Jamie?

– Nick quebrou meu dedão e eu estava chorando muito porque tava doendo. A mãe não estava em casa e a vovó estava dormindo.

– E eu estava me sentindo tão mal por ter quebrado o dedão dele que eu chorava junto. – disse Nicholas, rindo.

– Bem. Nós sabíamos o feitiço que teríamos que usar para pôr meu dedo no lugar de novo, mas nós tínhamos oito anos de idade, não tinhamos varinhas... então, Nick roubou a varinha da vovó e tentou consertar... – explicou James.

– Mas eu acabei fazendo os ossos de quatro dedos dele desaparecerem. – disse Nicholas.

– E é por isso que eu tive que tomar Skele-Gro por uma noite inteira. Eu ainda lembro do gosto e da dor... – James tremeu. – Foi horrível.

– Eu queria... – começou Florence.

– Você sabe que não pode, Flor. – interrompeu Snape. – Você tem que parar de tentar ir ao castelo para ver o menino. Harry não sabe nada sobre você; ele ia pirar se você aparecesse lá e começasse a tratá-lo como...

– Como se eu me importasse com ele? – interrompeu Florence. – Como se eu fosse a madrinha dele? Porque é isso mesmo: eu me importo e eu sou a madrinha ele. Eu deveria estar lá, cuidando dele... – mas ela parou de falar, sabia que iria chorar se continuasse.

– As vezes eu penso nele. – disse James, após um momento de silêncio.

– Nós lembramos dele. – disse Nicholas. – Quando éramos pequenos, ele ficava lá na vó com a gente. Eu gostava de brincar com ele.

– E todas aquelas vezes que visitávamos a Tia Lily. – disse James. – Eu odiava ele.

– Eu lembro disso. – sorriu Florence.

– Eu sinto pena dele. – disse Elizabeth, bebendo um gole do suco de morango que tanto gostava. – Ele podia ter crescido aqui com a gente, com amor, mas ele nunca teve uma família assim. E, agora, papai diz que Harry iria ficar apavorado se você chegasse lá e tratasse ele como uma criança deve ser tratada, com carinho... é tão triste.

– É, é mesmo. – disseram os gêmeos.

Christopher se abraçou no pescoço do pai e murmurou:

– Tadinho do Harry.

* * *

**Dezembro 1992**

Florence foi ao castelo para assistir à abertura do Clube de Duelos, onde o marido seria o ajudante de Lockhart. Ela não perderia aquilo nem por todo chocolate no mundo.

Ela sentou ao lado de Draco Malfoy, próximo ao longo palco que havia sido colocado no meio do Grande Salão. Snape estava em pé atrás dela, com as mãos para trás, em silêncio, como um guarda-costas.

Lockhart viu Florence e rapídamente veio em direção à elas, beijando-a na mão e segurando a mão dela por mais tempo que o necessário.

– Que ótima surpresa vê-la aqui, Srta. Delacour! Veio me ver, sim? – perguntou Lockhart.

– Dumbledore me convidou para jantar aqui, Prof. Lockhart e eu ouvi sobre o Clube de Duelos e que meu amigo, Prof. Snape, estaria lhe ajudando… então eu tive que vir.

– Maravilhoso tê-la aqui! Sente-se e aproveite. E me chame de Gilderoy. – ele piscou para ela, sorrindo, e então caminhou para o palco. – Todos podem me ver? Todos podem me ouvir? Ótimo! Devido aos últimos acontecimentos, Prof. Dumbledore me deu a permissão de iniciar este Clube de Duelos para treiná-los, caso vocês precisem se defenderem como eu já tive que fazer em diversas ocasiões. – Lockhart sorriu e olhou para Florence. – Agora, deixe-me lhes apresentar meu assistente: Prof. Snape. – Snape subiu ao palco. – Ele concordou em me ajudar com um pequena demonstração. Mas não se preocupem, vocês ainda terão seu professor de Poções, uma vez que eu acabar com ele. Não tenham medo.

– Meu padrinho vai destruir esse babaca do Lockhart. – murmurou Draco aos amigos, próximo de Florence.

Ela apenas sorriu ao garoto e voltou a olhar para o palco.

Snape e Lockhart estavam prontos para começar.

– Vou contar até três. – disse Lockhart – Um, dois, três.

– Expelliarmus! – lançou Snape.

E Lockhart voou alguns metros para trás, batendo na parede. Alguns estudantes gritaram, de felicidade, enquanto outros (na maioria meninas) demonstraram preocupação.

Lockhart logo se levantou e voltou ao palco.

– Excelente ideia, Prof. Snape. Mas, se não se importa em ouvir, eu devo dizer que foi bastante óbvio o que você ia fazer. Se eu quisesse tê-lo parado, teria sido extremamente fácil… – Snape olhava para o homem com sangue nos olhos, o que Lockhart deve ter percebido, pois rapidamente mudou de assunto: – Chega de demonstrações! Vamos pegar uma dupla volutária. Potter, Weasley, que tal vocês?

– A varinha do Weasley causa devastação com o feitiço mais simples. Nós acabaremos enviando Potter para a ala hospitalar em uma caixa de fósforos. Que tal se eu chamar alguém da minha própria casa? Pode ser… Malfoy? – Snape apontou o menino e Draco rapidamente subiu ao palco.

Harry e Draco se curvaram no meio do palco em sinal de respeito. Mas, antes que Lockhart terminasse de contar até três, Malfoy lançou um feitiço:

– Everte Statum!

Harry caiu para trás com o impacto, mas logo se pôs de pé e lançou:

– Rictusempra!

E foi a vez de Draco sair voando para trás. O menino caiu aos pés de Snape e este o puxou pela gola da camisa para que ficasse em pé novamente.

Draco se virou para Harry e lançou:

– Serpensortia!

Então, uma cobra preta estava no palco, se levantando e se preparando para atacar. Snape ofereceu-se para destruí-la, mas Lockhart fez o animal sair voando. Ao tocar o palco novamente, a cobra estava furiosa, e começou a ir para cima de um menino da Lufa–lufa.

Florence levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada e olhava àquela cena, esperando que o marido fizesse algo. Mas, então, todos ouviram um segundo sibilo – e estava vindo do Harry. Ninguém no Grande Salão disse uma palavra. Todos muito assustados com o que estava acontecendo. Snape olhou para a esposa rapidamente e de volta para Harry. Aparentemente, o menino estava acalmando a cobra.

O animal logo parou de sibilar e ficou parado, olhando para Harry como se esperasse a próxima ordem dele. Snape apontou a varinha e murmurou:

– Vipera Evanesca.

E a cobra virou pó.

* * *

Florence e Snape correram para o escritório de Dumbledore. Mas, quando chegaram lá, o Diretor já estava sabendo do que acontecera no Clube de Duelos.

– Eu tinha te dito! – exclamou Florence ao marido. – Eu ouvi os pensamentos da Granger aquela noite e eu te disse que ela havia pensado que Harry ouvira algo.

– Eu não entendo como isso é possível. – disse Snape ao Diretor.

– Eu não entendo, também, Severus. – disse Dumbledore.

– Mas é claro que você não entende… – murmurou Florence sarcasticamente. – Você acha mesmo que é ele quem está abrindo a Câmara Secreta?

– Não. Harry tem um bom coração, ele não atacaria nascidos trouxas. – disse Snape. – Hermione Granger é nascida-troux melhor amiga dele.

– Mas nós dois sabemos que ter amigos nascidos-trouxas não impede a pessoa de se voltar contra eles, Severus. – retrucou Florence.

– Ok, ok. Vamos evitar brigas. – pediu Dumbledore. – Não, eu não acho que seja o Harry quem está abrindo a Câmara Secreta.

– E se for a presença de Florence aqui no castelo? – questionou Snape.

– Não. Também não acho que seja ela. Alguém está realmente abrindo a Câmara Secreta… Florence, eu acho que seria bom se você ficasse alguns dias aqui no castelo, talvez você escute alguém falando Parseltongue de novo…

– Sem problemas, Diretor. – concordou ela.

– Ela ficará nas masmorras. – rosnou Snape.

– Mas não nos seus aposentos. – disse Dumbledore.

– Mas nas masmorras. – repetiu Snape. – Eu não quero Lockhart nem dois metros perto dela. Você não faz ideia o quanto eu quero estrangula-lo apenas por beijá-la na mão.

Florence sorriu ao marido enciumado.

* * *

Mais duas crianças foram atacadas e ninguém encontrou o culpado.

Florence retornou para casa depois de dois dias no castelo, pois não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para ajudar e os filhos precisavam dela em casa.

* * *

**Abril 1993**

Era tarde da noite. Florence estava nos aposentos do marido; eles conversavam, tomando um vinho, sentados juntos no sofá, em frente à lareira. Foi quando McGonagall bateu na porta, chamando por ele, a voz demonstrando ansiedade.

Florence foi para o quarto do marido se esconder e Snape abriu a porta:

– Oh, Severus. Uma garota foi atacada!

– Quem?

– Hermione Granger.

Snape correu até o quarto e se vestiu com a ajuda de Florence. Ele vestiu a capa e ela o beijou antes dele sair.

* * *

Mas três dias se passaram desde que Hermione for a atacada e Florence não ouvira nenhum sibilo sequer em Parseltongue. Dumbledore pedira que ela ficasse no castelo por mais alguns dias. Assim, ela ia todas as manhãs para casa para ver os filhos e almoçar com eles e voltava para o castelo à tarde.

* * *

Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter aproveitavam o bom tempo para fazer o trabalho de História da Magia no pátio. Snape e Florence passaram por eles.

– O que acha que os dois tanto fazem juntos? – cochichou Rony.

– O Prof. Dumbledore disse que ela está aqui para ajudar Snape a preparar a poção que vai trazer todo mundo de volta ao normal. Você não escutou ele dizendo isso ontem, no café da manhã? – respondeu Harry, em voz igualmente baixa.

– Sim, mas...

– _Mas_, o quê, Rony?

– Mas os dois estão sempre juntos. _Sempre_. – repetiu o ruivo.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Harry.

– Será que... eles estão... você sabe... _juntos_?

– Ela e o Snape? – riu Harry. – Nunca! Você é mesmo maluco, Rony!

– Por que não? Ela é muito linda e ele, bem… ele é o Snape mas… talvez ela goste de morcegos de masmorras.

– Pare de pensar bobagem e foque no seu trabalho de História! Se a Mione estivesse aqui ela estaria rindo muito do que tu acabou de falar. – disse Harry.

– Se ela estivesse aqui, eu já teria acabado esse trabalho chato.

– Você quer dizer que teria copiado do dela.

– Nós realmente precisamos dela de volta, Harry. – murmurou Rony.

– E nós a teremos de volta. Logo. – disse Harry, tentando alegrar o amigo. – Agora, vamos pra biblioteca terminar isso daqui.

E eles foram para dentro do castelo.

* * *

**Maio 1993**

**Casa dos Snape**

Aquele seria o dia em que os alunos seriam despetrificados.

Já era noite, Florence estava em casa, esperando pelo marido para saber das notícias. Mas já passava das onze horas e nada dele chegar. Ela ficou na sala, assistindo desenhos na TV e acabou adormecendo no sofá.

* * *

Logo que saiu da lareira, Snape a viu dormindo no sofa. Ele caminhou até ela e a tocou no rosto.

– Flor, acorde. – murmurou ele, beijando-a no pescoço.

Florence piscou e sentou no sofa rapidamente ao vê-lo.

– Finalmente você chegou! Que horas são?

– 3 da manhã. – disse ele sentando ao lado dela no sofa.

– O que!? – ela exclamou, e então percebeu o estado de cansaço em que o marido estava. – O que aconteceu?

– Ginevra Weasley estava escrevendo em um diário mágico desde o começo do ano letivo. O diário pertenceu ao seu pai. E era uma horcrux.

– Uma horcrux?! – repetiu Florence, não acreditando no que ouvira. – Quem daria um objeto tão perigoso à uma criança?

– Lucius. De acordo com Harry, Lucius Malfoy colocou o diário no caldeirão de Ginevra um dia na Floreios e Borrões. Aquele diário estava a hipnotizando e era ela quem abria a Câmara Secreta e soltava o monstro. A propósito, o monstro era um basilisco.

– Um basilisco! Hogwarts será fechada? Como Dumbledore vai se livrar desse monstro?

– O basilisco está morto. – disse Snape, sacodindo a cabeça.

– O que? Como?

– Ginevra foi levada como refém pelo monstro para dentro da Câmara Secreta.

– Mas não era ela quem o controlava?

– Não exatamente. O diário estava usando a magia dela para se tornar mais independente. E, mais cedo nesta tarde, o seu pai, ou a memória dele que estava no diário, foi capaz de sair de dentro do diário e controlar o basilisco sozinho.

– Então, a pessoa que eu ouvi falando Parseltongue era meu pai?

– Sim.

– Isso é muito estranho… mas o que aconteceu com Gina? Ela está bem?

– Sim, ela vai passar a noite na enfermaria, mas ela está bem. Nada sério aconteceu com ela. – Snape estava claramente evitando falar alguma coisa.

– O que aconteceu com Harry? – perguntou Florence, percebendo que ele escondia algo.

– Ele encontrou a entrada da Câmara Secreta.

– Ah, não.

– E ele lutou com o basilisco. – continuou Snape.

– Mas, por Merlin! Alguém tem que colocar limites nesse menino! – exclamou Florence. – Se ele tivesse sido criado por nós ele estaria de castigo por um ano!

– Não, porque ele já estaria de castigo pelo episódio da pedra filosofal, lembra?

– Sim. Tem isso ainda. Então, ele estaria de castigo por pelo menos dois anos!

– De qualquer forma, tem mais… ele salvou Ginevra e matou o basilisco com a espada de Godric Gryffindor. Mas uma das presas do basilico pegou nele…

– Ah, não!

– Mas Fawkes o salvou.

– Fawkes?

– Sim, ela também furou os olhos do basilisco para que ele não pudese matar ou petrificar Harry.

Florence apenas olhou para o marido por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer.

– Coitado do Harry. – murmurou ela, enfim, suspirando. – Agora, ele está na ala hospitalar, de novo, sem ninguém para cuidar dele, enquanto Ginevra Weasley deve ter toda a família dela lá.

– Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, Flor. Molly Weasley colocou Harry embaixo da asa dela. Ela praticamente adotou o menino.

– Isso é bom. – ela sorriu.

Mas Snape viu que não era um sorriso pleno.

– Eu sei que você queria estar lá, que queria cuidar dele… mas você não pode. É difícil pra mim também. Eu não posso demonstrar que me importo com o garoto. Eu tenho que fazer de conta que o odeio.

– Eu sei… eu só queria que ele soubesse que não está sozinho. Que ele tem uma família. Ele deveria ter sido criado na nossa família.

– Pare de se culpar, amor. – pediu Snape.

– Eu não me culpo. – rosnou Florence. – Eu culpo Dumbledore. – ela encarou a lareira com ódio nos olhos.

– Não faça isso. – disse Snape.

– Isso o que? – perguntou ela, confusa.

– Não olhe para algo com ódio nos olhos. Você fica muito parecida com seu pai. É de dar nos nervos.

Florence sorriu de verdade e disse:

–Todo mundo está bem e à salvo, é isso que impota.

– Nem todo mundo. – Lockhart foi transferido para o St. Mungus. Ele perdeu a memória, completamente. E irreversivelmente.

– Como? – perguntou ela, rindo.

– Ele tentou abandonar Harry e Ronald dentro da Câmara Secreta. Não me pergunte o que ele estava fazendo lá com os garotos, eu não faço a menor ideia. Enfim, Lockhart tentou obliviar os meninos com a varinha quebrada de Ronald. O feitiço se voltou contra ele e ele perdeu a memória.

– Mas isso é demais! – riu Florence.

– Eu concordo com você. – Snape se levantou do sofa. – Eu tô morto de cansaço. Liz e Chris já estão dormindo?

– Sim. Tente não acordá-los, porque se eles te virem, eles vão querer dormir conosco.

Florence magicamente apagou a lareira e ele subiram as escadas.


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48 **

**Black**

**Agosto de 1993**

**23hs**

Remus e Sirius esperavam por alguém dentro do Cabeça de Javali.

- Eu senti falta disso. – disse Sirius indicando o copo de firewhisky que tinha nas mãos. Então ele olhou para a porta: - Ele está atrasado. Por que ele está demorando tanto pra chegar? Garanto que é de propósito!

- Eu não sei... – murmurou Remus, preocupado.

Mas a porta da frente do bar foi aberta e Snape entrou.

- Lá está ele. – disse Remus, aliviado.

Snape foi até eles.

- Há 13 anos que não o vejo e você ainda não mudou de roupa. – provocou Sirius.

- E você está melhor do que da última vez que te vi. A prisão te fez bem. - Snape respondeu entediado, sentando. - Eu tive que resolver um problema antes de vir. - e um quase sorriso se formou no rosto dele ao lembrar de Elizabeth pedindo que ele lhe ensinasse como segurar a varinha de forma correta e a lançar feitiços simples. Ela estaria indo para Beauxbatons dentro de alguns dias, ele mal conseguia acreditar naquilo.

- O que poderia ser tão importante? - continuou Black, revoltado. - Um minuto poderia ser o suficiente para me descobrirem aqui!

Snape levava um copo aos lábios e parou no meio do caminho, olhando para Sirius e então para Remus, dizendo:

- Como ele não está tentando me matar, eu presumo que você não contou a ele.

- Não. - respondeu Remus. - Achei que você deveria contar. Ou Florence.

- O que há para saber? E o que a Florence tem a ver com ele? – perguntou Sirius para Remus.

- Nada de importância. – disse Snape, zombando. – Ela é minha esposa agora, só isso.

Sirius pareceu chocadpo por um momento, mas logo se recuperou e, literalmente, pulou em cima de Snape, tentando soca-lo no rosto.

- Seu... bastardo, infeliz! Eu vou te matar! – gritou Sirius. – Você não a merece! Ela é minha!

- Parem com isso! – gritou Remus.

- Nunca, seu cachorro dos infernos! – Snape tinha a varinha contra o pescoço de Sirius. - Ela é _minha _esposa!

- Você não é homem suficiente para fazê-la feliz! – gritou Sirius, ainda tentando socar Snape.

- FORA! – gritou Aberforth, correndo em direção a eles. – Saiam daqui agora mesmo!

Remus agarrou Sirius pelo casaco e o arrastou para fora do bar. Snape guardou a varinha e os seguiu, atirando um galeão sobre a mesa antes de sair. Se sentaram sobre umas pedras, no meio das árvores.

- Quando eles casaram? - rosnou Black.

- Mais ou menos um mês depois de você ser preso. - respondeu Lupin. - Você quer contar ou eu conto, Severus?

- Não há o que contar, Remus. Não devo explicações para ninguém, muito menos para você, cachorro. – Snape rosnou em resposta.

- Hey, desde quando vocês se chamam pelos primeiros nomes? – perguntou Sirius, furioso.

Ambos homens ignoraram a pergunta dele.

- Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez. – disse Snape. - Quanto mais cedo acharmos um lugar para escondê-lo, mas cedo me livro da presença dele.

- Certo. Vamos. – disse Remus.

E os três entraram na Floresta Proibida.

* * *

Enquanto caminhavam em algum lugar no meio da Floresta Proibida, Snape à frente deles, Sirius conversava com Remus:

- Eu ainda não entendo como você pôde permitir que Florence se casasse com ele! Os meninos correm risco, Remus! Diabos, _você _deveria ter se casado com ela, ao invés dele!

- Florence e Severus são ligados pelo Encantamento, você sabe disso. Ele é o pai dos filhos dela, Sirius! E eu sou um lobisomem! Quão seguro os meninos realmente estariam, Sirius? – Remus pausou, olhando pro chão por um momento. - E eu ficaria contente se você resolvesse conversar sobre qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Florence!

- Mas ele... que droga! – exclamou Sirius, ateando fogo em uma árvore com uma varinha que Snape havia dado a ele. – Seboso nojento... idiota.

Snape fez um barulho que podia ser de riso.

Black apontou a varinha para as costas dele e lançou, mudo:

"_Expelliarmus_."

Mas Snape se virou rapidamente e rebateu, sendo Sirius desarmado pelo próprio feitiço. Uma sobrancelha erguida na direção de Sirius, como se perguntasse se aquilo era o melhor que ele podia fazer.

E voltaram a caminhar.

- Ele poderia ter te matado. – disse Remus, devolvendo a varinha para Sirius. - Pare com essa briga idiota! Quando é que você vai crescer?

- Eu passei doze anos na prisão, Remus, eu estou passando por um processo de readaptação social.

- Pare já com essa atitude infantil! Nós sobrevivemos, nós estamos aqui, você não acha que já passou da hora de perdoar Severus por ele estar aqui também?

- Você não espera realmente que eu seja amigo dele, certo? - Sirius apontou para Snape. - Ele nos odeia!

- E você tentou matá-lo quando estávamos na escola. – completou Remus.

Sirius não teve resposta para aquilo.

E eles seguiram caminhando em silêncio.

* * *

Quando encontraram uma caverna, fizeram uma fogueira e comeram a comida que Snape havia levado com ele.

Os três homens, em silêncio, estavam concentrados nas chamas azuladas da fogueira.

Snape tinha os pensamentos em casa. Havia visto a esposa e os dois filhos mais novos naquela manhã, mas já estava com, saudades deles. Coisas boas viciam rapidamente. E estar em casa com a esposa em seu colo e os filhos no tapete era sua visão de vida perfeita. Era só fechar os olhos que as memórias vinham: o sorriso lindo de Florence, o mesmo que podia ser visto em Liz, a risada, as provocações da filha, a curiosidade sem tamanho dela e de Chris, a sede de conhecimento, a teimosia e brincadeiras dos gêmeos. Sua família. Logo Liz iria para Beauxbatons e apenas Christopher ficaria em casa. _"Está na hora de fazer mais filhos."_ Pensou ele, sorrindo.

Sirius tinha os olhos fixos em Snape

- Olha só pra ele. – murmurou Sirius para Remus. – Ele provavelmente está pensando nela.

- Ela é mulher dele, Sirius. Ele pode pensar nela o quanto ele quiser. Você é quem não deveria estar pensando nela nenhum pouco.

Sirius ficou quieto.

Remus observava a dor no rosto do amigo e percebia a ironia do destino. Tanto que Sirius zoara de Snape em Hogwarts, tanto que ele, Remus, monitor na época, nunca fizera nada. Agora os dois tinham a mesma mulher no pensamento, mas o coração dela pertencia apenas a um deles. Sempre pertencera.

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte**

Ao acordar pela manhã, Snape percebeu que Remus ainda dormia, mas Sirius não estava mais ali.

- Acorde! Remus! Onde está o cachorro? - falou Snape, chacoalhando Remus.

- O quê? – Remusa sentou e olhou para os ados, assustado. – Será que prenderam ele?

- Não, nós teríamos sido presos também, Remus, por estarmos com ele. Onde o maldito pulguento se meteu?!

- Vamos esperar aqui, Severus. Talvez ele tenha apenas ido dar uma volta... deve voltar logo.

* * *

Mas o dia se passou e Sirius não retornou para onde estavam acampados, nem deu nenhum sinal de vida.

Os dois homens o procuraram pela floresta, mas não encontraram nada.

Era um pouco mais de meia-noite, quando Snape e Remus aparataram para Hogsmeade, onde pegaram um Profeta Diário amassado sobre um banco, para confimar se Sirius não havia sido capturado. Não. Nada. O Ministério continuava atrás dele.

- O que faremos agora, Severus?

- Não há muito o que fazer. O cachorro sumiu por vontade própria. - Snape respirou fundo. - Olhe, Remus, já que estamos aqui e eu não estou a fim de me incomodar com Albus hoje a noite, não se importa de ir pra minha casa?

- Não. Mas teremos que avisar Dumbledore que Sirius sumiu enquanto dormíamos.

- Amanhã, bem cedo, iremos para o castelo. – disse Snape.

E eles seguiram pelas ruas vazias do povoado. Quinze minutos de caminhada depois, chegavam na casa de Snape.

Entraram no pátio. Com um maneio da varinha, Snape abriu a porta. A casa estava silenciosa. Àquela hora, provavelmente, todos dormiam.

- Tiffany! - chamou Snape.

- Mestre! - a elfa guinchou ao vê-lo. - A senhora vai ficar muito feliz em saber que o senhor está aqui!

- É realmente muito bom estar em casa... Flor já está dormindo?

- Sim. Mestra e as crianças já deitaram.

- Certo. Arrume o quarto de hóspedes para Remus. E eu preciso que o café seja servido bem cedo amanhã. Você quer comer alguma coisa agora, Remus?

- Não, Severus, obrigada. Um bom banho e uma cama é tudo o que eu preciso. Boa noite. - e ele seguiu escada acima atrás da pequena elfa, em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

Snape entregou a capa de viagem encardida para Mellody e deixou um sorriso de alívio tomar seu rosto. Estava em casa. Subiu as escadas. A porta do quarto de Elizabeth estava entreaberta, e ele viu a filha adormecida, um livro no colo, e o pequeno Christopher dormindo ao seu lado. Snape entrou, ajeitou os dois na cama, os beijou na testa e saiu, fechando a porta. Ele foi para o próprio quarto, onde sua bela esposa dormia, abraçada num travesseiro. Sorriu ainda mais. Foi para o banheiro, tomou um bom e necessário banho, relaxando, vestindo apenas as calças do pijama e se deitou vagarosamente na cama, enlaçando Florence pela cintura, fazendo-a largar o travesseiro e deitar em seu peito. Observou o rosto que tanto amava, beijando os lábios macios, suavemente. Sentiu o perfume que se desprendia dos cachos e fechou os olhos. Estava em casa. Estava em paz.


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

**Ratos me mordam!**

Na manhã seguinte, Florence acordou e sentiu um braço na cintura dela – pesado demais para ser Chris ou Liz. Então ela se virou, esperando encontrar um dos gêmeos ali.

– Severus! – exclamou ela ao ver o marido.

– Bom dia, Flor... – murmurou Snape, abrindo os olhos.

– Não acredito que você já está em casa! Eu achei que levaria pelo menos uma semana para vocês encontrarem um lugar seguro pro Sirius se esconder.

– E teria levado uma semana, mas ele sumiu. Black fugiu de nós no meio da noite, então viemos dormir aqui; Remus está dormindo no quarto de hóspedes. Nós teremos que ir ao castelo esta manhã para falar com Dumbledore.

– Depois disso você vai ficar em casa até que as aulas comecem?

– Sim. – disse ele, beijando-a. – Mas agora, eu tenho que tomar café e ir pro castelo. Vou ficar lá esta tarde para organizar minhas coisas, mas estarei em casa para jantar. – ele saiu da cama e foi para o closet se vestir.

– Vou pedir à Tiffany para preparar aquela lasanha que você gosta para o jantar. – disse Florence indo atrás dele no closet. Ele já tinha colocado as calças e ela o ajudou a fecha ros botões da camisa, beijando-o nos lábios, suavemente.

Ele a puxou para perto, o beijo se tornando mais forte e sensual. Uma das mãos dele tocando-a por debaixo da camisola. Florence levou uma mão aos cabelos dele e com a outra abriu os botões da camisa que eles haviam acabado de fechar. Ela o beijava e mordiscava o pescoço.

– Pare, Flor. – ele gemeu, rouco.

– Por quê? Eu te quero... agora.

– Mas eu tenho que sair... – disse ele.

– Falou certo, você _tem _que sair, mas não vai. – murmurou ela, e com um movimento das mãos dela, a camisa dele se abriu e as calças sumiram.

Florence retirou a camisola e ficou em pé semi-nua na frente dele, apenas a calcinha cobrindo o corpo dela.

Snape a agarrou pela cintura e a levou para a cama enquanto a beijava. Florence deitou no meio da cama. Snape pegou a varinha na cabeceira, lançou um Muffliato e trancou a porta antes de recolocá-la no lugar e encarar a mulher deitada na cama.

– Você é linda demais. – murmurou ele.

Florence sorriu e lentamente retirou a calcinha que ainda usava, encarando-o o tempo todo, provocando-o.

Snape sentiu o pau latejar.

– Abra as pernas pra mim. – oredenou ele.

Ela obedeceu.

Ele retirou a cueca e se ajoelhou na cama, deitando sobre ela, entre as coxas dela.

A boca dele foi direto para os seios fartos, uma mão torturando um mamilo enquanto os lábios se ocupavam no outro.

– Isso, Sev... ahm. – ela gemia, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos, um toque de rosa nas bochechas.

Ele apenas parou de dar atenção aos seios dela quando ambos mamilos estavam bem rosados e sensíveis. Ele subiu beijos pelo pescoço dela, mrordiscando a pele suave; uma mão voltando a acariciar os seios, delicadamente. A outra mão dele desceu ao meio das pernas dela, um dedo penetrando–a profundamente. Ela estava molhada, pronta pra ele.

– Mete em mim, Sev. – pediu ela, gemendo. – Agora!

Ele parou de tocá–la e segurou ambas as mãos dela na cama, penetrando–a completamente em um único movimento dos quadris.

Florence gemeu mais, sentindo–o todo enfiado entre as pernas dela.

– Coloque as pernas ao redor da minha cintura.

Ela obedeceu, movendo-se contra ele, tentando fazê-lo mover os quadris.

– Se mexe! – ordenou ela.

– Shh. Comporte-se. – disse Snape, movendo os quadris lentamente.

– Não! Lento demais! Mais forte!

Então ele começou a meter dentro dela, rapida e profundamente, estocando-a, fazendo-a gritar de prazer.

Florence arqueou as costas, o corpo perdido de prazer sob o ele. Ele acelerou as investidas, sem parar, sem dar tempo para que ela recuperasse o fôlego.

Ela fechou mais as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, sentindo o orgasmo tomar conta do corpo. Ela o apertou dentrou de si e ele não pode evitar o próprio pico de prazer. Ele se despejou dentro dela, enchendo-a completamente.

Depois de uns minutos, Snape os rolou na cama, poxando–a para o peito dele, os dedos acariciando a cabeça dela, lentamente.

– Eu estou tão atrasado agora... – murmurou ele, bocejando. – E eu não poderia me importar menos. – terminou ele com um sorriso.

– Então não vai pro castelo hoje. – murmurou Florence, beijando-o no peito.

– Se eu pudesse... – suspirou ele. – Infelizmente, você se casou com um homem responsável. – ele a beijou nos lábios e levantou da cama. – Eu realmente tenho que ir, Dumbledore deve ser avisado que Black sumiu. – ele se vestiu novamente.

* * *

Quinze minutos depois, Florence e Snape estavam vestidos e descendo as escadas. As crianças estavam todas já sentadas na mesa tomando café.

– Bom dia, mãe! Bom dia, pai! – disseram Christopher, Liz e os gêmeos.

– Quando você chegou em casa, pai? – perguntou James. – Você disse que ficaria longe por alguns dias em uma missão...

– Eu cheguei ontem a noite. As coisas não saíram exatamente como como planejadas. – Snape chamou uma das elfas. – Mel, onde está Remus?

– Já acordado, Mestre, mas ainda lá em cima. – respondeu Melody.

– Chame-o para tomar café aqui conosco. – Snape sentou na ponta da mesa e Christopher pulou no colo dele. – Quer ir comigo pro castelo hoje, Chris?

– Sim! – o menino gritou, feliz, pegando o sanduíche que o pai lhe passava.

– Eu também. – disse Elizabeth.

– Você sabe que não pode ir, Liz. – disse Florence.

– Christopher é o único que posso levar comigo, Liz. – disse Snape.

– Mas você vai passar provavelmente o dia inteiro no laboratório! – Por que eu não posso ir? – perguntou Liz. – O seu laboratório lá no castelo é muito legal!

– Não, Liz. Não vou levar você. – disse Snape.

– Mas...

– Liz, você se parece muito com seu pai, Liz. – disse Florence. – Se alguém os visse juntos, eles saberiam. É apenas por uma questão de segurança.

A garota olhou para ambos os pais e saiu da mesa, subindo as escadas batendo os pés. Ninguém disse nada. Florence apenas sorriu para o marido. Estavam todos acostumados com os ataques de fúria de Elizabeth.

* * *

Depois de ter saído da caverna em que estava com Remus e Snape, Sirius caminhou por um tempo. Ele não podia contar a eles o que pretendia fazer, ele sabia que Remus seria contra. Então ele caminhou o dia inteiro, mantendo-se em forma animaga. Então ele chegou em Hogsmeade, parando por alguns minutos em frente a casa de Florence. Ele sabia que ela estava em casa. Podia vê-la perto de uma janela no andar de cima. Ele suspirou. Sempre soubera que ela nunca havia sido dele, mas não conseguia parar de pensar que a havia perdido para sempre. Ele continuou a caminhar mais umas quadras e finalmente chegou no seu destino. Ele ignorou a placa que dizia NÃO ULTRAPASSE e seguiu o longo caminho até a sua bem conhecida Casa dos Gritos.

* * *

**Setembro 1993**

**Sexta–feira**

Snape chegara em casa tarde para o jantar.

– Tiffany, me leve o jantar no quarto. – ordenou ele para a elfa que, numa mesura, desapareceu.

Ele subiu as escadas, viu Florence no quarto do pequeno Christopher, ninando-o para dormir. Não entrou, sabia que, se entrasse, o filho grudaria em seu pescoço e não dormiria tão cedo. Brincaria com o pequeno no dia seguinte, naquela noite estava moído de cansaço. Foi direto para o quarto, tomou um banho e começou a jantar na pequena mesa que ali havia. Florence entrou no quarto.

– Boa noite, Sev. – ela foi até ele e o beijou suavemente nos lábios antes de ir para cama.

– Demorou pro Chris dormir. – disse Snape.

– Sim. Ele estava triste porque os gêmeos não estão mais em casa tanto tempo, mas agora ele está realmente aborrecido porque Liz está longe. – Florence se cobriu com o cobertor fofo. – Por que você chegou tão tarde?

– O castelo está uma bagunça. Os aurores estão lá e o Ministério enviou dementadores para patrulhar os terrenos.

– E Hogsmeade também. – disse Florence. – Eu sai para dar uma volta com Chris esta tarde e ouvi as pessoas reclamando nas lojas. Ninguém está feliz com isso.

– Algumas pessoas estão dizendo que Black está atrás do Harry.

– Bem, é bastante óbvio que ele queira ver o afilhado, você não acha? Eu estava me peruntando ainda esses dias por que ele ainda não apareceu aqui ainda. Ele provavelmente virá ver os gêmeos logo.

Snape rosnou baixo, em desagrado ao pensar em Sirius Black naquela casa.

– O problema, – continuou Snape. – É que alguns estão dizendo que ele está atrás do garoto para terminar o que ele começou há doze anos atrás.

– O que? Eles estão dizendo que Sirius quer matar o Harry? Mas nós dois sabemos que isso não é possível. Sirius não matou Lily a James. Nós sabemos que foi Pettigrew quem os traiu.

– Mas ninguém além de nós dois, Remus e Dumbledore sabe disso. Os aurores de Azkaban disseram que Black ficava repetindo _'Ele está em Hogwarts. Ele está em Hogwarts.'_ nos últimos dias em que estava na prisão.

– Isso é estranho, mas não quer dizer que ele quer matar o Harry. Ele poderia estar falando de você!

– Eu pensei nisso, Flor. Mas eu não sou o alvo de Black, se fosse assim ele teria tentado fazer algo no outro dia... eu só não entendo por quê ele fugiu de nós. O que quer que ele queira fazer, ele poderia ter pedido ajuda ou invés de se esconder.

– Eu não entendo também, Sev. Mas nós sabemos que não é a primeira vez que Sirius esconde algo de nós. Ele mentiu sobre ser o Fiel do Segredo...

– Remus teme que Black possa ter enlouquecido. Que ele pode estar acreditando que realmente matou os Potter depois de todo esse tempo preso em Azkaban.

– Mas você disse que ele parecia normal.

– Ele parecia como um homem que acabara de sair da prisão, mas ele não me pareceu maluco.

– Vamos manter a esperança de que ele não tenha enlouquecido, porque senão... – começou Florence, preocupada.

– Nós teremos que matá-lo. – completou Snape.

* * *

**Outubro 1993**

As aulas em Hogwarts corriam tranquilamente, a segurança do castelo havia sido reforçada. Se é que poderíamos chamar centenas de Dementadores de "segurança". Aurores também se revezavam nos corredores do castelo. Remus e Snape mantinham Florence informada do que acontecia em Hogwarts. Mas nada de grave acontecera, apenas uma invasão à Torre da Grifinória que, de acordo com a Mulher Gorda, havia sido Sirius Black quem tentara invadir o dormitório, mas ninguém saiu ferido.

* * *

**Fevereiro de 1994**

Florence acordou e foi para o quarto do filho. Christopher ainda estava dormindo. Ela o olhou por um tempo. Ele era o primeiro dos filhos deles que não tinha cabelos escuros. Christopher era a versão masculina de Florence. Dumbledore uma vez dissera que o menino era muito parecido com o avô. Florence não gostou da comparação, pois Christopher era uma criança carinhosa e amável com todos. Mas Dumbledore explicou que ele queria dizer que, fisicamente, Christopher era igual ao avô, mas não em caráter.

Ela sacodiu a cabeça e parou de pensar sobre o pai dela. Então, ela beijou o rosto do filho e o pequeno acordou devagar. Ele podia parecer bastante com o avô fisicamente, mas a forma como ele se movia, caminhava e falava, era igual ao pai dele.

– Bom dia, mamãe. – disse o menino, sorrindo sonolento.

– Bom dia, meu lindo. – ela o abraçou. – Vamos descer e tomar cafe? Logo a vovó estará aqui para irmos para o Beco Diagonal.

– Você vai me dar uma vassoura, mamãe? – os olhos verdes dele brilharam em antecipação. – O papai disse que eu podia ter uma vassoura nova.

– Sim, eu vou te dar uma vassoura nova, meu bebê.

– Eu não sou um bebê. – reclamou Christopher.

Florence sorriu e o ajudou a se vestir.

Eles desceram e começaram a tomar café. Florence olhava para aquela mesa enorme e vazia e sentia saudades dos filhos e do marido. Ela não estava acostumada a ter a casa vazia. Ela já devia te se acostumado, mas não conseguia.

– Tem uma carta para a Mestra. – disse Melody.

– Obrigada, Mel. – agradeceu Florence ao pegar a carta. Era de Remus.

_Flor_

_Você não vai acreditar, Peter Pettigrew está vivo! Enquanto eu te escrevo, estou olhando para o Mapa do Maroto e ali está ele! Ele deve ter se escondido na forma animaga por todos esses anos! Há muitos ratos nas masmorras do castelo, seria fácil para ele se esconder ali. Era dele que Sirius estava falando em Azkaban. Eu só não consegui entender ainda como Sirius ficou sabendo que Peter está vivo e aqui no castelo. Você tem alguma ideia?_

_Remus._

Florence não fazia a menor ideia de como Sirius podia tr ficado sabendo que Peter Pettigrew estava vivo sendo que ele estava trancado em Azkaban. Sirius não podia ter visitas; a única forma dele ter notícias do mundo era através de algum Profeta Diário que alguem possa ter dado a ele. _"Mas se notícias sobre Pettigrew tivessem sido publicadas, nós teríamos percebido."_ Pensou Florence. Ela terminou de tomar café e decidiu olhar algumas edições antigas do Profeta Diário que ela tinha em casa, antes de sair para o beco Diagonal com Eileen e Christopher.

* * *

Não demorou muito para que ela encontrasse o que procurava. Lá estava Pettigrew, numa grande foto da família Weasley no Egito. O velho rato nas mãos de Ronald Weasley, tinha que ser ele! Florence rasgou a foto do jornal e a enviou junto com uma carta para Remus.

_Remus_

_Olhe para esta imagem; alguém deve ter deixado um Profeta Diário para Sirius e ele reconheceu Pettigrew._

_Fique de olho no Harry, por favor. Se não estou enganada, Ronald Weasley é o melhor amigo dele._

_Florence._

* * *

**Maio 1994**

Florence estava na sala de TV esperando pelo marido como era de costume dela pelo menos duas vezes por ano. Ela estava nervosa, tendo andado pra lá e pra cá diversas vezes já. O relógio marcava tres horas da manhã. Ela sentou e tentou prestar atenção nos desenhos da TV; estava quase adormecendo quando as chamas da lareira esverdearam e dentre elas saiu Dumbledore.

– O que aconteceu? – Florence quease gritou, pulando do sofá, o coração batendo como louco.

– Severus está bem. Mas Sirius foi capturado e ele quer te ver uma última vez antes de...

– Vão matar ele. – murmurou ela.

– Sim. O Ministro já está a caminho e os dementadores estão prontos.

– Eu vou trocar de roupa. – e ela correu escada acima, cuidando para não fazer muito barulho.

James apareceu no corredor quando Florence saia do quarto dela.

– Mãe, o que está acontecendo? Onde você vai?

– Eu vou ir no castelo...

– Está tudo bem com papai? – perguntou Elizabeth aparecendo na porta do quarto dela.

– Sim, querida. Ele está bem, eu só... – ela não podia dizer nada, os gêmeos iriam querer ir com ela. – Eu tenho que ir. Vocês dois. – ela apontou pros gêmeos. – Cuidem dos seus irmãos mais novos. Eu volto logo.

E ela foi com Dumbledore para Hogwarts via Floo.

* * *

Sirius seria trazido da Torre Negra para uma das salas vazias próximo a enfermaria do castelo. Florence estava no corredor, proximo à porta da ala hospitalar quando Snape saiu da enfermaria.

– Florence? – perguntou ele, confuso por vê-la ali. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Vão matar Sirius e ele pediu pra me ver...

– Eu sei. – disse Snape. Florence estava chorando e ele não podia abraçá-la, não ali. No castelo, ele era o insensível Mestre de Poções, o cruel morcego das masmorras. Ele não podia demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

– Você está bem? – perguntou Florence, tocando-o na testa.

– Vou sobreviver.

Então, Dumbledore veio em direção a eles.

– Diretor. – disse Snape. – Ainda há um jeito. Se bem me lembro, a Srta. Granger tem um Vira-Tempo e plena autorização do Ministério para utilizá-lo dentro dos terrenos do castelo. Você poderia falar com ela e...

– Mas é claro! – exclamou Dumbledore. – Que ideia maravilhosa, Severus! E, de repente, mais de uma vida inocente possa ser salva! – o velho Diretor olhou para Florence. – Aparentemente você veio até aqui por nada, querida. Vá para casa pros seus filhos. – disse ele, baixinho, olhando para o casal.

– O que ele quis dizer? – perguntou Florence, olhando para o Diretor que acabara de entrar na ala hospitalar. – O que vocês estavam falando? Como a Granger tem um Vira-Tempo?

– Black está na Torre Negra, a torre mais alta do castelo. Dumbledore provavelmente está falando de Bicuço. Granger vai salvar o hipogrifo do Hagrid e voar com ele até a torre pra salvar o Black.

– E o Vira-Tempo?

– Ela está fazendo treze matérias esse ano. Ela usa o Vira-Tempo para cursar duas matérias ao mesmo tempo. Todos os professores sabiam disso e o Ministério aprovou.

Florence olhou para o mardio por um tempo e suspirou.

– Estou feliz que tudo deu certo no final. – ela limpou os rastros de lágrimas que haviam rolado pelo rosto dela. – Você sabe que acabou de salvar a vida do Sirius, não sabe?

Snape não disse nada.

Dumbledore saiu da enfermaria, fechando a porta atrás dele.

– Hermione e Harry acabaram de sair e...

De repente, Hermione e Harry estavam correndo pelo corredor em direção a eles.

– Nós conseguimos, Diretor! – exclamou Hermione.

– Eu não faço a menor ideia do que a senhorita está falando. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo e piscando para a menina.

Florence e Snape seguiram o Diretor até a sala dele e de lá foram para casa via Floo.

* * *

Quando saíram da lareira, eles encontraram todos os filhos na sala, esperando por eles.

– Pai! – exclamaram os quatro indo na direção do pai ao verem a faixa que cobria parte da cabeça dele.

– Eu estou bem. – disse Snape.

– Você está machucado! – exclamou Elizabeth.

– Não é nada, Liz. – disse Snape.

– HEY! – gritou Florence, fazendo as crianças se calarem. – O pai de vocês está bem. Deixem ele ir, ele precisa de um banho e dormir. E vocês deveriam estar todos dormindo já.

– Mas, mãe, nós estávamos preocupados... – disse Nicholas.

– Certo, eu entendo. – disse Florence. – Mas, agora, deixem seu pai subir, crianças.

E todos caminharam escada acima, indo para seus respectivos quartos.

Florence trocou de roupa, colocando uma camisola confortável, enquanto Snape tomava banho. Depois, eles se deitaram na cama.

– Pettigrew estava realmente vivo e se escondendo na forma animaga por todos esses anos... – disse Snape.

– Onde ele está? Vocês conseguiram prendê-lo?

– Não. – Snape suspirou. – Ele escapou. Black levou Ronald Weasley para a Casa dos Gritos porque o menino tinha Pettigrew na mão. Harry e Hermione Granger seguiram eles. Remus foi em seguida e, depois, eu. Eles fizeram Pettigrew se transformar em humano novamente, mas Harry não os deixou matá–lo. Assim, nós todos saímos da Casa dos Gritos com Pettigrew amarrado, mas quando saímos de debaixo do Salgueiro Lutador, onde tem uma passagem secreta que leva até a Casa, Remus se transformou em um lobisomem... ele esquecera de tomar a poção. Então, Black se transformou em um cachorro e lutou com o lobisomem.

– Mas vocês não tinham feito nenhum plano?

– Sim. E tinha algo planejado com Remus. Iríamos simular que Black escapara e então entregaríamos Pettigrew aos dementadores. Mas tudo foi abaixo quando Remus não tomou a poção Mata-Cão.

– Mas tudo está bem agora, não está? Harry está seguro e Sirius está livre.

– Pettigrew também está livre, Florence. E de acordo com a última profecia da Trewlaney, ele irá ajudar o seu pai a alcançar o poder novamente.

– Isso não é nada bom. – murmurou Florence.

– Eu sei... mas nós sabíamos que isso iria acontecer um dia.

Florence concorodu com a cabeça e deitou no peito dele. Assim, eles adormeceram.


End file.
